Shattered
by RavenDee
Summary: Haruno Sakura era reconocida por todos en su aldea, pero un nuevo poder amenaza con derrumbarlo todo. Tras irse luego de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke vuelve a la aldea y al parecer no le es tan indiferente como solía serlo. Naruto y Hinata parecen volverse uno. CAPÍTULO 1 EDITADO Y 11 SUBIDO.
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Shattered

...

Capítulo 1: Uchiha Sasuke

...

Había pasado una semana desde su regreso. Una semana en que se debatió si verlo o no. ¿Qué se supone qué le diría? Pensó que no volvería en mucho tiempo. No estaba preparada para este momento.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Te vas- dijo mirándolo fijamente._  
 _-Debo hacerlo, Sakura.- Le sostuvo la mirada. - Quiero ver el aspecto que tiene el mundo ninja... el mundo en general._

 _-Tsunade-sama está por terminar el brazo artificial._

 _-Creo que podré fijarme bien en todo lo que dejé pasar por alto._

 _-Claro, siempre solo.- dijo riendo secamente por lo familiar del asunto._

 _-Hay algunas cosas que me preocupan._ _Y tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados. – Mantenía la cabeza gacha._  
 _-Por supuesto. - dijo desviando la mirada para que no viera la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos color jade._  
 _De pronto sintió sus dedos en su frente. Un pequeño gesto que viniendo de Sasuke parecía significar demasiado._

 _-Sakura, gracias._

 _Bajó su brazo y la observó por unos segundos sin entender su reacción_.  
 _-Ten buen viaje, Sasuke. Tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital, te pido me disculpes pero debo retirarme ahora._  
 _-Hmp.- Sabia que el comportamiento de la pelirosa era porque no le creía. Ella lo notó pero prefirió ignorarlo, dar media vuelta y marcharse. Antes de lograr echarse a correr la tomó de un brazo._  
 _-Kakashi, déjanos solos un momento. –Susurró, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. - El aludido desapareció en un "pff" instantáneo._  
 _-Sasuke, yo...-comenzó a decir volteándose._  
 _-Volveré.- La observó con determinación_

 _-Espero que así sea o Naruto se volverá loco_. – _Dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Al final decidió mirarlo a los ojos._

 _Alzó su mano lentamente para tocar su mejilla previniendo el rechazo pero él no se apartó. Nunca pensó que podría estar así con el Uchiha, sin temer a que la rechazara._

 _-Nos vemos, Sasuke. – Se apartó del lugar antes de decir algo imprudente._

 _Pudo sentir el chakra de Naruto en el bosque. Estaba contenta._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Luego de ese día se centró en trabajar en el hospital. Ino insistía que estaba exigiéndose demasiado y debía tomar un descanso pero no podía quedarse sola con sus pensamientos tanto tiempo. Prefería trabajar y trabajar para dejar de pensar en los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Debido a una complicación que se presentó ahora tenía un sello de chakra muy fuerte. No podía salir a más misiones de rango A, así que dirigir el hospital era lo que la mantenía activa por el momento. Pese a eso bajo su bata blanca traía siempre el uniforme ninja que usaba en sus misiones. La modificación en él la hacía asentar más su figura.

Hace unas semanas habían llegado los de la arena a visitar la aldea, entre ellos Temari, Kankuro y Gaara-sama.

Los hermanos Sabaku No eran de los que alegraban los días de la pelirosa desde su llegada. Temari la acompañaba a hacer las compras cuando tenía tiempo libre y el Kazekage siempre estaba preocupado de su salud preguntándole cada vez que la veía. En realidad comenzó a sentir aprecio por él siendo que nunca antes existió algún tipo de lazo más allá de la amistad que compartían con Naruto. Eran los tres muy atentos con ella y lo agradecía en demasía.

Naruto. Naruto era quién la tenía más confundida, no podía entender por qué parecía perder el control de su cuerpo cuando estaba junto a él. En esos momentos lo estaba evitando. Luego de que Sasuke se volvió a marchar pasaban todos los días juntos, casi todo su tiempo libre lo ocupaban en disfrutar la compañía del otro, excepto las veces en que le pedía que visitara a Hinata. La pelinegra había puesto más que su vida a la disposición de él, lo mínimo era que se hicieran amigos, lo cual parecía ser bastante fácil.

Lejos de sentirse disgustada, Sakura lo alentaba a compartir su tiempo con ella, Hinata era alguien muy dulce y solo existían buenas intenciones en sus acciones. Pese a esto, una pizca de malestar se sentaba en su estómago al separarse del rubio.

Había algo en su interior que lo necesitaba con desesperación pero no podía acercarse demasiado o no sabía que sería de su autocontrol. Los sonrojos, las miradas efusivas que él le dirigía cuando pensaba que ella no estaba mirando. Y de su parte era aún peor, existían momentos en que no podía apartar su mirada de él, cada movimiento, cada expresión, parecía grabarse en su memoria. Algo había cambiado, definitivamente.

¿Cuándo fue el momento en que dejó que su ser se aferrara a él? No lo sabía con exactitud, quizá la vez que nos fueron de misión y se dio cuenta que la ponía nerviosa cuando había menos de un metro de distancia que los separa o cuando tomaba su mano en un gesto genuino, quizá cuando la abrazaba cada vez que la iba a saludar. Lo que sí sabía era que Naruto estaba conociendo a Hinata y no iba a interferir si él se enamoraba de ella. Después de todo ella lo amaba desde siempre. Y la pelirosa ya había tenido su oportunidad desperdiciándola desastrosamente. _Y... bueno._

Se encontraba debatiéndose entre salir o mantenerme encerrada en cuatro paredes para no tener que toparse con el Uchiha menor porque también probablemente éste se encontrara con Naruto.

Aun así guardaba la esperanza de que la visitara o preguntara a alguien por ella pero hasta ese día nada había pasado. Eso la tenía con un humor de perros, aunque se rehusara a aceptarlo. Era su amiga, pensaba, debería haber venido por lo menos para saber de ella. " _Sakura, tú lo estás evitando"._ Habló la vocecilla en su cabeza.

De pronto sintió que alguien llamó a su puerta y se levantó perezosamente a abrir, estaba nerviosa. Si es quien pensaba no quería ni imaginar la reacción que tendría.

Al abrir la puerta la persona que estaba frente a ella tenía cara de interrogación. Sakura estaba aguantando la respiración y la había botado de golpe.

-N-naruto-kun- dije espantada. – E-entra.

-Sakura-chan- Él le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Ingresó y se quedó mirándola detenidamente.

-¿Q-qué… qué pasa?- dijo extrañándose por su mirada.

-Sabes que Sasuke está en la aldea, ¿No? – Seguía mirándola de manera extraña. Intentó no mostrar ninguna reacción que la delatara. Naruto ya estaba en su casa, y ese era el principal problema.  
-S-sí.

-Pensé que serías la más contenta por su llegada- dijo acercándose a ella. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos. De pronto las paredes parecían más pequeñas.

-He estado muy ocupada- Prefirió caminar a la cocina para evitar su mirada interrogante.

-Sakura...- Le dio la espalda, no podía responderle. Tenía miles de pensamientos que iban y venían.

Se sostuvo de un mueble para no caer, sentía nauseas, todo estaba mal, quería llorar. " _¿Qué hacía Naruto aquí?"_ , pensó.

-N-no sé qué decirle- Su voz sonó como una súplica quebrada.

La agarró de un brazo y la acercó a su pecho presionándola contra él para mantenerla ahí.

-Está bien. - dijo acariciándole el cabello.- Somos amigos, mejores amigos, ¿recuerdas?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su acción y pero al mismo tiempo se sintió decepcionada. Solo eso eran, amigos.

La comodidad que encontraba en los brazos del rubio no quería que terminara nunca. Alzó la mirada buscando sus ojos. Él le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza y algo cálido dentro estaba posándose dentro de ella, acostumbrada a su presencia.

-Naruto...- No pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante su contacto, para disfrutarlo más y de un segundo a otro estaba recargando su frente en la de ella, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Su corazón estaba desenfrenado, temía que al estar tan cerca, él se diera cuenta.

-No puedo evitar pensar. – Comenzó a decir Naruto. – No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que debes estar debatiéndote entre verlo o no. - Tragó grueso e intentó acercarse un poco más a la pelirosa si es que eso era posible. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder. Él pensaba que estaba así por la vuelta de Sasuke, y que no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, luego de años. En parte era verdad pero la principal razón de su comportamiento no era esa.

-y... no sé por qué pero no me gusta la idea de qué salgas corriendo a sus brazos. – Sakura abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de él para sostenerle la mirada.

-¿De qué estás...? – La incredulidad en su mirada hizo creer al rubio que la había jodido en grande.

-No puedo evitarlo y sé que está mal. Pero yo sólo quiero que seas feliz Sakura-chan. – Las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca.

La pelirosa abrió más sus ojos si era posible. " _¿Podía ser cierto?_ _¿Estaba celoso de Sasuke, su mejor amigo?"._

No pudo evitar mirar sus labios detenidamente. Debía alejarse de él en ese mismo momento.

-Naruto... yo...

-Lo siento. – La interrumpió. - No debería decirte estás cosas. - Cerró los ojos, y luego desvío la mirada.

Iba a soltarla y marcharse pero ella no quería que lo hiciera. Lo tomó del brazo.  
-Espera. - Se detuvo. Tiró de él para que volteara y la mirara. - No te vayas. No es lo que piensas.

Hubo un segundo en que la observó con sorpresa.

-No tienes idea lo solitaria que es esta casa. –Prosiguió. - A veces creo que me volveré loca con mis pensamientos.- bromee. Él solo asintió y le sonrió, acercándose a ella nuevamente. -No sé qué idea tienes sobre Sasuke y yo pero... Naruto, no estaba pensando en él. Digo... no estoy así solo por él.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada y ocultó mis brazos tras su espalda en clara señal de nerviosismo.

-No lo entiendo Sakura-chan. – Lo que sea que estuviera diciéndole, no se lo imaginaba.

-Honestamente… yo menos.

Rio un poco y la tomó del mentón para que viera fijamente. Estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de tacto pero la tensión en el ambiente era diferente.

-Me quedaré un momento si es lo que quieres. - Dijo acariciando una de sus pómulos. Pensó que Sakura no podía verse más linda sonrojada. Provocar esas reacciones en la pelirosa lo hacían dudar de su cordura. Sin imaginar que la pelirosa se maldecía por dentro antes la reacción de su cuerpo. Solo pudo asentir.

Estuvieron cocinando y hablando sobre cosas triviales hasta que decidió que quería dormir un rato y le pidió a Naruto que se acostara con ella como lo hacían siempre en las misiones, cuando las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir. Se recostó sobre su firme pecho mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y cada cierto tiempo la acercaba más a él, un gesto bastante posesivo que tenía a Sakura por las nubes.

Y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo sola que había estado todo ese tiempo que evitó a Naruto, concentrándose solo en trabajar. Hasta cocinar se le estaba dando terrible, pese a que solo hicieron Ramen.

Suspiró. No pudo evitar observarlo embelesada y repasando sus facciones. _"¿Cuándo creció tanto?"_

Al parecer estuvo demasiado tiempo encerrada en sus pensamientos contemplándolo, porque pudo ver un pequeño rubor en su rostro mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¡Lo siento! Estaba pensando...- Sacudió la cabeza. - No quise hacerte sentir incómodo yo… -Soltó una pequeña risa y puso su mano en su mejilla.

-Nunca me sentiría incomodo contigo, Sakura-chan. _–_ La sonrisa torcida que él le dio, la hizo olvidar toda preocupación. Estaba tan roja como un tómate.

Torpemente se levantó de la cama para ir a mojarse la cara pero tropezó con una silla y sus reflejos de ninja se fueron por el caño. Estaba esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

Naruto la sostenía entre sus brazos, demasiado cerca, con una mano en su cintura y la otra tirando de su brazo.

-Creo que te distrajiste un poco. - Su mirada era demasiado irresistible para ella. Tuvo que mirar a otro lado por el sonrojo que aún cubría su rostro.

La incorporó pero no la soltó, se acercó más hacia él y se puso nerviosa. Debía empujarlo, alejarlo, pero no podía, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca y se respiración se aceleró, le sudaron las manos.

Se mantuvo ahí como esperando que ella se alejara pero no lo hizo, algo se lo impedía.

El aliento de Naruto sobre sus labios le estaba nublando la razón y decidió que quería saber por qué tenía esa sensación de añoranza hacia él.

Le dio un beso suave en los labios, casi un roce y se sintió bien, más de lo que creyó. Justo cuando iba a decidirse por darle otro que durara más, la apretó contra él y la comenzó a besar tiernamente. La delicadeza con la que sus labios buscaban los de ella la incitó a seguir.

Pero no era cualquier persona era Naruto, su mejor amigo y lo estaba besando.

Pasó su lengua por mis labios y los abrió para darle más entrada en su boca. La arrinconó contra la pared y comenzó a subir la intensidad.

Los labios del rubio sabían demasiado bien, era extraña la sensación en el pecho que le provocaban. Algo quemaba con intensidad y en cada beso sus labios parecían ansiar más. El toque de sus labios alcanzó su cuello y Sakura pareció perder el control, lo sostuvo de los cabellos y lo acercó más a ella. Comenzó a bajar el cierre del chaleco ninja que Naruto traía. A pesar de que se sentía bien había algo en su interior que le decía que lo que hacía estaba mal, apresurando las cosas de esa forma. Cuando la tomo en brazos para recostarla en la cama bajo él fue que cayó en la realidad. No quería jugar con Naruto. Lo detuvo.

-Sakura-chan, l-lo siento no sé qué me pasó- Estaba sonrojado y se veía adorable. Sakura se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama mientras Naruto estaba de pie frente a ella.

-Naruto... no digas eso. - Solo pudo observarlo con ternura.

Sonrió levantándose y acercándose a él. Hubo un silencio entre ambos y el recargó su frente contra la de ella.

-Habla con él

-¿Ah?

-Lo necesitas, sea lo que sea que tengas que hablar con él.

-Naruto, tú...-Tuvo que hacer una pausa. - ¿Te arrepientes?

-Sakura-chan... yo… - Se estaba debatiendo por dentro lo veía en su mirada.

-Está bien...l-lo siento. Fue algo impulsivo. - La observó confundido. - No quiero confundirte y mucho menos ponerte en una situación incómoda. Ni yo se lo qué estoy haciendo, tampoco quiero experimentar contigo, solo... lo deseaba. Yo… lo quería y es algo repentino te lo puedo asegurar. – La sinceridad en las palabras de la pelirosa lo conmovieron.

Se acercó nuevamente. No pudo evitar pensar en que su amistad con Naruto se estropearía después de eso.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, no me sentiría así Sakura-chan. Es solo que esto es extraño. Es... inesperado... y se siente erróneo.

Pensaba igual que ella. Se acercó a abrazarlo pero esta vez duró poco. Se separaron levemente.

-Te dejaré descansar – dijo él.

-No puedes... ¿quedarte? - La observó sorprendido. - Solo por esta noche.

-Está bien. Dormiré en el sofá. – No pudo ocultar la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Esas actitudes infantiles de la pelirosa le gustaban.

-¡No es necesario! Siempre dormimos juntos. Somos amigos, mejores amigos.

-Sakura-chan, no juegues con mi autocontrol. - bromeó.

-Prometo no hacerte nada que no quieras. - Dijo jalándolo del brazo. El rubio se sonrojó. - ¿Por favor? - Suspiró y asintió.

Esa noche durmió acompañada de su mejor amigo pero seguía sintiendo que no lo merecía.

* * *

Lo vio cruzar la calle distraídamente.  
 _"¿Él distraído? Pero si tiene los mejores reflejos que he conocido"_  
Su curiosidad aumentó al darse cuenta que un ave enorme se acercaba rápidamente y no podía controlar su vuelo, al parecer tenía un ala rota.  
Solo un minuto bastaría para impactarlo. El azabache no hacia amague de esquivarlo, ni siquiera parecía haberlo percibido.

Sus pies se movieron solos y de pronto se encontraba corriendo a su encuentro. _"Sasuke"._

-¡Sasuke!

Se volteó y la observó extrañado. Lo empujó fuera del camino, alcanzando a esquivar el ave por poco pero aun así rasgó su espalda con sus garras. Un grito de dolor salió de su boca.

Rodó unos metros lejos chocando su brazo derecho con un árbol y golpeándose la cabeza en el trayecto. Sintió sus músculos contraerse ante el impacto con el suelo. Dolería mañana sin duda.  
En todo momento mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y cuando paró de rodar los abrió para ver donde estaba el Uchiha.  
Lo vio unos metros lejos de ella pero estaba sentado con pequeños raspones en los brazos, y en estado de frustración.  
Sonrió ante su maldita suerte. Había utilizado demasiada fuerza en empujarlo. Su control de chakra estaba por los suelos.

Intento sostenerse en sus brazos y rodillas para ponerse de pie pero le dolía la espalda como el demonio así que maniobró para levantarse. Lo estaba logrando pero con un poco de dificultad. Sasuke hizo ademán de ayudarla pero ella le indicó que se detuviera. No quería que la viera así de débil pero ya se estaba acercando y mirando con confusión y un poco de ¿preocupación?

Rio por lo bajo.

-T-tranquilo, esto no es...n-nada. - Le dijo mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose un hombro y jadeando un poco.

Seguía observándola intensamente y recorriendo su cuerpo. Había cambiado bastante desde que él se había marchado. No podía decir que para mal.

-Deja de verme así. -Le dijo hartándose. - No me debes nada.

-Sakura...  
-Dime, Sasuke- La fulminó con la mirada.  
-Debes ir a un hospital. –Su conversación parecía más por decir algo que otra cosa.

-Me puedo curar sola, ¿soy médico, recuerdas?

-¿Recuerdas que tienes un sello? – Pausa. Lo observó con todo el desprecio que pudo y con una clara expresión de _"¿Y cómo tú sabes eso?"-_ Te llevaré a un hospital.

-Puedo sola, está bien.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Parecía que lo decía más para no tener que decir algo que su orgullo no le permitía. Pero seguía sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Curiosidad. - Logró decir. Recién ahí mientras rodaba los ojos se dio cuenta de una venda en su brazo que dejaba al descubierto una línea que supuso se trataba de un sello. Eso lo explica todo. - Eres mi amigo, Sasuke-kun.-Soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Se supone que ¿eso es verdad? - Preguntó acercándose a ella. Demasiado cerca.

-Por supuesto. - Lo desafió con la mirada.

-Hmp. Has cambiado.

-Sigues pensando que me derrito por ti. - Lo miró con burla.

-Sakura... yo...- Vió un destello de nostalgia en sus ojos. Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para evitar pensar estupideces nuevamente.

-No. Está bien. – Utilizó el tono más agradable que tenía. Pudo distinguir su confusión ante sus palabras, prefirió voltearse.- No puedo abandonar a un camarada.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

-Ve a un hospital.

-Lo haré, Sasuke.

Se mareó un poco por la pérdida de sangre, mientras una punzada de dolor en la espalda la hizo tambalear y le quito el aliento.

Comenzó como pudo a romper su cremallera para hacer un torniquete en su brazo se mantuvo sangrando todo el tiempo.

Sasuke se puso tras ella, quería ayudarla pero se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Espera que ella le pidiera ayuda pero en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron nada salió de su boca.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada que le hiciera saber que quería que se largara de una vez pero no se movió ni un centímetro. De repente, vio que él alzó la mano y palpó su brazo.

-Sangras mucho. - Parecía que no se lo creía. Le sonrió de lado y de repente la tenía en sus brazos. Intentó removerse para bajar pero estaba tan débil y adolorida que no sirvió de nada. La pérdida de sangre le estaba pasando la cuenta. Reunió una pequeña cantidad de chakra y lo esparció por su cuerpo con la intención de reparar los daños más profundos.

Estaba debatiéndose entre el arrepentimiento de salvarlo y el cosquilleo que parecía querer aparecer en su estómago por estar tan cerca de él.  
-Siempre tan _molesta. –_ Y ahí estaba la forma en que solía referirse a ella para mantenerla alejada. -Te cuidaré, _Sa-ku-ra_. - Se acercó a su oído y susurró.  
Fue lo último que escuchó hasta que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Despertó en una cama del hospital llena de vendas y con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Se removió entre las sabanas ante lo atrofiados que sentía los músculos y la luz del sol que le llegaba directamente en la cara e intentó taparse con un brazo pero antes de que este llegara a su rostro la atravesó un dolor espantoso hasta el hombro.  
-¡Arggg!- Sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido de dolor.  
Recién ahí se percató de que su brazo estaba vendado casi completamente.

-No lo muevas. – Esa era la voz del azabache.

-¿Sasuke?- Lo observó harta de la situación. No se iría fácilmente y no quería que la verdadera conversación se diera aún.

-Está fracturado, no deberías moverlo – La situación le sentó cómica, siempre era ella la que lo cuidaba mientras estaba en el hospital. Inconscientemente dirigió su vista a un florero que había en la habitación.

-Tú me trajiste.- Lo miró un momento. - Deberías haberte ido - dijo intentando sentarme lo que la cansó bastante.

-Utilizaste todo del chakra que tenías intentando curarte y curarme – Aunque no lo demostrara, él creía que era toda una hazaña conseguir lo que ella hizo.

-¿Lo hice? –Solo asintió. Sakura siguió su mirada y vio el florero a un lado de la camilla. – Oh. – No sabía que más decir. Ella solía dejarle flores cuando él pasaba un tiempo en el hospital.

-Antes de desmayarte curaste tus heridas más superficiales y las mías, supongo que no te diste ni cuenta porque estabas perdiendo mucha sangre pero de alguna forma nos curaste a ambos. - Hasta su subconsciente anhelaba ver bien a Sasuke después de todo.

-Bien - Cayó derrotada en la camilla esperando que se marchara. Pero no lo hizo. Seguía ahí como si estuviera hecho de piedra.  
-Pensé que serías la primera persona en recibirme al enterarte que volvía a la aldea. – Necesitaba saberlo. Lo había estado pensando desde que llegó.  
-¿Te molesta que no haya sido así? - Dijo más cansada que enojada.  
-Solo me pareció extraño, tú que siempre dijiste sentir algo por mí. – Esas palabras la dejaron media confundida.

-Las personas cambian, los sentimientos cambian. - No quería que volteara a mirarla. - Supongo que solo... me cansé. Me cansé de esperarte.

-Que irónico justo ahora que...- No pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien llamó a la puerta.  
-Adelante. - Dijo la pelirosa.

Una mata de pelo rubio se asomó por la puerta.

-Naruto-kun- Sin poder evitarlo pegó un salto en su cama y se sonrojó.

-¡Sakura-chan! – Dijo tan efusivo como siempre pero con la voz más tierna del mundo. Pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. – Teme - saludó a Sasuke.

Se acercó a la camilla y tomó una de las manos de Sakura.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – La observó con tanta intensidad que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-B-bien... un poco adolorida pero bien. ¿Cómo supiste...?

-Volví a tu casa porque se me quedó algo. – Su mirada se desvió a Sasuke pero él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos apoyado en la pared más lejana de la camilla.

-Lo siento, no medí mi uso del chakra ni pude controlarlo. - Dijo agachando la cabeza. – Es difícil aún.

-No tienes que disculparte. Solo me tenías preocupado, además lo mejor es que le salvaste el pellejo al Teme que andaba distraído, jaja. – Tomó mi barbilla y se acercó lentamente. – Creo que los sellos lo tienen bien jodido.

Iba a besarla, lo vio en su mirada.

-Hmp- Sasuke gruñó. _-_ Sakura tiene que descansar Dobe y si no te molesta tengo un asunto que hablar con ella. – Se hartó de mirar la escena frente a él

-Claro - Naruto sonrió, depositó un beso en su frente y le dedicó una mirada de " _luego hablamos". -_ Nos vemos, Teme. - Y se marchó.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Sasuke. La duda sobre el ambiente que se formó entre ellos dos lo confundió.

-Nada de tu incumbencia. – Logró decir aún algo sonrosada.

-¿Son novios? – Nunca se mostraba tan hablador y curioso como en esos momentos. Pero se preguntaba qué pasó durante su ausencia para que su relación fuera tan cercana.

-¡No! -Dijo demasiado rápido, sin pretender sonar tan a la defensiva.

-Eso explica porque te cansaste de esperarme. – Era venenoso, no tenía otra forma de expresarse.

-Sasuke, tú no sabes nada. – Siempre conseguía hartarla de una u otra forma.

-Vi lo suficiente. – Había acortado un poco la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? Estás muy hablador desde que llegaste. – Lo observó con tristeza. Ahora mostraba interés en ella. - No te bastó con rechazarme tantas veces. ¿Qué esperabas?

-Entonces tus sentimientos por mí no fueron reales... –Fue un susurro pero ella lo escuchó claramente.

-¡No te lo permito! - Lo miró conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con caer. - ¡Eso sí que no, Sasuke! ¡No tienes derecho a cuestionarme nada y menos a dudar de mis sentimientos por ti!

Me miró sorprendido, vi algo parecido a la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Siempre estuve ahí para ti. ¡Esperé por ti! Es lo que llevo haciendo desde hace años. Te amé como nunca pensé hacerlo, tanto que dolía. Luego intentaste matarme, ¡a Naruto! Te pusieron en el libro bingo, ¡Naruto se volvió loco! ... Quería acabar con su sufrimiento, el de ambos. Estaba dispuesta a matarte. No podía seguir pensando en alguien que no lo merecía pero no pude. Tenía que olvidarte, no puedes juzgarme. – Cada palabra le quemaba la garganta. Tanto tiempo atoradas ahí. - Lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a lo único que me mantenía viva y cuerda.

-Naruto. – Era demasiado claro. Lo miró sorprendida. Aunque quién más podría ser.

-Naruto es mi ancla. – Endureció su expresión, no quería cruzar su mirada con la de él.

-Ya no me amas. – La interrumpió. Era una afirmación.

-¿Importa acaso?- Se acercó unos pasos más. – Tú nunca lo entendiste... no se trataba solo de eso

-Lo siento. – La interrumpió nuevamente. Otra vez se lo había dicho.

Se incorporó y Sasuke la miraba fijamente. Suspiró. Le indicó que se sentara a su lado y luego de unos segundos de duda él lo hizo.

-Sasuke, yo lo entiendo. –No pudo hacer nada más que mirar su perfil. – No ha sido fácil para ti por eso Naruto y yo siempre intentamos traerte de vuelta. Queríamos con nuestra amistad sanar tus heridas y construirte un hogar... – Hizo una pausa. – S-solo pensamos que todo fue tan injusto para ti y tu clan... todo fue tan...- El azabache posó la mano sobre su hombro, estaba agotada.

-Sakura, gracias. – Sonó a un Sasuke al que no estaba acostumbrada. En un impulso su mano se deslizó hacia su mejilla. Encontró su mirada. Se sonrojó.

-Sasuke, yo aún daría mi vida por ti...

La estaba analizando con la mirada, era extraño sostenérsela, nunca antes lo había podido hacer... era demasiado profunda.

-Quería protegerlos con mi vida, a ti y a Naruto- Ahora estaba observando a la nada, como recordando viejos tiempos.

-Sasuke... nunca te juzgamos.

-¿Por qué no más el "-kun"?- En su rostro se veía que de verdad parecía disgustarle. Hubo silencio por unos minutos.

-S-sólo me acostumbré a no llamarte así. – Soltó ya más calmada. Se volteó y le sostuvo la barbilla esta vez.

-Me gusta más lo de antes.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?- Se acercó demasiado a su rostro y ella se notaba nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a su cercanía.

-Solo me gusta. - Su aliento rozó sus labios, estaba como un tomate. Solo consiguió rozar sus labios con los de ella. Era un beso muy suave.

-Sasuke-k...- Se alejó rápidamente. Antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

No lo podía comprender pero algo revoloteó en su estómago, ante tal acción.

Un dolor le recorrió la espada de arriba a abajo, ardía demasiado. Lo empujó a un lado de la camilla.

-Quédate ahí. - dijo con dificultad recuperando el aliento. La observó confundido. - M-mi e-espalda, Sas-... - dijo sonrojándose aún más si era posible mientras se sostenía un hombro e intentaba liberar chakra curativo en la herida que le atravesaba el dorso.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás segura de hacer eso? – No sabía si había escuchado eso o lo había imaginado. Estaba agotada y su respiración se volvió irregular.

-¡! – Gimió nuevamente.  
-Sakura. – Se acercó a ayudarla.  
 _-_ ¡Quédate donde estás, Sasuke! – El sello la estaba quemando. Cuando quería liberar un poco más de chakra el dolor en su cuerpo se volvía insoportable. - Y-yo puedo.

-Suficiente. – Quitó la palma curativa de su hombro y puso la suya sobre él.

-¡Arrrg!- Soltó con frustración- Odio este sello, ¡lo detesto!- dijo golpeando la camilla.  
-No hagas eso de nuevo.- La miró con seriedad. Sintió la leve presión en su hombro. Estaba intentando calmarla.

Seguía sentado a su lado. Su cuerpo había reaccionado solo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos siempre había algo que le decía que debía volver. Algo tirando de él para volver a la aldea que un día juró destruir junto con todos sus habitantes. Le tomó un tiempo descifrarlo pero había algo en su antigua compañera que no quería se opacara. Algo distinto que le hizo buscarla, pensarla, soñarla. Noches en vela intentando ignorar el pensamiento de cómo sería todo si se hubiera quedado, como sería si pudiera volver a tener todo, lo que Naruto y Sakura le brindaron, de vuelta.

Estuvo anhelando ver a Haruno Sakura, la chica más molesta, de cabellera rosa, ojos jade y su fan número uno. Haruno Sakura, la única chica que siempre creyó en él incluso conociendo su oscuridad, la única que era capaz de luchar contra demonios para recuperarlo. Quería proteger a la pelirosa de sus recuerdos, era más que un deber claramente.

Sakura lo estaba haciendo sentir diferente, de una forma que nunca antes se había sentido. No entendía a su cuerpo. Nunca antes había actuado por impulso, siempre controló cada emoción pero al parecer la confusión en su cabeza sumado al cansancio le pasó la cuenta.

Seguía mirándolo con ese rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sakura...

-No. - Su rostro cambió y lo observó con determinación. – No sé qué pretendes pero no seré parte de ello.

Haruno Sakura rechazándolo. Eso sí que era un golpe bajo al orgullo Uchiha.

La observó irritado, seguía intentando alejarse.

-Hmp.

-Sasuke, tú no quieres esto. – Estaba confundido. Ella no tenía idea lo que hablaba. - No tengo problema en hacerte compañía si quieres pero jugar conmigo no te hará sentir menos solo.

Se levantó. No entendía de qué estaba hablando.

-No debiste volver, se supone que no ibas a volver. - Eso lo perturbó.

-Pues si no querías que volviera tampoco debiste dejar que pasara esto.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Solo lo hiciste por diversión o quien sabe qué cosa!

-Sakura yo...

-¿Quieres confundirme?

-Hmp.

-¿Te herí el orgullo y ahora quieres que yo caiga a tus pies como antes? - Estaba exaltada, podía ver como la incomodaba el dolor en su cuerpo, y como estaba intentando controlarse para no llorar. Se acercó pero golpeó su pecho con sus puños.- ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!

-Sakura, basta.- Intentó nuevamente acercarse a ella pero insistía en alejarlo.

-Basta tú, Sasuke.- Una lágrima se le escapó y quería sostenerla en sus brazos pero no pudo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Siempre detestó verla llorar.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación sobándose la sien. Ella se mantenía de pie observándolo.

Ella creía que era un juego.

-Sasuke, por favor solo vete. - Se quedó estático. Maldijo su orgullo Uchiha. _-_ Si alguna vez me consideraste tu amiga, vete.

-No lo entiendes - Se acercó nuevamente a ella y la sostuvo del brazo antes de que lo volviera alejar.

-Suéltame p-por favor. – No creía poder mantenerse más tiempo en la misma habitación que él.

-Sakura, yo... yo no puedo. – Canalizó sus energías en que sus palabras salieran como quería. _-_ No puedo soltarte.

Vio la sorpresa cruzar su mirada.

-Es... todo tan confuso, nunca pensé que esto llegara a pasar. – La acercó a él. - Aún ni siquiera lo entiendo. Nunca pensé que podía haber luz en mi vida.- Estaba hablando demasiado rápido. - Pero aquí estás y brillas cada día más.

Se sonrojó. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba por hoy y todo lo que podía decir, esperaba que lo ella lo entendiera. Uchiha Sasuke estaba revelando algo de sí mismo sin arrepentirse.

Sakura estaba más que confundida, Sasuke parecía otra persona y le agradaba más de lo que pensó.

La tomó en brazos y la recostó en la camilla, no dijo nada en ningún momento pero justo antes de depositarla ella se aferró a su cuello y lo besó suavemente, como una caricia.

Quería besarla, ahora sí que no tenía dudas, ardía el lugar donde posó sus labios pero no podía insistir. La forma en que su cuerpo estaba comportándose lo mantenía alerta, no podía darle rienda suelta.

-Desearía que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Fue lo último que ella dijo.

Esperó a que se quedara dormida para irse.

* * *

Despertó cansada, recordando los sucesos del día anterior. Algo extraño sentía en su interior, no entendía por qué parecía que algo se negaba a aceptar a Sasuke y el que la viera de la forma que siempre deseó. Ahora parecía estar confundida. Sasuke... Sasuke es Sasuke, pero el removió algo con ese beso, aunque haya sido minúsculo. El miedo la confundía. Sí, tenía miedo de volver a sentir algo por él porque no había parado de pensar lo que había pasado. Pero ella estaba prendada del rubio y no quería hacerle daño. Quizá decirle que estaba confundida e insistir en el tema de Hinata fuera mejor que atarlo a alguien que seguía trancada por el pasado.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Sakura, ya puedes volver a tu casa- dijo Shizune.

-Está bien, ya estoy cansada de estar aquí. – Se levantó buscando su ropa para cambiarse.

-Tómalo con calma, Sakura. Tu chakra sigue sellado.

-Que aguafiestas, solo quiero volver al trabajo. Es tan aburrido ser el paciente. – dijo cayendo sentada.

-Tu imprudencia debía castigarse de alguna forma. – Rio mirando a la pelirosa frustrada. - Solo intenta no utilizar más y lo siento pero al menos por una semana debes guardar reposo.

 _-_ Estás bromeando - dijo mirándola sin creerlo.

-Y con reposo me refiero a no utilizar chakra, no agitarte demasiado y...

-Entiendo lo que eso significa. – La cortó.

Se empezó a vestir para irse pronto, no quería toparse con nadie.

-Descansa. - dijo y se marchó.

Suspiró, debía encerrarse en casa. Que valiente ella.

Cuando llegó a casa todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. _Tan solitario._

 _-_ ¡Pff! ¡Sakura, manos a la obra! -dijo y se lanzó a la cama a dormir. Su espalda y brazo seguían doliendo y estaba vendada por todos lados.

Solo le quedaba dormir todo lo que pudiera y no despertar hasta que haya pasado una semana por lo menos.

 _"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!"_

Se removió incómoda.

-¡Sakura-chan! - Su puerta estaba a punto de ser destrozada con tanto golpe.

-¡Naruto!- Saltó de la cama y tropezó con todo lo que encontró a su paso, cayendo de rodillas justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Sakura…

-¡Naruto!- Dijo frotándose los ojos- ¡Deja de gritar!- Se sobó las rodillas.

-Sa-ku-ra- No podía estar ahí también.

Levantó la vista, jade topó con ónix y solo pudo volverse piedra.

-Sakura-chan, ¿nos dejarás entrar o te quedarás parada ahí mirando al _Teme?_ \- Salió del shock.

-Pasen, Naruto-baka. - Lo golpeó en el hombro suavemente.

-¡Ese si es un recibimiento adecuado!- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Song of the chapter: I was wrong - Sleeperstar.

Link: watch?v=bJ32KXRgRO8

Edité este capítulo, ya que era bastante diferente a los otros y no me agradaba el contraste que se producía al leerlos.

Espero lo disfruten.


	2. El sello

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Shattered

...

El sello

Les ofreció algo de beber e hizo ademán de irse a acostar nuevamente.

-Sakura-chan, ¿tienes mi collar?

Volteó evitando mirar a Sasuke que la observaba fríamente.

-Emm... sí.- dijo sonriéndole mientras sacaba el collar del bolsillo y se lo entregaba.

-Gracias, estuve buscándolo como loco - dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-C-claro.

-Te ves mejor - Acarició el rostro de Sakura.

-M-me siento mejor, gracias. – La pelirosa no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a Sasuke, la ponía más nerviosa que Naruto.

-Déjala descansar, _Dobe -_ interrumpió Sasuke.

 _-_ ¿Qué dijiste, _Teme?_

-Lo que escuchaste _Usuratonkachi._

 _-_ Eres malo, Teme.

Sakura solo quería descansar, últimamente su cuerpo solo le pedía dormir y comer, nada más y ahora que tenía días libres le daría en el gusto.

Fue cuando Naruto la siguió que se dio cuenta que la situación era bastante confusa. Besó a Sasuke y a Naruto.

-El Teme se va- dijo tras ella, solo asintió.

Se acostaron sobre la cama de la pelirosa, él sobre su estómago mirando el techo, como lo hacían antes de la guerra cuando iban a misiones.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué pasó ese día en el hospital con Sasuke? - Su voz sonó seria. Sakura sabía que debían tocar el tema en algún momento pero no se sentía preparada para afrontar la realidad aún. No porque Naruto no entendiera la situación o la juzgara de alguna forma, sino porque había algo que le daba miedo volver a sentir.

-Me besó – dijo.

Se removió incómodo.

-Siempre supe que en el fondo estaba enamorado de ti.

-Naruto...él no...

-Espero que te trate bien y te haga feliz o si no se las verá conmigo - Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Pero ¿de qué hablas?-Se volteó y le sonreía- Naruto, Sasuke nunca estará enamorado de mi – La pelirosa soltó un suspiro.

-Sé que sigues amándolo Sakura-chan, no debes mentirme.

-Naruto deja de decir idioteces, yo... ¡diablos! no sé ni cómo explicarlo – se encogió de hombros.

-No hay nada qué explicar.

Según el punto de vista de Sakura, Naruto no lo entendería nunca.

-Te quiero –dijo - aún no sé de qué forma, ni como pasó. Lo que sí sé es que cada vez que estoy contigo no quiero que te vayas. Me das tranquilidad.

-Sakura-cha-?

-Baka, sé que no me creerás pero hace mucho tiempo me prometí olvidar a Sasuke y pensé que había funcionado, de verdad que sí. - Se alejó a observar por la ventana - Lo quiero pero no de la misma forma que antes – Ella entendía que sus sentimientos por el azabache no eran los mismos que hace unos años.

-Sakura-chan, el Teme siempre ha estado enamorado de ti. – dijo sin dudar y es que el rubio conocía demasiado a Sasuke y estaba seguro que su amigo tenía una muy abrumadora tendencia de demostrar sus sentimientos. Irritarse. Cuando estuvieron en el hospital visitando a Sakura, Sasuke al ver a Naruto acercarse demasiado a ella se puso furioso, no había duda.

-No es así, Naruto. Lo estaba evitando. Y tú qué siempre has estado cuando te he necesitado…

\- Tú también Sakura...- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quería que te acercaras a Hinata, ella te ama tanto Naruto – La miró sonrojado- sé que si te das el tiempo de conocerla terminarás enamorándote de ella y será sin vuelta atrás.

-¿T-tú crees?

-Baka, claro que sí - dijo golpeándole el hombro levemente - Para ella siempre fuiste admirable, te reconoció antes que todos, sin juzgar, sin mirarte con desprecio, te defendió. Y sabes que fue la única que se conformó con solo verte la espalda pero al mismo tiempo sabes que daría su vida por ti.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás segura qué estás bien? – Él pudo distinguir un grado de pesadumbre en su voz.

-Estoy bien, Naruto. - Estaba feliz por él y no lo molestaría con estupideces que su cabeza maquinaba acerca de cierto pelinegro.- Ella es la indicada, es bastante linda además.

-Pero yono sé si lo consiga, _-_ Lo miró sin entender - Sí es linda pero ¿crees que me acepté así sin más? – Naruto siempre fue muy torpe en esos temas por eso pensaba que Hinata se terminaría aburriendo de él. – Tampoco sé si lo que pasó entre nosotros tiene algún significado Sakura-chan.

Ella lo observó detenidamente, era bastante atractivo, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Sasuke pero no creía que sus sentimientos fueran en un rumbo amoroso con él. Siempre pensó que Naruto estaba destinado a Hinata y pese a que ocurrió algo entre ellos, seguía pensando lo mismo y todo este tiempo se sintió como una entrometida. Los pensamientos de Naruto están en la misma trayectoria. Él pensaba que Sakura debía estar con Sasuke, y sus emociones lo habían traicionado haciéndolo creer que existía algo entre él y la pelirosa.

-Naruto, date una oportunidad con ella – Se sonrieron. – Te apuesto que no te arrepentirás y pronto tendré sobrinos rondando por mi casa.

-¡Sakura-chan!

No pudo evitar reírse. Era Naruto Uzumaki al que tenía en frente abochornado a más no poder.

* * *

Se encontraban en una misión simple, debían escoltar a un señor de buena reputación a una aldea cercana **.**

A pesar del tiempo y los sucesos ocurridos entre ellos el equipo 7 parecía seguir siendo el mismo. Naruto peleando con Sasuke por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, compitiendo por cosas pequeñas, Sasuke mostrándose altanero todo el tiempo y apenas mencionando dos palabras por oración y Sakura caminando tras ellos. A simple vista eran como los niños de 12 años que solían ser pero Sakura no estaba igual, se mantenía callada y serena caminando como si nada pudiera perturbarla. Sakura Haruno era una chica encantadora, que dirigía el Hospital central de Konoha .y de vez en cuando era enviada a misiones, y luego de que le sellaran su chakra una misión rango C no era ningún desafío que necesitara su gran control de este o la fuerza descomunal que este le proporcionaba.

Seguía caminando tranquilamente cuando de pronto se percata de algo raro en el ambiente, la sensación de inexplicable preocupación ante un peligro acechando, alguien los estaba observando. _Árbol a tu derecha._

Lanza un kunai y se entierra en el árbol a su derecha pero solo sale un conejo muy asustado huyendo.

-Qué extraño, debo estar alucinando- susurró.

Sasuke también percibió una presencia extraña, algo no estaba bien pero no le dio demasiada importancia porque su sharingan y el rinnegan parecían no encontrar ninguna amenaza. Naruto observaba el lugar pero no distinguía nada que lo perturbara.

Siguieron su camino pero Sakura se mantuvo alerta debido a que su chakra no sería de mucha ayuda si algo llegara a suceder, debía armar un plan en segundos.

 _"¡Sakura!" Alguien me está llamando,_ pensó.

Se detiene.

-¿Sakura-chan sucede algo?

-Sakura- Naruto y Sasuke estaban intrigados ante la preocupación de la pelirosa.

-¿Ah? No... Eh... nada, nada-negó con la cabeza-solo me pareció escuchar algo, ha-ha mi imaginación – rio.

Pero Sasuke la estaba observando y sabía que ella realmente había oído algo por la expresión en su rostro. Siempre leyó a Sakura como un libro abierto.

-Hmp. Sigamos - dijo el Uchiha.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, todo parecía tranquilo, ninguna sensación que pudiera hacerlos creer que existía un peligro o algo que dificultara su pronto retorno a la aldea de la hoja.

Se quedaron un momento a descansar y alimentarse pero como llegaron temprano decidieron irse de inmediato para volver lo más pronto a Konoha.

En el camino de vuelta Sakura volvió a tener la misma sensación que antes pero está vez acompañada de un ardor en el brazo que tenía el sello. Se detuvo unos metros lejos de Sasuke y Naruto. Se escuchó una explosión más adelante.

 _¿Pero qué?_

-¡Naruto, Sasuke!- No hubo respuesta y el humo comenzaba a cubrir todo el lugar.

 _-_ Haruno Sakura, por fin te encontramos. –dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Volteó y retrocedió poniéndose en posición de defensa, un hombre bastante apuesto le sonreía mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. Su pelo era rojo y sus ojos de un color violeta.

-¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre? - Lo desafió con la mirada. Si algo había aprendido este último tiempo era a intimidar al enemigo con su mirada, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Todos conocen a la alumna de la quinta hokage, heroína de la Cuarta guerra ninja, sus dotes en medicina y su extraordinario control de chakra. - rio.

Sakura estaba confundida ¿qué hacía ese tipo ahí y qué quería de ella? Entendía que fuera conocida fuera de la aldea pero este tipo parecía saber más de lo que decía sobre ella.

-Han habido rumores sobre un extraño gekke genkai muy poderoso que posees- dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Es increíble que no haya ningún escrito, ningún pergamino, nada que hable sobre eso...

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

-¿Lo estoy? - Se acercó demasiado y cuando Sakura iba a golpearlo el sello comenzó a latir, quemando. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre supiera su secreto?

-Muéstrame- exigió el hombre.

El sello se estaba rompiendo podía sentir el chakra quemándola por dentro.

-¡N-no! - un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta. Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojos, su piel se estaba hiriendo y su cabeza dolía como si la estuvieran acuchillando pero su pecho era lo que más dolía, parecía que el flujo de sangre en corazón quemaba, apenas podía respirar.

-K-kuso- se estaba intentando mantener de pie. Sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos.

-Así que es cierto - dijo el hombre maravillado- Esos ojos, son hermosos.- retrocedió un paso - Tsk. Tus amigos vienen.

Se alejó unos metros.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Sakura.

Sonrió extasiado y así como llegó desapareció.

-¡Argggg! - exclamó la kunoichi cayendo de frente al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba convulsionando y ella solo podía presionar su pecho en un intento por aminorar el dolor. Lo único que pudo hacer fue romperse la cremallera para intentar sentirse menos sofocada a pesar de que su torso estaba cubierto de vendas debido a que aún no sanaba completamente la herida que antes tenía.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que Sakura se había quedado atrás una explosión los mandó unos metros lejos sin entender cómo no lo vieron venir. Buscaron a los responsables pero nadie estaba con ellos y Sasuke con su sharingan divisó un chakra bastante grande pero no tanto como el suyo o Naruto que estaba cerca de uno más pequeño, casi inexistente; en ese momento se dio cuenta que era Sakura. Estaba alterándose, había una pequeña fluctuación en su chakra lo que significaba que iba luchar. Los alaridos de la pelirosa los alertaron de qué algo andaba muy mal pero al momento de llegar, la persona que antes estaba junto a ella ya no se encontraba.

-¡Sakura-chan! - Naruto se veía muy preocupado corría como nunca, los gritos de Sakura lo estaban atormentando. Mientras Sasuke buscaba en los alrededores algún indicio de que alguien estuviera con ellos para tener una excusa para patear traseros.

De un momento a otro Sakura estaba retorciéndose en el piso.

-¡N-naruto!- consiguió decir. Se puso junto a ella sosteniéndola de los hombros- no aguanto más. Por f-favor m-mi bolsa... f-frasco verde!

-Sakura- Sasuke llegó junto a Sakura y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Parecía que la hubieran herido de gravedad, había sangre por todos lados y donde miraba su piel había cortes como de un cuchillo. Se había desgarrado la ropa y la venda que cubría su torso estaba completamente manchada de sangre. Sus ojos parecían perdidos, estaba seguro que distinguió un destello rojo en ellos.

-!- intentaba no gritar para no preocuparlos, se mordía los labios y apretaba los puños pero su cuerpo magullado demostraba que estaba sufriendo, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Estaba pálida.

-Naruto! - gritó Sasuke

-¡Aquí está! ¡Aquí esta!- dijo Naruto intentando calmarse y calmar a Sasuke.

-E-en... el s-sello... Sas-.

-No hables, lo entendí- dijo Sasuke poniendo una gran cantidad del líquido sobre el sello del brazo de Sakura. Naruto la sostuvo en sus brazos y la miraba con ternura.

De a poco los cortes fueron desapareciendo y Sakura comenzó a respirar regularmente. Se sentó lentamente con ayuda de Naruto que la miraba profundamente. Luego de un rato decidió hablar.

\- ¡Sakura! - Naruto estaba exaltado - ¿¡ En que estabas pensando?! ¡Sabes que no puedes ni siquiera intentarlo!- aleteó mientras gritaba cosas sobre la irresponsabilidad.- ¡Confié en que no lo harías! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿No puedes dejarme, lo entendiste? ¡Tú no pued-!- de pronto sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Naruto sostenía el de Sakura en sus manos mientras ella ponía sus manos en su pecho.

-Naruto, estoy bien. - dijo tratando de sonar indiferente. La mirada profunda de Sasuke sobre ella la estaba perturbando.

-¿Sakura-ch..?- dijo Naruto sorprendido por la falta de emoción en su voz y bajando sus manos.

-Explícame que acaba de pasar, Sakura.

Ese fue Sasuke, sonaba molesto. No entendía el comportamiento de esos dos y el porqué de repente parecía que hubiera algo entre ellos más allá de una simple amistad pero lo que menos entendía era por qué su cuerpo parecía querer lanzarse hacia ellos y separarlos.

-Sí, cuéntale al _Teme_ lo que pasó y así volvemos de una vez -dijo Naruto manteniendo su mirada en Sakura. Se dio cuenta de la reacción de Sasuke al verlo acercarse a Sakura demasiado.

-Solo quería contenerlo, el chakra estaba fluyendo demasiado rápido no pensé que pasaría eso, ni siquiera pensaba que fuera posible… solo... no puedo creerlo... debo decirle a Tsunade-sama... Yo...

\- ¿Contenerlo? -interrumpió Sasuke.

Sakura suspiró, no tenía escapatoria, no después del espectáculo que les brindó en el suelo. De alguna forma Sasuke lo sabría tarde o temprano.

-Existe una razón por la cual tengo este sello - se apoyó en un árbol cercano alejándose de Naruto y extrañando al momento la calidez de su cuerpo rodeándola.- hay un poder oculto en mi chakra, un poder que los Haruno desconocían hasta hace un tiempo. ¿Sabías que el clan Haruno, antes de ser conocidos como comerciantes, fue uno de los más poderosos clanes que existían en el país del remolino? -Sasuke negó con la cabeza- Yo tampoco pero resulta que lo fueron, unos ninjas muy habilidosos y su primera habilidad era el perfecto control de chakra. El problema radica en que ellos eran neutrales en cuanto a las guerras por eso no se reconocen como tal y al tiempo de utilizar su chakra en demasía desarrollaban un tipo de jutsu que podía neutralizar a miles sin siquiera pestañar. La limitación de su poder como clan estaba en que no todos heredaban este jutsu y no existía ningún patrón que los ayudara a descifrar si el gen de un gestante era recesivo o dominante para la habilidad heredada. Pensaban que era un jutsu pero su poder era tan grande que no podía simplemente realizarse con un excelente control de chakra.

"Nos tomó bastante tiempo atar la piezas y encontrar información que me relacionara con eso. Se decía que controlaba lo que quería y como quería, podía controlar la mente con solo una mirada y hacerte sentir el dolor más profundo o la sensación más cálida que nunca hayas imaginado, y no solo eso, practicaban la telequinesis, es… mucho trabajo. – Lo miró fijamente, se sentía agobiada por lo que no pudo evitar que su voz sonara adolorida - Puedo inmovilizarte sin siquiera pestañar. Un _Dojutsu_ muy poderoso sin duda. Entenderás que los vieron como una amenaza y de a poco lograron su extinción al menos de las ramas más altas" – Sasuke lo comprendía, él mejor que nadie.

\- ¿Dojutsu? ¿Y el sello...?

-Es demasiado poder... aún no puedo controlarlo. - Agachó su cabeza- hice que me pusieran este sello a propósito.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres masoquista o qué? – Entendía las complicaciones que podían suceder si liberaba tanto chakra pero hacerse daño no le parecía sensato.

-Si eso permite que no haga daño a las personas que son importantes para mí, sí soy muy masoquista.-dijo sin poder evitar mirar a Naruto.

-Sácalo, ahora. Esa cosa casi te mata -gruñó el Uchiha.

-Esto...- dijo mirándolo fijamente- me mantiene... _estable_. Le dije que debían poner algo que al activarse impidiera que el chakra fluyera a mis ojos...- tragó saliva- o que impidiera que siguiera viviendo.

-Sakura, habíamos hablado de esto- Naruto sonaba triste.

-Jamás me perdonaría el hacerte daño. - Se miraban fijamente pero Sakura no lo aguantó más y desvío su mirada

-No puedes hacer eso, te matará antes de que te des cuenta -siguió Sasuke- yo puedo ayudarte a controlarlo

-Sasuke sabemos que de los tres soy la que mejor puede hacerlo y aun así no lo he conseguido.

-Hmp. Has que te lo quiten apenas lleguemos a la aldea.- insistió el Uchiha. No pensaba en nada más que el daño que se estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡No haré eso y no puedes obligarme!

\- Sakura chan no es momen...

-Nunca lo es, Naruto- dijo. Naruto le suplicó con la mirada- lo siento Sasuke - dijo soltando un suspiro- es cierto que es algo muy imprudente pero encontraré la forma de controlarlo. – Dudó de su propias palabras pero al parecer ambos le creían sin volver a refutarle nada- H-hay un problema...

Sasuke la observó con temor esperando el momento para tener una excusa convincente que le permitiera tomarla en brazos.

-Yo no activé el sello.

* * *

Naruto se marchó de la casa de Sakura mientras Sasuke al ver a Naruto irse se quedó a esperar que Sakura despertara para hablar con ella.

Tsunade había actuado como loca cuando supo lo que pasó pero estaba aliviada de que Sakura estuviera a salvo. Mencionó algo de entrenamiento especial para controlar el chakra y Sakura parecía no habérselo tomado muy bien, quizá porque ya puede controlar el chakra a su antojo y no necesita seguir repasando las técnicas que ya había aprendido de memoria, aun así el Uchiha no entendía por qué tanta oposición si el sello la podría matar.

Al parecer el sello la había dejado casi drenada pero al ser tan habilidosa hasta con el poco chakra que le quedaba en su sistema, el único efecto secundario fue dormir como una estatua.

'' _Siempre tan molesta'' pensó el azabache._ Suprimió su chakra.

Nunca había reparado en lo bella que era, o quizá sí pero no como en este momento. Su cabello desparramado por la almohada, sus labios rosados, el rombo en su frente...

 _Toc-Toc!_

-¡Sakura!- _Sabaku No_ _Gaara._

Sin quererlo Sasuke sintió algo pesado en el estómago, una molestia enorme.

Solo pudo esconderse en su armario para esperar a que el Sabaku No se fuera. La pelirosa se removió en la cama, reclamando por la interrupción de sueño.

-¡Me moriré atravesada por un Chidori de Sasuke antes de que me dejen dormir más de 20 minutos!- soltó una risa irónica- Sakura, casi lo haces, recuérdalo. -dijo para sí misma.

Siguieron tocando.

-¡Voy!-grito, Sakura.

Se levantó y partió a abrir.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de la pelirosa. Sus pecados lo seguían persiguiendo y nunca pararían.

-Gaara-kun- dijo Sakura.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura. Debo decir que recién levantada luces muy linda.

Sasuke imaginó a Sakura sonrojándose por el comentario y le dieron nauseas.

Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, no debía comportarse de esa forma. No significa nada, solo quería proteger a la pelirosa.

-¡L-lo lamento mucho! Me cambiaré y vengo enseguida

-Ha-Ha, claro, espero.

Al sentir unos pasos acercarse el Uchiha se posicionó tras la puerta de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Sakura se debatía internamente por la ropa que traía puesta, la que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

En el momento en que iba a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, sintió que le jalan un brazo y una mano le tapaba la boca.

Cuando iba a comenzar a gritar, la persona que está detrás se acerca a su cuerpo hasta el punto que siente su aliento rozarle el oído.

-Hmp, _molesta._

Abre los ojos sorprendida e intenta voltearse pero él se adelanta y la empuja a la pared, sin soltarla, solo dejando libre su boca para que pueda hablar.

-Sasuke...

-Sigo prefiriendo "Sasuke-kun"- dijo acercándose y regalándole una sonrisa arrogante.

Sakura lo miró intentando descifrar qué pretendía y porqué sus latidos parecían acelerarse ante su cercanía pero al sentir sus dedos tocar su mejilla despertó de su ensoñación.

-Ojalá me miraras así todos los días.

La pelirosa se sonrojó un poco sin creer lo que acababa de hacer y lo que Sasuke decía.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Sasuke Uchiha? - no podía despegar su mirada de él, se sentía acorralada. Las sensaciones que le brindaba la abrumaban y este Sasuke coqueto era muy extraño - Por favor, vete...- dijo intentado calmar sus latidos desenfrenados.

-¿Eso quieres, Sakura?- Acercó su rostro demasiado.

-No... Ósea... sí –él sonrió- Sasuke, por favor.

-No lo entiendo...

-Yo tampoco - tragó grueso- no sé qué pretendes.

-Sakura yo no…-

-No pasaré por esto de nuevo, Sasuke. - Lo interrumpió - Solo vete. - lo alejó con una mano.

La jaló de vuelta hacia él y la sostuvo por la cintura

-No llores, nunca me gustó verte llorar.

-Pues vete y ahórrate esto - sonó más enojada de lo que realmente estaba. Intentó secarse la cara pero el azabache se adelantó y con su pulgar secó ahí donde estaba mojado. Fue un gesto muy delicado, como si temiera romperla.

-No quise decir eso, Sakura- se acercó demasiado e intentó zafarse pero su mano volvió a sostenerla de la cintura y apoyó su frente en la de ella- Después de todo lo que hice... lo que _te_ hice, tú...?

Se compuso y se alejó de él. Estaba siendo muy delicado, le hacía sentir algo moverse en su estómago.

-Siempre confiamos en ti Sasuke, nunca perdimos la esperanza de tu regreso. Los lazos que formamos los tres, sobretodo tú y Naruto... no podíamos simplemente rendirnos. Y sí, luego de todo lo que pasó Naruto seguía pensando igual. Él nunca se ha dado por vencido cuando se trata de sus amigos. Es… bastante especial.

-¿Y tú, Sakura? – La duda lo estaba carcomiendo.

\- No podía juzgarte, nunca pude hacerlo. Ni todas las veces que intentaste lastimarnos.- no quiso mirarlo- Tú... me rompiste, hasta el punto de odiar lo que alguna vez sentí por ti. Me rendí. Al final.

-Se supone que debías odiarme a mí, no a ti

-No fue fácil. - Lo desafió con la mirada - Naruto era todo lo que tenía y te metiste con él, lo lastimaste... me ibas a quitar lo más importante que tenía. ¡Y yo no podía odiarte, no podía arrancarme todo lo que me ataba a ti!- Sakura no sabía en qué momento comenzó a alzar la voz.

- _Sakura, ¿estás bien?_

Era Gaara. Como si el contacto de Sasuke quemara, se alejó de él pero antes de llegar muy lejos la sostuvo de un brazo.

Lo miró fijamente sin entender. Estaba intentando decir algo, podía notarlo por su ceño fruncido y en como abría la boca un poco para luego cerrarla. Agachó la cabeza y la soltó. Nadie lo hacía dudar como ella, lo hacía cuestionarse tantas cosas.

 _Creo que el orgullo Uchiha reapareció_. Pensó Sakura.

Sonrió, ese era el Sasuke que recordaba.

 _-¿Sakura?_

-¡Gaara, estoy bien! ¡Enseguida voy!- respondió sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke. El aludido botó el aire que tenía contenido.

-¿Naruto y tú...?

-Es complicado. Quiero que sea feliz y solo eso importa. -Necesitaba decirlo algún día y lo que menos pensó fue que Sasuke le preguntara algo así - Creo que sigues siendo importante en mi vida Sasuke, pero no de la forma en que solías serlo.

Estaba sorprendido, Sakura podía notarlo.

-Finalmente consiguió que te fijaras en él. – Intentó ignorar el comentario del azabache, Naruto tenía cosas más importantes que llamar su atención.

-Nunca me dejó sola, siempre me protegió. Siempre ha brillado tanto... pero me até a ti sin pensarlo. Cada día que nos alejabas de ti, él nos alumbraba a todos, era imposible no notarlo.

-Hmp.

-No creo estar enamorada de él- me reí- Pero haré lo que sea necesario para verlo feliz.

Sasuke se mantenía callado, su presencia no hacía más que confundir a la kunoichi. En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que a pesar de que sus sentimientos por Sasuke habían cambiado no podía evitar acercarse a él. Y lo comparó con un imán que siempre la atraía hacia él. Quizá Sasuke no le era tan indiferente como ella creía, o más bien pretendía.

-Sasuke-kun - susurró para llamar su atención - Puedes irte, entiendo qué haces aquí y quiero que tú entiendas que nunca te dejaremos solo, eres nuestro _amigo._ Te quiero mucho.

Antes de poder evitarlo lo último ya había salido de su boca y se avergonzó. Sus años de entrenamiento ninja la habían hecho tener mesura al hablar por lo que ya no ventilaba a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos y menos lo haría con la persona a la cual siempre le profesó su amor sin una pisca de pudor. Aun así su garganta la había traicionado y esos años se fueron por el caño con tres simples palabras.

Alzó la mirada y ante sus palabras vio algo que no reconocía en los ojos del azabache; era algo cálido pero a la vez lleno de reticencia.

-Lo siento, Sakura.

Antes de siquiera alcanzar a protestar los había encerrado en el baño de la habitación, la sostenía de la cintura y de un segundo a otro estaba besándola de una manera que a la pelirosa le pareció tan irresistible que estaba dudando de su propia existencia. Cada parte que alcanzaba a tocar con sus labios, quemaba de una forma que la hacía querer más de él.

Sasuke por segunda vez estaba cayendo ante sus emociones, quizá no había sido la mejor idea volver a la aldea; quizá su reputación de apático se estaba machando en estos momentos pero a pesar de eso no tenía ninguna sensación que le dijera que estaba equivocándose, todo lo contrario, se sentía extrañamente bien.

Se separaron un poco deteniendo su rostro a centímetros del otro.

 _¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?,_ pensó Sakura.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- dijo Sasuke adivinando sus pensamientos - Solo sé que lo tenía que hacer.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos en demasía, no podía creerlo.

 _-_ Siempre he sido egoísta.

Antes de poder decir algo la estaba besando nuevamente. Su cuerpo estaba dominado completamente por la esencia que despedía Sakura de su cuerpo.

Y ella intentó alejar pero sus brazos y su cuerpo parecieron perder fuerza, solo consiguió recuperar un poco el aliento.

-Esto está mal.- Negó con la cabeza.- La única cosa que me inquieta en estos momentos es que mi cordura se desvanezca apenas cruces esa puerta- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- y sé que pasará. – Al no recibir respuesta continuó. - Gaara entrará en cualquier momento.

-No es algo de lo que preocuparse.

-Debes irte, ahora, por favor...

-Hmp.

Hasta ese momento Sakura comprendió que Sasuke realmente estaba esforzándose por tener una conversación de más de dos palabras con ella.

-Está bien- suspiró- Yo... esto es... no sé cómo describirlo. Sasuke...

De pronto las ansias por acariciarle el rostro la invadieron pero no lo hizo, se merecía algo más que eso.

Estaba esperando su respuesta, lo observó embelesada, como si fuera la última vez que eso pasaría. En un acto involuntario se mordió el labio.

-No hagas eso, me costará soltarte. - dijo el Uchiha.

Se sonrojó. La desenvoltura con la que Sasuke hablaba la maravillaba. Se preguntó cuántas cosas habían cambiado en su viaje de redención. Luego de un momento decidió hablar.

-Te puedo asegurar que no esperaba esto – Hizo una pausa - Supongo que algo dentro mío lo deseaba, quizá la parte que queda de la Sakura que estaba prendada de ti. – rio ante sus propias palabras.

La mirada de Sasuke era impasible. De esas que solía utilizar con todo el mundo.

-Siento que me sigo equivocando contigo, Sasuke.- Su mirada seguía imperturbable - Pero te seré sincera - continuó- Estoy confundida... T-tú me confundes – Disminuyó la distancia entre ambos – pero sin duda lo que más me tiene así es el no saber qué está pasando por tu cabeza.

Existía algo que siempre le impedía a Sasuke decir lo que realmente pensaba y en momentos como estos parecía que ese algo era lo único que servía para él.

Siempre lo encontró útil a la hora de crear una barrera inexpugnable para que nadie lo hiriera en ningún sentido. Lo que nunca logró ver hasta el día en que se volvió a reunir con su antiguo equipo 7, cuando luchó con Naruto por última vez, era que de alguna forma esa barrera dañaba a las personas cercanas a él.

Y Sakura constantemente era la que salía perjudicada.

El mismo escenario se estaba repitiendo en estos momentos, a pesar de qué azabache se prometió no volver a mostrarse tan indiferente ante ella para no herirla, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Sakura tomó su silencio como el fin de la conversación y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para irse.

 _"Sasuke Uchiha nunca sentiría algo por Sakura Haruno",_ esa frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y como una sensación común ante la indiferencia de Sasuke, su pechó se comprimió.

-Solo olvídalo. Lo entiendo. Eres Sasuke Uchiha. – Dijo riéndose. Se rehusaba a demostrarle su decepción.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Sasuke no iba a responder pero su curiosidad pudo más.

-Que no existe nadie en la faz de la tierra suficiente para ti.

-Interesante, aunque tú solías quererlo. – Dijo queriendo perturbarla.

-Vete. No necesito tu compasión Sasuke. – Se volteó furiosa.- No necesito tu puta compasión.

No dijo nada, Sakura se sintió aliviada, aunque dijo algo realmente grosero no quería discutir con él, entendía que estaba en busca del perdón de todo lo que hizo pero no significaba que no podía sentirse cabreada ante su actitud. Un momento se mostraba cálido y al otro volvía a ser el chico distante que repelía a todos. Soltó un largo suspiro. Sasuke se mantenía pensativo, las palabras de Sakura lo habían inquietado.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. No quise decir eso…

-Lo entiendo. – Su mirada se encontraba fija en la nada.

-Deja de interrumpirme- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Eres muy importante para mí, siempre lo has sido y sé que de alguna forma Naruto y yo también lo somos para ti. Y eso es todo lo que merece la pena.

Sakura saldría por la puerta en cualquier momento.

-Ojalá hubiera podido romper los lazos que me atan a ustedes... y enmendar mis errores.

La sinceridad de Sasuke la conmovió, nunca podría odiarlo ni guardarle rencor.

De un impulso se acercó a él y sostuvo su mano entre las suyas, y la observó sin alzar su mirada.

-Te perdoné Sasuke, antes de que siquiera hicieras algo erróneo, lo hice. – No pudo evitar acariciar su mano con sus pulgares. - Lo que no he perdonado es a mí misma, nunca debí soltarte ni un segundo, debí mantener mi vista en ti... en tus reacciones.

-No podías impedirme nada – dijo el Uchiha en un susurro.

-Estoy aprendiendo de mis errores.

-Por eso dejas que me siga acercando de esta forma a ti.

-Tú nunca has sido un error. – Alzó la mirada. Sus ojos jade estaban intentando atravesar la mirada ónix que él le brindaba.

-Renuncié a ti hace mucho tiempo, Sasuke. – soltó su mano y salió del baño.

Él se mantuvo en silencio un buen momento debatiéndose en si abrir o no la boca. Parecía que todo lo que atravesaba su mente no era suficiente para expresar lo que Sakura con su sola presencia le brindaba.

Se sacó el suéter que llevaba debajo de su capa, acercándose a ella que estaba de espaldas afirmándose de la ventana. Le ofreció la prenda tocándole el hombro para que volteara.

-No es necesario.

Sakura pudo percibir un leve rubor en las mejillas de Sasuke. ¿Era posible que un Uchiha se sonrojara?

-No quiero que te vean como yo lo acabo de hacer. – La aludida se mantuvo sonriendo mientras el azabache intentaba no mirarla a los ojos.

-Te lo devolveré pronto. – Dijo tomando el suéter azul marino – O quizá no muy pronto – murmuró aspirando el aroma exquisito que desprendía la prenda.

Estaba coqueteando con él sin medir las posibles consecuencias que le podría traer su indiscreción. No estaba lista para dar explicaciones de sus actos,

Sasuke se sonrojó y soltó una risa. En ese instante la pelirosa se olvidó de sus preocupaciones sobre cómo tratar con él, su risa le pareció lo más armonioso del mundo. _Sasuke estaba riéndose tímidamente._

* * *

El Kage de la arena se quedó solo unos minutos más, tenía que reunirse con Kakashi para solucionar unos asuntos. Pudo sentir otra presencia dentro de la habitación de Sakura, una bastante conocida pero no quería importunar. Luego de unos minutos la otra persona se marchó.

-Gaara-kun - lo detuvo antes de que se marchara- Gracias por tu preocupación.

-De nada- dijo mirándola divertido.

-No sé si quieras venir un día a cenar con Naruto y conmigo- asintió.

-Sakura, sé que últimamente estás muy ocupada. Y pensé que en parte era porque estabas con Naruto… pero la presencia que sentí hace un rato no fue de él.

Estaba sorprendida, se sonrojó. El Kazekage no era fácil de engañar.

-Solo no quiero hacerle daño, a nadie.

-No lo harás- le sonrío. – He visto a Naruto pasear con la chica del clan Hyuga estos días.

Sakura sonrió dichosa.

-Así es. Están… conociéndose.

-Él es especial. -dijo sonriendo- Yo pensé que tú y él…

\- No. Emm… lo quiero mucho, él es un pilar para todos.- Debía aclararse – No sé qué fue lo que sucedió entre nosotros pero también lo pensamos. Estoy confundida, no quiero meterme donde no soy requerida– Garaa solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Solo intenta descifrar el por qué te aferraste tanto a él, quizá otra persona te pueda ayudar.

Le besó la frente y se marchó.

 _¿Otra persona?_

* * *

Desde aquí la narración será de esta forma.

Song of the chapter: People Change - Joel & Luke.

Link: watch?v=vPysVn8nVHQ


	3. Condenada

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Shattered

...

Capítulo 3: Condenada.

Naruto iba rumbo a su casa cuando vio a Hinata caminar hacia un puesto de comida. _Ichiraku's._ No podía dejar de sentirse abrumado cada vez que se encontraba con la pelinegra. Su cabeza era un lío al pensar en ella pero anhelaba su compañía sin entenderlo realmente. Sakura le había pedido que se acercara a ella para conocerla y eso estaba haciendo desde hace días.

La chica era muy simpática pero a veces lo desesperaba su timidez para con él. Quizá seguir ignorando sus sentimientos por la pelirosa no había sido tan buena idea.

 _-_ ¡Hinata!- la llamó alzando la mano para que lo viera.

Inmediatamente la aludida se sorprendió y se comenzó a poner muy nerviosa. Es cierto que ahora podía hablarle sin desmayarse pero aún se ponía extremadamente nerviosa con su presencia.

-N-naruto-kun...

-Hinata, ¿cómo estás?- sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Muy bien, ¿y-y tú?-.

-Bien, bien, jajja- rio por su expresión.- ¿Vas a comer ramen? ¿Te importa si te acompaño? - Hinata estaba más roja pero feliz de que Naruto estuviera con ella.

-C-Claro...

Ambos se encontraban comiendo mientras Naruto le contaba algunas anécdotas con Sakura y Sasuke.

Hinata estaba armándose de valor para decirle a Naruto algo que llevaba un buen tiempo pensando.

-N-naruto-kun... tú sabes lo que siento por ti - Naruto se quedó helado en su lugar. Sabía que en algún momento debía darle una respuesta a Hinata pero aún no sabía cómo hacerlo ni qué decirle, y es que aunque no le dijo nada a la pelirosa, él no podía simplemente olvidarla luego de años que estuvo enamorado. Y Hinata...

-L-lo sé, Hinata - de pronto se puso nervioso.

-E-entonces... ¿q-qué dices?- Hinata estaba muy roja, estaba esperando que Naruto le diera alguna respuesta pero se veía nervioso. Puso su mano sobre la de él. Y Naruto pegó un pequeño salto.

-Hinata...- No se esperaba esa acción por parte de ella. Era tan tímida y no sabía si quitar la mano o dejarla, no quería ser grosero aunque no le molestaba su tacto.- No te mentiré, yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos...-La mirada de ella se llenó de decepción. - aún.

No sabía por qué había dicho eso, se supone que no podía sacarse a Sakura de la cabeza desde el beso que compartieron pero al ver la mirada de decepción de Hinata algo dentro de él quiso querer quitársela.

Ella asintió sonriendo tímidamente y manteniendo su mano donde estaba mientras seguían comiendo. Naruto estaba sonrojado.

Una pelirosa observaba a la pareja desde un tejado cercano. Al principio pensó que era algo normal, ella misma le sugirió a Naruto que se acercara a Hinata para que descubriera si sentía algo por ella pero el verlos a ambos sonrojados, saliendo del restaurant y de la mano, le hizo sentirse incómoda, molesta. Ella quería tomar la mano de su mejor amigo nadie más, ella lo hacía sonreír así. Se sorprendió de pensar en Naruto de esa forma nuevamente, y también el que le molestaran cosas como el hecho de que ella se acercara demasiado a su rostro para depositar un tímido beso en su mejilla. Él parecía sorprendido pero feliz.

 _Debía estar feliz, ¿no era eso lo que ella quería para él?_ Pero algo le molestaba de la situación, no quería que compartiera su tiempo con ella.

De pronto las palabras de Garaa obtuvieron sentido en mi cabeza.

Se estaba aferrando demasiado a él.

-Nunca pensé que eras de las que espiaban- se sentó a su lado observando a la pareja que ella miraba profundamente.

-N-nunca pensé que fuera necesario- dijo Sakura sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento de hacer desaparecer sus pensamientos que la estaban enfureciendo.

-Hmp. Estás molesta. - dijo con un tono indiferente y analizándola, como esperando alguna escena de celos. Pero ella solo agachó la cabeza sonriendo.

-Solo... acabo de descubrir algo - dijo soltando una pequeña risa que a Sasuke le pareció lo más melodioso que ha escuchado.

-Hmp.- no lo entendía.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?- dijo ahora levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole. La miraba como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas. Ella estaba al tanto de su extraño odio por las cosas dulces - Ok, ok, no me mires así, sé que Sasuke y helado no pegan en la misma frase pero solo quiero compartir un momento contigo. - sin poder evitarlo Sasuke sonrió- Lamento no haberte recibido como corresponde... Te recompensaré- dijo levantándose para saltar del tejado.

Pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la jaló hacia él, tomándola del brazo.

-No lo entiendo - dijo, mirándola con confusión.

-Solo quiero invitarte a caminar y luego si te comportas a cenar en mi casa.- dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros sin entender por qué Sasuke estaba de esa forma.

-No, no hablo de eso. Acabas de ver a la chica Hyuga con Naruto tomados de la mano... -Sakura abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar- y bastante melosos, y pareces bastante molesta al respecto.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

-Sabes que estoy confundida -Sasuke no apartaba su mirada de ella- pero parte de esa confusión es el no saber si lo que siento por Naruto es más que una amistad - desvío la mirada al decir lo último - Él está descubriendo a Hinata, tiene todo el derecho, yo no puedo impedirle nada. - rio un poco - Estoy celosa, es solo que no quiero estarlo.

-Pero aun así aún no corres a hacerle una escena de celos. - Sakura lo observó sorprendida.

-Preferiría al Sasuke reservado que casi no tenía diccionario en estos momentos, ¿sabes? -dijo sonriendo- Sasuke, yo te dije que quería que él fuera feliz. Solo eso importa- su vista volvió a observar a la Hyuga y al Uzumaki caminando por la villa de la mano mientras todos los observaban y murmuraban sobre ellos. -Hinata es mejor que cualquier mujer para Naruto.

-Pero no es tú- dijo queriendo entenderlo y al mismo tiempo pensando que no había nadie mejor que Sakura en la villa. Ella solo pensó que él la quería confundir más.

-No -rio- No lo es, eres cruel Sasuke. Es solo que de la misma forma en que lo he hecho feliz, lo he lastimado.-dijo mirándolo.

Sasuke parecía satisfecho, Sakura no comprendía ni sus sentimientos por Naruto pero eso no le impediría pasar tiempo con ella. Y es que las palabras de Sakura lo habían perturbado, todo el daño que él le hizo a ella era suficiente para odiarlo y no lo hacía. Sonrió nuevamente, sí porque la única persona que hacia sonreír a Sasuke era la Haruno.

-Vamos por ese helado mejor, Sakura.- dijo tomando su mano y saltando del tejado para caminar a su lado.

Sakura parecía sorprendida y al darse cuenta de que algo ardía en su mano pudo notar que era la mano de Sasuke unida a la suya, la cual le brindaba un sinfín de emociones que la hacían sentirse abrumada y que el calor subiera a sus mejillas.

-Pasa algo, ¿Sakura?- dijo Sasuke al ver que no apartaba la vista de sus manos entrelazadas. Quitó su mano de la de ella pensando que le estaba molestando el contacto y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Sasuke!- entrelazó su mano con la de él nuevamente - No me dejes atrás- dijo haciendo un puchero que hizo que a Sasuke le diera un vuelvo en el corazón.

-Hmp.

-Malditos Uchihas, te regalaré un diccionario alguno de estos días. - dijo mientras estaban llegando al local de helados.

* * *

Luego de dejar a Hinata en su mansión, Naruto se dirigió su casa pensativo con los brazos tras su cabeza. Al pasar por una tienda escuchó una risa que le pareció conocida y al observar de cerca se dio cuenta que era Sakura y que no estaba sola, estaba con Sasuke.

Su curiosidad aumentó al ver como ella se acercaba demasiado al azabache.

Sakura y Sasuke llevaban poco más de media hora en un local de helados que se había inaugurado hace poco, eran los únicos clientes que quedaban. Ella comía un helado de vainilla alegremente mientras Sasuke aún miraba su helado de menta sin atreverse a probar bocado alguno.

-Sasuke se supone que debes comértelo. Se derretirá. – Lo miraba con diversión, sabía lo difícil que sería convencerlo.

-Preferiría comer tomate en estos momentos. – Sakura rio divertido

-Sasuke-kun…- Aludido alzó la vista ante el cariño con el que ella mencionó su nombre. Sintió algo frío en su nariz, la pelirosa reía sin parar.

-No puedo creerlo, tus reflejos ninja se han ido por el caño en menos de 5 segundos, jaja. Te ves muy gracioso con helado en la cara.

-Sa-ku-ra… - La miraba sorprendido y a la vez un poco molesto. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta le había esparcido helado por la mejilla. – Que infantil eres. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Divertida la pelirosa se lanzó sobre él para mancharle toda la cara en venganza pero él fue más rápido y se lo impidió con su brazo. Ambos cayeron al suelo ante el impulso, ella sobre él. Seguía riendo y Sasuke también.

-Jaja, eso fue divertido. Me gusta la forma en que te ríes. – Sasuke la miraba sonrojado y Sakura también lo estaba. Aún no se levantaba de él y su cercanía la estaba torturando. Sin previo aviso besó su frente, Sasuke no hizo ningún signo de querer apartarla así que se mantuvo de esa forma un momento con los ojos cerrados. Estaban en un lugar público y en cualquier momento aparecería alguien y los echaría al verlos en esa posición tan comprometedora. Ambos estaban conscientes de eso pero no se movían, Sasuke le acarició el pelo con su mano. Se mantuvieron unos momentos así.

-¿Por qué no podemos volver a los tiempos de la academia? - La pregunta de Sakura lo había tomado desprevenido. La pelirosa se puso de rodillas a su lado y él se sentó observándola. No sabía que responder. – Quizá mejor a los tiempos en que todos éramos felices con una vida… más normal.

La mano de Sasuke acarició una de sus mejillas en un toque delicado, ella solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar la tranquilidad que la rodeaba ante su calidez.

El tintineo de una campana al abrir la puerta se hizo escuchar en el local y ambos observaron la entrada.

Naruto estaba de pie observándolos, sin entender que hacían en el suelo y por qué tanta cercanía entre ellos. Por supuesto que lo sabía, Sasuke estaba intentando descifrar lo que sentía por Sakura y es que si bien era bastante ignorante en algunas cosas, siempre supo cómo interpretar cada acción de Sasuke y su debilidad siempre fueron ellos. Eso implicaba que ahora que estaba de vuelta podía decidir fortalecer los lazos con ellos. Aun sabiendo esto, Naruto estaba igual que el pelinegro en cuanto a sus sentimientos por la pelirosa.

-Sakura-chan…- Sakura lo observaba confundida, parecía molesto, ¿acaso podría estar celoso? Pensaba haber hablado con Naruto del tema.

Iba a levantarse pero el rubio ya había dado media vuelta y había salido de la heladería.

Sasuke no quería que Sakura fuera tras Naruto pero debía hacerlo. La ayudó a ponerse de pie. Hace días que había notado que algo estaba pasando entre ellos y él pese a sentirse molesto no era capaz como Naruto de decirle todo lo que pensaba a la pelirosa. Así que cuando Sakura se disculpó con la mirada para salir tras el rubio, no pudo impedírselo.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Naruto, la pelirosa entró como si fuera su casa y fue directo a la habitación del él.

Lo observó cargada en el marco de la puerta. Estaba recostado con los brazos tras su cabeza, y si no hubiera sido porque tenía los ojos abiertos pensaría que estaba durmiendo.

-Estuve con Hinata hoy. – Por supuesto, Sakura lo sabía – Quería saber si podía corresponderle.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- La voz de Sakura sonó neutral.

-Yo…- Dudó – Le dije que no podía…

-¿Qué? ¿Por…?

-Aún.

-Eso está bien pero hay algo que no me estás diciendo – Se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó. – Aunque sospecho qué es, quiero escucharlo de ti.

-No sé si sea correcto.

-Creo que eres la única persona a la que se le permitiría equivocarse mil veces y aun así ser perdonada.

-No se trata de eso. – Se sentó para mirarla.

-Naruto, yo te quiero y me ha costado un montón entenderlo. – Le sostuvo una mano.- No quiero hacerte daño.

-No lo harás – su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca de ella. – Solo, déjame acercarme un poco a ti.

-Naruto…

La besó nuevamente. Alguien allá arriba la estaba probando, no podía gustarle su mejor amigo, no quería meterse en medio de él y su felicidad.

Pero su cuerpo pensaba de otra forma. Lo agarró del cabello y tiró de él para intensificar el beso. No entendían qué estaba pasando pero no podían negar que algo los estaba dentro de ellos les decía que siguieran.

-Aún no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza. – susurró el rubio.

La pelirosa lo miraba anonadada. Había decidido olvidarse de si alguna vez sintió algo por él para verlo feliz junto a otra persona. Su cabeza insistía en que no debían sobrepasar los límites de la amistad o algo podría salir mal. No se permitiría hacerle daño a su mejor amigo. Por otro lado estaba segura de que no estaba enamorada de él, ni el de ella; estaban atraídos el uno por el otro. Cortaron el contacto.

-No digas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir – Se miraban casi sin pestañar, analizándose.

-No estoy seguro ni de qué decir.

-Te gusta Hinata, Naruto. Los vi esta tarde.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella…? Espera, ¿estás celosa?

-Te conozco mejor que nadie.- Se levantó de la cama - Me gustaría decir que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti pero no es así y sé que tú tampoco.

-Pero yo aún…

-No Naruto, no es así y puede que durante mucho tiempo lo fue pero tú terminaste aceptando mis sentimientos por Sasuke, y luego cuando yo lo olvidé y te busqué a ti, tú ya no podías corresponderme.

-No es cierto, yo aún puedo corresponderte. – La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

-Te aferraste a mí como yo a ti pero no podemos hacernos los tontos. Las cosas han cambiado. Quizá me demoré demasiado en darme cuenta.

Naruto entendía a lo que se refería. Él tenía sentimientos por ella pero no con la misma intensidad de antes, era como si se hubiera acostumbrado a eso y no quisiera dejarlo ir.

-Debes dejarlo ir.

-No quiero.

-Naruto…

-Basta, Sakura. En estos momentos solo estás buscando excusas para no sentir algo por mí y no importa lo que digas, sabes que sea amor o simple atracción lo quieres tanto como yo. No perdemos nada intentándolo.

La pelirosa no cabía de sorpresa, parecía que había otra persona frente a ella. Aunque esa era la misma determinación que lo caracterizaba.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase no estropearemos nuestra amistad, prométemelo Naruto.

-Te lo prometo.

Disminuyó la distancia entre ellos y lo besó hasta saciarse. Acarició cada rincón de su rostro y meditó en la posibilidad de disfrutar el momento sin preocupaciones. Naruto estaba feliz y ella también, por el momento estaba bien.

* * *

Sakura se marchó y caminó a su casa abrumada, no quería toparse con nadie, no quería entablar conversación con nadie. Al momento en que puso un pie fuera de la casa del rubio, se sintió inquieta.

De pronto le entraron ganas de ir donde sus padres, aunque era de noche no era tan tarde, debían estar cenando.

Al llegar sintió nostalgia, llevaba dos años sin vivir con ellos y todos los días extrañaba el calor que sus padres le brindaban.

Golpeó la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de la persona que se la abrió.

-¡Otto-san! Te he extrañado mucho.

-Sakura, hija, nosotros también.

Luego de un par de saludos de bienvenida, cenaron y se sentaron en el living a conversar un momento.

-Sakura hija, ¿cómo ha estado el hospital? He oído que mucha gente se ha recuperado de maravilla gracias a ti.

-Oka-san, no soy la única ayudando, Ino también ha sido de mucha ayuda.

-Owww, Ino-chan, hace mucho que no la veo.

-Ha estado ocupada, la verdad yo tampoco la he visto desde que tuve que tomarme días libres para descansar.

-¿Está todo bien, Sakura?

Titubeó, no podía decirles todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería ponerlos en peligro y saber que ella estaba metida en lío más o menos grande los preocuparía demasiado.

-Todo bien, solo mucho trabajo me pasó la cuenta.

-Cariño, debes tomarte tus descansos. O no me digas que ahora tienes novio y solo tienes tiempo para él. – Dijo su padre bromeando.

-¿¡Otto-san que dices!?

-Haha, te pusiste toda roja.

-Kizachi, basta…

-Solo estaba jugando. – Sus padres se amaban de una forma increíble.- Debes cuidarte mucho.

-Otto-san, lo estoy haciendo, no se preocupen. La verdad los extrañaba mucho y su comida estaba deliciosa.- Se levantó a abrazarlos a ambos. – Me tengo que ir, espero venir pronto.

-Hija, estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Recuerda que es importante proteger a las personas…

-…Y defenderlas. Levantarse por otros. – Continuó la pelirosa. - ¿Qué sucede?- sabía que cuando su madre decía esa frase era porque se acercaba algún peligro.

-No lo sé con exactitud pero no es nada bueno. – Kizachi puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

-Todo estará bien. – Sakura tenía ese mismo presentimiento desde que se encontró con ese hombre en el bosque. – Yo los protegeré con mi vida.

-Sakura…te amamos mucho. – Dijo su madre. Ambos la abrazaron como si fuera una despedida y ella se fuera de misión por meses y no una semana como era en realidad.

-Yo también los amo. Nos vemos pronto.

Sakura salió de la casa y se despidió alzando una mano.

-¡Sakura! – Ella volteó un poco mirando por el rabillo del ojo - Sé valiente.

Su pecho se contrajo y tuvo que ocultar la mueca de dolor que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Sentía como si fuera la última vez que los volvería a ver. No debía preocuparlos pero las palabras de su madre la habían inquietado de sobremanera. Había cabos sin atar en su historia y ella debía desentrañarlos y si debía arriesgar su vida con tal de mantener la de ellos y de sus amigos lo haría sin vacilar.

* * *

Sus pies la llevaron al hospital, el único lugar donde se sentía segura y podía distraerse haciendo lo que más le gustaba: Leer.

Se encerró en su oficina y sacó los pergaminos que habían recolectado con Tsunade-sama. Abrió uno y distinguió el dibujo del mismo sello que tenía en el brazo, una perfecta caligrafía donde se leía _''_ _Fuyu'_ (Invierno).

Siguió leyendo pero igual que las otras veces no encontraba nada que pudiera servir para ayudarla a controlar su nueva habilidad.

Cuando se iba a dar por vencida nuevamente, un símbolo le llamó la atención, era la imagen de un ojo con cinco pétalos de un color violeta alrededor que se asimilaban a la forma de los pétalos de flor de cerezo, formaban una especie de remolino.

Pudo leer.

"El miedo te despertará.

Estás condenado."

Siguió observando el espiral de pétalos como queriendo grabarse la imagen en su cabeza, de pronto se empezaron a mover y sacudió la cabeza pensando que estaba inventando tonterías. Agarró un lápiz, comenzó a dibujarlo y más abajo escribió las palabras que había leído antes. Nuevamente los pétalos se comenzaron a mover en espiral, giraban y giraban. Sakura cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se vio a si misma caminando por un oscuro bosque descalza, con un vestido un poco más opaco que el blanco pero manchado con algo rojo que parecía sangre. Vio sus manos teñidas de la misma sustancia y se desesperó. Corría buscando algún chakra de alguien conocido pero no sintió nada. Estaba sola. Un dolor en la sien la detuvo, ardía como si estuviera expuesta al fuego. Vio cómo su cuerpo se comenzó a llenar de cortes de los que brotaba sangre sin parar y su ojo derecho brillaba con color rojo. Cerró los ojos y se sostuvo el rostro con una mano para tranquilizarse, debía salir de esa ilusión o algo saldría mal. A pesar de verse a sí misma podía sentir todo, como si estuviera frente a un espejo y viera su reflejo. Su reflejo tenía los ojos cerrados y unos pétalos se comenzaron a dibujar en su ojo derecho, giraban sin parar pero en un momento se detuvieron y abrió los ojos de pronto. Su ojo derecho ya no era de color esmeralda como siempre, ahora estaba de un color granate y cinco puntos y cinco líneas rodeaban la pupila dándole el aspecto del interior de una flor de cerezo.* Una voz sonó en su cabeza:

" _Dolor"_

Todo el cuerpo le ardía como estar en llamas, dolía como mil demonios intentando llevarla consigo, penetrando sus entrañas sin pudor, atravesándola como mil cuchillas. Un pinchazo en su dedo la hizo mirarse la mano, un dedo le sangraba.

Despertó.

La cabeza le dolía de una forma horrible al igual que su cuello, se había quedado dormida sobre los pergaminos. Distinguió un hilo de sangre correr por uno de sus dedos, sostenía con firmeza el lápiz en su mano. Se lo había clavado en el dedo y eso la había sacado del supuesto sueño que parecía demasiado real para serlo. Aunque ya era de día, podía ser un sueño porque las horas habían pasado muy rápido.

El _tock tock_ en su puerta la despabiló e hizo pasar a la persona tras la puerta. Una chica de hermosa cabellera rubia se acercó a ella.

-¿Frente? Aún estás aquí. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza sobre la mesa. - ¿Estás bien?

-Todos me preguntan eso. – Suspiró.

-Será porque deberías estar descansando y no quedándote hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo como una cerebrito.

-Estoy bien, Ino, solo un poco cansada. – Se estaba hartando. No tenían que preocuparse tanto.

Se iría a su casa y tomaría una ducha.

-Me encontré a Naruto hace un momento, había ido a buscarte pero no te encontró y estaba desesperado. Le dije que estabas aquí y que parecías un zombi. –La escudriñó con la mirada. De pronto la pelirosa había suavizado el semblante -¿Algo que debas contarme, frentona?

-Quizá luego, iré a casa a ducharme y volveré a almorzar contigo.

-Hecho. Procura usar protección frente, no quiero sobrinitos aún.

-Cerda – La fulminó con la mirada.

Había olvidado por completo que Ino le podría llegar a pedir explicaciones de todo lo que se murmuraba en la aldea sobre ella y Sasuke al haberlos visto caminando de la mano.

Al llegar a su casa distinguió una cabellera rubia en su sofá. El rubio dormía tranquilamente, le pareció adorable.

Se arrodilló a su lado a la altura de su cabeza y a diferencia de otras veces no roncaba. Su torso estaba desnudo, se veía bastante atractivo.

Lo besó en la mejilla suavemente y se alejó.

Sin previo aviso Naruto se puso de lado en el sofá y se lanzó abrazarla. El rubio soltó un suspiro.

-Naruto-kun, buenos días.

-Sakura-chan – la observó complacido – Volviste.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida en el hospital.

-Y yo me quedé dormido aquí, jaja.

Naruto rio y se levantó para ponerse su uniforme. Tenía que ir a entrenar y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Sasuke lo debía estar esperando y se enojaría si no llegaba pronto.

-Debo irme. – La abrazó nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Está bien. Saluda a Sasuke de mi parte. – Se preguntó cómo se tomaría el pelinegro la noticia de que ellos dos estaban saliendo o algo así. – ¿Naruto?

-Dime.

-¿Sueles tener miedo cada vez que sientes algo realmente peligroso acercarse? – La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa pero aun así pudo responder.

-La mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Y qué haces para enfrentarlo? – El rubio temía que Sakura estuviera pensando en hacerlo algo por si sola.

-Pensar en ustedes. Tú, Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, la aldea…- Sakura pensó que tantos años de experiencias estaban volviendo a Naruto alguien muy admirable en todo sentido. - Protegerlos me da la fuerza para ser valiente aunque me muera de miedo por dentro, jaja.

-Siempre un pie adelante, Naruto-kun…- La pelirosa soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada.

-A veces siento que te estás alejando de nosotros. – Lo observó analizando sus palabras sin entenderlas completamente. –He tenido estas pesadillas donde estás en peligro y cuando voy a salvarte, no me dejas, nos alejas a Sasuke y a mí. Y siempre repites lo mismo.

-¿Q-qué cosa? – Sakura estaba asustada, no quería escuchar las siguientes palabras.

- _Estoy condenada. –_ No sabía si había sido la forma en la que lo dijo o el hecho de que eran las mismas palabras que había leído en el pergamino pero se sintió mareada y la cabeza le retumbó. Naruto la sostuvo de los hombros – Sakura-chan, nosotros somos tus amigos, debes confiar en nosotros. Te ayudaremos.

La pelirosa lo miraba enternecida. Siempre pensaba en ella.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun. – Lo abrazó fuertemente como temiendo perderlo. – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Sí? – Él le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Qué somos?

-¿Ah?

-Ya sabes, no somos novios eso está claro pero tampoco parecemos solo amigos. Me pregunto entonces qué somos…

-¿Eso importa? – el rubio se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

-No realmente, creo que no deberíamos darle un nombre a esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Ninguno quería apresurar nada ni sacar conclusiones erróneas.

-¿E-enserio?

-Claro, estamos… probando. – Salió a la calle con Sakura tras él.

-Jaja, cada día me sorprendes más.

-Eso es bueno. – Se acercó sigilosamente a la pelirosa. - ¿Cierto?

Rozó su nariz con la de ella disminuyendo de a poco la distancia hasta que Sakura sintió su aliento sobre sus labios. Besó el rombo en su frente.

-Nos vemos pronto. –dijo él y se marchó a paso apresurado.

La pelirosa se quedó petrificada en su lugar, quería que Naruto la besara pero al mismo tiempo había mucha gente en las calles que se tomaría todo de una forma que no era.

* * *

Comenzó a divagar mientras entraba al baño para ducharse. Sus pensamientos rondaron desde la conversación con sus padres, Naruto, el pergamino…

" _Es importante proteger a las personas y defenderlas. Levantarse por otros"._

" _Se valiente"_

" _El miedo te despertará. Estás condenado"_

" _Dolor"_

'' _Estoy condenada"_

Abrió los ojos y vio sangre en el piso, rápidamente buscó en su cuerpo alguna herida reciente que pudiera sangrar y nuevamente venía de una mano. Había golpeado el espejo del baño con la suficiente fuerza para romperlo e incrustarse bastantes pedazos en los nudillos. Debía calmarse, la estaban dominando.

-¡Mierda!

Luego de curarse, limpiar el desastre y bañarse se dirigió al hospital.

Ino estaba a punto de almorzar pero Sakura no tenía apetito para nada.

Se sentaron en el patio bajo un árbol.

-Vamos frente, estás cada día más delgada.

-No tengo hambre, Ino-cerda. – Estaba consciente de su pérdida de peso pero con todo lo que había pasado, últimamente no tenía apetito.

-Está bien, de todas formas me tendrás que contar todo con lujo de detalles. – Sakura la miró con fastidio pero Ino se merecía un poco de su tiempo.

-Besé a Naruto.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Y a Sasuke.

-¡Estás completamente loca! – la voz chillona de la rubia aturdió a la pelirosa.

-Pensé que ya sabías algo.

-Sí, claro pero tenía eso preparado en caso de que me dijeras al impactante.

Típico de Ino.

Unos minutos después Sakura se decidió a hablar.

-No estaba pensando.

-Por supuesto que no.

-No creí que fuera posible.

-Yo menos.

-Creo que me gusta Naruto… ósea me gusta Naruto.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Qué hay de Sasuke-kun? – Ino no la iba a juzgar.

-Perdí esa causa hace mucho tiempo, Ino.

-No creo que eso sea cierto.

-No lo amo, no como antes. Nada es lo que solía ser.

-Parece que Sasuke-kun no está enterado de eso.

-No inventes.

-Te estás aferrando demasiado a Naruto, Sakura. – La pelirosa soltó una risa seca.

-He oído eso antes.

-Entonces entenderás que todo esto puede tener consecuencias desastrosas.

-Solo estamos disfrutando la compañía del otro, no hay nada malo en eso.

-Mientras nadie salga dañado… ¿Lo amas?

-No aún.

Una pelinegra se le vino a la cabeza. ¿Sería posible que su decisión dañara a la pelinegra? Por supuesto que sí pero Hinata era lo suficientemente noble para aceptarlo por la felicidad de Naruto.

Y ella estaba siendo egoísta, reteniendo a Naruto a su lado porque simplemente no le agradaba tenerlo lejos y lo necesitaba para seguir día a día sin volverse loca.

-Tengo algo más que contarte. –Ino la escuchaba atenta mientras Sakura relataba más o menos todo desde que le pusieron el sello a pesar de que Ino ya tenía algún conocimiento previo que ella misma le había contado.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Me muero de miedo.

-¿De qué exactamente? – Su mirada esmeralda se dirigió a una nube que iba pasando.

-Despertarme en el infierno.

* * *

Songs of the chapter:

Hearing Damage – Thom Yorke. Link: watch?v=zzUbySBlzPI

A White Demon Love song – The Killers. Link: watch?v=EqUkqBy1kF4


	4. Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Shattered

…

Capítulo 4: Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego.

…

 _"(…) En cualquier lugar en que estuvieran_

 _Recordarán siempre que el pasado era mentira,_

 _Que la memoria no tenía caminos de regreso,_

 _Que toda primavera antigua era irrecuperable,_

 _Y que el amor más desatinado y tenaz_

 _Era de todos modos una verdad efímera"._

 _(Gabriel García Márquez, Cien años de soledad)_

Sakura llevaba poco más de una semana en una misión de recolección de información, en la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, sobre el ninja que se había infiltrado de camino a Konoha. Los años se habían encargado de endurecer un poco su dulce semblante, pero aún conseguía sonreír y reír adorablemente según decía Naruto. Se volvió alguien fuerte y determinada, casi tanto como el rubio; y al mismo tiempo tenía esa perspicacia y astucia que la caracterizaba.

La decisión de ir sola la tomó ella, no sin antes tomarse horas en convencer a Kakashi de que lo más sensato era enviarla sola para evitar que el sello se activara y correr el riesgo de que hiriera a alguien. Tomaría todas las precauciones necesarias en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Pensó en llevar a Sasuke consigo; ya que antes de averiguar todo sobre su presunto poder, se había topado con información relacionada a los Uchihas y su Dojutsu, si eran utilizados mientras ella estuviera vulnerable podían neutralizar sus ojos.

Había sonado como una buena idea en su cabeza pero su parte racional le decía que debía hacerlo sola si no quería daños innecesarios.

Por eso ahora se encontraba más que aburrida rondando por aldeas vecinas, exhibiendo una cabellera negra y unos ojos violetas. La conocían por su llamativa cabellera rosada así que utilizó ese simple jutsu de cambio de apariencia para lucir más normal; su chakra ya estaba debilitado por el sello.

Dormía en el bosque todas las noches, si se le puede llamar dormir a mantenerse con los ojos cerrados por horas y abrirlos solo si algún ruido extraño aparecía.

El bosque era el único lugar que la mantenía más tranquila, pese a que sus pensamientos usualmente eran interrumpidos por imágenes de pesadillas que había tenido cuando conseguía dormir unas pocas horas.

Se encontró a si misma caminando a un puesto de chucherías, algo brillaba y la cegó por unos segundos, captando su atención.

-Buenas tardes, señorita – la mujer de pelo gris y edad avanzada le sonreía - no es de por aquí.

-Así es, ando de pasada – en tiempos de paz, no había que perturbar a la gente con cosas de ninjas - Vine a conseguir unas hierbas medicinales al bosque y quise dar un vistazo a esta aldea.

-¡Oh, medicinas! ¿Es médico? – La pelirosa asintió- Que grata visita, quizá usted pueda ayudar a los enfermos que aumentan cada vez más en este pueblo.- Sakura, analizó el rostro de la señora de avanzada edad, parecía decir la verdad.

-Me gustaría ayudar.

-Es tan terrible, sus cuerpos llenos de cortes… Nadie ha podido ayudarlos. – La anciana se veía muy apenada por la situación.

Observó el brazalete de brazo que le había llamado la atención con anterioridad. Parecía una rama con hojas, de un color dorado, su mano lo rozó y este pareció brillar un poco.

-Dijo ¿Cortes? – Una voz sonó en su cabeza "Sakura...". Con un poco de brusquedad retiró su mano del objeto.

-Así es.

Sakura observaba el brazalete sin poder apartar su mirada de él.

-Es muy bonito, tiene una historia detrás. – La mujer tomó el objeto y se lo alzó para que lo observara.

-¿Sí?

-Dicen que simboliza la fuerza y valentía, y que las ramas crecen un poco más hasta convertirse en flores. – La observó sorprendida, sonaba como un cuento de niños. – Pero no cualquiera puede tenerlo, al parecer le pertenece a una persona.

-Oh.

-Cuando esa persona aparezca y lo toque brillará, y así se sabrá que le pertenece.

-Interesante. – había brillado cuando lo tocó pero quizá fue su imaginación.

-¿Quiere intentarlo?

-No creo que me pertenezca.

-Quizá a algún antepasado. – Sakura apartó su mirada de la mujer y la dirigió al atardecer.

-No sé mucho de ellos.

La anciana tomó una de sus manos y depositó el objeto en ella.

-Está brillando. – Dijo la mujer sorprendida.

-Puede ser una coincidencia.

-No lo creo, nunca antes había pasado.- Le cerró la mano en un puño - Es suyo, lléveselo.

Sakura la miraba sin comprender, el brazalete en su mano la hacía sentir segura, como si ya le hubiera pertenecido. Un circulo adornaba el interior del brazalete.

-No sería correcto, dígame cuánto dinero es.

-No se preocupe, es un regalo. Además su ayuda nos beneficiará a todos. –La muestra de gratitud que la anciana estaba teniendo para con ella convenció a Sakura de aceptar el regalo e ir directamente al hospital a analizar a los heridos.

-Gracias – Guardó el objeto en su bolso de armas. – Deseo poder ser de ayuda, iré al hospital de inmediato.

Luego de pedirle la ubicación del hospital se despidió de ella.

* * *

Era bastante pequeño, lo único que lo distinguía era la cantidad de personas en pequeñas camas con heridas, los cortes que había mencionado la anciana. El olor metálico impregnado en el aire, le recordó su verdadero propósito en ese sitio.

-Disculpe – detuvo a una enfermera que rondaba por el lugar- ¿Quién está a cargo aquí?

-El Doctor Inoue, ¿y usted quién es?

-Takumi Miu, médico. Me preguntaba si podía ayudar de alguna forma.

-¡Una médico! La llevaré enseguida con el doctor.

Atravesó pasillos llenos de heridos que dormían. Escuchó un sonido y moldeó su escaso chakra para aumentar su audición, se alarmó.

Corrió por los pasillos mientras la voz de la enfermera llamándola se perdía.

Se encontró frente a una puerta, la empujó y observó el interior. Un hombre, cubierto de vendas, sangraba y respiraba con dificultad. El sonido que había escuchado con anterioridad se hizo presente, e iba disminuyendo.

Sakura se puso rápidamente al lado del herido y comenzó a inspeccionar su cuerpo. Múltiples vendas manchadas de sangre lo cubrían en todos lados, el dolor debía ser insoportable pero parecía no poder moverse, le costaba respirar y seguía consciente pero no pestañaba. Analizó las heridas bajo las vendas, eran cortes de algo filoso, como un hilo de chakra. Acercó su oído al pecho el enfermo.

Había sido envenenado.

-Señorita, no puede ingresar así a las habitaciones. – Ignoró sus palabras.

-Tráigame un recipiente con agua de inmediato. – Quedaba muy poco tiempo. – y ayúdeme a sostenerlo.

-Pero…

-Ahora – La determinación de la ahora pelinegra la convenció de que era mejor no replicar y hacer lo que le pedía.

-Hai.

Luego de traer el recipiente Sakura se puso a extraer el veneno del cuerpo del hombre mediante su **Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu** pero era demasiado, este estaba en sus músculos por eso no podía moverse, tomaría mínimo una media hora más de lo que ya llevaba y estaba agotada. Se sentó un momento a descansar, solo 5 segundos se dijo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y la enfermera abrió.

-Así que de verdad hay una nueva médico en el pueblo.

-Solo estaba de pasada. Takumi Miu– Le dio una mano en forma de saludo. – Un gusto.

-El gusto es mío. Inoue Kei – A simple vista parecía encantador, cabello marrón, ojos grises, alto, sonrisa encantadora. –Ilumíneme.

-Ha perdido bastante sangre y también está deshidratado, fue envenenado y queda por lo menos la mitad dentro de él aún. El veneno está bloqueando sus conexiones nerviosas motoras, por lo que le está paralizando el cuerpo progresivamente. Está sufriendo, necesito ayuda para sostenerlo y quitárselo, pero el principal problema es que si es el veneno que creo, morirá asfixiado por la parálisis del diafragma. En pocos minutos puede perder la conciencia por la falta de oxígeno. En menos de 2 horas toda su musculatura incluyendo la involuntaria, estarán paralizadas.

-¿Un bloqueo a los receptores nicotínicos? Por eso es tan difícil identificar su consciencia. – Sakura asintió - Muy bien, ayudaré en lo que usted diga, Miu-san.

-Consígame todo el equipo que pueda. Pero primero necesito que le realicen respiración artificial para mantener la saturación de oxigeno sobre el 85% y así mantenerlo con vida y luego de extraer todo el veneno pasaremos al siguiente paso.

El chakra de Sakura estaba limitado, no podía forzarlo ni exponerse, pero no tenía opción.

Antes de partir a esta misión, había entrenado unas horas con Tsunade para intentar liberar un poco de chakra del sello sin producir daños mayores; lo había conseguido a duras penas y mantenerlo fue realmente agotador por lo que volvió a sellarlo con mucha concentración.

No podía hacer nada más que volver a intentarlo y esta vez liberar un poco más.

Al llegar el equipo médico sostuvieron al enfermo y Sakura se preparó.

Hizo el sello manual ''carnero'' y el chakra comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo, ardía un poco y cuando pensó que era suficiente dibujó una línea imaginaria en el sello de su brazo deteniendo el flujo.

El chakra en su cuerpo estaba desequilibrado y quemaba todo en un intento de atacar sus células pero no podía retroceder, lo había decidido.

Mediante la acumulación y concentración de chakra en la marca de su frente logró hacer menos doloroso el proceso, a pesar de que seguía quemando, podía soportarlo, para eso había sido entrenada.

Condensó nuevamente su chakra con el agua del recipiente y asimiló su chakra con el del paciente, extrayendo más veneno de sus músculos.

Luego de aproximadamente 40 minutos, consiguió sacar casi todo el veneno de su sistema y podía tomarse un descanso antes de comenzar con el antídoto. Algunos cortes habían desaparecido y no sabía cómo.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado, sus músculos agarrotados y la sensación de quemazón persistía.

-Takumi-san, ¿Necesita algo más para proseguir? – Preguntó una enfermera.

-Así es, gracias. Pónganle una intravenosa de suero para hidratarlo y necesito una lista de las plantas medicinales a las que pueda acceder, y sepárenme un poco de veneno, lo analizaré y crearé un antídoto. Y cámbienle las vendas. – De inmediato lo realizaron.

Analizó el veneno con cuidado era pastoso de un color pardo, tal como lo suponía, y le hicieron llegar la lista de hierbas.

Se llamaba _Curare,_ era uno de los que habían estudiado con Tsunade-shishou, este era particular porque la planta se podía utilizar para crear veneno o de igual forma como un anestésico en operaciones o tratamiento de espasmos musculares, por lo que su planta era muy valiosa pero muy difícil encontrar. Había escuchado que en el País de la Hierba aún existía y se usaba en la caza de animales mediante flechas. La pregunta era por qué y cómo había llegado a esta aldea.

Aunque quería ignorar sus pensamientos no pudo, algo debía tener que ver con el ninja que andaba detrás de ella, lo presentía y eso explicaría la cantidad de cortes en los cuerpos los cuales contenían la espesa sustancia, era una advertencia o quizá una señal… la estaban vigilando.

Lo que necesitaba era un inhibidor de la enzima aceticolinesterasa para aumentar la cantidad de acetilcolina en el cuerpo y de esa forma restablecer la función muscular.

Abrió su pergamino de comprobación de antídotos, que siempre llevaba con ella, y comenzó su tarea.

Probó variadas plantas que había en la lista pero ninguna era efectiva.

Solo quedaban tres en la lista pero una obtuvo su atención: _**Witheringia**_ , era una de las plantas en la familia de las Solanáceas que ejercían la función que necesitaba debido a los alcaloides que presentan. Recordaba ese nombre por lo complicado que había resultado encontrar información de alguna planta que contuviera alcaloides que neutralizaran ese tipo de veneno. Las historias databan de milenios atrás.

Al pasar unas horas, luego variadas llamaradas de fuego en el pergamino, por fin consiguió la medida exacta del antídoto, creo varios y se dispuso a inyectarlo en el herido. Se sentó a descansar en el pasillo.

-Funcionó – Dijo el médico luego de unos minutos – lo salvaste.

-Lo salvamos, Kei-san. – Ambos estaban muy cansados, la acompañó en el frío suelo. El cuerpo de Sakura aún no se acostumbraba a la falta de chakra.

-Llevamos semanas intentando curarlos pero todo lo que hacíamos parecía empeorarlo, no soy bueno en detectar venenos y menos en crear antídotos – ella escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, pudo reconocer la frustración en el hombre frente a ella, la misma frustración que sentía ella cuando llevaba poco tiempo como médico o como ninja. -¿Cómo es posible que sepa tanto?

-Experiencia.

-Aun así, ¿está segura que su nombre es Takumi Miu? Solo había escuchado de tres personas capaces de crear antídotos tan efectivos y extraer veneno de esa forma tan minuciosa. – Sakura lo observó con semblante indiferente en un intento de mantener oculta su identidad – Una de ellas está muerta y otra no se tomaría la molestia de venir hasta acá sin pedir nada a cambio. – _Chiyo-ba y Tsunade-sama_ pensó la pelirosa.- ¿Podría la estudiante predilecta de la Gran Princesa Tsunade estar de visita en esta aldea?

-Creo que es algo que prefieres no saber.

-Salvaste a mis pacientes y eso es todo lo que me importa…

-…He incumbe. – Dijo intentando no sonar tan dura, en parte porque él la estaba liberando de tener que dar explicaciones pero también porque el dolor en su cuerpo seguía presente, y debía acortar la conversación lo más posible para no caer desmayada.

-Este hospital es todo lo que me queda.- dijo Kei-san explicándose.

-Es fácil estar solo. –Naruto y Sasuke vinieron a su mente. – lo que no es fácil es afrontarlo de la manera acertada.

-¿Sabe qué se siente, Takumi-san?- Negó con la cabeza.

-No, no realmente. Y por favor solo Miu.

-Miu-san. – Sakura sonrió.

-Todos estos años lo he sentido a través de mis amigos.- Últimamente había agarrado la costumbre de quedarse mirando fijamente a un punto inexistente. – Es sofocante. -Era consciente de que le estaba hablando a un completo desconocido. - He visto su dolor, me ha tocado. Pero no puedo sentirlo de la misma forma que ellos, y creo que eso es lo que me impide comprenderlos completamente o acercarme a ellos de la forma correcta… sanarlos.

-Yo creo – dijo él poniendo una mano en su hombro- que ellos admiran todo el esfuerzo que has hecho por comprenderlos. – Sakura le sonrió, podía ser verdad, de todas formas era bueno escuchar la perspectiva de un desconocido.

-No les fallaste, eres fuerte y suficiente. Más que suficiente.- Él la observó con detenimiento- Los otros… puedes salvarlos, te ayudaré con el antídoto, puedo hacer más. Todo estará bien.

-Gracias, Miu-san. – Le tomó una mano con timidez. La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Ya era tarde y debía intentar dormir un poco, por lo que aprovechó la estadía en el hospital para recostarse en una cama y de paso examinar su cuerpo con su palma curativa.

Se fue quitando de a poco la ropa, debido al dolor que le recorría el cuerpo con el solo roce. Se puso frente a un espejo que había en la habitación y su rostro se tornó serio.

Su pecho, abdomen y espalda estaban cubiertos de pequeños cortes, iguales a los del enfermo, parecían recientes. Eso explicaba el constante ardor ante el roce de su ropa.

De alguna forma al curarlo introduciendo su chakra, había transmitido sus heridas a ella pero solo las más superficiales. Era información muy valiosa porque le daba un uso muy útil a su capacidad médica pero sus efectos seguían siendo dañinos para ella.

Distribuyó el chakra que aún le quedaba por su cuerpo para curarse, consiguiéndolo exhaustivamente pero consiguiéndolo.

Respiraba agitadamente; estaba tan agotada, debía dormir pero no quería.

Se recostó sobre la cama mientras una y otra vez repasaba los consejos de su maestra luego de la práctica que había tenido con ella utilizando su chakra para controlar el _Haru._

No había repasado ese nombre en su cabeza y es que cuando lo encontró, no podía dejar de pensar que todo estaba destinado a su familia. Ese Dojutsu llamado _Haru_ , se podría volver su perdición pero la idea de herir a otros la torturaba más.

En parte esta misión en solitario era una excusa para alejarse de su familia y amigos, con el fin de no lastimarlos si algo salía mal.

Ella quería mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-No me dijiste que te ibas. –Habían pasado solo unos días desde que estuvo en su casa y lo extrañaba pero no quiso preocuparlo y había decidido irse sin decirle._

 _-Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada últimamente. – Y era verdad en parte. Él la rodeó con sus brazos. – Extrañaba eso._

 _-¿Qué cosa?- Sakura aspiró su aroma, apretándolo contra sí y cerrando sus ojos._

 _-Tu calidez, tu olor. –Naruto ocultaba su tierna sonrisa en el hueco de su hombro. – Es confortable._

 _Se mantuvieron abrazándose por unos minutos más._

 _-Hablaré con Kakashi-sensei para ir contigo, no puedo creer que se atreva a dejarte ir sola…_

 _-Naruto, yo se lo pedí._

 _-Pero puede ser peligroso, yo puedo acompañarte.- Lo era pero confesarlo solo lo preocuparía más._

 _-No es nada que no pueda manejar y te necesitan aquí también.- el rubio estaba consciente de que ella tenía razón y no quería parecer insistente._

 _-¿Sasuke lo sabe?_

 _-No._

 _-Eres importante para él también, Sakura._

 _-Lo sé, pero no de esa forma._

 _-No digas eso…_

 _-No quiero hablar de él ahora, ¿sí? – El rubio soltó un suspiro y asintió._

 _-Te estaré esperando._

 _-Vendré volando si es necesario._

 _Alzaron sus rostros tocando sus narices, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. Estaban en las puertas de la aldea y mucha gente transitaba cerca pero no les importó, estaban haciendo lo que muy pocas veces se permitieron hacer. Estaban sintiendo._

 _-Ten cuidado – Susurró el rubio sosteniendo el rostro de la pelirosa en sus manos. Sus rostros se mantenían unidos, se observaban profundamente._

 _-Lo tendré._

 _-Si algo llega a suceder, no dudaré en ir. Envíame una señal cualquie…_

 _-No dejaré que eso sea necesario.- lo interrumpió.- volveré a ti sana y salva, lo prometo. – Rozó sus labios con los de él y se mantuvo en la posición de antes._

 _-Me estás dejando entrar, Sakura.-La pelirosa sonrió._

 _-Eres el único que dejaría._

 _-Sería un honor._

 _Llevaban bastante tiempo en las puertas de Konoha ignorando el cotilleo de los demás, quizá algo más estaba naciendo y ni ellos lo veían._

 _-Naruto._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-¿Qué pasa si me enamoro de ti? – algo dentro del rubio se aceleró._

 _-¿Crees que lo podría saber?_

 _-Solo me pregunto si tal vez… tú podrías… de alguna forma y por alguna extraña razón…corresponderme._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?_

 _Sakura se mordió el labio, las palabras que querían escapar de su boca quizá no fueran oportunas pero si no lo decía nunca podría canalizar el torrente de emociones que la atacaban cada vez que tenía a Naruto cerca._

 _-Creo… que me estoy enamorando de ti._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Naruto había lucido levemente sorprendido, ya que todo el asombro fue remplazado por ternura. Sakura sabía por su mirada que le intentó decir que él sentía lo mismo, que a lo mejor estaba llegando su momento de ser felices y quizá, solo quizá ponerle nombre a lo que ambos querían comenzar a construir, pero ella no le permitió hablar y es que quería que fueran las últimas palabras que recordaran mientras intentaba volver sana y salva. En vez de eso lo besó con ternura y se dejó llevar por él, por sus manos acariciando su cintura y su rostro, sus jadeos entre beso y beso, y su distintiva calidez. Lo que le dijo era verdad, él rondaba en sus pensamientos constantemente. Y desde antes de la guerra ella se había dado cuenta lo valioso que era el rubio para ella; ella lo quería a su manera.

Existía una posibilidad de que no volviera, esa pequeña probabilidad de encontrarse con algo realmente peligroso. Kakashi también lo sabía, por eso le había tomado bastante tiempo convencerlo, así como tenía claro que si no fuera porque había sido su maestro, él Hokage no hubiera desistido de su decisión.

Juntos habían descubierto que su Dojutsu era un peligro para cualquiera a su alrededor pero por sobre todo para su poseedor. Sin el control necesario, podía matarla, comérsela desde el interior… atacar sus sistemas, bloquear su chakra; podría ser instantáneo, letal.

Haruno Sakura nunca fue una ninja prodigo, tampoco tuvo ningún poder especial o alguna especie de chakra externo que la ayudara a mejorar; ella creció con su determinación, luchó por mejorar y su único propósito fue caminar a la par con sus compañeros, quería traer a Sasuke de vuelta y proteger a Naruto de todo y todos por sí misma.

Sacó el brazalete de su bolso de armas y se lo puso en un brazo, se iluminó.

Si todo tenía que cambiar se encargaría de ser más ella de lo que nunca ha sido.

* * *

 _Corría y corría por la espesura, su pecho ardía y sus músculos comenzaban a fatigarse._

 _Algo la perseguía, algo realmente malo; casi podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho._

 _Lo único que podía hacer era correr para no herir a nadie, el sello estaba liberado, podía sentir todo a su alrededor._

 _Cada vez que tocaba el suelo tierra era levantada por la fuerza que ponía en cada pisada, el viento le movía los cabellos, y en algún lugar había una hormiga transportando una gota de agua._

 _Al subirse a los árboles para correr por aire, con su pisada cada rama se partía en dos._

 _No lo conseguía, no podía controlarlo. Iba a destruir todo a su alrededor._

 _Y de pronto, lo sintió. Un chakra muy conocido, uno cálido y extremadamente fuerte._

 _-¡Sakura-chan!_

 _Naruto no podía estar ahí, debía irse, alejarse._

 _-¡Naruto, vete! – Gritó hacia atrás y siguió corriendo._

 _-¡No, no lo haré! ¡Espera! –cada vez lo sentía más cerca, su chakra estaba demasiado alterado para conseguir dirigirlo a sus pies e ir más rápido._

 _-¡Aléjate! – se volteó y le mostró sus ojos. – Por favor.- Pudo distinguir la sorpresa en sus ojos pero de la misma forma vio su determinación. Ambos seguían corriendo._

 _-No lo haré. - No había otra opción._

 _-Lo siento – Cerró sus ojos, extendió su mano hacía él y lo observó detenidamente.- ¡_ _ **Tamashī no ugoki!***_

 _Naruto fue empujado lejos de ella y puesto en el suelo. Rápidamente se acercó, poniéndose de pie frente a él. Él intentó moverse pero su cuerpo parecía de piedra._

" _Despierta''._

 _-S-sakura-chan… d-de-t-tentee…_

 _-_ _ **Tōi chikaku. ****_ _– Susurró poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro de Naruto._

" _Despierta"_

 _-Te amo, Naruto. – Su dedo, se movía hacia la frente de él._

 _-¡S-sakura…-chan!_

" _Sakura"_

 _Tocó la frente del rubio con su dedo y dejó un pequeño dibujo de un Kanji._

 _-_ _ **Dolor.**_

 _-¡Arrrrrggg!_

 _¡Despierta…!_

La pelirosa despertó exaltada y sudando, respiraba agitadamente y se sentía mareada.

Quería vomitar. Se dirigió al baño y se hincó en el retrete. El mareo ya estaba pasando pero seguía sintiéndose sucia, indigna, despreciable.

Podía sentir el dolor de su mejor amigo manifestándose de la forma más humana, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y paralizándola por completo, como si fuera suyo.

Debía irse de ese lugar. Tomó las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban y se encaminó desesperada al bosque.

Sentía que se ahogaba, la aflicción no la dejaba respirar. Todo estaba mal en cuanto a lo que soñó.

Al llegar al bosque se comenzó a desvestir quedando solo en su short de uniforme y su torso vendado debido a las heridas en su espalda, que aún no cicatrizaban por completo. Solo pudo avanzar unos pasos más y cayó desplomada contra el frío suelo, se sostuvo de sus rodillas y manos pero temblaba.

Lanzó un grito desgarrador, con todas las ganas que pudo; así sentía su alma: desgarrada.

Aún podía sentir el dolor de Naruto en sus entrañas, fue demasiado real.

Se apoyó solo en sus rodillas y se observó las manos llenas de tierra, el estremecimiento en su cuerpo no la dejaba pensar racionalmente.

Golpeó el suelo con sus puños hasta que se cansó y estos comenzaron a doler demasiado.

Su apariencia había vuelto a la normalidad, el shock no la había dejado ni llorar.

No dejaría que nadie tocara un pelo de Naruto, no importaba la circunstancia ni lo que tuviera que enfrentar, si tenía que pasar por un infierno para protegerlos a todos, lo haría.

Pero primero debía intentar controlar su chakra, moldearlo a su antojo y su poder se volvería algo de ayuda, no un desastre.

Ese era el primer paso, y llevaba demasiado tiempo con pocos resultados.

Se calmó y se vistió, empezaría de inmediato.

Se sentó en posición de meditación y partió por controlar su respiración, mientras repasaba en su mente los consejos de su maestra.

 _Debes sentir el chakra fluyendo por tu cuerpo, concéntrate. Eres la mejor en controlarlo, solo debes intentar hacerlo sin que se descontrole._

Asimiló su chakra como algo cálido que recorría su sistema sin interrupción.

 _Lentamente y con precaución, recuerda que debes tener cuidado con tus células, sino las puedes destruir._

No debía crear chakra en exceso ni muy poco, o resultaría ineficiente; debía manipularlo adecuadamente evitando desperdiciar energía para no agotarse.

Lo había conseguido en el hospital, de forma dolorosa pero logró su objetivo.

Había desperdiciado una cantidad despreciable de energía, por lo que iba encaminada de forma correcta pero tomaría tiempo, tiempo que se encargaría de acortar.

Luego de unas horas seguía en la misma posición. La paz que sentía en su interior solo significaba que lo había conseguido.

Liberó y luego volvió a sellar la cantidad de chakra que había utilizado en el hospital, la meditación siempre funcionaba, el problema era que a ella después de la guerra cada vez se le hacía más complicado entrenar su mente y menos reconocer el contenido del sello sin sentirse identificada con él, ese esfuerzo interno era demasiado para su dañada mente.

La guerra había hecho estragos en su cordura, muchas de sus pesadillas eran sobre cuerpos ensangrentados, atravesados por las estacas de madera del Jubi, o como este transformado en el Dios Árbol rápidamente absorbía su chakra arrebatándoles la vida con solo tocarlos. Muchas veces esos cuerpos eran remplazados por rostros familiares, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, sus padres, Sai, Ino…

Estuvo meses sin poder dormir, su único consuelo era cuando Naruto o Kakashi se turnaban para hacerle compañía hasta altas horas de la madrugada esperando que se durmiera. Sin su ayuda era imposible.

Esta vez, el temor y la determinación para conseguir su objetivo de hacerse más fuerte para protegerlos y manipular su interior, habían demostrado una vez más que Haruno Sakura era la kunoichi más habilidosa en el control de chakra. Era hora de volver.

Sus pies se movían ágilmente mientras saltaba de rama en rama apresurando su llegada a su hogar. A lo lejos divisó una nube de humo que estaba manchando el aire de su aldea.

-Konoha. – susurró.

Un repentino dolor punzante en el pecho la hizo quedar sin aliento. Sintió dos toques, uno en el pecho y otro en su cabeza.

" _Sé valiente"_ Esa voz, esas palabras.

Se detuvo, su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

* * *

Iba caminando por las calles de Konoha intentado recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba la pelirosa fuera de la aldea, según sus cálculos ya debería haber regresado y en cierta forma eso lo tenía intranquilo.

Él se estaba quedando en el apartamento de ella porque la extrañaba demasiado y necesitaba algo que lo calmara e ignorara la voz en su cabeza que le decía: " _Mocoso, si estás tan preocupado ve por ella y deja de molestarme con tus estupideces"._

Hace unos meses habían acordado que si alguno iba de misión cada uno se quedaría en el departamento del otro para tener una parte de ellos mientras no estaban.

Podía ser algo realmente cursi pero luego de la guerra ningún cuidado estaba demás, y su amistad de años se había intensificado a tal punto que eso era algo normal.

Al llegar al departamento de Sakura se sentó en el sofá para descansar un poco.

Desde que ella partió no podía dejar de pensar en sus últimas palabras, aún las podía escuchar como si ella estuviera a su lado diciéndoselas.

" _Creo…que me estoy enamorando de ti"_

Él quería decirle que también sentía lo mismo pero ella no lo permitió. Quizá fue mejor así, porque debía admitir que el regocijo en su interior nunca antes lo había sentido y no quería estropearlo con sus estúpidas palabras. Y de la misma forma ahora no había posibilidad de que se alejara de ella un solo segundo.

Aunque sabía que llegar a este punto había costado, ya no eran los niños que solían ser y eso implicaba que todo debía llevarse con calma, aunque tuviera muchas ganas de besarla frente a todo el mundo y gritar su amor por ella a los cuatro vientos. Esto también en parte porque no quería lastimar a otras personas.

Como Hinata Hyuga.

En algún momento se deprimió ante la idea de que se enterara por otras personas de su reciente "relación" con Sakura, por el rechazo al que se vería expuesta. Rechazo creado por la maldita ilusión que él le había dado hace unas semanas.

 _Él y su maldita bocota._

Sabía que debía hablar con ella para aclarar el asunto e intentar no hacerle daño, aunque fuera imposible. ¿En qué momento dejó que eso pasara?

Y como si la hubiera invocado, la pelinegra apareció detrás de la puerta del departamento de Sakura.

-¡Hinata! – dijo sorprendido.

-N-naruto- kun. Me dijeron que te encontrabas aquí. – El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo evidente.

-Adelante.

El destino lo estaba poniendo a prueba, era su oportunidad.

-Solo estoy quedándome aquí mientras Sakura-chan vuelve de su misión.

-Ahhh. – Se sentó en el sofá mientras Naruto la acompañaba. – Yo…etto… quería preguntarte algo que se ha estado murmurando por la aldea. – Su dulce voz lo hizo estremecer, debía ser completamente honesto.

-Sé de qué hablas.-La pelinegra sabía lo que iba a decir, aunque tuvo un poco de esperanza, solo eso fue.- Hinata, de ninguna forma quiero que creas que hay algo malo contigo, o que no eras suficiente para mí o nada de lo que sea que estés pensando.- Tomó una mano de la chica entre las suyas- Eres hermosa, cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerte.- hizo una pausa –Pero yo en estos momentos no puedo.

-Es por Sakura-san, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Hinata con timidez.

-Sakura y yo estamos intentando ser más que amigos.

-Lo sé.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?

-L-los vi cuando ella se marchaba.

\- Hinata, la razón por la que no te puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos…- Pensó bien las siguientes palabras- La razón por la que te dije antes qué aún no podía hacerlo es porque…

-Estás enamorado de Sakura-san.- Lo interrumpió con tristeza.

-Ese no es el principal motivo-ella se esmeró en observarlo.- Hinata dijiste que siempre estuviste observándome desde la distancia, cuidando mis pasos, preocupándote por mí pero no puedes decir que me conoces porque no compartimos esos momentos importantes. – a pesar de que las palabras del rubio le dolían a la pelinegra, pudo notar que él tenía razón. – Y de la misma forma yo no puedo decir lo que te gusta, lo que te disgusta, las metas que quieres lograr, tu comida favorita… Aún no logró comprender el cómo te enamoraste de mi sin conocerme realmente.

-Entiendo. – dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Necesito conocerte para entender todo de ti, y cómo alguien tan perfecta como tú puede amar a un tarado como yo. – soltó su típica risa zorruna.

-E-eres muy especial, Naruto-kun.

-Gracias, te agradezco tu paciencia y preocupación para conmigo, pero debes admitir que confesarme tus sentimientos de la forma que lo hiciste no fue la mejor idea. Viviría con ese peso todos los días si Sakura no te hubiera salvado.

-L-lo siento, Naruto-kun.

-Hinata, quiero que seamos muy buenos amigos, quiero tenerte cerca y protegerte porque también eres alguien muy valiosa para mí.

La Hyuga sonrió tiernamente, estar cerca de él constantemente era un regalo, más de lo que jamás espero porque siempre pondría la felicidad de él por sobre todo.

Su momento fue interrumpido por los gritos que llegaban de las calles.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron a observar lo sucedido, la gente huía de un lugar cercano.

-¡Se está incendiando! ¡Hay gente dentro! ¡Naruto-san, sálvelos! –La anciana que se había acercado a él le suplicaba. Al dirigir su vista a ese lugar pudo apreciar la cantidad de humo y fuego que emanaba de ahí.

Observó a Hinata y está asintió con la cabeza.

-Iré contigo.- dijo la pelinegra decidida.

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a unas casas cerca del lugar, mucho ninjas intentaban apagar las llamas con sus jutsus de agua. Naruto paró en seco. Conocía ese lugar.

-¡Hinata! – se volteó desesperado hacia la pelinegra.

-¡Hai! _**¡Byakugan!**_ –La pelinegra observó a las dos personas dentro de la casa, su corazón aún latía pero su respiración se estaba debilitando por la invasión del humo en sus pulmones. Su chakra era casi nulo y una sustancia extraña estaba escondida en sus músculos- ¡Están dentro!– Naruto sudó frío. Algo más llamó la atención de la pelinegra, un tercer chakra se encontraba en la habitación pero tan pronto como lo detectó este desapareció.

-¡Rápido! – dijo el rubio.

-Están en el comedor. ¡Aún están vivos, debemos sacarlos!

Naruto se adentró en el lugar que aún estaba en llamas y el techo amenazaba con derrumbarse, la casa era un completo desastre. Todo lo que se podía distinguir era fuego que no paraba.

-¡ _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_

Sus clones se encargaron de localizar a los heridos y sacarlos del lugar, mientras él buscaba algún indicio de qué había sucedido ahí dentro.

-¡Naruto-kun! – El grito de Hinata le dijo que debía salir de inmediato. -No respiran…n-no respiran- Hinata se encontraba curándolos con su palma con un chakra verdoso. Su Byakugan inspeccionaba e inspeccionaba sus cuerpos buscando alguna señal de chakra que no pudo distinguir con anterioridad pero no había nada.

-Su chakra… - Hinata negó con la cabeza, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. – N-no… puede ser.

El llanto de Hinata se intensificó y Naruto solo atinó a sostenerla para que no cayera.

Una pelirosa había llegado lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron a la aldea.

Se encontraba viendo la escena unos metros alejados de ellos, lo único que llamó su atención de la escena era las figuras que yacían en el suelo cubiertos de una capa de ceniza y sin vida. Sus corazones dejaron de latir en el momento en que los había distinguido al igual que las llamas que se extendían por su antiguo hogar.

Sus padres, las personas que había querido proteger con tanta dedicación…

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Le ardía el pecho de una manera intensa, parecía que le estaban sacando el corazón desde el interior.

Su vista se nubló un poco, y la sensación de chakra en su sistema se había incrementado considerablemente. Había liberado el sello en su brazo.

Una ola de chakra se expandió desde su cuerpo destruyendo el suelo que la rodeaba y lanzando a un Naruto que se había acercado a ella, unos tantos metros atrás.

Por primera vez Naruto observó el color burdeo que tomaron los ojos de su compañera y cómo esta luchaba por hacerlos desaparecer ante los destellos jade que se percibían de vez en cuando en ellos. Un chakra de color verde que era increíblemente poderoso la rodeaba destruyendo todo a su paso. Sus lágrimas se perdían mientras movía su cuerpo intentando controlarse.

Su sistema ardía y Sakura sabía que no lo conseguiría, el dolor en su alma era demasiado para soportarlo, debía combatirlo.

Como pudo sacó un kunai de su porta armas y antes de siquiera invadirse por la duda se lo incrustó en un hombro.

-¡Argggg!- Reaccionó volviendo a la realidad, y solo se enfocó en el dolor en su hombro.

Concentrando un poco de chakra en la punta de sus dedos lo introdujo en el sello en su brazo, logrando que este retrocediera y se concentrara en otra cosa.

Desde donde estaba la pelirosa hacia donde estaban sus padres el chakra verdoso se extendió, cubriéndolos, curando sus heridas más superficiales, dándoles vida a sus rostros. Pero sólo eso.

Los cortes en su cuerpo estaban apareciendo, sumados las quemaduras y los moretones que sus padres tenían. Nuevamente lo había conseguido pero no servía de nada si no podía salvarlos. El dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable pero había otro dolor que la estaba torturando más.

Su llanto desgarraba el alma del rubio que la observaba angustiado. Estaba sufriendo demasiado, en unos minutos colapsaría.

El flujo de chakra se detuvo y el esfuerzo la hizo caer de frente al suelo.

Naruto se acercó corriendo hacia ella, acunándola en sus brazos con delicadeza debido a las heridas que la cubrían.

-S-sakura, reacciona – La sacudió. Su voz sonaba temerosa. – Sakura…

-N-naruto-kun… – susurró la pelirosa abriendo un poco los ojos. Posó una mano en su mejilla, él posó la suya sobre ella para mantenerla ahí.

-Todo estará bien, Sakura-chan, te lo prometo. Todo estará bien.

Sakura se removió en su pecho, quería observar el cuerpo de sus padres; sus parpados pesaban demasiado…

¿Podría todo lo que había construido; todo su ser, derrumbarse en un respiro?

* * *

 _¡_ _ **Tamashī no ugoki!***_ Movimiento del alma

 _ **Tōi chikaku****_ Percepción distante

 _ **Justus creados para Sakura en relación a su capacidad de telequinesis y telepatía respectivamente.**_

Songs of the chapter:

-Burn My Shadow – Unkle - watch?v=Fro2o6thlS4

-Asleep –The Smiths - watch?v=ZrK9P0Wd_Pc


	5. Duele como el infierno

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Shattered

…

Capítulo 5: Duele como el Infierno.

…

" _Por mí se va a la ciudad doliente  
por mí al abismo del torrente fiero,_

 _por mi a vivir con la perdida gente._

 _(…) ¡oh los que entráis! dejad toda esperanza"._

 _ **La Divina Comedia, Dante Alighieri.**_

La filtración de luz en la habitación la despertó. Su cabeza y cuerpo dolían intensamente, apenas podía moverse.

Al abrir los ojos pudo distinguir a un rubio durmiendo en un sofá a su lado, lucía cansado. No pudo evitar sentir amor por él.

Observó detenidamente la habitación, estaba en el hospital y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes.

De pronto la realidad la golpeó; no podía estar sucediendo.

Sus últimos recuerdos eran dos cuerpos a unos metros de ella, inertes… sin vida. Dos rostros familiares…

La desesperación recorrió su cuerpo, la máquina que indicaba su ritmo cardiaco estaba piteando demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido. Sentía que se estaba ahogando. La misma sensación que tuvo cuando soñó que lastimaba a Naruto, pero esta vez era real y no estaban heridos. Estaban muertos.

-¡No, no, no, no…! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no está pasando! – Se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. La opresión en su pecho era demasiado grande para ignorarla. El llanto acudió de forma inevitable, desesperado, desgarrador.

Los sollozos descontrolados y el sonido del aparato a su lado despertaron al rubio de un salto. Al principio sin entender que sucedía pero inmediatamente a ver a la pelirosa, entendió.

-Sakura-chan… - Susurró.

El llanto desgarrador que Sakura emitía era suficientemente fuerte para conmover a cualquiera que pasara por fuera de la habitación.

Se levantó con la intención de darle cobija pero retrocedió, era su sufrimiento y él no podía intervenir aún.

Tsunade y Kakashi aparecieron en la habitación al escuchar tanto ruido proveniente de ella. "Sakura despertó" dijo Tsunade.

El escenario frente a ellos se sentía pesaroso, nada bueno resultaría de eso.

-Sakura, cariño. – Su maestra la llamaba pero ella escuchaba su voz muy lejana. No quería enfrentarla. – Cariño, debes tomarlo con calma.

-Sakura, estamos aquí. – _Kakashi-sensei,_ pensó.

-Sakura-chan. – _Naruto._ No quería hacerle daño pero el peso en su interior era muy grande y no podía quitárselo.

Luego de unos minutos más el llanto se detuvo pero su ritmo seguía acelerado.

-Quiero salir de aquí.

-Sakura aún no pue…

-Quiero salir, ¡quiero irme de aquí! – Sus ojos mostraban una ira inmensa, que podría traer consecuencias tenebrosas. Se desconectó todos los cables que tenía en su cuerpo e hizo ademán de salir corriendo pero su maestra fue más rápida y la sostuvo por los hombros.

-No te moverás de aquí, no hasta que te mejores. – La fuerza con la que su maestra la sujetaba de los hombros le indicó que estaba perdiendo el control. Eso dejaría un gran moretón - Sakura es por tu bien, luego hablaremos del resto.

-¡Dijeron que los protegerían, me lo prometieron! –Kakashi y Tsunade la observaron con pesadumbre.

-Sakura, nosotros…

-¡Basta! – Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que la amenazaban. - Solo quiero salir de este lugar. – su voz sonó como una súplica.

Su maestra pudo apreciar a través de sus ojos llorosos que necesitaba tranquilizarse, le estaba implorando que calmara su dolor.

-Sakura-chan. – La pelirosa se detuvo. Solo esa voz podría calmarla.

-Naruto. –dijo sin voltearse. – N-naruto… – no pudo contener las lágrimas.

De un momento a otro Naruto la sostenía en sus brazos. Sakura se había lanzado a sus brazos y el impulso lo hizo caer sentado en el sofá con ella en aferrada a su cuello. La sentó sobre él, de lado para acariciar su cabello.

-Naruto, volveremos más tarde. – dijo la rubia de dos coletas. El rubio asintió sin apartar sus ojos de la pelirosa.

Luego de varios minutos Sakura había parado de llorar, pero seguía afirmándose del cuello de Naruto.

-Quédate conmigo. – susurró la pelirosa.

-Todo lo que quieras, Sakura-chan.

Sakura alzó su rostro para observar a Naruto, estaba afligido, ella sabía que había causado eso en él. Se acurrucó nuevamente, soltando su cuello y escondiendo su rostro en él.

La realidad la golpeó. Volverían por ella, lo sabía, y si era necesario le arrebatarían a todas las personas cercanas a ella, quizá amenazarían con acabar con la aldea. Ahora entendía que mantener lazos era algo perjudicial en este momento y sabía que debía hacer.

-Él vendrá por mí.

-No dejaré que eso suceda.

-Lo hará y me iré con él. – La miró perplejo, no pasaría por lo mismo de nuevo.

-No.

-Tengo que hacer algo al respecto. – La alejó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla fijamente.

-He dicho que no. No dejaré que vayas a ningún lado.

-Debo hacerlo, Naruto. No dejaré que te lastime.

-Sabes que podemos vencerlo.

-Aferrarte a las cosas solo romperá tu corazón. – susurró. El rubio lucía plasmado.

-¿Sakura?

-Debes irte. – se levantó bruscamente de él y se acostó en la camilla dándole la espalda.

-No iré a ningún lado hasta que me expli…

-¡Solo vete! – gritó. – Quiero estar sola, por favor.

Naruto la observó un momento sin creerlo, un nudo estaba formándose en su garganta.

-Volveré y hablaremos de esto. – dijo el Uzumaki con determinación.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sakura. Dejaría de aferrarse.

* * *

La barrera que Sasuke construyó durante años; la barrera que permitía tener a todos lejos de él, la que lo hacía ignorar sus sentimientos y centrarse solo en su venganza... sé rompió en mil pedazos al chocar sus ojos ónix con los mortificados jades de la pelirosa.

Un mes había pasado desde el ataque en Konoha; un mes donde todo cambió; un mes llevaba en el hospital por sus múltiples heridas que demoraban en sanar, un mes sin querer entablar una conversación decente con nadie.

Sasuke no estuvo ni antes del incidente ni en el mes que había pasado debido a una misión que el Sexto le encomendó.

Lo vio, en sus ojos, algo que nunca creyó ver en Sakura. Distancia. Miles de kilómetros. ¿En qué momento la había perdido?

Había ocasiones en que la pelirosa se escapaba de madrugada al lago y se quedaba horas apoyada en el árbol junto a él; sin decir nada, sin llorar, sin hacer nada más que observar la transparente agua frente a ella. Hoy era uno de esos días.

Su pálida piel estaba manchada de verdosos hematomas que se esparcían por su cuerpo, y como ya parecía costumbre traía vendas puestas en brazos y piernas. Tenía pequeños cortes en su rostro y un moretón diminuto en el lado izquierdo de su frente. Las ojeras que tenía eran pronunciadas y dejaban en claro que no se encontraba para nada bien. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por la falta de sueño que según había escuchado de Kakashi, persistía desde hace unos días.

La pelirosa dudó si acercarse o no, no tenía ánimos de lidiar con nada, menos con el rechazo del azabache. Aunque era consciente de que algo había cambiado desde su regreso y que probablemente quería de alguna forma acompañarla.

Rio ante su ocurrencia, ella planeaba alejarse de todos y estaba deseando que Sasuke se acercara a ella.

La sensación que sentía él en su interior la había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, hasta el punto de creer que era inexistente; la empatía no era su fuerte pero al tratarse de la pelirosa todo parecía ir en contra de lo que creía.

¿Así era cómo se sentía el sufrimiento de las personas que uno consideraba importantes? ¿Así de miserable se sentía el dolor de sus seres queridos como si fuera propio? ¿Así de imbécil había sido todos estos años?

Se acercó unos pasos ignorando su lado arrogante, que siempre estaba presente para evitar que hiciera una estupidez y mostrarse más blando de lo que realmente era. Se sentó a un lado de ella pero a una distancia prudente. Estaban solos, al menos no había presencia de nadie a una buena distancia desde donde se encontraban. Pudo echarle la culpa a eso o simplemente dejarse llevar por sus deseos de quitarle el semblante cansado y apesadumbrado que no era digno de Haruno Sakura.

-Sakura. – La pelirosa lo observó y rápidamente rehuyó su mirada. No le gustaba que la vieran tan demacrada, y al menos habían rondado 5 personas por su habitación de hospital preguntándole cómo se sentía. – Te escapaste.

-No creí que te enviarían a ti. – Sasuke la miraba con su semblante indiferente. Todos sabían su poca paciencia y empatía para con los demás. Tampoco había comprendido cuando Naruto y Kakashi le habían dicho que él podría lidiar con este asunto. – Nunca pensé que Uchiha Sasuke pudiera ofrecerse como pañuelo de lágrimas.

-Hn. –Bromear era su forma de ignorar por segundos su pesadumbre.

-Solo quería que dejaran de mirarme de esa forma. - Sasuke sabía de qué forma hablaba, de la misma en que lo observaron durante años luego de la masacre Uchiha, donde él era el pobre niño que perdió a su familia del que todos sentían lastima. Pero seguía sin entender por qué no era Naruto el que estaba en su lugar, él no podría dar ningún consejo pero el _dobe_ sí, además se había enterado de la relación que estaban empezando. – Destruí por lo menos 30 árboles esta mañana. Y ¿sabes cuál es la peor parte? – el azabache aguardó por la respuesta mientras intentaba recordar qué hizo cuando supo de la muerte de sus padres y si la rabia lo había consumido. – No sentí la ira dejándome, fluyendo tras mis golpes…Todo lo que podía sentir era… dolor. - se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos – Nunca me detuve a pensar en la magnitud del daño. – Soltó un suspiro

El azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía creer que una parte de él podría haber dudado de la bondad de la pelirosa, deseado que se hundiera en la oscuridad como él lo hizo pero el corazón de Sakura era demasiado puro para corromperse con ese tipo de maldad y si estaba en sus manos él tampoco la dejaría serlo. Era como desperdiciar su esencia, una perdida para lo bueno que quedaba de la humanidad, y aunque no lo admitiría frente al mundo, suponía una perdida para él mismo.

– Y solo me pregunto… ¿Qué cara debería mostrar de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué se hace cuando te arrebatan a las personas que más amas? – Sasuke la observó seriamente.

-Deberías saber que no soy la mejor persona para responder eso.

-Yo no puedo siquiera entender esto aún. Estoy literalmente solo tratando de llegar al día siguiente. Estoy esperando…Y el problema es, no sé qué estoy exactamente esperando. –Su voz sonaba cada vez más agotada. - Estoy asustada por lo que podría ser.

-Mis decisiones no son las más acertadas.

-Tú hiciste lo que pudiste dadas la circunstancias, elegiste mostrar tu oscuridad… ¿Qué opción tenías con tantas personas queriendo algo de ti? – No lo demostró pero las palabras de Sakura siempre alivianaban un poco el peso que tenía en el alma. –Es más fácil cuando no tienes nada que perder… o nadie.

Imágenes de Naruto y Sakura cuando los intentó matar, vinieron a su mente.

-No sirvo para esto, Sakura - la pelirosa dejó escapar de sus labios una risa seca.

-En realidad tienes razón, te puedo asegurar que eres la última persona que querría ver en estos momentos.

-Pero aun así no me has dicho que me vaya. – Se escapó de su boca antes de poder detenerlo.

-Sasuke- se volteó hacia él.- Estoy intentando no caer en este maldito juego, ¿sí? – La observó detenidamente.

-Siempre has intentado ver algo en mí que no hay.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Era una pregunta que él no podía responder, porque desde que llegó a la aldea ni el entendía sus actos cuando estaba Sakura de por medio pero recordaba haberle dicho un par de cosas. - ¿Por qué te muestras de una forma y luego de otra? Es estúpido, digo apenas si hemos hablado desde que volviste. No me conoces. Tú no estuviste ahí todo este tiempo… no sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado con Naruto…- Se puso de pie y tomó una piedra en sus manos. El azabache reconocía la ira tras sus palabras.- ¡No sabes nada! Cuando nos dejaste pensé que no había peor dolor que ese, que no podía seguir viviendo sin ti. Pero este… ¡este es mi maldito número 10, Sasuke! – Ella quería llorar pero ni eso podía hacer.- ¡Y no puedo hacer esa cosa que tú hiciste, no puedo simplemente marcharme y eliminar al responsable de esto!... No tengo tu instinto catastrófico de tomar represalias para afrontar situaciones – Estaba temblando – No puedo abandonar lo único bueno que me queda. – Lanzó la piedra al lago con una fuerza tal que del otro lado agua mojó una buena parte del suelo. Apretó los puños. – Estoy asustada. No quiero perder a nadie más. Y honestamente no puedo volver a perderte, Sasuke.

Algo dentro de Sasuke revoloteó y lo hizo dudar de su cordura, de cierta forma la pelirosa nuevamente le estaba diciendo lo mucho que lo necesitaba, pese a que no había hecho nada para agradarle. Y él para variar se quedaba callado observándola sin decir nada.

Cuando vio a Sakura por primera vez desde que volvió, no pudo controlar su cuerpo e hizo y dijo cosas de las que sabía se iba arrepentir, de todas formas él quería entender el porqué de todo eso y lo único que consiguió fue confundirse más.

-Sakura, volví porque encontré una razón para hacerlo. – _Ustedes,_ pensó– Estuviste siempre sosteniendo una luz para mí, aunque salieras perjudicada.

Y cuando caí en la oscuridad... te mantuviste ahí. – Sakura aún no podía acostumbrarse a este Sasuke más comunicativo y sus palabras la sorprendieron – Así que si quieres que te diga algo, te diré que esto es parte del camino. Yo solo utilicé lo que me sirvió… lo que me sirvió para mis planes.

-Incluso en tus momentos más oscuros pensabas en nosotros.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Me sé tú discurso de memoria, Sasuke. Y francamente no sé cuántas veces debías repetirte eso para creértelo.

-Las suficientes para conseguir lo que quería.

-Y aun así nunca pude dejarte ir. – Sasuke lo entendía, la intensidad de sus palabras, reconoció en sí mismo el deseo de abrazarla hasta que ella lo apartara por entrometerse en su metro cuadrado.

-Tú no eres yo, siempre has sido la más fuerte de los tres. – La pelirosa se permitió regocijarse con las palabras que el pelinegro le ofrecía. – Sakura, cuando dicen que no puedes buscar la felicidad en el mismo lugar que la perdiste, puede que no sea cierto.

Uchiha Sasuke nunca quiso mostrar más allá de lo que todos veían. Nunca podía decir lo que pensaba. Y lo que realmente sucedía era que todo dentro y fuera de él era un desastre. Buscando la dulce redención.

La pelirosa pensó que el azabache seguía siendo la persona más fría que había conocido, aunque nunca lo creyó realmente. Ella casi podía tocar el escudo que él formó a través de los años y no podía evitar sentirse afortunada por la cercanía que parecía Sasuke deseaba que naciera entre ellos.

-Eres un copo de nieve. – Él la observó sin entender. – Tan frío… pero hermoso. –lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero de todas formas Sasuke lo oyó.

La cara del pelinegro tenía un ligero rubor que no pudo esconder. - ¡Eso ha sido más que revelador! – Se alejó unos pasos sin querer verlo a la cara, había dicho más de la cuenta para variar. Él tampoco quería mirarla y no sabía que decir. No era un experto en temas sentimentales y aunque sabía que Sakura no estaba implicando algo más allá de la amistad, desde que había regresado algo en su interior se aceleraba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué no estás con Naruto? – Pregunto más para desviar el tema que para otra cosa.

-No tengo mucho que decirle… -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Hn.- Sakura evitando al _dobe_ era algo nuevo, luego de la increíble cercanía que ambos tenían.

-Siempre he estado pidiéndole que sacrifique cosas por mí… mientras le hago daño, siempre he sido tan egoísta cuando se trata de él. – Volteó observando al azabache. – Él dice que no estoy sola. Pero el problema es…- desvió su mirada - No lo entienden, ¿sí? No es fácil para mí de explicar, siempre intento animar a los demás, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro…No estoy intentando rendirme. Es solo que estoy tan malditamente cansada y no tengo motivación para seguir adelante. No puedo cargarlo con más cosas.

Pero Sasuke lo entendía, él de entre todos lo entendía. Las voces llamándolo, buscando pelea, buscando ganar…tentándolo a no estar más triste, a sentir nada. El terror de llegar a la meta que te propusiste y aun así sentirse vacío. Temor a que nada llene ese vacío y que ese hueco en las recónditas partes de su cuerpo sea eterno. Y lo peor de todo es que esta vez, Sakura estaba pensando en simplemente dejarlos.

-Tú no lo entiendes. – La pelirosa lo miró curiosa. – Siempre estás ahí para todos. Tú ayudas a todos sin importar nada… Tú… - Era complejo decir todo lo que pensaba. - Cuando estoy contigo de pronto no soy más esta persona rota. Soy solo yo. Solo una persona, como todos los demás. – Dirigió su vista al cielo estrellado. - No puedes caer, o supondrías una pérdida importante para cada persona de esta aldea… para mí.

Sakura nunca creyó que Sasuke pudiera dejar al alguien entrar de esa forma. Pero en su interior siempre lo deseó y parecía que siempre una parte de ella iba a estar un poco enamorada de él.

-Esa es tu motivación. –dijo el pelinegro.

Se puso de pie con la intención de dar por terminada la conversación pero la pelirosa lo tomó del brazo.

-Gracias, Sasuke.

-Hn. – Ahí estaba de nuevo la confusión en su interior, quería abrazarla.

Caminó unos pasos lejos de ella.

-Parece que siempre habrá asuntos pendientes entre nosotros. - dijo Sakura. El azabache sonrió.

La kunoichi se sentó apoyada en el árbol nuevamente y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella.

La decisión que había tomado era definitiva. Naruto era capaz de secuestrarla con tal de que se quedara en la aldea y quizá Sasuke parecía acercarse más a ella pero solo eso. En parte esa era la razón por la que no le había mencionado sus planes, sabía que podría protestar al enterarse pero no interferiría.

* * *

-Naruto-kun…- Una pelinegra se acercaba a él.

-Hinata-chan…

-¿Estás bien? Luces un poco cansado. – Ojeras muy pronunciadas adornaban su rostro, y la sonrisa que solía traer lo había abandonado.

-Estoy bien, solo… todo ha sido un caos últimamente.

-Lo sé, en el hospital todos preguntan por Sakura. T-todos están muy preocupados.

-Está lidiando con esto y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. Podría haberlos salvado. Yo… - La pelinegra puso una mano en su mejilla para que la mirara.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa. Solo debemos apoyar a Sakura-san.

-Sí, Hinata pero ¿qué se le dice a alguien que acaba de perder a sus padres? –Eso era algo realmente difícil. -Ella no quiere ni verme, se está alejando de mí. Lleva semanas evitándome.

La pelinegra distinguió la desesperación tras las palabras de Naruto, pese a que su corazón seguía aguardando por él no podía alejarlo de su felicidad.

-Sakura te quiere Naruto, solo está pasando por un momento difícil.

-Se siente terrible.

-No estás solo. – dijo ella poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

El rubio sintió calidez emanar de su mano, era una sensación que ya había sentido antes pero no le daba demasiada importancia, ella era su amiga y de alguna forma cada vez se estaba volviendo importante para él, su contacto era placentero.

-Naruto.- La voz de la kunoichi de ojos jades lo hizo separarse de Hinata. – Debemos hablar. – sonaba cansada y seria. – ¿Hinata-chan, me permites? – La aludida asintió.

La pelinegra estaba sorprendida, Sakura le demostraba su cordialidad siempre por eso no podía sentir ninguna clase de resentimiento por su relación con Naruto. Se habían vuelto muy unidas luego de la guerra. Aun así algo había cambiado en su semblante, lucía más distante.

-Si no tienes inconveniente me gustaría hablar contigo también. – dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la ojiperla, la cual volvió a asentir. –Gracias.

La pelirosa hizo una seña a Naruto para que la siguiera.

Al llegar a un parque se sentaron cada uno en un balancín.

Sakura se tomó su tiempo para hablar, no sabía cómo iniciar.

-Lo siento. – soltó de pronto.

Los azules ojos del rubio tropezaron con los jades de la pelirosa transmitiéndose muchas emociones que no eran capaces de decir.

Él pudo distinguir la desolación en los de ella, la culpa, el remordimiento torturándola, su dolor reflejado en sus ojos que parecían haberse opacado con el tiempo.

-No es tu culpa, estoy intentando entenderlo.

El amor que comenzaba a sentir por el rubio ya lo conocía y el hecho de saber que ese mismo sentimiento podría hacerle daño de una forma irreparable, la estaba torturando.

-No estoy bien. La última cosa que creí podría pasar en realidad lo hizo. Se fueron... y no hay nada que podamos hacer para traerlos de vuelta. Les he fallado.

-No lo has hecho.

-Pero aun así desearía no sentir ni una jodida cosa.

Él vio en sus ojos la tortuosa verdad, la que le gritaba que la estaba perdiendo, otra vez perdería a un amigo, a alguien indispensable en su vida. No lo permitiría.

-No te irás.

-Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo seguir aquí, no si puedo evitarlo.

-Quédate, yo te ayudaré, el Teme también- _Sasuke_. Pensó la pelirosa- somos tus amigos Sakura-chan, no te dejaremos sola.

-Lo sé, pero esto va más allá de lo que puedo controlar.

-No te dejaremos hacerlo. - la seriedad con que le hablaba el rubio la desconcertó. Quizá no estaba tomando la mejor decisión.

-Naruto...

-¡No! Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que se siente, Sakura. -dijo poniéndose de pie. - Sabes por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para traer a Sasuke de vuelta. ¡Todo el infierno que atravesamos!

-No es lo mismo yo no...

-¡Es lo mismo! – se adelantó. - Tus razones son las mismas y no pasaré de nuevo por eso, no de nuevo.

-Yo ya tomé una decisión y es definitiva -dijo poniéndose de pie también. -Si te la dije fue porque merecías una explicación.

-¿Y qué pasará con nosotros?

Las siguientes palabras nunca las quiso decir, en parte porque no era verdad pero también porque sabía el daño que traerían. Se arrepentiría siempre de esto.

-Nunca hubo un nosotros, Naruto. Ni siquiera sé qué quiero para mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Sintió algo romperse en su interior y ella pudo identificar en sus ojos el dolor que sus palabras estaban produciendo. Se sintió miserable, después de todo lo que el rubio había aportado en su vida, el cariño que le había brindado… su sola presencia fue increíble para alguien tan corriente como ella.

-Lo estás diciendo para alejarme de ti.

-¿¡Pero no ves que no soy buena para ti!? Ni siquiera te merezco. –Le dijo suplicando. – Por favor, Naruto.

-No hagas esto.

-Lo siento.

No pudo seguir hablándole, debía irse de ahí. Debía buscar a Hinata.

Corrió dejándolo, sin mirar atrás.

Era lo mejor para él, se repetía una y otra vez.

Mientras corría algo la hizo detenerse.

 _"Sakura"_

Esa voz nuevamente.

 _"Sakura cuidado"_

Su cabeza dolió como siempre que escuchaba esa voz pero esta vez algo ardía en su interior, puso una mano en ella como intentando apaciguarlo.

-¡Sakura-san! -la tímida voz de Hinata se hizo presente justo en el momento en que la pelirosa caía inconsciente y ella alcanzaba a sostenerla en sus brazos.

* * *

Luego de unos treinta minutos reaccionó. Se encontraba en el hospital nuevamente.

Cuando pudo enfocar bien su vista distinguió a la pelinegra sonriéndole.

-H-hinata-chan...

-No te muevas, estás muy débil, Tsunade-sama dijo que fuiste muy irresponsable al irte así.

-L-lo sé, lo siento. -la ojiperla negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada. -Dijo y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara angustiada.

-¿Qué querías decirme, Sakura-san?

-Es sobre Naruto. - Hinata se tensó en su lugar. - Primero que todo, lo siento. Debió ser doloroso el enterarte de lo que pasó entre nosotros por… otras personas.

Y sí lo fue pero no le diría eso.

-No me deben explicaciones de nada...

-Te equivocas.- La interrumpió. - Eres nuestra amiga y... sabía lo que sentías pero no hice nada para evitar hacerte daño. Te mereces más que una explicación solo por el hecho de amarlo de la forma que sé lo haces.

-Etto...yo…

-No necesitas decir nada, solo escuchar. Tomé una decisión y depende de ti que no me retracte de ella. –La pelinegra estaba expectante. – Verás, me iré por un tiempo de la villa y necesito que cuides de él.

-No creo que...

-He visto la forma en que te mira. – A Hinata esas palabras le hicieron sentir algo cálido en su pecho. - No digo que lo que siente por mi sea mentira pero sé que hay algo en ti, algo que yo no puedo darle.

-¿Qué podría ser eso? –Dijo sin creerlo, para ella Sakura tenía más cualidades que ella.

-Amor sin condiciones.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para entenderlo todo. Sakura amaba a Naruto pero no de la forma que ella lo hacía, su amor no era suficiente para mantenerse a su lado.

-No puedo hacerlo Hinata, hay tanto dolor en mi interior que a veces no puedo controlarlo. Estoy intentando lidiar con todo esto e involucrar a las menos personas posibles.

-Pero Sakura-san, puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos superar esto.- Sakura se conmovió, ella aún la quería ayudar, pese al daño que ella le provocó. - Los amigos son importantes no puedes abandonarlos, tú me enseñaste eso. No puedes irte así como así.

-Siempre has sido mejor persona que yo, y el amor que sientes por él me da la seguridad de que a tu lado será muy feliz. – Le indicó que se sentaría en la punta de la cama, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. - Alegrarás sus días como siempre debió ser. Lamento el darte esta responsabilidad, pero no puedes decirle a nadie de esta conversación. Algún día él lo entenderá.

-¿Y Uchiha-san? – Si eso le produjo algún tipo de pesadumbre en su interior, no lo demostró.

-¿Qué hay de él?

-No quiero ser grosera pero estás haciendo lo mismo.

-Él ha vuelto, y mientras Naruto exista él seguirá a su lado. Luego de todo el tiempo que nos tomó que volviera, no dejaré que se largue tan fácil.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-¿Sabes? Naruto no me ama como tú crees. – La pelinegra no pensaba igual. – Debes preguntarte cómo sé eso. Bueno, he visto la confusión en sus ojos. – Soltó una risa seca, últimamente todo parecía sin sentido.- Estás en sus pensamientos constantemente así que no pienses que es imposible que te ame, al contrario, pienso que ya lo está haciendo.

-Nos estamos conociendo.

-Hinata… ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Naruto es lento para estás cosas.

-No me quiere a mí en estos momentos.

-¿No crees que debemos darle lo que necesita? –dijo Sakura más para ella que para Hinata. -Solo estoy siendo la cobarde más grande del mundo para que nadie salga herido. Ellos me seguirán a donde vaya.

-Creo que te estás arriesgando demasiado, querrán matarte si te encuentran.

-Puede ser. Los recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

-No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Naruto-kun, se pondrá furioso si se llega a enterar que te ayudé a ocultar esto.

-Lo harás, en parte lo sabe. Lo importante aquí es el bienestar de Naruto. Es todo lo que te pido.

Hinata vio la sinceridad en los ojos de Sakura, ella quería al rubio a su manera y lo que le pedía lo haría sin dudar, no dejaría al ojiazul solo nunca. Lo que le preocupaba era ella, la oscuridad siempre era tentadora y temía que en su estado simplemente se dejara tentar.

-Te lo prometo. Pero debo pedirte algo. – La pelirosa asintió. – Te mantendrás en contacto con alguien para saber de ti.

La ternura con que Sakura la observó hizo que se sonrojara un poco. La pelirosa le tocó un hombro y se puso un dedo en los labios como pidiendo silencio.

-Sakura. – La voz de su maestra se hizo presente en el lugar, demandando una gran explicación.

-Hinata, gracias. - Le susurró.

La pelinegra se despidió de ambas.

-No ahora, Tsunade-sama.

-Creo que la última conversación que tuvimos no dio frutos.

-No puede pretender que me quede encerrada aquí mientras esos imbéciles rondan día y noche buscando el punto ciego de la aldea para matarme.

-No entrarán.

-Dijiste lo mismo la última vez.

-Estás en tratamiento, Sakura. – Su semblante se endureció.

-Ya tuve suficiente de esto. – Dijo apartando su mirada.

-Te irás en unos días. Kakashi está alistando los últimos detalles.

-Bien.

-Nunca quise que esto pasara.

-Eso no los traerá de vuelta.

Era consciente del daño que hacían sus palabras, pero era la única forma de que no la siguieran y que pensaran que solo estaba muy dolida, que odiaba al mundo.

-Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites y te enseñaré los sellos protectores para la casa.

-Me parece perfecto.

La indiferencia de la pelirosa no había pasado desapercibida. Estaba demasiado herida para afrontar la realidad, lo había visto en sí misma, el dolor paralizante, la añoranza de soledad porque nadie parecía entenderlo o simplemente porque no quería a nadie cerca.

-Sakura eres mi alumna y creo merecer más que esto. – Era como su hija y ella lo sabía y hacerle daño le dolía más que todo pero la mantendría a salvo, protegería a única madre que le quedaba. _Madre…_

 _-_ Tsunade, detente, sé lo que intentas y te seré honesta, no necesito esto. Es demasiado reciente aún. – Su mirada seria se dirigió a la rubia. Esta se sorprendió de la forma en que Sakura la había llamado. Se fue.

No podía decir nada más, aunque quisiera nada salía.

Al quedarse sola sus pensamientos se arremolinaron.

Constantemente debía luchar con las voces que la llamaban exigiéndole que se dejara llevar por la tortura que estaba viviendo.

No podía avanzar, no podía.

¿Cómo podía decirlo sin romperse?

¿Cómo se puede hacer más fácil sobrellevarlo?

Perdía el control a cada momento.

¿Y si la oscuridad era mejor?

Todo lo que le quedaba era un vacío en el alma.

Y ni siquiera podía poner lo que sentía en palabras.

* * *

- _ **Zentai to shite hogo. (Proteger como un todo)-**_ susurró.

El último sello protector lo había realizado a la perfección. Su maestra nunca dudó ni un segundo de sus capacidades, sabía el prodigio que era Sakura para moldear su chakra a la perfección. Llevaba solo dos días y ya dominaba los sellos como si siempre los hubiera conocido.

Luego de que Sakura le contara todo lo que descubrió sobre su nuevo poder, dedujo que podría aumentar y disminuir su chakra a su antojo y los sellos protectores requerían un control innato de este, además de poder brindar una cantidad grande a la barrera.

Se pudo observar la alteración en el aire mientras Sakura, que se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas, con ojos cerrados y con ambas manos alzadas frente a ella, emanaba chakra de ellas pareciendo que una delgada neblina llenaba el lugar.

-Este sello impedirá que las personas que estén fuera de él nos vean, tampoco podrán oírnos, pero puede que detecten nuestro olor, aun así no podrán identificar su procedencia.

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos, unos ojos rosa pastel se dejaron ver.

-El _Haru_ está evolucionando. – Anunció Tsunade.

Sakura bajo sus brazos agotada.

-Quema. –dijo tapándose los ojos con una mano y agachando la cabeza

Tsunade se acercó a ella y le aplicó su justu curativo en la sien.

-Es demasiado chakra circulando, mientras más dolor sientas más avanza, es su forma de evolucionar. Con el tiempo conseguirás dominarlo.

-O simplemente terminaré por acostumbrarme. –Dijo ahora volviendo el color jade de sus ojos.

-Te pareces demasiado a mí.

Esa frase la perturbó, era cierto, ella había adoptado muchas de las cualidades de Tsunade, incluyendo su inclinación por el licor. Su rostro sin embargo pareció ni inmutarse.

En un ''pff'' apareció el llamado Sexto Hokage, con su postura despreocupada.

-Sakura, es hora.

-De acuerdo – dijo la pelirosa poniéndose de pie.

 _19 años para esto,_ pensó.

A lo lejos unos pétalos de cerezo se desplazaban con el viento.

.-

* * *

Songs of the chapter:

Hurts like Hell – Fleurie – watch?v=DSzazW8fxLk

In This Shirt – The Irrepressibles – watch?v=rT01WvP3buA

 _Quizá el próximo capitulo llegue antes de lo esperado…_

 _¿Y Sasusaku?_


	6. You're Just Too Lost

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Shattered

…

Capítulo 6: You're just too lost

…

 _Tengo cicatrices en mis manos por haber tocado a ciertas personas"_

 _\- J. D. Salinger._

…

Las puertas de Konoha de pronto se volvieron demasiado grandes. Un solo paso bastaba para dejar todo atrás y todo lo que le quedaría sería una vida en soledad. Eso se obligó a pensar para delimitar su futuro, todo estaba dicho, en unos minutos no habría vuelta atrás.

No se despidió de nadie, no pudo, sé conocía demasiado es solo ver esos ojos azules la haría correr a sus brazos y estrujarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, solo para mantenerlo lo más cerca de ella y el mayor tiempo posible.

Era egoísta, sí lo era. Le había dicho a Naruto antes del "incidente" que estaba enamorándose de él. Realmente creyó que así era y siguió cuestionándose ese hecho, quizá si nunca se hubieran dado una oportunidad las cosas entre ellos no estarían tan tensas, quizá podría haberse despedido de él.

Nada de eso importaba ahora que era demasiado tarde.

Había aceptado la misión que Kakashi le había otorgado, era una buena oportunidad para alejarse de la aldea sin crear un escándalo o cometer algún tipo de infracción que no estaba dispuesta a asumir.

Cualquiera pensaría que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo al viajar por todos lados ayudando a los enfermos y heridos después de la guerra.

Solo había tomado la primera oportunidad que se le brindó, no pensó en nadie más que en ella misma. Necesitaba un buen tiempo lejos de ese lugar que la vio crecer y que de la misma forma le había quitado todo lo bueno que tenía. " _Pero Naruto sigue a mi lado_ ", pensó, " _Y Sasuke volvió_ ". Ignoraba completamente los motivos por los que Sasuke había regresado pero no le importaba demasiado si eso hacía a Naruto feliz. Sabía que en su ausencia Sasuke le brindaría cierto consuelo con su sola presencia, al igual que Hinata que era la mejor en darle su apoyo a Naruto.

Ni siquiera le había comentado al azabache de sus planes, no lo creyó necesario, pese a que sentía que al menos se merecía algún tipo de explicación luego de la charla que tuvieron, eso no fue suficiente para darse el ánimo de enfrentarlo. No sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

Avanzó sin mirar atrás. La vigilancia en Konoha si bien seguía presente se había visto disminuida luego de la guerra, eran tiempos de paz se suponía.

Recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho su maestra.

"Eres mi alumna, Sakura." Con esas cuatro palabras había reducido una vida de entrenamiento y entera compañía. Era su maestra sí, pero ambas sabían que no era tan solo eso, había una conexión más allá de lo que mostraban. Ella era como una madre para Sakura y Tsunade la consideraba como una hija. Crecieron juntas como maestra y alumna. Eso debería ser suficiente para ir por el camino correcto pero aun así la defraudaría.

Luego de unos diez kilómetros ya estaba suficientemente lejos para llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

Había un témpano queriendo formarse en su interior.

Esos ojos color zafiro buscaban algún tipo de esperanza, algo que les indicara que las segundas oportunidades aún existían; que aunque te sintieras solo no lo estás; que todo no es más que una mala jugada del destino para poner nuevamente a prueba tu fe en los demás; que el destino condenaba a tus cercanos a constantemente elegir entre la luz y la oscuridad porque eras tú el encargado de guiarlos por el camino correcto.

Como era usual una pelinegra se encontraba tras un pilar observando detenidamente al rubio. Constantemente se debatía entre acercarse o no, y si quizá su compañía podía alivianar el peso que él tenía en sus hombros.

Pese a que parecían más cercanos últimamente, había una distancia delimitada.

-Sé que estás ahí, Hinata-chan. - su voz apenas fue audible pero la sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Puedes acercarte?

La ojiperla dio un respingo en su lugar ante las palabras del ojiazul.

Se acercó con sigilo para no incomodarlo pero al llegar donde él no pudo evitar el tocar su rostro.

La dulzura y delicadeza con que lo había tocado también se reflejó en sus ojos, inevitablemente él se sonrojó. Esa dulzura pocas veces la había visto dirigida a él pero ya era usual que ella le diera esas muestras de cariño, sin embargo nunca la había sentido tan abrumadora como en ese momento. Algo dentro de él se estremeció.

Hinata lo había hecho sin pensar pero deseándolo, quería trasmitirle su apoyo de alguna forma y al ver el rostro desolado de Naruto solo atinó a mirarlo con ternura.

-Hinata... - En ese momento se dio cuenta del leve rubor que había adquirido el rostro del rubio y ella misma se sonrojó haciendo ademán de quitar su mano de su mejilla pero Naruto la presionó contra su rostro impidiéndole que lo hiciera. -Está bien ahí. - cerró los ojos por un momento disfrutando las miles de sensaciones que el contacto de la pelinegra con su piel le brindaba.

Ella estaba al borde del desmayo pero se obligó a mantenerse tranquila para compartir ese momento que se estaba dando.

-¿Alguna vez...?- comenzó el rubio - Hinata-chan, ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

El rostro de ella se cubrió de un color rojo. Se preguntó si podía aguantar unos minutos más antes de salir corriendo de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, si te estoy incomodando. - dijo el rubio observándola mientras ella tenía la cabeza agachada, ocultándose tras su cabello.

Lentamente fue subiendo su rostro sin creer lo estúpida que era.

-Etto... no... mmm… no quiero presionarte.-soltó con dificultad. La observó unos segundos comprendiendo sus palabras.

-Gracias por vigilarme todo este tiempo. Sé lo preocupada que debes estar y lo siento mucho, nunca he querido causarte problemas y mucho menos verte así.

-Naruto-kun...

No podía mentirse a sí mismo, Hinata le causaba un montón de emociones que deseaba descubrir. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura y en dónde estaría en esos momentos.

-¿Crees que ella piense en mí? - Pese a que debería haberle causado algún tipo de malestar, a la pelinegra le provocó ternura.

-Siempre. Ella te quiere mucho.

Cada vez que él estaba con Hinata pensaba en los sentimientos que ella tenía por él. Él no le era indiferente pero no podía asegurarle completamente que la quería de la forma en que ella lo hacía. No la merecía. Ella era todo lo que alguien podría desear y no la merecía. Pero la necesitaba.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que en ese momento eres la única compañía que quiero?

-¿Eso es cierto? - Quizá Sakura tenía razón.

-Yo... este último tiempo has sido lo único que me ha mantenido fuerte. Te mentiría si te dijera que no me importas. Me importas demasiado, más de lo que nunca pensé. Y... No lo entiendo, soy un poco torpe para estas cosas. Solo sé que quiero protegerte.

-N-naruto-kun... yo... tú sabes que te acompañaré siempre que quieras. – Las palabras del rubio la sorprendieron, todo su interior parecía removerse impaciente.

-Lo sé, pero no es justo para ti.

-Todo lo contrario.- Negó con la cabeza.- Lo decidí desde la primera vez que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti.

-Te mereces más que esto.

-Yo creo que ya es demasiado el solo hecho de que seamos amigos. Caminaré a tu lado y te guiaré así como tú lo haces con todos nosotros. Es mi promesa. Si lo quieres así lo haré. – Naruto vio la determinación en sus ojos, de alguna forma se vio a si mismo cada vez que algo se le ponía en la cabeza.

-El problema es que no solo lo quiero...

Sabía los pros y los contras, estaba consciente de que su cabeza era un caos en estos momentos pero había algo más fuerte que todo eso. Algo que no lo dejaba ni respirar de tanto anhelarlo. Podía culpar su repentino acercamiento, su infaltable compañía todos estos meses, o al tiempo en que llevaba sin pensar a la pelirosa de esa forma.

Pero en el momento en que esas palabras dejaron su boca, algo tomó iniciativa en su interior y todo lo que quería era acortar la distancia que los separaba.

Acercó su rostro sin apartar su mirada de los ojos perla de Hinata, estaba sonrojada y no podía verse más hermosa. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos.

Su aliento se estaba mezclando, el dulce hálito de ella era irresistible para él. Sus labios no aguantaron más y los unió con los de ella.

La dulzura con que Naruto la besaba, tenía a Hinata dopada entre el mar de sensaciones que le producía la presión de sus labios. Se preguntó si era real.

Sin ninguna experiencia y luego de pasar por la fase de nerviosismo se dejó llevar por él y el movimiento que ejercía.

Naruto no tenía palabras para lo que estaba sintiendo. Sus dudas se disiparon y pareció que todo estaba encajando en su interior.

Se separó un poco para coger aire, sin dejar de sostener su rostro entre sus manos. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero al ver el rostro sonrosado y los labios húmedos de ella no pudo evitar volver a acortar la distancia. Él sintió un peso dejándolo, la calidez que emanaba de ella lo cegaba. Su alma pareció revolotear y olvidó todo lo que lo acomplejaba. Hinata lo estaba levantando.

Rió.

-Realmente soy un torpe.-susurró contra sus labios.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó. La pelinegra irradiaba alegría.

En ese momento algo se estaba formando.

* * *

Cuando sintió esa presencia acercarse no lo dudó ni un segundo y se dirigió a realizar los sellos que la mantendrían alejada de él.

No podía estar en ese lugar y menos por su causa. Si Kakashi era el responsable de esto lo mataría.

Cuando las barreras fueron puestas, mientras un chakra muy familiar se hizo presente a metros de ella, contuvo la respiración esperando el momento para atacar si era necesario.

Llevaba un buen rato observando desde lo más alto de un árbol, apretaba y soltaba el puño de su nuevo brazo, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a él. Sakura había insistido tanto a su maestra que cuando volvió lo primero que hicieron fue ponerle una prótesis creada por la misma pelirosa y su maestra. En su encuentro con Sakura esta no había ni mencionado el tema pero pudo pillarla observando con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro su nuevo miembro. Llevaba semanas buscándola y finalmente lo había conseguido. Era realmente brillante para despistarlos a todos de esa forma pero lo que no inquiría era que existía algo que solo él podía distinguir en la pelirosa: su olor a cerezos.

-La anciana dijo que lo harías pero has olvidado algo muy importante- Se encontraba frente a ella en un parpadeo - Yo tengo un arma igual o más poderosa que la tuya, Sa-ku-ra.

Sus latidos aumentaron. ¿Siempre tendría esa reacción al estar tan cerca de él?

-Kakashi me envió - Ella lo sabía, era demasiado bueno que la hubieran dejado sin vigilancia sabiendo el riesgo que representaba para la aldea y menos teniendo la posibilidad de hacer justicia con sus propias manos.

Quiso reír, él de entre todos los ninjas capacitados nuevamente era enviado a hacer el trabajo, como si el destino quisiera que se mantuvieran cerca.

- _ **¡Sharingan!**_

- _ **¡Haru!**_ -dijeron al unísono.

Las manos de Sakura se mantenían tocando la barrera invisible que colocó entre ellos, debía aguantar lo suficiente para que él se marchara y poder alejarse unos kilómetros antes de volver. Dio la vuelta e inmediatamente comenzó a correr por los árboles. Esto no era bueno, arruinaría sus planes. Sasuke no podía estar ahí por ella.

Corría a todo lo que daba. Sus piernas se habían vuelto pesadas en el punto en donde se percató de algo. Alguien, la observaba fijamente y sonreía. Fue un destello ínfimo, una imagen burda que la había paralizado. Pero fue suficiente para retroceder dándose impulso con sus pies en un árbol.

El cambio de dirección suponía reencontrarse con el azabache que se acercaba a toda velocidad pero ese era el menor problema en estos momentos.

Una risa estrepitosa se hizo presente pero el pelinegro ni se inmutó. Eso significaba que estaba jugando con su mente.

 _-Es tu vida o la de él. - Dijo una voz._

Un pequeño destello frente a ella volvió a llamar su atención, no podía ser verdad. Afinó su vista, hilos por todos lados, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

 _¡Diablos!_

Nada salía como quería, su maldita suerte puso al Uchiha en su camino. Cómo podía seguir con el plan si ahora debía protegerlo a él también.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no podía dejar que lo hirieran. Él no era despistado, ya había visto los hilos de chakra, y conociéndolo se arriesgaría a sacarla.

Deshizo la barrera.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Uchiha! -la voz de la pelirosa se hizo escuchar justo en el momento en que iba a realizar un jutsu de invocación.

El chakra que fluía de ellos le mostró que detonarían solo al ser tocados, pero sabía que Sakura estaba dentro. Debía intentar sacarla de alguna forma.

-Es un campo de fuerza. - Los penetrantes jades se mostraron renuentes ante su mirada.

-Hmp.

-No, ellos censan. Sabes lo que significa.

-Debo intentarlo. – " _Mantente dentro o él será el siguiente."_

-¡Maldición! - Si él conseguía cambiar de lugar con ella solo le pondría todo más difícil. Buscó un su mente algún jutsu que la ayudara pero entre la desesperación solo uno se le vino a la cabeza. No podía dejar que alguien más saliera herido por el poder que ahora tenía. Ese poder estaba arruinando su vida mostrándose más como una maldición que algo que alentara su capacidad como shinobi de la Hoja. Ella pensó que quizá esta vez de algo podía serle útil, no existía ninguna certeza pero no perdía nada con intentar.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. - susurró pensando que él no la escucharía pero lo hizo y comenzó a correr velozmente hacia ella. - _¡_ _ **Tamashī no ugoki!**_

El sharingan del pelinegro fue activado y el rojo escarlata fue distinguido por la pelirosa antes de que pudiera contrarrestar sus ojos color rosa pastel. En un segundo Sasuke había sido lanzado metros lejos de ella por una mano que Sakura extendió hacia él.

-¡Sakura, no lo hagas!

Un destello cegador emergió de la increíble explosión que sucedió ante sus ojos. La pelirosa lo había arrojado tan lejos que le permitió contemplar la explosión en todo su esplendor. Su sharingan buscó algún rastro de la pelirosa pero su chakra era inexistente. No podía ser cierto.

De pronto la preocupación lo envolvió. Sakura no podía morir.

¿Cómo pudo dejar que eso pasara?, se supone que su deber era protegerla, ese era el punto de haberla buscado por días.

Algo se posó en su pecho. El dolor de perder a alguien importante lo abofeteó justo en el momento que el humo se comenzaba a disipar y un campo de color verde parecía repelerlo. Sus pies se movieron antes de ordenarles hacerlo y en un segundo ya se encontraba en el lugar de antes.

Pedazos de lo que anteriormente llamó campo caían como pequeños vidrios que al tocar el suelo se desvanecían. En un orificio que se había formado una mata de cabello rosa se dejó ver.

La pelirosa de alguna forma había creado una barrera de chakra a su alrededor pero a la altura de su hombro se podía ver la piel escamada y ampollas formándose, las que indicaban que la intensidad de la explosión había sobrepasado el chakra puesto en la barrera.

Sus manos se encontraban a la altura de su cabeza, ella lo había hecho, se había salvado a sí misma y a él recibiendo el golpe por los dos y creando una barrera muy poderosa. Un sonido ahogado escapó de los labios de Sakura.

Bajó sus manos, la barrera desapareció y su vista pareció nublarse, el sonido de la explosión seguía presente en forma de un pitido incesante.

El dolor entonces se expandió por su piel mientras todo se movía a su alrededor. Su lado izquierdo estaba completamente paralizado por el dolor, impidiéndole reaccionar. El olor a piel quemada se hizo presente. La detonación había sido devastadora, si no hubiera activado el Haru a tiempo ni cenizas quedarían.

Sasuke se sorprendió del aspecto que Sakura tenía, algo que él debía prevenir y falló. No podía apartar su vista de ella.

Una voz llamaba a Sakura pero se oía demasiado lejana. Cuando no pudo más mantenerse de rodillas su cuerpo se volvió pesado.

Antes de caer algo la sostuvo, sintió una calidez abrazándola, unos brazos acogedores la habían alzado para cargarla. El ardor que sentía en la zona de su oreja izquierda, se extendía por su hombro hasta una buena extensión de su espalda volviéndose casi insoportable. El calor que le brindaba era suficiente para calmar un poco los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo producto de la evidente pérdida de sangre en su oído izquierdo quien recibió el impacto más cercano. Se obligó a concentrarse en otra cosa para no desmayarse.

Al intentar enfocar su vista distinguió una piel muy pálida y un cabello muy oscuro cerca de su rostro.

Él la recargó sobre su pecho con suma delicadeza evitando el menor contacto posible con su zona dañada. Su contacto fue demasiado placentero, más de lo que recordaba. Su olor invadió sus fosas nasales causándole una sensación placentera, lo asimiló al alivio.

Sasuke la observó de reojo y vio como luchaba por mantenerse consciente a pesar de las múltiples heridas que tenía en su piel. La respiración de Sakura en su cuello lo estremeció. Su cercanía era grata, demasiado. Mantuvo a vista en el camino, no podía perder tiempo. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

Un gemido se oyó, Sakura estaba contrayéndose contra su pecho.

Quizá verla tan fuerte y valiente lo había hecho sentir orgulloso.

Su chakra estaba al borde, era casi imposible seguir consciente pero ella lo hacía, tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba cada cierto rato su ropa.

Sakura intentaba con todas su fuerzas no desmayarse, debía ayudar a Sasuke a curarse antes de que volvieran a ponerles una emboscada. El ardor característico del _Haru_ se expandía sin cesar por su cuerpo, casi podía ver su flujo a través de su piel, brillando incesantemente. Si no lo mantenía activado debía utilizar su _Byakugō no Jutsu_ y no creía que lo consiguiera por su nivel disminuido de chakra.

El azabache no podía apartar su vista de ella. Desde que eran unos genins pareció desarrollar un instinto innato para proteger tanto a Sakura como a Naruto, sin dudar siquiera en poner su vida en riesgo. Siempre fue así, incluso cuando él no era digno de su amistad, incluso las veces que intentó matarlos. Porque para eso si había dudado, por un demonio que lo dudó, hasta el punto de creer que solo lo habían vuelto alguien demasiado vulnerable, odiándolos por ello. Cuestionándose los pros y los contras del camino por el que transitaba.

Fue tan estúpido, pensó que alejarse de ellos y concentrarse en su venganza era su mejor forma de olvidar su amistad. Y hubo un tiempo en que pensó que realmente funcionaría. Porque a la hora de matarla, si no lo hubieran interrumpido, lo hubiera hecho. No se detuvo en ningún momento a pensar en las consecuencias, las mismas con las que tuvieron que cargar Naruto y Sakura con la esperanza de su retorno. Porque no importaba el repudio hacia él en cada rincón del mundo, ellos jamás lo abandonarían. Nunca dimensionó la gravedad de sus actos.

Así en este momento se odio a sí mismo por pensar si quiera en hacerles daño, viendo a la pelirosa en sus brazos, no pudo entender la necesidad de alejar a lo mejor que tenía. Sintió ese mismo impulso de cuando eran equipo, esa necesidad inherente de anteponerse a cualquier peligro que se acercara a ellos. Antes nunca importó, nunca fue necesario decir algo, su cuerpo solo se movía, casi como un instinto para protegerlos.

Al ver esos ojos jades mezclándose con un rosa pastel que parecía ir y venir, pudo entender por qué realmente había aceptado esta misión. Cuando le habían informado de la ida de Sakura de la aldea, se sintió incomodo, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la boca del estómago. Mayor fue su pesadumbre cuando lo volvieron a llamar a la torre del Hokage para asignarle la discreta misión de buscar por todos los lugares posibles a Sakura, al parecer la pelirosa había saboteado el plan inicial y tenía uno propio. La habían perdido de vista en el segundo en que puso un pie fuera de Konoha. La claridad en su cabeza había vuelto.

Él podría su vida antes de que algo que sucediera a Naruto y Sakura y lo peor es que siempre había sido así, bastaban unas horas a sus lados y el volvía a sentirse como el niño de 12 años que solía ser. Los necesitó siempre a ambos para apaciguar su dolor al perder a su familia y él los había desechado en el momento en que se dio cuenta que si se quedaba un tiempo más ya no podría dejarlos atrás. En los años que estuvo fuera de la aldea lo que él llamó su "viaje de redención", se prometió a si mismo proteger a sus compañeros al volver. Se los debía y más que eso, el deseaba hacerlo.

Un jadeo salido de los labios de la pelirosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un susurro fue todo lo que logró escuchar cuando Sakura rozó su cuello con su nariz, estaba demasiado fría. Se detuvo. Sakura se apretaba a su cuerpo y con sus manos lo acercaba más a ella, como anhelando su cercanía.

-Sakura…

Ella extendió con mucha dificultad su mano izquierda hacia el bosque. La cabaña había sido cubierta por sus sellos de protección, solo ella podía encontrarla.

- _ **K-kaisan**_ _(Disolución).-_ Consiguió a penas susurrar, pero fue suficiente para que frente a ellos apareciera una pequeña cabaña que se veía bastante acogedora. – Aaarggh…

Rápidamente ingresaron y Sasuke dejó a Sakura sentada en el sofá mientras buscaba implementos para ayudar a curarla.

-S-sasuke…

No la escuchaba, estaba demasiado ansioso buscando con qué ayudarla.

Intentó enfocar su flujo hacia las recientes heridas para aminorar el dolor en esa zona y ser más útil pese a que el constante dolor en su cuerpo por el aumento del uso del _Haru_ no la dejaría por un buen rato. Luego de unos minutos podía soportarlo lo suficiente para guiar al Uchiha que buscaba entre sus cosas algún ungüento para sus heridas y luego mojaba una gasa con agua fría.

-Sobreviviré – La observó por unos segundos sin apartar su vista, Sakura debió desviar su mirada, la estaba poniendo incómoda. – Solo hazlo.

Había descubierto todo su lado izquierdo para que él limpiara sus heridas, sin importarle demasiado que el azabache la viera casi desnuda del torso para arriba, con una única venda cubriendo sus pechos. Al sentir el contacto de la gasa con su piel no pudo evitar soltar una queja. Sasuke se detuvo pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada, ella solo sonrió incitándolo a seguir.

El azabache continuó pero intentó ser lo más delicado posible, su piel tenía un aspecto horrible. Esa piel blanca manchada en sangre, con ampollas formándose, y un aspecto achicharrado, debía doler en demasía con el solo roce del viento pero Sakura solo se quejaba de vez en cuando. Él sabía que estaba aguantando todo lo que podía con tal de no preocuparlo y quizá también de orgullosa. Le facilitó otra gasa para que presionara sobre la hemorragia en su oído izquierdo.

Con su mano derecha ella presionó. Aún podía sentir el pitido incesante que le indicaba que el daño interno era peor de lo que pensaba.

De pronto algo cambio en su piel, parecía que las heridas mejoraban al tiempo que vapor salía de ellas, como si se derritieran.

-¿Cómo…?

-Es el _Haru_. – Interrumpió apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. – A medida que evoluciona sus poderes aumentan y por lo tanto su influencia también.

-¿A qué te refieres con "su influencia"? – Se removió incomoda en la silla, apenas había podido escuchar eso.

–Circula por mi sistema tratando de mezclarse con mi sangre. Quiere ser parte de mí pero mi cuerpo lo sigue rechazando.- Dijo mientras con sus ojos cerrados intentaba controlar el flujo en sus venas. De vez en cuando jadeaba.- Y esta es su forma de que lo deje entrar, cuando el dolor sea insostenible… me dominará.

Sasuke distinguió el temblor en su voz al terminar de hablar. Cuando sus ojos toparon con sus rosa pastel por solo unos segundos, pudo ver el temor en ellos. Esos ojos lucían tan poco familiares pero le brindaban tantos recuerdos a la vez. " _Rosa pastel, como tu cabello"_ , quiso decir.

Se movió a buscar el ungüento que le había indicado Sakura con su cabeza.

-Bien. – Dijo mientras agarraba un pedazo de tela de la ropa que se había sacado y se lo ponía en la boca. – Adelante. Recuerda frotarlo en forma circular lo más posible.

Ver a Sakura en esas condiciones lo incomodó de sobremanera, él debería estar en su lugar y ella debería aplicarle las medicinas, no él. Ella apretaba su puño libre mientras él masajeaba levemente toda la zona afectada. El contacto de sus dedos con la herida piel de ella mandó una corriente eléctrica a Sakura que la hizo estremecerse inconscientemente. Sasuke pensó que se debía al dolor del roce en sus heridas expuestas. Le puso unos vendajes y Sakura estaba lista para irse a descansar pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y casi tropieza. Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama, la arropó y salió de la habitación.

La dejaría descansar y luego hablarían de lo que él había venido a hacer.

Él sabía su final, sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro. Su destino, si es que se le podía llamar así, estaba delimitado desde su llegada al mundo. El destino de los Uchihas, la soledad inevitable.

Aun así, ella le dijo que lo había perdonado incluso antes de que cometiera un error. Le había recordado lo importante que era para ella, para el equipo siete. Lo había sobrepuesto a él antes que el dolor de la muerte de sus padres y él falló incluso en darle su apoyo

-Incluso ahora, intentas salvarme. – Susurró al viento recargado en la madera que daba al exterior de la cabaña.

* * *

Un golpeteo suave en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Una pelinegra muy sonrosada estaba tras ella sin poder articular ni una palabra.

-Hinata-chan.- La alegría que le produjo verla la plasmó en su voz y en su enorme sonrisa. – Pasa por favor.

La observó atravesar la entrada hasta sentarse en un sofá pequeño que tenía en su departamento.

-T-tengo noticias… De Sakura-chan. – Dijo con su voz suave la ojiperla.

Inmediatamente Naruto se puso tenso y se acercó a ella incitándola a continuar.

-No debería decirte esto pero no puedo ocultártelo. –Bajó su mirada antes de seguir, pensó mucho si era correcto lo que estaba por hacer y llegó a la conclusión de que no importaba si estaba bien o no, Naruto merecía saberlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata? – La miraba seriamente, sabía que nada bueno se avecinaba.

-Sakura está bien y quiere saber de ti.

-¿Dé qué estás hablando, podías comunicarte con ella?

-Naruto-kun, es algo complicado te lo explicaré luego. Hay algo más importante que necesitas saber en estos momentos, ella se supone que está desaparecida.

-No lo entiendo. – Se acercó más a ella exigiendo una explicación a toda la información que le estaba dando.

-Ella nunca llegó al lugar que le fue designado. –El rostro de Naruto se volvió pálido. ¿Qué era lo que Sakura planeaba? –Perdieron su rastro apenas dejó la aldea.

-Pero dijiste que estaba bien, Hinata, ¿Dónde está?-

-Eso no lo sé. – Le extendió un sobre. Naruto lo leyó sin creer lo que decía el papel en él.

-Ella… planea hacer justicia con sus propias manos… esto no puede estar pasando. Creí que estaba demasiado dolida como para pensar en algo así. – Debía estar con ella, eso se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez pero…- ¿Ella sabe que nosotros…?

-No. – Se sonrojó.

-Lo siento. – Había sido demasiado rudo con ella, mientras solo intentaba ayudarlo. La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes, ella me lo pidió. – Naruto le acarició el cabello. – No quería preocuparte demasiado.

-Debiste decírmelo antes, sabes lo terca que es Sakura-chan, solo quiere hacer todo por si misma.

-Por eso decidí decírtelo. Tengo miedo de qué algo salga mal, Naruto-kun. – Agachó su cabeza preocupada. – Debemos ayudarla, protegerla.

La bondad de Hinata lo maravillaba cada día. ¿Por qué siempre fue así de ciego? Hasta Sakura se había dado cuenta antes que él. Hinata era todo lo que pudo pedir alguna vez.

-Lo haremos. – sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos y depositó un cálido beso en su frente.

* * *

¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que amenazaba con dejar salir desde su interior? ¿Cómo le decía a Sakura las ganas enormes que tenía de aminorar su dolor con su eterna compañía?

Habían pasado dos horas desde el incidente en el bosque y Sakura había despertado con un humor de perros, el pelinegro insistía en qué debía volver a la aldea y todo estaría bien.

-No puedo simplemente pretender que estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa si decido dejarme llevar por esto?-dijo la pelirosa.

-Lo harás bien, Sakura. No es nada que no puedas manejar.

-¿Por qué insistes en aminorarlo? -sonó como un reclamo cuando solo pretendía entenderlo. Él sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Siempre has sabido cómo darle una perspectiva mejor a todo. Confío en ti y tú deberías hacerlo también. No te volveré a dejar.

Antes de pensarlo demasiado lo último ya había salido de su boca. Se asustó. No podía prometerle algo así pero lo hizo de todas formas.

No quería volver a hacerle daño, no de nuevo. Y cada vez se cuestionaba más el hecho de haberla hecho sufrir tanto. Imágenes de su pasado lo rodearon, nuevamente. Cada vez que se acercaba a la redención, su mente le mostraba el por qué no era digno de ello.

La sed de venganza por la muerte de sus padres, la pelea con Naruto en el valle del fin, la muerte de Itachi, el odio hacia cada integrante de Konoha por lo que le había pasado a su clan, cuando no dudó ni un segundo en arremeter con su antigua compañera de equipo, nuevamente su última pelea con el rubio donde perdieron ambos un brazo... pero si había algo que nunca se iría de su mente era la sangre que manchaba sus manos. El hedor lo sentía en el aire recordándolo como si estuviera presente, como si lo tuviera impregnado en sus ropas, en su piel. Ese era el recordatorio de todo el daño que había causado y de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba desde que era solo un niño. Y nunca lo abandonaría.

Junto con el dolor venía el remordimiento que avanzaba sin control, su cabeza estaba adquiriendo demasiadas imágenes que procesar. Todos sus errores en el pasado transformados en la oscuridad llamándolo y tentándolo para volver a ser lo que era.

La pelirosa notó que algo estaba mal. Dijo su nombre al ver como se sostenía la cabeza con una mano, retrocediendo.

-¡Aléjate! - Le gritó desesperado.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?

No quería volver a caer, no después de todo lo que había conseguido, no después de que el odio se estaba transformando en un sentimiento mucho más cálido.

Ella se acercó intentando mirarlo a los ojos, vio la melancolía en ellos. Entendía lo que estaba pasando, ella lidiaba con lo mismo cuando recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Pero no podía ni imaginar la constante lucha que implicaba para él luego de años de lo mismo. También la estaban tentando.

Pensó que quizá su _Haru_ podría ayudarlo y rápidamente sus ojos se volvieron de un color rosa pastel. Unos pétalos giraban intentando entrar en su cabeza.

" _Mataste a tu hermano"_

 _"Casi matas a tu mejor amigo"_

 _"Querías matar a todos los que te ataban a Konoha "_

Las imágenes que Sasuke veía ella también las veía, sus pensamientos se mezclaban con los propios hasta el punto de poder sentir su dolor sofocándola, torturándola. Eran como llagas formándose en su interior, como si intentaran desprender cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentía sus latidos demasiado rápidos.

Debía controlarlo, se estaba ahogando, su corazón estaba entrando en paro y en minutos podría morir.

 _"¡Sasuke, basta!" Dijo desesperada._

 _"Te abandonarán, al final todos lo hacen." La misma voz de antes lo estaba persuadiendo, sonaba como Sasuke pero uno que no quería recordar, el que dañaba sin pensar en las consecuencias._

 _"No es así, no lo escuches. ¡Estoy aquí!"_

 _"Mátala antes de que lo haga"_

 _"¡No!"_

 _De pronto las manos de él apretaban su cuello fuertemente sin permitir la salida de aire de sus pulmones. Intentó sacárselo de encima golpeando sus brazos pero él ni se inmutaba La estaba ahorcando y no podía hacer nada, las aspas de su sharingan giraban, entonces recordó que en esa dimensión él mandaba._

 _Sus labios se movieron, solo quedaba utilizar lo único que tenía._

 _ **''Tōi chikaku. Detente." Susurró.**_ _Todo se detuvo._

Abrió los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Su respiración de a poco se normalizó. Cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza. Eso había sido agotador, ya no le quedaba demasiado chakra propio al intentar salir de ahí. Su Haru le pedía ser liberado nuevamente.

Sasuke se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, de rodillas, respirando agitadamente y sudando, se sostenía la cabeza.

Su respiración se detuvo, lo observó intrigada. Se asustó, ¿podía estar herido?

Antes de poder reaccionar el pelinegro con su sorprendente velocidad había desenvainado su espada y corría hacia ella.

-S-sasuke... -susurró a penas y tosió sangre. El frío metal había traspasado su piel. Su hombro estaba unido a la pared tras ella, atravesado por la espada del azabache, brotando de él un líquido rojo. Con sus manos sostenía las de él en un fallido intento de quitarlas de la espada.

-Este.-dijo fríamente- Este soy yo. - Su indiferencia le recordó a su propia oscuridad.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados para no ver su sharingan. Volvería a usar su poder.

No tenía suficiente chakra por lo que su única prioridad sería sacarlo del trance y nada más.

Al abrir los ojos y toparse unos ojos rosa pastel con los rojos, nuevamente el dolor se extinguió por su cuerpo.

-Sakura... - sus ojos onix ahora la observaron con detenimiento. Observó su espada en el hombro de ella. - No... ¡Argg!

Un lapsus de conciencia que duró segundos.

 _Se encontraba en su mente nuevamente._

 _Todo lo que había a su alrededor era agua; estaban sumergidos a metros de profundidad. Sasuke estaba a su lado y su cuerpo parecía hundirse de espaldas. Se puso frente a él y vio sus ojos opacos, los de ella brillaron tomando un color rosa pastel._

 _"Les fallé... no quise hacerles daño... hermano perdóname... lo siento..." No pudo no identificarse con las primeras palabras._

 _"Sasuke, estoy aquí. Sasuke..." lo llamó._

 _Pareció que la escuchaba._

 _"Sakura..."_

 _"¡No apartes tu vista de mí!"_

 _El cuerpo del azabache se estaba volviendo opaco. Sus ojos estaban sin brillo._

 _Los pétalos en los ojos de la pelirosa se unieron al centro._

 _"¡Vete! ¡Aléjate!" gritó él._

Sasuke hundió más la espada, moviéndola y haciendo que Sakura se retorciera del dolor.

 _"¡AAHHHHH" -El alarido de la pelirosa llegó a la mente de él._

 _"¿Sakura?" La observó frente a él con su ojo de un rosa penetrante, el otro lo tenía cerrado a causa de los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad, cada 5 segundos parecía que un dolor insoportable la paralizaba y luego volvía a respirar agitadamente._

 _"¡Sakura!" La aludida abrió su otro ojo con alivio. Sasuke estaba volviendo a tomar color._

 _"¡Sasuke, te tengo!" "Tsk" El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable. Se sostuvo el hombro pero sintió un líquido tibio correr por su mano. La miró, era sangre._

 _"Estás sangrando"_

" _Está bien, está bien. Estás a salvo, está bien." dijo agradeciendo que volvió en sí. "Debes volver, te ahogarás, sal"_

 _El azabache miró a su alrededor, estaba pasando nuevamente. Estaba dejándose llevar por su oscuridad._

'' _¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?'' No podía meterla en esto._

 _"Mírame" le suplicó. Los ónix chocaron con sus rosados. Acercó sus dedos a la frente de él. "Estoy aquí, no me dejes. Por favor._ _ **Toi chikaku. Despierta.**_ _"_

Antes de protestar el agua desapareció y se encontraba en la sala de antes.

-¡Argggg!- gritó la pelirosa frente a él.

Sostenía su espada atravesada en el hombro de ella y con su otra mano vendada la estaba ahorcando, mientras ella intentaba sacárselo de encima. Un hilo de sangre corría de su boca por su cuello. La observó estupefacto.

-Sakura... lo siento... -la ternura en su voz la perturbó. La observó de pies a cabeza con preocupación ¿Tanta dulzura existía en él?

-E-está bien, estás a salvo. Solo sácala yo haré el resto.

La retiró rápidamente.

-Arggg! - soltó al sentir el metal abandonar su hombro.

Antes de caer de rodillas él la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

La volvió a observar percatándose de varios hematomas y cortes que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Son los efectos secundarios del Haru, sumado a tus heridas. - dijo adivinando sus pensamientos. - Es una nueva habilidad.

-No debiste hacerlo, podrías haberme curado luego.

-No quiero que cargues con nada más.

-Sakura...

Movió su brazo bueno aplicando chakra verde en las heridas más profundas.

-No puedo curarla completamente pero en unos días lo conseguiré.

Distinguió la mirada intrigada del azabache.

-Es demasiado poder, mi cuerpo no lo soporta.

Su cuerpo se movió rápidamente y la tomó en brazos. La acostó en su cama.

-Esto no me hace sentir bien.

-Entonces debiste dejarme en mi cama y no en la tuya.

-No hablo de eso. -dijo sonrojándose un poco. No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Nunca pensé que seguías torturándote con algo así. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Sasuke.

Fue una reprimenda.

-Es algo que debo cargar para entender lo que soy ahora. - La pelirosa se sentó en la cama y se acercó a acariciarle una mejilla.

-Tú eres el mejor Sasuke que podrías ser.

Él tomó la mano en su mejilla con la suya.

-¿Por qué siempre dices lo que necesito escuchar?

-Sasuke, estoy aquí.

Sabía que sus palabras eran para mantenerlo en la realidad. Y lo agradecía de una manera que no podía explicar.

Se acercó a ella sin poder evitarlo, la sostuvo de la nuca y tocó con su frente con la suya.

-No me hagas esto...-susurró la pelirosa.- Por favor... No de nuevo.

-Ya no soy ese niño de doce años.

-Y aun así sigo pensando que podrías dejarme en esa banca nuevamente.

Las palabras de la pelirosa lo hicieron dudar. ¿Podría prometerle quedarse con ella para siempre?

-No puedes... - se soltó del agarre del pelinegro adivinando sus pensamientos. - Y yo no puedo volver a lo mismo.

Se levantó de la cama.

-Debo darme una ducha. - Antes de poder dar un paso su brazo estaba siendo sostenido por él.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Le dijo furiosa Sakura.

-¿Crees que lo sé? tú dímelo, Sakura, tu que siempre dijiste saber todo de mí. Dime que es lo que quiero porque de verdad que necesito saberlo- Su voz se fue convirtiendo en una súplica a medida que daba pasos hacia la pelirosa. -No me gusta esta añoranza que siento. No la entiendo.

Cuando él la arrinconó en el muro aprisionándola con sus brazos, el mundo de Sakura se vino a sus pies.

Sasuke no entendía en que momento su cuerpo dejo de pertenecerle y lo único que quería gritarle era _"¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí?"_

Un reproche implícito, como si alguna vez le hubiera pertenecido, como si no fuera su culpa que ella decidiera alejarse, como si él la hubiera querido de la forma correcta.

-Nunca antes parecí importarte. No de la forma que dices.

-Al volver a verte recordé cosas que no estaba listo para manejar. -susurró en su oído.

-Aun así pones un muro cada vez que parece que me acerco demasiado. - el azabache tocó con su nariz la de ella.

-Deja de pensar que te estoy alejando cuando eres la única que mantengo más cerca- la interrumpió. – Solo estás demasiado perdida.

Algo dentro de la pelirosa se removió dichosamente, y se preguntó ¿por qué su cuerpo siempre parecía debilitarse ante la cercanía del azabache?

¿Alguna vez dejaría de sentirse abrumada por él?

* * *

 _Gracias por sus reviews a:_

 _ **Adrit126(x4)**_

 _ **Yoselin**_

 _ **ryomaysakuno93**_

 _ **minerva**_

 _ **dean**_

 _ **Ryoma**_

 _ **naruhina**_

 _ **cinlayj2**_

Oceans – Seafret (NaruHina) watch?v=dnMrpom91a8

Tell me it's real – Seafret (Sasusaku) watch?v=uhPTIXZxxeA


	7. Tengo cicatrices en mis manos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Shattered

…

Capítulo 7: Tengo cicatrices en mis manos…

…

" _A veces no sabes el valor de un momento_

 _hasta que se convierte en memoria"._

 _ **Dr. Seuss.**_

* * *

Observó sus ojos, uno negro y el otro que mostraba el rinnegan. Los mismos ojos que una vez parecieron ser su sustento, ahora no sabía que le provocaban.

Su mirada era suplicante, le estaba pidiendo responder una pregunta que él ni siquiera había formulado. Una pregunta que ella no sabía cómo responder.

Se repitió las palabras que aparecieron en su cabeza con su regreso. Ella realmente lo había olvidado.

Naruto contribuyó en eso pero estaba tan quebrantada que no podría demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él. Por otro lado se fue teniendo la seguridad que él encontraría la felicidad al lado de Hinata. Era la única certeza que tenía y tiró todo al fuego por esa única certeza.

Estaba vacía, o al menos así se sentía. Porque pese a mostrarse tan fuerte frente al azabache, la verdad era que todos los días dormía solo un par de horas porque las pesadillas eran demasiado tormentosas. Le mintió a Sasuke y se mintió a sí misma queriendo ignorar el dolor de la pérdida de sus padres, aunque fuera tanto o más intenso que hace unos meses.

Cuando entró en su mente sintió su miedo, su desesperanza, su necesidad de un sentido para continuar. Fue en ese momento que su alma se desgarró completamente. No era la única persona que había pasado por una pérdida tan importante, no era menor, pero toda Konoha estaba reconstruyendo sus heridas dejadas por la guerra. Y eso incluía a todos sus amigos. No podía centrarse en algo tan egoísta como una venganza contra los responsables, eso lo entendió antes de partir de Konoha. Todos pensarían eso y era lo mejor para no cuestionar sus motivos. Pero todo iba más allá, estaba casi segura de que ellos planeaban algo mucho más grande. No sólo la estaban llamando a su encuentro, sino que también querían algo contra Konoha. Y sospechaba que la utilizarían para sus sucios planes.

Sasuke seguía en silencio, pero su mirada se perdió en la habitación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? El solo mirar sus ojos jade, lo estaba volviendo loco. No estaba razonando pero una parte de él insistía en dejarse llevar por lo que golpeteaba dentro de su pecho por su cercanía.

-Lo necesitas. -dijo.

No fue una pregunta, él tenía la certeza, conocía demasiado a Sakura.

El dolor que ella sentía en el pecho al pensar en el rubio seguía presente. Podía ver a través de sus ojos de la misma forma que antes, solo que había algo más que no podía descifrar. ¿Odio?

Pero Sasuke no debía estarla observando de esa forma. Tan cálida, tan fuera de lugar. Esa no era la mirada que siempre recordaba. Seguía teniendo curiosidad por lo que sucedió mientras él se encontraba fuera de la aldea.

Posó sus manos en su firme torso alejándolos un poco del ambiente pesado e incómodo que se estaba formando, pero el azabache ante eso solo se acercó más posando su cabeza en el hueco existente en el hombro de la pelirosa. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan impulsivo?

-Así que... así es como se siente. -La respiración de la pelirosa se detuvo unos segundos sin poder identificar el verdadero significado tras sus palabras.

El silencio de Sakura era suficiente para afirmar su teoría. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Debía alejarse de ahí. De pronto se puso tenso.

-Sasuke... ¿tú...?

Sakura lo empujó a un lado y golpeó el suelo con todo el chakra acumulado en su puño, destruyendo casi por completo todo lo que se cruzó en su camino. Escuchó a Sasuke desenvainar su katana y el sonido de otra chocando con ella.

-Sal de ahí, maldito gusano. - escupió al aire al ver que nadie salía a su encuentro. El chakra que detectó parecía moverse demasiado.

Una explosión se sintió a un costado de la cabaña. Por suerte la pelirosa alcanzó a activar el _Haru_ y formar un pequeño escudo en su brazo derecho para cubrirse.

-Eres difícil de pillar, cerezo. - No reconoció la figura que se pronunciaba entre el humo que llenó la casa. El apodo que le dio la desconcertó, sus padres la llamaban así cuando era una niña.

-Y tú bastante estúpido.

Corrió al encuentro de la sombra que se pronunciaba entre los escombros. En su pecho sentía una ira dominándola, el chakra en su interior se expandió de golpe sin poder controlarlo. Un chakra de color verde apareció frente a ella pero no se movía. En ese momento supo que se trataba del intruso que estaba escondiéndose tras la gruesa capa de humo que seguía en el ambiente, quizá desconocía la nueva habilidad que adquirió con sus ojos. Se detuvo.

-Realmente creaste una protección bastante poderosa. - Reconoció la voz inmediatamente. _Nos volveremos a ver, Sakura._ Era el ninja que los interceptó en una misión, antes de que todo se arruinara.

-Tú...- Su voz sonó sorprendida.

-Así que has conseguido dominarlo. - El sonido de unas palmas aplaudiendo y una risa divertida la desconcertaron. - Tan brillante y perseverante como siempre.

La familiaridad con que le hablaba la estaba enfureciendo aún más.

El humo desapareció justo en el momento en que sacaba un kunai de su portador y ponía en posición de ataque.

-Por cierto -Dijo dejando ver su rostro y su rojo cabello. - Mi nombre es Ren, lamento no haberme presentado antes pero pensé que me reconocerías en el momento en que me vieras. -A esas alturas Sakura no podía pensar en nada más que en sus padres, el chico llamado Ren se encontraba a unos metros lejos de ella. Si pudiera llegar hasta donde Sasuke podría formar una barrera para alejarse de ahí. _Ren. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?_

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Antes de que pudiera responder llamas negras rodearon una parte del bosque que se podía observar debido a la destrozada que había quedado la cabaña. Gritos de agonía se oían por el lugar, Sasuke parecía no tener problemas.

-El Uchiha es demasiado para nosotros al parecer, bueno siempre lo supe pero hay que tener señuelos que se sacrifiquen por la causa, ¿no? -Se veía demasiado tranquilo al saber que sus camaradas estaban siendo derribados por el azabache.

-Entonces sabes que ganaremos, ¿qué pretendes realmente?

-Oh, querida Sakura, sinceramente no perdería mi tiempo reuniendo a los suficientes hombres para mantener al Uchiha entretenido un rato sino lo necesitara con urgencia. Necesitas saber la verdad.

La cara de angustia que mostraba el rostro de Sakura lo obligó a mantenerse firme.

-Te voy a contar mi versión de la historia. -Cada vez estaba más confundida. – Te sorprenderás pero la sangre que corre por tus venas es igual a la mía, somos del mismo clan.

-Estás bromeando, ¿qué pretendes? - _¿De qué está hablando?_

-Lo somos y te lo mostraré. - Alargó una mano hacia ella y le indicó que se acercara.

-No. Es imposible. – Retrocedió unos pasos sin soltar el kunai entre sus dedos. - ¿Por qué lo harías entonces? ¿Por qué matarlos?

-Realmente crees que yo lo hice.

-Uno de los tuyos lo hizo, de eso estoy segura.

-¿Uno de los míos?- Su voz había cambiado, ya no era desafiante, parecía melancólica. Como si hubiera alguna relación entre ellos dos de la que Sakura no se acordaba. Quizá eso fue lo que la impulsó a querer acercarse o simplemente tenía curiosidad, aun así estaba caminando sobre la cuerda floja al confiar en él.

-El _Haru_ también te da la capacidad de leer mentes y proyectar tus pensamientos en las mentes de otros. - Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, tocó con ambos pulgares las sienes de su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza alejándose de tu toque. - De igual forma te permite ser un telequinético que puede hacer levitar objetos a voluntad y crear campos de fuerza para repeler ataques. - Estaba sobrepasando los límites pero no se alejó. - Estoy seguro de que has desarrollado la mayoría de ellos. -Sonrió acariciando una de sus mejillas. - Sé qué me arrepentiré de esto.

Tomó una de las manos de Sakura y la puso en su mejilla.

-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Dolerá, es la única forma de deshacer el jutsu de bloqueo. En algún momento solo habrá silencio, ahí comenzará todo. _**Rokku kaijo**_ _(liberación del bloqueo)_ – Susurró.

…

 _Sakura lucía de unos 10 años, su pelo rosa se movía con el viento mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. El sonido de una rama quebrándose la hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente y voltearse._

 _-Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpirte._

 _El chico tenía un aspecto agradable, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la forma en que su cabello de color rojo se mecía lo hacían ver genuino. Sakura negó con su cabeza, extendiendo una mano en su dirección._

 _-Haruno Sakura.- Dijo con voz firme pero sonriendo._

 _-La última descendiente del clan Haruno. - Se inclinó haciendo una reverencia hacia ella._

 _-¿Desde cuándo mi clan es de la realeza?- Rio divertida._

 _-¿No lo sabes?_

 _-¿No…?_

 _-Entiendo... - Debía existir una razón para que no estuviera enterada de nada._

 _-Entonces... emm..._

 _-Ren, Haruno Ren._

 _-¿Haruno? ¿Eres mi primo?_

 _-Acabo de llegar a la aldea. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí ni quien soy._

 _-¿Entonces porque me lo has dicho?_

 _-Creo que puedo confiar en ti. - Se rasco la nuca- Bueno, la verdad soy un poco impulsivo._

 _Sakura solo pudo reír._

 _-Mantendré tu secreto a salvo. ¿Entonces qué haces por aquí?_

 _-Mis padres me encomendaron mantenerme cerca de los Haruno y conocerte._

 _-¿Tus padres?_

 _-Murieron. En guerra. Posees algo de lo que debo protegerte._

 _-Lo siento por tus padres – Quizá eso significaba que se quedaría con su familia. - ¿Por qué debes protegerme?_

 _-Leyendas del Clan, he sido criado para cuando llegue el momento de protegerte. Sé que ustedes no están apegados a sus antepasados pero también he venido a cambiar eso._

 _-¿Cómo nunca oí hablar de ti? No entiendo nada. –Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza._

 _-Porque no quedan más Harunos de sangre pura que puedan mantener el Clan. Solo tú y yo._

 _-Todo es tan extraño… no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que me estás diciendo._

 _-Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo…_

 _..._

 _-Así que ahora que saldrás de la academia, debo arreglar unos asuntos no muy lejos de aquí, volveré cuando ya estés egresada._

 _-No esperaba menos de ti._

 _Ambos estaban recostados en el pasto disfrutando el atardecer. Ella sobre su pecho formando una especie de L._

 _-Así que, Uchiha Sasuke. –La pelirosa se sonrojó._

 _-No hagas un escándalo de ello._

 _-No lo hago pero ¿qué le ven a ese engreído?_

 _-Él solo está demasiado solo._

 _-Yo también y no te veo desfallecer de amor por mí._

 _-¿Desfallecer de amor? –Rio. - por favor, Ren._

 _-Está bien, está bien. Solo recuerda el plan, ellos no pueden saber mi propósito aquí, solo soy tu primo, nada más._

 _-Por supuesto que no les diré nada, no podría ponerlos en peligro, ni a mis padres._

 _-Mis tíos piensan que iré a visitar a un amigo de mis padres._

 _-Y eso es lo que harás, ¿no?_

 _-Algo así. – Sakura se levantó bruscamente. Había abierto la boca para hablar pero la cerró inmediatamente dejando salir un suspiro._

 _-Solo lo que necesite saber…- El pelirrojo asintió sonriéndole._

 _..._

 _-¡Ren, basta solo lo empeorarás! -_

 _-Si lo dice la sabelotodo, debería hacerle caso. – Le sacó la lengua. - Pues, no lo creo._

 _-¡Ren, estúpido dije que basta! - le quitó el jarrón de las manos y comenzó a pegarlo ella. – Si no fueras tan molesto, esto no hubiera pasado._

 _-¡Hey! Después me regañarás por no ayudarte y luego tus padres nos regañarán a ambos. Tú fuiste la que me persiguió como loca por toda la casa para golpearme._

 _-Solo detente, ¿sí? No estoy de humor. – Frunció el ceño evidentemente molesta._

 _-No me digas que el Uchiha te volvió a rechazar._

 _-Argg. Es lindo, ¿sabes? Pero su petulancia me lo pone por los suelos.- Estaba frustrada. - No sé cuánto tiempo más deberé mostrarme como una imbécil pegajosa frente a él._

 _-Ya sabes que si no te resulta aquí estoy yo para quitarte el estrés._

 _\- Tú me metiste en esto, fingir me está hartando. Me termino siempre desquitando con el bobo de Naruto. No seas imbécil._

 _-Más respeto señorita soy 3 años mayor que tú._

 _-Eso no importa y lo sabes. - Se acercó a él lanzándose a sus brazos y piñizcandole las mejillas. – Ya tengo 12, no soy la niña que conociste._

 _-¡Saku, bájate! Te estás contradiciendo con tus actos. – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas._

 _-¡Jamás! Molestarte me alegra el día. Ha-ha. – Dijo subiéndose a su espalda para seguir en su labor. Mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre._

 _-¡Niños, está lista la cena, bajen ya! – Gritó la madre de Sakura._

 _-¡Vamos! – gritaron al unísono._

 _-No sé cómo te aceptaron tan fácil. – Dijo la pelirosa ya sin molestarlo._

 _-Soy encantador y un Haruno._

 _Ambos reían mientras bajaban corriendo._

…

 _-Vamos, Saku. Puedes más que eso._

 _-L-llevo subiendo árboles por días, estoy agotada. M-mi equipo ya sabe que soy buena en el control de chakra, no entiendo que pretendes insistiendo en esto. – Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio._

 _-Con el tiempo lo verás y dejarás de quejarte. – Se acercó a ella por detrás y puso una mano en su cintura. Sakura volteó sorprendida, no pudo evitar que un rubor apareciera en su rostro. – Los Haruno somos expertos en controlar el chakra- Susurró en su oído. Tomó una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia el frente. – Lo moldeamos a nuestro antojo. Existe una leyenda que habla de algo llamado Haru. -Sakura volteó un poco su rostro quedando frente al de él._

 _-¿Haru?- preguntó suavemente. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido._

 _-Un dojutsu. Incluso tan poderoso como el sharingan. – Sakura pensó que estaba bromeando, era imposible. Lo observó con incredulidad. Ren rio divertido. – Tú querías saber la razón por la que sigo aquí. – Dijo afianzando su agarre a la cintura de la pelirrosa. – El Haru realmente existe y pertenece a nuestro clan. - La sorpresa en el rostro de la pelirosa la aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura y subir a la rama de un árbol. Sakura soltó una exclamación ahogada al tocar la firme rama. – Hay oídos en todos lados. –El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. - No existe mucha información valida sobre él. – Prosiguió. – Pero un verdadero Haruno debería reconocerlo. El chakra fluyendo por las venas. Es como un guardián destinado a proteger al poseedor de tanto poder. – Tocó con sus dedos los brazos de Sakura, como acariciándolos. Negó con la cabeza. – Dicen que es hermoso, eso decían mis padres al menos. – Una sonrisa torcida fue todo lo que mostró antes de saltar del alto árbol. Sakura lo entendía, aún era difícil mencionar a sus padres sin sentirse dolido. Su mente comenzó a procesar cada palabra que Ren le dijo._

 _-Ren-kun…- susurró al viento. Aún sentía el cosquilleo en su brazo donde él había tocado. La sensación en su pecho era agradable._

 _..._

 _-No puedes seguir así, el baka de Naruto cumplirá su promesa y lo traerá de vuelta._

 _-Sasuke no pretende volver, ya han pasado meses y nada. No volverá y Naruto solo se atormentará con la estúpida promesa que me hiciste hacerle. – Se puso de pie para enfrentarlo. No podía seguir con el estúpido juego de la niña con el corazón roto._

 _-Era necesaria._

 _-¿¡Por qué!? ¿No es suficiente con perder a tu mejor amigo? ¿¡Por qué hacerle promesas a tu mejor amiga sobre algo imposible serviría de algo!? ¡Ni siquiera quería meter a Naruto en esto, no lo merece!_

 _-¡Para ya, Sakura! No puedes encariñarte con ellos y lo sabes._

 _-¡Ese no es tu puto problema, Ren! Tú solo estás aquí porque estás obligado a protegerme, no es como si realmente te importara.- No había querido decirlo pero no pudo detener las palabras que salieron de su boca con tanto resentimiento. Ella deseaba más de él pero no sabía qué exactamente y solo pensar en que lo estaba haciendo por obligación la ponía de mal humor._

 _-Eventualmente lo entenderás. - Cuando Ren se mostraba así solo significaba que estaba molesto. Se alejó unos kilómetros de ella, otra vez._

 _..._

 _Semanas llevaba ignorándola. Naruto ya se había ido hace un buen tiempo a entrenar con el Sannin pervertido y ella se sentía cada vez más sola. Tsunade-sama era su única compañía junto con Ino. Ren fue enlistado en las tropas de anbu pese a los reclamos de Sakura, Tsunade decía que tenía demasiado potencial como para desperdiciarlo._

 _Los entrenamientos con la quinta hokage se volvían cada vez más extenuantes al punto de no dormir en días debido a la cantidad de libros que debía leer para ampliar sus conocimientos en la rama de la medicina. Además no era nada sencillo el taijutsu que perfeccionaba todos los días llegando a acostumbrarse a tener algún hueso roto o estar cubierta de hematomas por todo el cuerpo. De esa forma igualmente practicaba su ninjutsu médico ayudando a los pacientes en el hospital. El poco tiempo que tenía buscaba a Ren por todos lados pero parecía que quería mantenerse alejado de ella todo lo posible. De vez en cuando el accedía a entrenarla en lo que él llamaba el Haru, insistía que ella era la única que podía despertarlo pero honestamente no veía muchos avances exceptuando el que podía censar el chakra de los demás a grandes distancias._

 _Hoy era uno de esos días en que estaba demasiado cansada como para respirar siquiera. Estaba recostada bajo un árbol cerca de un rio, intentando respirar sin que le dolieran tanto las costillas luego un duro entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama. El rio que pasaba por el lugar estaba muy tranquilo, apenas se escuchaba como corría el agua. Sintió aparecer un chakra inconfundible._

 _-Cuando llegaste, me dijiste que estabas aquí para protegerme. Que estabas destinado a ello.- Abrió los ojos y observó su ancho torso tensarse._

 _-Hmp._

 _-Te creí y sigo haciéndolo pero no puedo entender por qué cada día te alejas más de mí. Ni siquiera me miras a los ojos._

 _-Estás exagerando, Sakura._

 _-Sabes que no. – Se sentó apoyándose en el árbol tras ella. - Dímelo, Ren. ¿Es que acaso te cansaste de este trabajo que te fue designado? ¿Te molesta mi compañía? Porque si es así puedes irte. No te obligaré a quedarte... Si tú lo deseas puedes irte._

 _Ya estaba harta de la situación, todos debían dejar de pensar que ella era una chiquilla débil que solo lloraba y no servía para nada._

 _-No sabes de qué hablas._

 _-¿Cómo hacerlo? Llevas demasiado tiempo ignorándome, desde que comencé a hacer misiones con mi equipo... tú solo. Cambiaste. Luego me volví alumna de Tsunade y… No lo entiendo. - Se largaría de ahí cuanto antes. No quería discutir con él, solo quería descansar._

 _-No creo que lo hagas nunca._

 _Se alejó de ahí antes de empeorar las cosas. Lo había llegado a considerar como un hermano y el solo la veía como un estorbo. Lo gracioso de la situación es que Sasuke pensaba de la misma forma y se fue. Quizá el hiciera lo mismo eventualmente._

 _..._...

 _Sasuke_ _realmente intentó matarla. No fue una ilusión y ella estuvo dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Solo quería liberar a Naruto de la estúpida promesa que Ren le obligó a hacer. Odiaba haberse mostrado como una cría llorando por cualquier cosa cuando ella no derramaba una gota por nadie. Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo._ _Lloraba de frustración, de ira, de tristeza. Golpeaba una y otra vez los árboles a su alrededor, quizá el dolor se iría de alguna forma. Cerraba los ojos y veía el rostro de Sasuke sin ninguna emoción, Naruto destrozado por dentro al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. ¿Por qué no podía salvarlos a ambos? ¿De qué servía este estúpido poder si no podía utilizarlo para ayudarlos? Sus puños con chakra de color verde partieron en dos cada árbol que se le atravesaba. Un dolor en su cabeza la estaba volviendo loca, ardía como el infierno y parecía expandirse cada vez más. Como si cada célula de su cuerpo luchara por defenderse de un chakra intruso que la estaba dominando. Entonces recordó una conversación que había tenido hace un tiempo con Ren. Esa era la forma que tenía el Haru de activarse, fluía como lava hirviendo por su torrente sanguíneo. Su cuerpo lucharía por expulsarlo pero se acostumbraría al dolor cuando pudiera dominarlo por completo._

 _Apoyó su cabeza y manos en otro tronco intentando apaciguar el dolor en su interior. Pese a eso en ese momento el dolor en su cuerpo parecía minúsculo en comparación al dolor en su pecho, la opresión que la mantenía llorando como la Sakura que mostró a todos en la aldea, la Sakura que no era._

 _Un chakra tras ella la hizo enfurecerse aún más y no aguantó. En un segundo ya tenía al pelirrojo contra un árbol, desafiándolo con la mirada y sosteniéndolo de las solapas._

 _-Vete. – Su voz sonó dolida, enfurecida. Solo quería romper todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Lo miró con todo el desprecio del mundo. Lo necesitaba, maldita sea que lo necesitaba._

 _-Sakura, no te dejaré sola._

 _-Esto es lo que querías, el equipo 7 ya no existe. Todo se fue a la mierda._

 _-Nunca querría eso para ti. Estaba seguro de que el chico Uchiha estaba enamorado de ti. Nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que se atrevería a poner una mano sobre ti. – Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, soltándolo como si su contacto quemara. No quería seguir viendo esos ojos violetas que la confundían aún más._

 _-No hables estupideces, Sasuke Uchiha jamás se enamoraría de Sakura Haruno._

 _-Pero tú si de él. – Lo escupió con toda la rabia del mundo._

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Toda una vida enamorada de él Saku, no puedes mentirme. La forma en que lo mirabas, el cómo buscabas su atención y lo protegías..._

 _-Detente ahí. Sí, tienes razón. Yo lo amé pero tú me metiste en esto. Fuimos compañeros. ¡Terminé enamorándome porque insistías en que me mantuviera como una lapa detrás de él! No era lo que creía. Nos necesitaba. A Naruto y a mí…_

 _-No te mientas a ti misma, Sakura. No sabes la magnitud del daño que hay a tu alrededor. – Lo observó con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente. Lucía un poco pálido, con una ojeras más pronunciadas y estaba un poco más delgado. Su irá se esfumó. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?_

 _-Ren... Ya no lo amo.- De pronto lo entendió. Todo. El rechazo, sus peleas, su distancia. Su insistencia en el tema de Sasuke. - Tú sabes que me preocupo por ti._

 _Se acercó a él con una velocidad impresionante, lo tomó de la nuca con ambas manos. Obligándolo a observarla directamente a los ojos._

 _-Dijiste que siempre estarías. – susurró Sakura. Ren hizo que sus frentes se tocaran acercándose más a ella._

 _-Lo sé. –Sus manos se deslizaron a su cintura. La pelirosa dio un respingo ante el toque y sus mejillas enrojecieron.- Pero no puedo soportarlo._

 _Se había cansado de ella finalmente, pensó. Pero él la acercó más a su cuerpo._

 _-Lamento ser un estorbo. – Seguía hablando en susurros pensando que él oía los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón._

 _-No sabes de lo que hablas. – Él sonreía, por supuesto que Sakura pensaría eso cuando era todo lo contrario._

 _\- Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti._

 _\- No sé qué pensar de ti. – Movió sus manos a su rostro, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza. – Me estás volviendo loco._

 _Era algo realmente impulsivo pero llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo que no aguantó más. Sus labios atacaron los de ella de forma desesperada, no quería soltarla, sentía que estaba a unos centímetros por sobre el suelo._

 _La apretó más contra él mientras ella le correspondía de igual forma torpemente. De pronto ella era la que estaba acorralada contra el árbol, volviéndose cada vez más intenso el ambiente. La tomó de ambas piernas enrollándolas en su cintura mientras repartía besos húmedos por su cuello. Le bajó de poco el cierre de la camisa roja que usaba para entrenar, para besar el nacimiento de sus pechos._ _Ambos jadeaban de placer._

 _Sakura primero le quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme anbu que el traía, para acariciar su firme torso y repartir besos por él, mientras el pelirrojo soltaba jadeos ante su tacto. La sensación era indescriptible. Solo querían estar cada vez más cerca el uno del otro._

 _Se detuvieron un momento a recuperar el aliento._ _Sakura lo volvió a jalar hacia ella devorándose sus labios. Lo sostuvo de la nuca, mientras movía peligrosamente sus caderas contra él._

 _-S-saku, basta o no podré detenerme. – Dijo con pesadumbre._

 _-No quiero que te detengas. – Insistió._

 _-E-estamos en medio del bosque, llegará alguien en cualquier momento._

 _-Que aguafiestas. - El rio y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Se observaron por un momento, no querían detenerse pero era demasiado precipitado. Ren supo entonces que ella no mentía cuando decía que ya no amaba al Uchiha._

 _-Creo que no podré parar la próxima vez._

 _-No lo hagas._

 _..._

 _-Akatsuki está cada vez más cerca de la aldea. – Dijo Ren, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirosa._

 _Llevaban un buen tiempo entrenando para activar el Haru que Sakura poseía y conseguir dominarlo, le habían pedido ayuda a Tsunade alegando que solo querían saber más sobre el control de chakra pero al final luego de semanas todo había dado frutos. La existencia de Ren y su permanencia al lado de la Haruno menor no era solo por voluntad propia, habían descubierto que cuando sus padres le encomendaron protegerla era porque existían los que eran llamados "Guardianes del Haru", los cuales estaban destinados a proteger a los poseedores del poderoso Dojutsu. Cada vez que aparecía un Haruno con el gen dominante, se activaba una especie de sello que unía al guardián con el propietario del Haru. Sus chakras estaban atados, el guardián podía activar a su antojo el Haru en caso de que el poseedor no pudiera. Ren era un guardián y Sakura la persona a la cual estaba unido._

 _-Tenemos a Naruto._

 _-Y tú tienes el Haru, sabes dominarlo Sakura, podrías utilizarlo cuando las cosas se salgan de control._

 _-Tú puedes ayudarme a controlarlo, solo tú puedes activarlo si yo no puedo._

 _-Sakura, has crecido bastante. – Dijo viéndola directamente. - Creo que puedes hacer todo por ti sola de ahora en adelante. Tsunade te ha entrenado bien._

 _-Tú también. Nunca hubiera podido desarrollarlo sino fuera por ti. Todo el potencial que tengo lo despertaste tú. – Dijo con ternura. La estadía de Ren y la cercanía que habían adquirido la mantenía cuerda._

 _-¿Recuerdas el plan del que hablamos?- Sakura desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, hastiada. El pelirrojo notó esto. - Te están buscando, saben que lo posees._

 _-Que se atrevan a desafiarme._

 _-No es tan sencillo, no irán por ti primero sino por tus amigos, tu familia._

 _-Mis padres..._

 _-Serán los primeros. – Sakura se levantó de la cama y se apoyó en la ventana de su habitación mientras él la observaba desde la cama._

 _-No puedo simplemente olvidarme de ti, Ren._

 _-Tampoco es fácil para mi.- Dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza. – Pero yo también necesito volverme más fuerte para protegerte. Aunque sea tras las sombras._

 _Él hablaba en serio. Incluso antes de que él se volviera un anbu, pudo notar algo distinto en su mirada. El ansia de poder que crecía en él parecía ser más fuerte que todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Incluyéndola. Una parte de ella se decía constantemente que solo estaba disfrutando el poco tiempo que quedaba antes de que todo se fuera al carajo._

 _-Entonces encontraremos otra forma. -él le sonrió pero ella sabía que ya había tomado su decisión. Unos días antes lo había visto._

 _El Ren que ella nunca pensaría podía existir. Su mirada tan oscura que sus ojos se tornaron opacos, observando un punto inexistente. Ella lo había llamado pero no contestaba. Cuando tocó su hombro, en su mente apareció una sombra de la cual solo podía distinguir unos ojos rojos como la sangre. El dolor y el miedo que le produjo la figura fue suficiente para apartar su mano y llevársela a la cabeza. La mirada que él le brindaba era diferente, tenebrosa. Cuando Ren volvió de su trance, ella no mencionó nada al respecto._

 _Pero la había perturbado hasta el punto de tener pesadillas sobre eso por días._

 _..._

 _El día había llegado. Una gran cantidad de ninjas renegados los habían interceptado. Se las habían ingeniado para que Tsunade les diera una misión relativamente cerca el uno del otro, como pretexto de chequear los alrededores para identificar algún movimiento que Akatsuki estuviera a punto de hacer. Ellos sabían que era arriesgado considerando que Ren ya sabía que la estaban buscando y querían sus ojos a como dé lugar._

 _-Sakura. -Los ojos de la pelirosa se volvieron de un rosa pastel mientras inspeccionaba el lugar._

 _-Unos setenta. –Dijo preocupada. Podrían con la mayoría pero no estaba segura de que salieran ilesos de esta._

 _-_ _ **¡Tamashī no ugoki! (Movimiento del alma)**_ _– Dijo hacía los renegados, unos diez habían sido enviados unos buenos kilómetros lejos de ellos._

 _Sakura concentró chakra en su puño mientras Ren luchaba con su katana contra quienes se interponían en su paso. La pelirosa hizo un hueco enorme en el suelo derribando una gran cantidad pero seguían siendo demasiados._

 _Unió sus manos y concentró la cantidad suficiente de chakra para crear una bruma lo suficientemente grande para cubrir al menos a unos veinte shinobis. Era la única que podía ver a través de ella, censaba cada chakra como si pudiera entrar en su sistema. Mantenía los ojos cerrados para no perder la concentración._

 _-_ _ **Tōi chikaku**_ _(Percepción distante).- Antes de que pudieran siquiera dar un paso en su dirección, habían quedado paralizados. –Dolor. –dijo mostrando sus ojos rosa._

 _Cada renegado que había sido alcanzado por la bruma estaba retorciéndose en el piso como si su cuerpo quemara. Los observaba con determinación. Ren estaba observando el espectáculo como otro espectador más._

 _-Cerezo. – Dijo cuando ya pensó que era suficiente. Ren y sus padres eran los únicos que la llamaban así. Desvió su mirada hacia él. Y golpeó con su puño cargado de chakra a los ninjas que se habían lanzado sobre ella._

 _-El Haru realmente te sienta bien. – Un ninja bastante alto, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con la piel tostada y cuerpo robusto, se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. – No eres la niña que pensé, los años te sientas bien. – La forma en que la miraba le provocó repugnancia. Ren enfrentaba a otros ninjas no muy lejos de ahí. Pero sabía que estaba escuchando todo, habían atado sus pensamientos para luchar mejor. – Realmente un prodigo._

" _Ese es Taro Hiryū, uno de los líderes. Es más repugnante de lo que recordaba". Escuchó a Ren en su mente. "No me gusta la forma en la que te mira. Está pidiendo a gritos que lo mate". Los celos de Ren casi la hacen pensar que la situación en la que se encontraban no era tan complicada._

 _-Si quieres mis ojos debes pasar por mi cadáver primero._

 _-Veamos que es realmente el Haru.- Dijo Taro sonriendo._

…

 _-R-ren… – Sangre brotaba a mares de su abdomen, pero lo que la tenía preocupada era que solo habían conseguido alejarse lo suficiente para formar un plan que ya venían pensando desde hace tiempo._

 _-Shhh… Todo estará bien, Saku. – Decía mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia de Sakura. Habían tenido que eliminar a la mayoría de los ninjas y sabía que estaba un tanto perturbada por eso. La pelirosa concentró un poco de chakra en su abdomen curando la herida casi por completo._

 _-S-sabes que estaré bien pero… ¿qué hay de ti? – Ren alzó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con ella. No había nada más que decir. – Realmente lo harás._

 _El solo desvió la mirada. Se iría con ellos, era lo que debía hacer para mantenerlos alejados de la pelirosa. Pero el tema era que primero debía cumplir con la primera parte del plan que era la más difícil._

 _-Pueden torturarme todo lo que quieran pero no permitiré que te quedes con ellos._

 _-La decisión está tomada. – La tomó en brazos y la llevó fuera de la cueva donde se habían refugiado. – Tú sabes que esto debió pasar desde un principio. Es necesario._

 _Quería gritar, golpearlo y hacerlo entrar en razón pero sabía que no conseguiría nada. Entonces supo que la oscuridad que vio antes, estaba presente en él. Lo tentaron y cayó. Lo peor de todo era que ella estaba jodidamente enamorándose de él. Otra vez la abandonarían._

 _Taro y los pocos ninjas que seguían con vida llegaron donde ellos. Ren fue el primero en hablar._

 _-Es toda suya. – Su voz era imperturbable. No mostraba ninguna emoción._

 _-Muchacho, ¿crees que caeré en tu trampa? Todos sabemos que llevas toda una vida a su lado. – Taro lo observó desafiante pero Ren ni se inmutó. – Incluso sabemos que llevas bastante tiempo acostándote con esa mujerzuela._

 _Si Ren se enfureció o algo, no lo demostró._

 _-Pensé que eras más inteligente, Taro. – Sonrió con altanería. – Debía ganarme toda su confianza y conseguir que lograra dominar el Haru. Eso tomó años y bueno… meterla en mi cama no fue tan difícil luego de eso. Te la estoy entregando para que veas mis verdaderas intenciones. Sin trampas. En bandeja de plata._

 _Sakura estaba retorciéndose por dentro, la forma en la que Ren se refirió a ella la estaba hiriendo, empezando porque nunca se habían acostado._

 _-Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora. – Las siguientes palabras la hicieron dudar de años a su lado. – Solo la necesitaba para mis planes y todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba._

…

 _Todo el maldito plan estaba mal._

 _-Adelante. – Dijo indicando que los siguieran._

 _Habían llegado a una especie de fortaleza a través de un portal. Se encontraba a días de Konoha. En el momento en que Ren puso un pie en el lugar le habían arrebatado a Sakura de los brazos._

 _-Llévenla a interrogatorio inmediatamente. –Mandó Taro._

 _El pelirrojo se mostró indiferente y luego de unos minutos siguió a Taro a una especie de calabozo._

 _Sakura era sostenida por dos cadenas, una en cada muñeca. Se mantenía arrodillada, con el rostro escondido entre su cabello._

 _-Está bien, Haruno, esto es simple. Yo pregunto tu respondes. – Dijo acercándose a ella. – Espero que cooperes. Muchacho, ahora veremos si estás diciendo o no la verdad.- Dijo indicándole que se acercara._

 _-¿Cómo conseguiste despertarlo?- Sakura alzó la cabeza. Lo observaba con todo el odio posible en su mirada. No dijo nada. Solo lo miraba desafiante._

 _-¿Cómo pudiste dominarlo, Haruno? – Cada pequeño movimiento estaba fríamente calculado, la pelirosa seguía observándolo desafiante, ni una pizca de temor en su mirada… solo odio. Le preguntó lo mismo unas veces más._

 _Taro hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y de pronto un chasquido sordo sobre piel siendo desgarrada se hizo presente. Luego de eso todo lo que se pudo oír fue el alarido despavorido de Sakura inundando el lugar. Mantuvo su cabeza gacha, aguantando el dolor. Ren observaba todo sin ningún indicio de querer interferir. Pensó que era demasiado bueno actuando, se negó a siquiera tener un pensamiento opuesto sobre ello pese a que la mirada apagada, sin ni una pizca de brillo que le brindaba solo significaba una cosa. No pudo evitar sentir algo quebrándose en su interior._

 _-Ni una sola palabra. ¿En serio?- Escupió Taro._

 _Luego de unos cuantos latigazos más, se mantenía de la misma forma. Su primer alarido fue el primero y el último. Aguantó cada jodido método de tortura que le impusieron. Huesos rotos, agua congelada, golpes, patadas…_

 _A ese punto, luego de miles de preguntas sobre el Haru las cuales ella se negó a responder, horas más tarde no solo estaba aturdida por el dolor físico infringido en su cuerpo sino que le dolían las entrañas. Algo a lo que llamaban alma amenazaba con hacerse pedazos. Cuando Taro se dio cuenta de que Ren no le servía para nada ahí lo dejó salir. El sello mental que habían formado se había derrumbado en el momento en que pisaron el lugar._

 _-Te preguntarás por qué confié en el muchacho así de fácil. – Estaba luchando por mantenerse despierta y no quejarse del dolor indescriptible que sentía atravesándola con solo respirar. – Él había venido a mí antes. Buscando poder. Conocimientos sobre el Haru. Supe que era un Haruno inmediatamente. Yo también soy uno, no puro pero algo corre por mis venas. – Hablaba como si contara un cuento a un niño, el tono de persuasión era evidente. - Me habló sobre alguien a quien debía proteger y necesitaba urgentemente mejorar sus habilidades. Él siempre supo quién era yo, todo lo que sabía, lo que buscaba, a quién buscaba pero no mencionó tu nombre en ningún momento. Se unió a nosotros cuando el Haru no despertó en él. Pero estaba intentando protegerte de alguna forma. –No quería escuchar nada de lo que salía de la boca de él, hubiera deseado nunca saberlo. Morir teniendo a Ren en una especie de altar. Estaba disfrutando el cómo su ser estaba siendo desgarrado con cada palabra. – Había algo en él, como en los demás Haruno puros que había conocido. Algo realmente espeluznante merodeándolo, que parecía querer morderlo. Luego de brindarle toda la información que necesitaba, desapareció. Mis tropas dejaron de ser lo mismo debo decirlo. Pero solo ahora que lo vi, entendí todo. La cosa, sea lo que sea, ya lo mordió. Se volvió inestable pero dudo que haya vuelta atrás. Lo llaman "Fuyu". Es como el inverso de tu poder, igual de invencible pero poco efectivo.- Una carcajada asquerosa se sintió en la habitación. – Yo sabía que volvería cuando no pudiera controlarlo. Veras, mis antepasados entrenaron a Harunos por siglos. Se volvían formidables, pero dicen que todo se estropea cuando las ansias de poder sobrepasan la razón._

 _Estaba intentando procesar cada palabra en su interior cuando la dejó sola en el calabozo, el poco chakra que tenía lo utilizó para intentar curarse._

 _Pensó en cada segundo que había pasado con Ren, ella lo vio, la oscuridad intentando dominarlo y no pudo detenerla. Ahora estaría sola de nuevo._

 _La ira mezclada con agonía amenazaba con hacerla llorar y gritar hasta quedar sin voz, pero en vez de eso enfocó ambas cosas en despertar el maldito Haru para seguir con el puto plan. Sí, debía seguir. Porque pese a todo lo que Taro dijo sabía que Ren se estaba tirando al precipicio por mantenerla a salvo, lo odiaba en estos momentos por no contarle nada y dejar que la torturaran tan sanguinariamente, sabía que había algo más pero no iba a desperdiciar la poca ventaja que tenía. Había muchas cosas que Taro no sabía sobre su poder y se las demostraría._

 _Sus ojos se volvieron rosa nuevamente, se estaba curando sola._

 _Cuando creyó que las heridas estaban suficientemente curadas como para salir de ahí lanzó una ola de energía hacia un extremo de la muralla frente a ella, remeciendo la habitación. Sería suficiente para llamar la atención y que el pelirrojo captara la señal._

 _Volvieron a entrar a su habitación, Taro, Ren y unos cinco subordinados más._

 _-Es imposible. ¿Cómo…? – Sakura observó a Ren con rencor. Sus ojos rosas y pétalos dibujándose girando en su dirección._

 _-Una caja de sorpresas. – Murmuró Ren. Esta vez si la observó realmente, estaba destrozado por dentro._

 _La ira volvió a dominarla, no podía fingir. Estaba jodidamente dolida._

 _Esta vez lanzó una ola de color verde lo suficientemente fuerte para derrumbar la pared y lanzarlos contra ella dejándolos inconscientes. Apropósito creó un escudo sobre el pelirrojo y luego lo dejó caer. Sus ojos volvieron a ser jade. Se acercó a ella lentamente esperando su reacción. La soltó de las cadenas rompiéndolas con la katana que solía traer._

 _-La única forma de volver a activarlos es mediante la tortura.- Habló sin saber que más decir. Había jodido todo entre ellos. La pelirosa lo ignoraba, sumida en sus pensamientos. - Esto es temporal. Volveré por ti. -Alzó su vista observando los ojos violetas de él. Quería creerle, la parte prendada de él lo deseaba incluso después de todo pero no lo hizo. Era el fin de todo._

 _Pestañó y sus ojos jades se volvieron de un color rosa pastel. El Haru volvió a girar._

 _-Es hora. - Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir._

 _-"Es importante proteger a las personas…Y defenderlas. Levantarse por otros." – Nunca lo olvidaría, esas palabras las habían memorizado junto a sus padres. Quería llorar por horas, desahogarse. Ren se acercó a ella llegando a tocar con sus pulgares, las sienes de su cabeza._

 _-_ _ **Memori rokku**_ _(bloqueo de memoria)... – Susurró, fijando su mirada con la de ella. Eso fue todo._

 _..._

-¡Arggg! - cayó al suelo de rodillas, aguantando el dolor en su sistema. Como ya era costumbre cortaduras aparecían en su cuerpo. Cada corté dolía más que el anterior. Cada recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. No pudo aguantar y vomitó sin pudor.

-Sakura. - Dijo Ren, acercándose a ella.

-¡No me toques!- Estaba furiosa. Sentía cada sensación quemando su piel, las caricias de él, cada mirada. Cuando dejó que la torturaran de esa forma, cada maldito golpe, cada latigazo, cada hueso roto. Todo estaba demasiado amplificado.

-Sakura, déjame explicarte.

-Te fuiste. Me dejaste sola, me enviaste lejos de ti. ¿Cómo pudiste? – Su voz sonaba como una súplica. Sus ojos se tornaron rosa.

-No fue tan simple, necesitaba más poder... yo -

-¡Me tenías a mí! ¿No era suficiente?- su voz sonó quebrada al final.

-No estaba dentro de mis planes enamorarme de ti.

Pétalos se formaron en sus ojos rosa y comenzaron a girar, lo miró fijamente y una ola de chakra se expandió en su dirección mandándolo metros atrás contra un árbol.

Tendida en el suelo se sentía tan patética. Toda una vida eliminada de sus recuerdos. No era una debilucha, nunca lo fue. Eso quisieron mostrar y Ren manipuló cada una de sus acciones. Le enseñó a utilizar el _Haru_ para volverse más fuerte también. Ahora entendía porque cuando lo vio en el bosque el _Haru_ se había activado de la nada. El pelirrojo se levantó con dificultad, por poco le rompe los huesos.

-¿¡Por qué me muestras esto ahora!? -Gritó sosteniéndose de sus brazos.

-N-necesitabas saber la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? ¿Que mi vida es una farsa? ¿Que amarme fue como una maldición para ti? ¿Que nunca soy la indicada? – Estaba aferrada al piso confundida, aterrada. -¡ARRRRG! - Soltó un grito desgarrador mientras caía de lado contra el suelo retorciéndose en posición fetal por la quemazón en su pecho.

-¡Sakura! - No era Ren llamándola, era Sasuke. Su voz sonaba preocupada. ¿Habría escuchado todo? De pronto todo lo que ella quería era que el azabache la sacara de ahí y le dijera que todo fue mentira, todos sus recuerdos.

-Maldito Uchiha, siempre molestando. - Dijo Ren mientras en un rápido movimiento se acercó a Sakura y la sostuvo de su rostro para que lo mirara fijamente.

-S-suéltame. -El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

- _ **Haru no Teishi**_ (Detención de Primavera) -susurró y todo el dolor se detuvo, las heridas retrocedieron como si nunca hubieran existido, solo quedaban los restos de sangre manchando su ropa.

Sasuke llegó justo en el momento en que Ren iba a tomar a Sakura en sus brazos.

-¡Suéltala! _**¡Amaterasu!**_ – Ren retrocedió unos metros intentando esquivar las llamas negras que lo seguían. El azabache se arrodilló frente a la pelirosa que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente. Sostuvo su rostro entre sus dedos. – Sakura…

La voz de Sasuke la devolvió a la realidad, y le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. En un momento de debilidad la pelirosa se lanzó a sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. No quería llorar. Pero sabía que en el momento en que Sasuke comenzara a hacer preguntas no podría evitarlo.

En brazos del Uchiha se sentía más segura. Ren se había esfumado.

* * *

Flora Cash – You're Somebody Else - watch?v=wPVfvtDu3qM (Sakura/Ren)

The Amazing Broken Man – Near Town - watch?v=vzHliB3b0Fw (Finale)

¿Reviews?


	8. El espacio entre nosotros

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Shattered

…

Capítulo 8: El espacio entre nosotros.

…

" _Todo se volvió bastante irreal finalmente_

 _Y pareció como si nada pudiera tener consecuencias"._

 _ **-Ernest Hemingway, The Sun Also Rises.**_

* * *

" _Todo lo que toma es una palabra, una sugerencia y pierden todo el control._

 _Después, todo lo que sienten es una necesidad intensa y singular de hacer lo que les pidas"._

Esas fueron las palabras que el pelirrojo puso en su cabeza antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke la había retenido en su pecho sin decir ni una sola palabra pero ella sabía que estaba esperando alguna explicación. Se levantó con dificultad.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente, sabía que no podría caminar más que unos pasos antes de caer. Le indicó a Sakura que esperara un momento y se alejó hacia la que ahora no era más que restos de lo que solía ser una cabaña. Se preguntó cómo Sakura pudo conseguirla, no debió haber sido fácil si además le había asignado una habitación a él.

Debajo de los escombros y luego de unos minutos, dio con todo lo que necesitaba para alejarse de ese lugar de una buena vez. Al volver Sakura seguía en la misma posición de antes. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del bosque, supo de inmediato que la privación de emoción en su mirada se debía a lo que sea sucedió mientras ella estuvo luchando con el tipo pelirrojo.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke estaba frente a ella, escudriñándola con la mirada pero por alguna razón estaba estancada en su posición. Su cuerpo parecía no poder resistir más. El dolor se había detenido pero solo por unos minutos, luego volvió todo aún más fuerte y apenas conseguía mantenerse de pie. Sasuke lo notó y la levantó por debajo de las rodillas. Rápidamente se largaron del lugar. Ni siquiera le preguntó a donde se dirigían, solo quería alejarse lo más posible de ese sitio.

Lo único que cruzaba por la mente de Sasuke era el comprender qué había sucedido para que ella quedara de esa forma. No le agradaba el semblante que Sakura lucía en ese instante.

-Sakura, habla. - El azabache parecía no tener problema en cargarla todo el camino. La pelirosa se acomodó más en su pecho ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

-¿T-te encuentras bien? – Preguntó sin saber qué más decir. El aroma de Sasuke la estaba relajando.

-Estoy perfectamente. – La nariz de Sakura acariciaba su cuello. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de los labios de la pelirosa y se tensó en su lugar. -¿Estás aguantando?

-S-sí…

El trayecto hasta la cueva fue silencioso pero de vez en cuando Sasuke la apretaba aún más contra él para darle apoyo. Lo que ella no sabía era que él también lo hacía para calmarse un poco. Estaba encolerizado con el maldito que se había atrevido a tocarla. El saber que estaba ahora en sus brazos lo hacía serenarse un poco.

Al entrar, Sasuke la puso en el suelo y se dispuso a encender los candelabros que iluminarían el pasillo, con un pequeño _Katon_. Ella quería decirle que no la soltara, que estaba bien ahí en sus brazos pero no podía. Lo observaba detenidamente, la agilidad con la que realizaba cada movimiento era tal que no podía despegar su vista de él.

Cuando el fuego estuvo lo suficientemente alto, Sasuke comenzó a avanzar indicándole a Sakura que se mantuviera tras él.

La mente de ella estaba cada vez más aturdida y pese a que no quería recordar todo lo que le fue revelado, era inevitable. ¿En qué momento permitió que le eliminaran la mitad de su vida de esa forma?

" _Esto es temporal. Volveré por ti"._ Esas palabras no se las podía arrancar de su cabeza. Él había vuelto después de todos estos años, había vuelto por ella. Lo sabía, no necesitaba decírselo. El problema era que ella no lo quería tener cerca, parecía como si todo el amor que un día le tuvo se tornó en rechazo por la clase de persona en que se había convertido.

Cuando alzó la vista para contemplar el lugar, entendió porque su estómago se retorció a poner un pie en él. Las paredes eran demasiado familiares pero iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado antes. Paró en seco, Sasuke lo notó pero no volteó.

-Este lugar. – Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-No es exactamente el lugar que crees que es. – Lo sabía, era ligeramente parecido. – Pero es el más seguro.

-Pertenece a la misma persona. – Sasuke volteó esta vez, estaba esperando su reacción. – Me pone enferma.

Recordó el primer encuentro que tuvieron con Sasuke, cuando Sai recién se había incorporado al equipo Kakashi. Cuando los atacó. Cuando ellos lo querían llevar a Konoha pensando que era prisionero de Orochimaru. Cuando él solo quería mantener el vínculo de odio con su hermano. Cuatro años habían pasado de eso pero ni el tiempo aminoraba a sensación.

-Sakura. – Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos. – Estoy aquí.

Su pecho se contrajo, había repitiendo sus palabras. Vio a través de sus ojos que estaba realmente preocupado y quería intentar que ella le contara lo que había pasado. El atisbo de dulzura que ella distinguió en su mirada la trastocó a tal punto que quería relatarle todo lo ocurrido, absolutamente todo sin omitir detalle, abrirse a él como quiso hacerlo tantas veces luego de la guerra.

Pero no podía hablar, era demasiado que contar y temía fallar estrepitosamente en contener todo el dolor que la atravesaba y que él sintiera pena por ella. Se negaba a dejar que eso sucediera.

Luego de seguir caminando unos metros, una habitación estaba frente a ellos.

Sakura se acercó al borde de la cama que parecía bien cuidada, como si alguien la hubiera aseado no hace mucho tiempo.

Al ver la interrogación en el rostro de la pelirosa, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Taka suele visitar _estos lugares_ a menudo. – Lo dijo sin mucha importancia pero ella pudo notar su semblante casi nostálgico. – Es donde siempre podían volver.

Sakura no dijo nada. Entendía las palabras de Sasuke más de lo que le gustaría. Se sentó en la cama antes de siquiera preguntarle.

-¿Puedes acercarte? – Lo dijo en un susurro pero el azabache se acercó sin dudarlo y se sentó frente a ella. Sakura volteó hacia él y tímidamente dirigió su mano a su rostro. Sasuke percibió la acción que pretendía y tomó su mano entre la suya poniéndola en su mejilla. Era un gesto pequeño que dejó a la pelirosa media desorientada nuevamente. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la cuerda invisible tirando de ella para hacer desaparecer la distancia entre ambos. Sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos que amenazaban con formarse en su interior.

Necesitaba concentrarse para lograr su cometido. Si algo bueno había traído el recuperar su memoria era que sabía más técnicas del _Haru_ de las que jamás pensó junto con demasiada información que se encargaría de hacerle llegar a Tsunade.

Su mirada se conectó con la de Sasuke y la curiosidad en sus ojos la hizo sonreír, parecía un niño que deseaba descubrir cosas nuevas. Sin detenerse mucho a pensarlo acarició su pómulo con su pulgar. Las ojeras que traía eran bastante pronunciadas y se preguntó cuántas noches debía pasar en vela intentando que todo el dolor que sentía a diario se marchara de una buena vez.

Entonces supo que deseaba mantenerse siempre así con él, de esa forma tan afín, como si nunca hubiera existido una barrera entre ellos lo suficientemente grande para separarlos. Se mantendría pendiente de él en cada paso que diera, era seguro.

Sasuke se mantenía pensativo mientras ella seguía acariciando su rostro de forma tan suave que deseó que no se acabara nunca. La mirada llena de afecto que ella le dirigió no hizo más que afianzar sus ganas de protegerla.

-N-necesito que actives tu _Sharingan_ , Sasuke. – En el momento en que esas palabras dejaron sus labios, un destello rojizo se hizo ver en sus ojos. Con su otra mano Sakura corrió de su rostro el flequillo que él ahora solía usar para cubrir el _Rinnegan_ que poseía. En ningún instante pareció incomodo ante su tacto. Ver el _Sharingan_ en ambos ojos tan de cerca, en algún momento incluso a ella le produjo pavor, pero ahora el efecto no podía estar más alejado de eso. Como no había sido implantado podía cambiarlo si quería. Entendió luego de muchos años que era realmente como contaban: el ojo que reflejaba el corazón. Tantas emociones mostraba Sasuke a través de sus ojos que parecía que nunca fue el vengador renegado de Rango S buscado por todas las naciones. La calidez de su mirada le dijo lo que tanto tiempo esperó. Sasuke estaba realmente en casa. Sonrió al tiempo que pestañaba y le mostraba su _Haru_. Rosa contra rojo.

-Concéntrate. Te dejaré entrar. – Susurró un tanto nerviosa. – Sabrás cuando detenerme.

La cercanía de la pelirosa lo mantuvo medio atontado un instante y luego se concentró como le pidió. No cuestionó nada. Pudo ver, ante la cercanía de sus rostros, que el rosa pastel de los ojos de Sakura adquiría una forma definida como las aspas de su Sharingan pero en vez de aspas eran tres pétalos que reconoció como parte de flores de cerezo.

Pese a que Sakura había planteado la entrada a su mente como algo sencillo, lo cierto era que estaba intranquilo y sabía que ella estaba igual o peor. No era solo ver lo que ella quería, una vez dentro podría sentir todo y no sabía si podría manejar que ver o no. La curiosidad dentro de él no le haría las cosas fácil. Podía ver como Sakura le suplicaba que tuviera mesura a la hora de ingresar.

Los pétalos giraron y ahora Sasuke se encontraba sobre pasto.

 _Observó a su alrededor y distinguió a lo que un día llamó su hogar frente a sus ojos. Una niña pelirosa se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto a unos metros de él, con los ojos cerrados. La reconoció inmediatamente. El sonido de una rama lo hizo voltear, la niña también lo hizo. Un pelirrojo se asomó por los arbustos, le parecía levemente conocido._

 _-Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpirte._

* * *

Lo cierto era que estaba harto de las leyes de la aldea pero nada podía hacer si el aún no era el Hokage que un día prometió ser. ¿De qué servía ser el héroe de la villa si estaba rodeado de las injusticias que cernían a la aldea y no podía actuar?

Primero fue Sasuke y su clan, lo que lo hizo perderlo por años y ahora era Sakura y el maldito poder que todos querían. Supo en el momento en que lo vio por primera vez que no significaba nada bueno. Nunca debió dejar que se marchara de la aldea porque sabía que todo lo que ella le dijo era mentira. La conocía demasiado, habían compartido demasiado. Fue un imbécil al dejarla ir, lo sabía. La conexión que existía entre los dos era más que una simple amistad, por mucho tiempo pudo llamar a Sakura su hermana sin dudarlo. Él mismo dormía con ella cuando las pesadillas eran insoportables y la había consolado más de una vez esperando que la energía que tenía no la corrompiera y dejará de doler tanto. Porque así se lo dijo ella, la estaban tentando a dejarse llevar por el chakra nuevo en su interior. Era casi como un veneno que circulaba esperando el momento exacto para dejarla indefensa ante su potencia, una tortura constante que implicaba noches de gritos desgarradores.

Y él la dejo marcharse así como así sabiendo que también lo necesitaba para apaciguar el dolor en su interior luego de la muerte de sus padres.

No seguiría soportando el quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ella estaba en algún lugar, planeando su venganza. Bueno, ya había hecho un escándalo en la torre del Hokage para ir tras su búsqueda pero Kakashi insistió en que todo estaba bajo control. De cierta forma le alivió saber que Sasuke estaba tras ella, porque aunque no lo creyeran, ellos tenían mucho que hablar y lazos que restablecer. Sabía que Sasuke estaba interesado en Sakura de una forma que ni él podía explicar pero lo había pillado varias veces mirándola mientras ella no lo notaba, observándola como si fuera la pieza más extravagante del mundo. Y cuando quiso hablar del tema con él, solo lo eludió.

Lo único que Naruto agradecía de todo esto, si es que merecía hacerlo, era que Sakura lo había acercado a Hinata de una forma que nunca pensó.

La pelinegra era la única que calmaba todo su ser solo con su toque. Era como un ángel caído del cielo que venía a purificar su alma, lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza cada segundo. Pensar que confundió su vínculo con Sakura por la atracción que existía entre los dos, lo hizo meditar que era más torpe de lo que creía. Porque había llegado a cuestionarse el por qué se alejaba de él. ¿Quizá la sujetó demasiado fuerte? ¿No dejo demasiada luz entrar entre ellos? Sabía que fue algo bastante bueno mientras duró pero nada se comparaba a lo que sentía estando cerca de Hinata, lo nervioso que se ponía con solo verla y como parecía no tener control sobre su cuerpo. Eso no lo sentía con nadie más.

Todo lo que quería era ser feliz junto a ella y salvar a Sakura del abismo en que parecía hundirse. Solo le quedaría confiar en que Sasuke la ayudara y la hiciera entrar en razón. Ella lo escucharía porque pese a que decía quererlo lejos no era así, Sakura siempre estaría atada al amor que una vez sintió por él. No lo amaba de la misma forma que antes quizá, pero si existía un vínculo así como el de ella con él.

-Naruto- kun. – La dulce voz de Hinata inundó el lugar. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá en que él se encontraba, su mirada preocupada lo hizo sonrojarse un poco. Aún no se acostumbraba al efecto que tenía sobre él.

-¿Eh?... Eh… sí, sí. Todo bien, solo estaba pensando. – Dijo riendo para apaciguar el ambiente.

-Uchiha-san cuidará de ella como tú lo harías. – Naruto la observó intrigado. Para Sakura y para él, sobre todo para él, fue fácil perdonar a Sasuke pero sabía que para la mayoría de la gente en la aldea él seguía siendo un criminal que no merecía ser perdonado, que no se podía confiar en él. Antes de que Naruto dijera algo ella se explicó. – Hay algo diferente en él y a la misma vez es familiar. Como cuando eran el equipo siete. ¿Entiendes?

El rubio la observó detenidamente y se preguntó en qué lugar se encontraba él cuando ella estuvo detrás suyo. ¿Cómo nunca siquiera notó su presencia?

Se puso de pie acercándose a ella y la abrazó. Más bien la estrujó entre sus brazos porque de esa forma sabía que todo iría bien. Porque la preocupación y la entrega de la pelinegra hacia él, lo habían impactado. No estaba hablando solo de amor, no. Esa era una verdad efímera. Eran lazos, lazos que nunca rompería.

* * *

De pronto se sintió abrumada, rodeada. Él la tenía rodeada y ella sentía que se ahogaba pero no quería buscar aire. Necesitaba un recordatorio antes de que dejara escapar todas sus emociones.

En el momento en que Sasuke utilizó su sharingan para detener las imágenes formadas en su cabeza, su postura se tornó tensa. La mirada jade que Sakura le devolvía lo perturbó a tal punto que sintió su interior volverse un calvario. Se volvió a cuestionar sus acciones del pasado, el maldito día en que eligió dejarla atrás, sobre todo a ella. Porque era su amistad la que más quería olvidar y hasta ahora no había entendido bien el por qué. Tanta aflicción vio a través de esos ojos que el martirio solo aumentó. Se sintió débil frente a ella. No estaba molesto, no, no importaba que ella nunca fue la compañera pelirosa, chillona, superficial y obsesionada con obtener su atención, que pensó. No nada importaba, ni si quiera que lo hubiera olvidado por el tal Ren que la había protegido incluso tanto como Naruto y él. Porque todo había sido relegado a segundo plano cuando supo que ella se sentía de esa forma. Tan pisoteada, tan angustiada. Lo había perdido todo, tal como él. Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando lo ayudó a escapar de las sombras tras él, vio lo mismo que él sentía ahora reflejado. Definitivamente no era compasión. No podía mantenerse indiferente al saber que ella se estaba lanzando a un pozo para no volver a sentir nada nunca más, porque no lo volvería a soportar.

 _No de nuevo._

Ella se lo había dicho, le suplicó que no se acercara a ella de ninguna forma.

Porque se estaba convenciendo que amar era como un arma cargada más que una red de seguridad en la que pudiera caer; y su presencia y el repentino interés que Sasuke mostraba por ella, estaba atemorizando con derrumbar esa pared. Estaba harta de creer que alguien la podría levantar ahora que se sentía tan vacía.

Y aunque sabía que cierto rubio podría haberlo hecho, se había dado cuenta encajando todas las piezas, que su relación no estaba yendo por el camino correcto, ellos se amaban sí pero no como pareja, no como novios. Ellos eran familia y sabía que si ella se lo hubiera pedido él nunca la hubiera abandonado pero también sabía que era algo egoísta, no podía atar la vida de Naruto a la suya si a él le esperaba algo mejor, alguien que valía la pena. La felicidad de su hermano estaba en la de joven de ojos perla que lo amaba con tanta intensidad y todos los días rogaba porque él la hubiera notado de la forma que siempre debió ser. Porque quizá ella nunca sería la indicada y tampoco debería importarle.

Sasuke había visto demasiado, más de lo que ella quería. El peso del mundo cayó en sus brazos y solo pudo agachar su mirada, esperando que él se alejara pero la había tomado de la cintura y acorralado contra la fría pared de la habitación. Era un _deja vu._

Él sabía exactamente lo que era perderlo todo pero de lo que no tenía idea era que fue gracias a su compañía que todo el dolor soportable y hasta podía decir que había disminuido. En ese preciso instante su sola cercanía le estaba devolviendo todo lo que había perdido. Como cuando la besó con tanta necesidad que todo su mundo cambió.

Y de esa forma fue como el rostro de Sasuke quedó tan cerca que inmediatamente sintió la falta de aire a su alrededor.

-Te besé porque no pude evitarlo. – Sakura dio un respingo en su lugar, no pensó que él tocara ese tema ahora. Como si le hubiera leído la mente. – Porque lo necesitaba. – _Uchiha Sasuke nunca amara a Sakura Haruno._ – P-porque te elegí.

Ante la sorpresa de Sakura él dudó de sus palabras. ¿Estaba tan necesitado? ¿Tan ansioso por su cercanía? La respuesta era sí, por un demonio que la necesitaba.

-¿De verdad me estabas buscando? – Era la duda que estaba comiéndola por dentro, no solo era una misión. – ¿Acaso querías alentarme? ¿Darme valentía?

-No te equivoques. Tienes valentía escrito en la frente, Haruno. - ¿Haruno? Se preguntó la pelirosa. Sasuke estaba bromeando con ella nuevamente y su sonrisa torcida hacia un lado había hecho que sintiera algo extraño en su estómago. Debía admitir que su parte infantil rebosaba de alegría. – Y sí, lo hacía.

La forma en que él se acercaba a ella, la estaba enloqueciendo. Era como un animal acechando a su presa. Las manos de Sasuke que estaban apoyadas en la pared formando una barrera para que Sakura se mantuviera ahí, se movieron hacia su rostro, sujetándolo y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Admitir todo eso fue más difícil de lo que pareció pero solo ella lo sabría, así que tomó el riesgo.

Un roce suave efectuó la nariz de él contra la suya, una caricia que la hizo cerrar los ojos. Él sabía que casi no había aire alrededor por la proximidad pero no quería ir a ningún otro lugar que no fuera donde pudiera sentir su hálito en su rostro.

Sakura posó sus manos en su torso e hizo un poco de presión, como siempre.

-No me alejes. No hagas eso. – Quería besarlo, no podía ocultar sus ganas. Pero si lo hacía todo su plan se iría al carajo. No quería que nadie corriera un riesgo innecesario por ella. Tras ese pensamiento maldijo en su interior, ya la habían visto con él.

Sus latidos se aceleraron junto con su respiración. Sasuke la estaba tentando demasiado, le gustaba. Y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba demasiado este Sasuke tan desenvuelto.

Como antes y lamentablemente para sus propósitos, ninguno de los dos pensó que era incorrecto.

-No puedo. – Tenía que alejarse de él o no podría controlarse.

Un estruendo fuera de la habitación los hizo separarse. Sasuke se encaminó a la puerta y Sakura lo siguió detrás.

" _Revolcarte con el vengador no te librará de mí."_

Otra vez esa voz en su cabeza. No pudo avanzar porque el estruendo en su cabeza la dejó aturdida. Una punzada, dos, tres… y cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y luego un grito de dolor.

-¡Sakura! – Sasuke ya estaba a su lado intentando entender qué sucedía.

" _Suelen decir que la destrucción es una forma de creación"._

-¡Sal de mi cabeza! – El chakra en su cabeza estaba quemando, era demasiado para ella.

" _No puedo entender porque lo eliges a él sobre mi"._

-¡Solo detente!

" _Él es un traidor, un asesino…"._

-¡No hables de él como si lo conocieras!

" _Sé lo suficiente para entender que no dejaré que te quedes a su lado"._

Un último grito y todo se paralizó.

-¿Sakura? – Sakura que se mecía de un lado a otro, dejo de hacerlo y lentamente bajó sus manos. Observó a su alrededor y vio a Sasuke sosteniéndola de la cintura. Su mirada chocó con la de él, el rosa en sus ojos estaba desapareciendo. El peli azabache la acercó más hacia él y empujó suavemente la cabeza de Sakura hacia su pecho. Sintió cosquillas en su estómago ante la naturalidad con que Sasuke la trataba. Como si tocarse fuera algo común entre ellos.

-Es Ren. – Salió de sus labios antes de detenerlo. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó.

-Él no está aquí ahora. – Las palabras secas que Sasuke dijo la hicieron alejarse de su pecho para analizarlo.

-Pero siempre está aquí. - Dijo indicando su cabeza. -No importa lo fuerte que sea... él…

-Podemos protegernos el uno al otro. – Y lo decía enserio. Pero Sakura no quería que la acompañara más. No podía seguir involucrándolo.

-No necesito que me cuides, yo me puedo proteger a mí misma. Eso es lo que llevo haciendo por años. – No midió sus palabras pero no le gustaba cuando la miraba de esa forma, como si se enfureciera pero ella no sabía el por qué.

-Sakura deja de poner muros, no entiendo porque sigues con lo mismo

-Porque no estuviste ahí. –Esta vez lo apartó y se puso de pie. - Sasuke me quitaron toda una vida de mi cabeza. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? – Él esperaba pacientemente sus siguientes palabras y ella quería gritárselas hasta que se clavaran en su piel, porque siempre lo necesitó y aunque lo negara irrefutablemente cada minuto junto a él era una tortura que le recordaba que seguía necesitándolo incesablemente Pero no lo dijo porque unas voces llamando a Sasuke la interrumpieron.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-¿Ne, Jefe preséntame a la hermosa muñeca que está perdiendo su tiempo contigo? – La mirada llena de odio que envío Sasuke a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo los hizo retroceder. Una cabellera anaranjada se asomó tras los otros dos.

-Sasuke-sama.

-Hmp.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – La pelirroja se lanzó sobre Sasuke. La de ojos jade bufó.

Sakura observó a los recién llegados con incredulidad pero ante la familiaridad con la que trataban a Sasuke y la pelirroja que le parecía demasiado conocida, supo que eran Taka. El azabache que ya estaba de pie quitándose a Karin se acercó a ellos. Le lanzó a Karin a Suigetsu y en menos de un segundo les había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

-¡Sasuke! – Lo regañó Sakura.

 _-Ne, Jefe si quieres privacidad te la daremos, no es necesario comportarse como un imbécil. –_ Se escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la puerta. Seguidos de unos gritos de la pelirroja.

 _-¡Sasuke-kun, abre la puerta!_

Unos pasos parecieron alejarse al dejar de insistir.

-Ignóralos… – Dijo Sasuke indiferente.

-Estoy cansada. – Lo cortó antes de que insistiera con el tema. Era suficiente por el día. – Si no te importa me recostaré. Realmente lo necesito.

Sasuke asintió. Pudo notar con su sharingan, que ahora estaba desactivado, que el flujo de chakra en Sakura estaba perturbado, probablemente aún no se podía curar las pequeñas heridas en su piel.

-Pediré a Karin que te revise. – Abrió la boca para decir algo pero hizo una pausa como dudando.

Sakura se deshizo de sus sandalias ninja y Sasuke le indicó un armario en la habitación que contenía prendas para que se cambiara. El azabache se marchó a buscar a Karin y luego volvió avisando que la pelirroja vendría pronto.

Cuando comenzó a buscar alguna prenda pudo notar que todas tenían el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda. Tocó el lugar donde destacaba el pequeño abanico. Él aún se rehusaba a dejar la habitación y ella no tenía ganas de echarlo a la fuerza.

-Es todo lo que encontrarás. –La voz de Sasuke sonaba cansada.

-¿Esta es tu habitación no es así?

-No una de mis favoritas.

Antes de poder decir algo, Karin apareció en el lugar.

-¿Tu eres Karin? – Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarle mientras era examinada por ella. Y la pelirroja la recordaba muy bien, jamás podría olvidar a quien le salvó la vida. Asintió.

-Y tú eres la excompañera de Sasuke-kun – La pelirroja sentía cierta envidia de la cercanía que había en el ambiente entre la pelirosa y Sasuke. Pero debía agradecerle por salvarla. En cambio todo lo que Sakura sintió fue tristeza tanto por la forma en que ella se dirigía al pelinegro como por la mención de que eran "excompañeros". – Creo que te debo esto y más.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi deber.

Recordar ese episodio solo consiguió que se removiera incomoda en su lugar. No era grato recordar ese día. No quería hacerlo, no quería pensar en un Sasuke que ya no existía, un Sasuke que intentó odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

-De todas formas te lo agradezco. – Se volteó a observar a Sasuke y Sakura se perdió en algún punto de la habitación. Quizá no debería estar ahí, parecía que había algo inconcluso entre ellos, entre "Taka" y aunque no lo deseara, algo en su interior se sintió molesto ante el pensamiento. Cuando sintió su chakra volviendo a restablecerse y sus heridas ya no ardían, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse.

-Sakura. – La voz de Sasuke la detuvo pero no se volteó.

-Solo saldré a tomar aire. Estaré bien. – Antes de esperar respuesta camino por los pasillos de la guarida. Vio a los demás integrantes de su equipo entrar a la habitación y se alejó de la espesura del bosque.

* * *

Se alejó lo suficiente para que les tomara al menos unos minutos encontrarla. No quería ponerse en peligro tampoco pero no podía evitar sentirse abrumada ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Un momento a solas no le venía nada mal pero desde que Sasuke había dado con ella, su compañía era lo que inconscientemente más deseaba.

Se subió a una altura prudente de un árbol que daba a una cascada.

La lobreguez y quietud del ambiente no la tranquilizaban en lo absoluto.

Sasuke debía arreglar los asuntos pendientes que tenía con sus compañeros, esos que parecían preocuparse demasiado por él. Era irónico como había huido de sus lazos en Konoha y sin darse cuenta había establecido unos con ellos. La chica Karin misma le recordaba a ella de niña, la forma en la que observaba a Sasuke…

Al terminar la guerra se les ofreció quedarse en la aldea, Tsunade le contó todo, pero se rehusaron. Ellos querían ser libres y nadie podía culparlos luego de años bajo el mando de Orochimaru.

Al solo pensar en ese nombre todo en su interior se retorcía. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente buena… No, no quería pensar de esa forma. Sasuke ya se torturaba demasiado con su pasado como para ella hacerlo también. Se había propuesto ayudarlo pero seguir con él no parecía una opción válida en estos momentos. Quizá debería recurrir a otros recursos.

Pensar en que hacer desde ese momento era lo que la estaba volviendo loca. Ren se estaba metiendo en su interior para debilitarla, lo conocía. Quería que fuera a su encuentro y estaba dudando. Porque sabía que había muchos asuntos que resolver y pese a que él ya no era el mismo, ella tampoco lo era. Él no era malo pero el hecho de que haya jugado con su mente, así como suponía lo hizo con la de Tsunade y sus padres, la estaba sacando de quicio. Lo que sea que hubiera sucedido entre ellos significó algo una vez y se estaba torturando con la idea de ignorarlo, porque quería hacerlo pero era imposible. Y sabía que la razón por la que lo estaba intentando era el pelinegro. No quería ver su reacción si ella se marchaba, no quería decepcionarlo. Ella no era tonta, sabía que la forma en que Sasuke la miraba podría ser errónea pero lo era solo para ella. Sakura solo no quería arruinarlo con él, no ahora que volvían a formar un lazo incluso mejor que el de antes. Todo su ser le pedía a gritos que confiara en él lo suficiente para dejarse llevar por su cercanía, para calmar su dolor.

Se levantó para saltar de árbol en árbol sosteniéndose de sus brazos, cuando un ave cerca de ella le llamó la atención. Se acercó a ella y la reconoció inmediatamente.

 _Hinata._

Su corazón pareció detenerse un momento, dudo entre abrir o no el mensaje que traía el ave en su pata. Sabía que eran noticias de Naruto y ese era el problema. No sabía cómo sentirse sobre él desde que recupero parte de su vida. Entendía que no lo amaba como pensó hacerlo, ya le había dado vueltas al asunto, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera una opresión en el pecho al pensar en que lo había dejado atrás y era injusto. Injusta y egoísta. Así era la nueva Haruno Sakura.

Su cansado cuerpo solo atinó a quedar sentado sobre la rama.

" _Sakura-chan nos enteramos de lo que sucedió._

 _No cuestionaré tus motivos para alejarte así como lo hiciste_

 _y desaparecer de nuestras vidas, entiendo por lo que estás pasando_

 _y me enteré que probablemente estés con el Teme en estos momentos…"_

Sus ojos no creían lo que veían. Era Naruto no Hinata. La pésima caligrafía era una clara evidencia y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

" _Hinata me contó todo y no pude evitar sentirme enojado por lo que hiciste._

 _Deberías haberme dicho todo, te hubiera apoyado en todo, Sakura-chan._

 _Sabes que a veces soy algo bruto y que me distraigo fácilmente pero también sabes que cuando se trata de ti y Sasuke nunca los abandonaría._

 _Por eso estoy haciendo algo tan bobo como escribirte para decirte que los encontraré y los ayudaré. Donde sea que estén, ahí estaré._

 _¡Ténganlo por seguro, dattebayo!_

 _Naruto"._

Sonrió. Ese era su mejor amigo, su hermano. No debía decir mucho y ya sabía todo lo que había detrás de sus palabras.

Lo de sus padres era muy reciente aún, a duras penas podía sobrellevarlo pero estuvo tan ciega desde entonces alejando a todos de su alrededor, intentando protegerlos de un destino incierto cuando ellos eran tanto o más fuertes que ella. Estaba demasiado claro ahora todo lo que necesitaba era una dosis de Uzumaki y Uchiha, porque ella nunca ha sabido lo que es estar completamente sola y ellos nunca dejarían que eso pasara. Porque era el equipo 7 y siempre lo serían.

Sasuke la observaba desde unos metros. Pudo notar la sonrisa en el rostro de ella y algo cálido lo envolvió comenzando por su pecho. Desde ese lugar se veía tan inocente bajo la luz de la luna y su sonrisa era tan sincera que parecía que nunca había sufrido tanto daño como lo era en realidad. Él quería salvarla de lo que sea la atormentara. Alguien tan bondadosa no debía ganarse tanto daño.

De pronto estaba tras ella, solo observándola.

Sakura notó su presencia pero no hizo ademán de moverse. Estaba regocijándose ante lo obvio, lucharían juntos sin importar nada.

-El miedo hace que las personas hagan cosas terribles, ¿no? – Sasuke no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio tras ella, examinando sus movimientos. Ella le acercó la carta a para que la leyera.

-Él nunca se rinde.

-Lo tiene tatuado bajo su banda ninja. – Ella solo podía seguir sonriendo. –Estoy cansada, Sasuke.

Sin pedir permiso y en un rápido movimiento la levantó de la rama y caminó con ella en sus brazos. La sonrisa boba seguía presente y anhelando su cercanía se acurrucó aún más en su pecho.

-La verdad esto es bastante cómodo. –Dejó salir de sus labios.

Sasuke vio las mejillas rosadas de ella y sintió un calor subir a las suyas también.

-No quiero pensar. – Ella siguió hablando ante el silencio de él, quería que supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza. – No quiero recordar.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación la depositó en su cama y se dispuso a salir.

-Sasuke. –Lo detuvo. – Está es tu habitación…puedes quedarte.

El pelinegro sopesó la idea con detención.

-Dormiré en el suelo. –Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No me molesta en lo absoluto. – Dijo indicando el espacio al otro lado de la cama.

-Hmp.

Sasuke le pasó un suéter azul oscuro de él para que se cambiara y ella se dirigió al baño. Nuevamente el símbolo Uchiha se hacía notar en cada prenda de Sasuke.

Cuando volvió vio a Sasuke ya acostado y tapado, dándole la espalda. El olor de la prenda era tan característico. Lo había sentido demasiadas veces desde que él había vuelto a la aldea, donde la mayoría del tiempo el espacio entre ellos eran casi inexistente. También recordó la prenda que traía en su bolso, que en ese momento se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación.

Luego de acostarse también, el ambiente era pesado, tenso. Los latidos de la pelirosa, que iban en aumento, no dejaban que pensara en nada más que en la escasez de aire entre ellos. Iba a ponerse en la misma posición que él pero de pronto verle la espalda era más apetecible. Estaban a centímetros de tocarse con alguna parte de su cuerpo y recordó lo que estuvo a punto de suceder antes de que Taka llegara.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no quieres recordar? – La pregunta la pilló desprevenida y se tomó unos minutos antes de responder.

-Lo que me quitaron. – Sasuke se volteó, no pudo evitar detenerse en el suéter que le había pasado a Sakura y en lo bien que le sentaba tapando la mitad de sus muslos.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo intentando disimular su sonrojo y posando sus ojos en los de ella.

-Todos esos recuerdos… Los siento como si hubieran sido implantados en mi cabeza.- La observó curioso esperando porque continuara. – Como si no me pertenecieran más.

Él pensó en todo lo que vio en la mente de Sakura, su vida junto al pelirrojo y el alivio de expandió en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-No quiero que me pertenezcan.

-¿Qué hay del chico? – Ella sabía que se refería a Ren pero no quería responder eso. Frunció el ceño con clara molestia.

-Ni siquiera sé quién soy, Sasuke.

-Yo sí lo sé. Eres Sakura Haruno. – Una mano de él se posó en su cintura. – La chica más molesta… -La acercó hacia él, en un gesto posesivo. – Y terca que he conocido.

No se apartó, la calidez de su mano en ese lugar era algo indescriptible. Solo tenía claro que no quería que dejara de tocarla de esa forma y cuando él la acercó a un más a su cuerpo dejó salir un gemido sin quererlo. Abrió los ojos espantada por lo que acababa de hacer pero Sasuke solo la observaba profundamente. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada.

-No debiste hacer eso. –Dijo él.

Sintió unos labios tocar su cuello, deslizándose tortuosamente hasta su hombro.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no dejarse llevar por lo que estaba mortificándolo en su interior pero de cierta forma su cuerpo creía que nunca estaba demasiado cerca de Sakura y necesitaba estarlo. La calidez que emanaba de su piel la sintió a través de sus labios y luego su lengua trazó el mismo recorrido haciendo que la pelirrosa dejara escapar suspiros de vez en cuando.

-No quiero que lo olvides… todo eso que te quitaron. –Se intentó explicar

Ella lo observó confundida mientras él se detuvo en su tarea.

-Porque incluso ahí, en esa vida que escondías con tanto ímpetu, lo que tu sentías fue real. – Depositó un beso suave en su clavícula descubierta. – Y yo también lo sentí.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado y seguir negándolo era estúpido, si fuera de otra forma ni siquiera hubiera dejado que la tocara de esa forma. Pero lo dejó, porque lo anhelaba con cada centímetro de su piel. Anhelaba estar así con él. Y la forma en que la estaba tratando…cada roce siendo más devoto que el anterior. Todo su interior tembló. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en él.

-S-sasuke. – Apenas consiguió susurrar.

Lo alejó de ella con una enorme dificultad y se sentó sobre el mullido colchón, intentando calmar su acompasada respiración.

La mirada de él era tranquila, se quiso golpear porque sabía que él pensaba que no quería eso.

Antes de poder decir algo más él se había ido de la habitación.

Quería ir tras él. Lo que sentía en su interior era demasiado bueno para estar mal. Y honestamente no le importaba nada en esos momentos que no fuera volver a sentir lo que él le hizo sentir, volver a tenerlo así de cerca.

Atravesó el inmenso pasillo que daba a muchas habitaciones, no tenía idea de donde podría haber ido. Sus ojos de color rosa detectaron el chakra de él en menos de un segundo.

Corrió hasta llegar al bosque que se cernía a unos metros de la guarida.

Vio su torso desnudo, resaltaba cada parte de él. Su duro entrenamiento había valido la pena. Una mancha negra se posaba en su escápula izquierda.

Al acercarse más, notó que no era una mancha, era un dibujo.

Con la velocidad que el _Haru_ le permitía, ya estaba a unos centímetros de su espalda.

Alzó su mano para delinear el perfecto dibujo y él se tensó. Cada trazo era fastuoso, tanto que no podía apartar su mirada de él. Desactivó el _Haru_ y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen. Él no opuso resistencia y se mantuvo en silencio.

-No puedo cambiar todo lo que hice. Ni puedo hacerte olvidar todo el dolor que pasaste por mi causa. Has pasado por tanto para llegar a donde estás y yo no…

-Sasuke, no sigas. – Lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería detenerme? – Se soltó del agarre de Sakura. - Sé que nunca seré suficientemente bueno.

-Eso no es verdad.

-La gente nunca me verá de la forma en que Naruto y tú lo hacen.

-¿A quién diablos le importa? – Su voz se elevó un poco, quería que se volteara. – El solo hecho de estar aquí… conmigo, prueba que eres mucho más de lo que los demás están dispuestos a ver. - Él se iba a alejar más, estaba a punto de saltar.- Te prometo que si hubiera podido tomar todo tu dolor para mí misma, lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Entonces por qué? – Se detuvo pero aún no se volteaba. - ¿Por qué cada vez que intento llegar a ti no puedo?

Sakura abrió sus ojos enormemente, todo este tiempo intentando alejarlo de ella, poniendo barreras entre los dos cuando todo lo que necesitaban era el uno al otro.

-Ya lo hiciste, Sasuke. –El pelinegro alzó su cabeza sin creer lo que escuchaba.- Llegaste a mí en todas las formas posibles. Y sé que lo podrías hacer de nuevo, en un parpadeo.

-Sakura…

-Tengo miedo. Miedo de tocarte y no se lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarte ir otra vez.

Estaba dejando salir todo lo que quiso ocultar. Sasuke estaba ahora frente a ella, observándola mientras Sakura solo veía el suelo en sus pies.

Al alzar su mirada sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. No era un beso desesperado, ni fogoso. Era tierno, cálido, suficiente para que cada célula de su cuerpo temblara ante su contacto. Le sostenía el rostro desde la barbilla para mantener sus labios pegados. Cuando sintió un calor en la parte baja de su abdomen, posó sus manos en la nuca de él, volviendo el contacto más demandante.

Él sintió lo mismo, no quería que terminara. Si besarla antes había sido increíble, ahora no tenía palabras para describir la sensación.

Sakura sintió su lengua intentando entrar a su boca y la dejó, eso solo consiguió aumentar sus ansias de tenerlo aún más cerca. Su cuerpo se pegó a de él y la sostuvo por la cintura. Ella sintió su espalda chocar con algo frío y notó que era el tronco de un árbol. El pelinegro la alzó enrollando sus piernas en él. Un gemido salió de sus labios y Sakura lo acalló con sus besos. Si él no se detenía, ella menos podría.

* * *

 **¿REVIEWS?**

Be there – Seafret - watch?v=dBB6cN7ONlQ

Lost on you – LP - watch?v=8XRSnYzewes


	9. Los lazos vienen en todas las formas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Shattered

…

Capítulo 9: Los lazos vienen en todas las formas.

…

" _Ahí en el pecho, cerca de la garganta, ahí debe estar el alma, hecha un ovillo"._

 _ **-Mario Benedetti.**_

 _Here in my room – Incubus watch?v=bTtRt_6XOaE (NaruHina)_

* * *

Contar los días desde que Sakura se había ido, parecía más algo rutinario que intencional. Aún faltaban algunos días para su misión de rescate pero el paso de ellos solo lo ponía más ansioso.

Observó a la pelinegra que dormía en sus brazos con anhelo. Los días sin ella hubieran sido un infierno, suerte para él que su compañía no faltaba. Y ahora su habitación lucía más llena de vida que nunca.

La tersa piel de sus pómulos parecía irreal, no podía evitar quedarse observando cada detalle de su rostro por horas, eso sí era premeditado. Las ganas de besarla cada vez eran mayores pero solo se conformaba con acariciar su rostro de tal forma que no pudiera despertarla.

Cada vez que despertaba, y ella estaba en sus brazos, se regocijaba en júbilo. ¿Podría algo sentirse mejor que eso? Lo dudaba. Esa pequeña pelinegra iluminaba sus días de una forma que no tenía idea.

Con su dedo índice tocó la punta de su nariz y luego dirigió su mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola delicadamente.

Una pregunta que Hinata le había hecho hace unos días cruzó por su mente.

" _Naruto-kun… ¿Q-qué es lo que sientes por mí?"_

En ese momento no había sabido qué responder, solo se mantuvo en silencio pero no fue algo que quiso hacer. Él sabía que lo que sentía por ella era único, algo que nunca antes pensó sentir y ese era el problema. No sabía cómo explicarlo.

Ella no se puso triste ni se enojó, solo se mantuvo a su lado y reposó su cabeza en su hombro. Ese día se marchó sin decir nada pero le regaló un cálido beso que le dejó la sensación de cosquillas en sus labios.

La ojiperla se removió en su lugar pero él no dejó de acariciar sus pómulos. Ella pestañó varias veces antes de abrir por completo sus ojos.

Al hacerlo distinguió una cabeza rubia muy cerca de ella y solo pudo sonrojarse y esconderse en el pecho de él, alejando su rostro del toque de Naruto.

-Hinata-chan… - Su voz no hacía que los latidos de su corazón disminuyeran, todo lo contrario. - ¿Sucede algo?

Estaba al tanto de lo nerviosa que ella se ponía cada vez que estaban demasiado cerca, con cada roce que él le dedicaba pero lejos de parecerle raro le parecía tremendamente tierno.

No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa ante su cercanía pese a que compartían más que toques suaves. Se armó de valor y alzó sus ojos hacia él.

Lucía pensativo y sumando la intensidad con la que la observaba la hicieron sonrojarse aún más si era posible. Tragó grueso, debía luchar contra los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.

-E-estoy bien, Naruto-kun… Es solo que… no me acostumbro a esto. – El rostro del rubio cambió a uno de sorpresa. – N-no me malentiendas – Se apresuró a decir. – Me gusta… Solo no parece real…

La sonrisa que él le dedicó hizo que un latido galopeara en su interior. Acercó su rostro aún más a ella sosteniéndolo de la barbilla.

Creyó que la iba a besar pero para ella fue mejor que eso. Apoyó su frente en la suya y rozó su nariz contra la de ella, como acariciándola. Lo siguiente que hizo casi la hace desmayarse.

Tomó una de sus manos y rozó el final de sus dedos con sus labios, gentilmente, como si ella siguiera dormida y tuviera miedo de despertarla. En todo momento él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando la suavidad de su piel, su aroma, su cercanía. Casi podía escuchar los potentes latidos de su interior amenazando con delatarlo.

Hinata sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, porque su corazón eufórico ya no daba más. El cariño con que él la traba era suficiente para desequilibrarla.

Y luego el volvió a rozar sus narices, pero mantuvo la mano de ella entre la suya.

-Sé que soy alguien bastante impulsivo, también sé que muchas veces soy bastante despistado.

-N-naruto-kun…

-Ese día que viniste a mí, unos días después de que Sakura-chan se fue. – Lo recordaba, pero no le dio demasiada importancia en su momento porque pareció que a él se le había olvidado. – Yo solo te observé todo el tiempo que estuviste ahí para mí, dispuesta a escucharme o simplemente por hacerme compañía. Tú creías que te estaba ignorando pero fue todo lo contrario.

Abrió los ojos y la observó con cautela.

-En ese momento no podía entender por qué pese a que te había hecho tanto daño con mi relación con Sakura tú seguías ahí. Sin juzgar, sin ninguna mirada de reproche, solo con la intención de darme apoyo. Y justo antes de irte me dijiste…

- _"No estás solo. Estoy convencida que el tiempo me dará la manera de comprenderlo todo de ti. Mientras tanto seguiré a tu lado, porque me gustas tal como eres y jamás querría que fueras de otra manera". –_ Lo interrumpió, recordando cada palabra.

-Simplemente me quedé ahí, sentado sin decir nada y tú te marchaste. Pero cada día podía sentir tu presencia cerca de mí. Sabía que me estabas observando desde la distancia. Donde sea que estuviera. – El agarre en su mano se intensificó. – No tienes idea cuantas veces luché entre acercarme o no a ti pero al final siempre me decía a mí mismo que no te merecía. Que eras demasiado para un bobo como yo.

Cada palabra que él decía era tan sincera que ella solo podía observarlo con cariño, no quería interrumpirlo.

-Pero lo que menos podía entender era cómo podías amar a un tonto como yo por tanto tiempo. Sigo sin entenderlo.- Hizo un pausa y sostuvo a Hinata de su barbilla nuevamente. – Luego todos los momentos en los que estuviste conmigo protegiéndome u observándome, se mezclaron en mi interior y solo quería que volvieras a acercarte a mí. Porque me di cuenta que todo lo que necesitaba y deseaba era tu compañía. – Su mirada chocó con la de ella y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. – Y cada día que me veías desde la distancia solo pensaba en ti, en tus palabras y en por qué no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Hasta que, te pedí que salieras de tu escondite e intenté controlar mis ansias pero en ese preciso momento, supe que nunca estuve exactamente seguro de cuanto espacio ocupabas en mi vida. –Se aclaró la voz. – Y luego te besé. Hinata, te debo una respuesta y creo que puedo dártela. – Depositó un beso casi imperceptible en sus labios. –No puedo explicar lo que es amar, como tampoco puedo decirte en qué momento comencé a sentir esta felicidad en mi interior cada vez que te tocaba. Te metiste en mi vida no sé por qué, ni cómo pero de pronto quiero todo de ti, amo todo de ti.

Esas palabras las soñó por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero todo parecía valer la pena si él podía mantenerse así a su lado, porque realmente lo deseaba y nada los apartaría. Toda la aldea prácticamente sabía de sus sentimientos por el rubio, incluyendo al monarca de los Hyuga, el cual no hacía más que evitar el tema. Ahora después de esa confesión, nada importaba.

-Eres el centro de todo lo que hago, Hinata, de todo lo que siento y pienso.

Los labios de ella buscaron los de él con desesperación. Sus palabras habían sido más que reconfortantes, habían alivianado el peso en su interior, porque ella pensaba que él no podía notarla de esa forma.

Unas lágrimas de felicidad descendieron por su rostro y el las limpió a besos.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su pequeña cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sin querer que se apartara de ella.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca, no se habían comunicado tan profundamente el uno con el otro, como ahora cuando él rozó silenciosamente sus labios contra el hueco existente entre su cuello y hombro. O cuando él tocó gentilmente el final de su suéter, hasta palpar su plano abdomen. Pidiéndole permiso con su mirada, repartió besos por esa zona, sacándole gemidos de satisfacción a Hinata.

Al darse cuenta de esto ella se sonrojó y se alejó unos centímetros.

Él se detuvo en su tarea y la observó con toda la lujuria que poseía, sin poder evitarlo. El cruce de sus miradas bastó para saber que se deseaban de una forma que no podían ocultar.

Mientras ella le quitaba las prendas que él traía, no podían dejar de observarse. Cruzarían una línea de la cual sabían no existía retorno. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para mostrar su inquietud pero por la forma en que, al él deshacerse de sus prendas, ocultaba su pecho, lo entendió.

-Nunca he estado con nadie de esta forma. Estoy tanto o más nervioso que tú. –La tomó de la nuca y le susurró. –Una sola palabra tuya basta para que me detenga.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron, no pensaba que él nunca había hecho eso, por otro lado su amor por él aumentó al escuchar lo último. Negó con la cabeza.

-Y-yo quiero esto, Naruto-kun.

La siguió besando por bastante tiempo, estaba intentando ignorar el hecho de que la tenía con brazier y pantalones. Pero no pudo más y la recostó con delicadeza en el colchón mientras lentamente le quitaba sus pantalones, ahora la tenía solo en ropa interior. Repartió besos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, deteniéndose intencionalmente en su abdomen, justo sobre su ropa interior.

-N-naruto-kun… - Jadeó y él intentó controlarse. Pero observarla de esa forma solo aumentaba su deseo.

Él ya se había deshecho de su ropa y estaba solo en calzoncillos, no quería incomodarla por lo que seguía besándola intensamente. Lo que no se esperó es que ella ante el mismo sentimiento se inclinara un poco hacia adelante haciendo que sus partes íntimas se rozaran sobre la ropa interior y ambos terminaron perdiendo el control.

El rubio quería despojarla de todo lo que pudiera obstruir el cuerpo de ella. Y otra vez buscó su mirada para pedir su consentimiento, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando ella tomó sus manos y las dirigió hacia el broche de su brazier.

Le quitó toda su ropa interior y la observó, era perfecta. Cada parte de su cuerpo era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Ella estaba sonrojada y no podía verse más hermosa. De esa forma se entregaron el uno al otro, entre caricias y desesperación.

Cuando se unieron completamente, sobraron las palabras. Todo lo que importaba era que ahora estarían atados para siempre.

-Te amo, Hinata. – Le susurró contra sus labios

-Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun.

* * *

El día anterior habían dormido juntos. Solo eso, dormir. Pero la paz con la que Sakura despertó en su interior solo significaba que la compañía del azabache había sido sin duda lo mejor para su ser. Durante el día no habían hablado mucho y Sasuke rehuía su mirada. Desayunaron en completo silencio, el cual solo fue interrumpido por las peleas constantes de Karin y Suigetsu que la hacían sentirse un poco menos fuera de lugar. Conversó un poco con el peliblanco y el pelinaranja y se dio cuenta de que eran muy buenos compañeros. La tarde no fue muy diferente.

No buscó al pelinegro, su renuencia a mantener siquiera una mirada con ella era evidente, y lejos de sentirse apenada por su actitud, la entendía. Él no era alguien acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto y mucho menos dejaba al descubierto sus pensamientos. Pero fue demasiado sincero con ella, parecía dispuesto a dejar al descubierto todo su interior y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Estaba al tanto de que él estaba reaccionando de la única forma que pareció funcionarle siempre. Poniéndose una coraza de hierro.

Cuando estaba por caer la noche, creyó que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer algo y sin entrenar por lo que se dirigió al bosque a hacerlo.

El lugar, que no había podido apreciar antes, era muy parecido a los bosques de Konoha. Pese a que evitaba pensar en su aldea, nunca lo conseguía. Todos sus pensamientos terminaban en su ansias de que todo fuera un sueño y ella se encontrara en la aldea, haciendo misiones con su equipo. Sasuke volviendo a la aldea y que todo volviera a ser como cuando tenían 12 años. Naruto sonriendo por cualquier cosa. Kakashi dandoselas de vago. Sus padres recibiendola en su casa para cenar.

No era sano seguir imaginando cosas, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era la única forma de calmar la ira creciendo en su interior. Si bien ahora con sus recuerdos de vuelta tenía un perfecto control sobre el _Haru_ , no podía controlar sus emociones y eso era lo que le jugaría en contra.

-Solo sé valiente, Sakura. - Se dijo a sí misma. Pensando que al usar la frase con la que sus padres siempre la animaban, la mantendría alejada de la oscuridad que amenazaba por consumirla.

Dirigió su puño hacia el árbol más cercano haciéndolo lo pedazos como era esperable. Puños y patadas, saltos y caídas. Quizá su fuerza descomunal servía para alivianar un poco el peso en sus hombros, antes no lo hizo pero ahora podía sentir la ira dejando su cuerpo ante cada golpe que daba, ante cada árbol destrozado y al sentir el agotamiento en su cuerpo. Si bien aún no se recuperaba completamente de sus heridas provocadas por el Haru, su cuerpo parecía cada vez más adaptado a sentir dolor. _"Mientras más dolor sientas, más avanza. Es su forma de evolucionar"_. Tsunade sabía lo que decía y era exactamente eso otra razón para alejarse de todos. _"Cuando llegue el momento, no podré controlarlo más"._ Pensó.

Luego de dos horas su cuerpo comenzó a dar señales de estar al borde de la fatiga y se detuvo. Una brisa tenue le desordenó los cabellos. Sin su banda ninja le era más difícil mantenerlos en su lugar; su traje rojo se meció también.

Una presencia tras ella la alertó, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no percibió a nadie acercándose.

Su ojos cambiaron de jades a rosa pastel, y no pudo más que sonreír.

Una mano muy conocida de posó en su cintura y la obligó a voltear. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos color ónix.

-Dejame ayudarte. - Susurró, con su tersa voz. La otra mano de él puso gentilmente sus cabellos tras de su oreja. Y ahí estaba de nuevo la calidez en su mirada. Estaba viéndola de forma intensa. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y no sabía si fue por el viento o el contacto cálido de sus dedos en su piel. Podían ser ambas cosas pero probablemente más lo segundo y es que su cercanía era bastante grata.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en que no se quitaron los ojos de encima. Sasuke habló.

-Tus ojos…-Sakura pestañeó varias veces, sin entender a qué se refería realmente. Como un reflejo se tocó el borde de sus ojos pero el azabache la detuvo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la volvió a cerrar.

-No digas nada. - Ella negó con la cabeza, y luego le sonrió.

-Tuve que ir a un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí a buscar provisiones. No pretendía dejarte sola pero…

-Está bien. - Lo interrumpió. No necesitaba explicaciones. - Solo estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

Movió la mano que tenía en su rostro y tomó una de ella. Ante eso la pelirrosa soltó un gemido de dolor. Entonces Sasuke recordó que estaba todo el lugar destruido y que solo ella podría haberlo dejado así. Algo debía estarla inquietando, y sabía que su temperamento era inestable.

-Solo estaba entrenando un poco.

-Tus heridas aún no sanan del todo y te infringes más. -Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Quema pero es soportable.

En un movimiento casi imperceptible el azabache le quitó los guantes de sus manos y las alzó hacia sus labios. Besó cada centímetro que estuviera herido, haciendo que Sakura soltara pequeñas quejas. La pelirrosa agradeció que tuviera los ojos cerrados para no ver su rostro de todos los colores posibles.

Cuando él se separó de ella, mirándola igual de intensamente que antes, fue como si una chispa prendiera en su interior.

Besar a Sasuke no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera. Parecía que sus labios estaban hechos para hacerlo, casi como un experto pese a que sabía que solo la había besado a ella de esa forma. Eso solo la hacía sonreír aún más contra sus labios, podía sentir como cada fibra en su interior parecía regocijarse ante tu toque. Y cada vez que su lengua se introducía en su boca era otra historia. La lengua de él ahora tocaba la suya y un calor abrasador se formó en su abdomen para posarse en su pecho. La estaba descontrolando. Apoyarla en el tronco quizá no había sido buena idea porque todo lo que su cuerpo anhelaba era fundirse junto al de ella. La alejó del tronco y pese a encontrarse a bastante metros sobre el suelo, saltó hacia él con ella en sus brazos, sin separar sus labios.

Su agilidad era innata o eso pensó ella al sentir como caía pero no cayeron necesariamente al duro suelo sino que Sasuke le susurró un _"No respires"._ Cuando su cuerpo se alejó del de Sasuke y sintió algo helado tocar sus pies fue que se dio cuenta que era agua lo que había bajo ella. Los había lanzado a la cascada. Contuvo la respiración.

Antes de protestar y salir a flote detectó unos chakras acercándose, uno era demasiado familiar, por lo que escondió su chakra inmediatamente. Su antebrazo palpitó y ardió por unos segundos.

Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, no quería activar su _Haru_ para no levantar sospechas. El agua era mucho menos turbia de lo que recordaba y entonces distinguió una delgada línea entre la realidad y lo que veía. Sasuke la estaba observando intensamente unos metros alejado, sumergido como ella, con su _sharingan_ activado. Era un Genjustu muy bien elaborado. Debió haberlo puesto cuando sintió las presencias acercándose.

Sasuke se estaba preparando para atacar, lo sabía. El chakra de Ren estaba a solo unos metros, buscándola. No era como ella lo planeó pero quizá era el momento de tener una charla con él. El discernimiento la estaba desesperando.

Activar su _Haru_ era riesgoso porque Ren podría sentirlo pero si solo los cubría a ellos dos, y aprovechando el Genjutsu de Sasuke, podría desviar su rumbo.

Sasuke la siguió observando, y ella negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas de que saldría del agua.

Bloquear el _Fuyu_ de Ren podría funcionar, nunca antes lo había hecho pero no había alternativa. Al momento de que sus ojos se volvieran del color rosa pastel, recordó un jutsu que él había usado en ella, quizá el inverso funcionaría. De algo debía valer el haberse encerrado años buscando información sobre el _Haru._ Debía arriesgarse.

" _ **Fuyu no Teishi**_ _(Detención del invierno)", pensó._

El pelirrojo estaba seguro que había sentido la esencia de Sakura en alguna parte de ese bosque, el _Fuyu_ en su interior había despertado sin su consentimiento. Eso solo podía significar que el _Haru_ estaba cerca. Pero de la misma forma que lo había sentido se había ido. El conocido ardor que se expandía por su cuerpo se detuvo. Algo andaba mal, él no lo había desactivado.

El antebrazo de Sakura dejó de punzar y supo que lo había conseguido.

Sasuke presintió el cambio de ambiente y a través de su _Sharingan_ pudo detectar la fina pared que les permitía desaparecer completamente de la vista de los recién llegados.

Buscó a Sakura con la mirada pero no consiguió encontrarla.

- _ **Zentai to shite hogo (proteger como un todo).**_ \- Susurró Sakura al momento de crear la barrera, emergió del agua al instante. Ren estaba solo a unos metros desde donde ella se encontraba. Lo observó detenidamente. Sí, era el momento.

Su cabello rojizo era iluminado por la luz de la luna, y su pálida piel estaba un poco mojada por el sudor que recorría su rostro. En el momento en que volteó hacia su dirección, el corazón de Sakura pareció dar un vuelco. Los violetas ojos de Ren parecieron haberla distinguido de entre la barrera. Su rostro era de clara preocupación y ella se debatió entre sí dar un paso más con Sasuke ahí. Debía acercarse al pelirrojo pero a solas y dudaba que el peli azabache la dejara siquiera dar un paso hacia él, pero su cabeza insistía en el hecho de que se debían una conversación seria.

Dio un paso, luego dos y de pronto una mano se encerró en su brazo, deteniéndola.

-Sakura.

Era una advertencia, lo sabía. Lo vio de reojo; tenía el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo temblaba en clara señal de que estaba enojado.

Él la observaba con seriedad, la entendía sí, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera evitar sentir cierto rechazo hacia el pelirrojo después de todo lo que había hecho pasar a la pelirosa. Además que el hecho de saber lo que sucedió entre ambos no lo tenía muy contento. Estaba tanteando la idea de tomar a Sakura en sus brazos y regresar a la guarida a la fuerza.

Ella no volteó, y aunque la presión en su brazo aumentara no lo haría. Su mirada no podía evitar mantenerse en Ren y la forma en que daba pasos hacia ella. Su barrera era lo suficientemente fuerte para que él no pudiera ni distinguir su aroma, era imposible que supiera exactamente su dirección.

-Sakura…

No era Sasuke, no. Esa voz era más suave, cargada de un sentimiento que no pudo distinguir.

-Sakura, habla conmigo. - Su voz le recordó al adolescente pelirrojo que le enseñó la hacía enfadar con facilidad.

Se asombró, podía sentir la mirada penetrante en su espalda pero se mantuvo fija.

Ren estaba cada vez más cerca, y de igual forma el agarre en su brazo se hizo más intenso.

-Sasuke, debo…

-No. – Su respuesta fue dura, no dejaría que avanzara un solo paso más. Estaba siendo egoísta y posesivo al querer obligar a Sakura a retroceder, pero la sola idea de que ella se acercara a Ren de esa forma lo estaba volviendo loco. Todas las emociones en su interior estaban arremolinadas impidiéndole ver más allá de sus deseos.

Esta vez Sakura se volteó y le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira. No pretendía descuidar su guardia ni olvidar que si bien Ren era alguien que solía ser cercano a ella, ahora le provocaba cierta desconfianza. Ella no era tan ingenua. Pero Sasuke la estaba subestimando, como siempre lo hacía.

-Sé lo que hago, Sasuke. – La conexión de sus ojos contra los de él, la hizo dudar de sus palabras. ¿Realmente sabía lo que hacía o solo estaba intentando demostrarlo? – Se lo debo.

-Tú no le debes nada. Larguémonos de aquí. – Ahora tiró un poco de su brazo para acercarla a él pero ella se resistió en su lugar.

-Tú sabes… tú sabes todo lo que sucedió. –Tenía que hacerle entender que era algo inevitable. - _Necesito_ hablar con él.

El rostro acongojado de Sakura lo hizo desistir. No cambiaría de opinión, conocía su terquedad. Y de pronto se sintió débil ante su mirada.

-Hn.

Ese típico monosílabo bastó para que ella se soltara de su agarre y caminara a paso decidido hacia el pelirrojo que se había detenido a unos pasos.

Al momento de bajar la barrera, Sasuke ya no estaba a su vista. Su saliva le supo amarga al darse cuenta. Había arruinado todo lo que sea hubiera pasado entre ellos, en un segundo.

-Sakura… - La mirada perdida que tenía fue reemplazada por la sorpresa al sentir los brazos de Ren rodeándola en un abrazo.

Las miles de sensaciones que le produjo su contacto, desaparecieron para darle paso al alivio. Alivio de tenerlo cerca, de que siguiera pendiente de ella, de sentir un poco del Ren que ella solía querer y conocer. Pero eso fue todo.

No sintió la molestia en su estómago, el calor subiendo por su abdomen o las ansias de tenerlo cada vez más cerca como lo sentía con Sasuke.

Comparar a Sasuke con Ren le pareció una mala broma. Ellos se asimilaban en muchos aspectos pero no era justo para ninguno pensar en contrastar.

-N-necesito aire…-Dijo ella.

-L-lo siento.

-Hn.- El monosílabo de Sasuke le pareció usual, como si lo dijera siempre.

Recordó su último encuentro y en lo desesperada que estuvo, la ira, la tristeza dominandola.

Su descontrol sobre el _Haru_ le hubiera costado muy caro. No podía volver a suceder, casi se había desangrado hasta morir ante su descuido.

-Nunca te dejé realmente. Estaba cuidando tus pasos día tras día. - Dijo intentando llegar a ella.

-Eso sigue siendo un problema. - Soltó sin saber qué más decir.

-Yo solo... creo que no me siento seguro sabiendo que el Uchiha está tan cerca de ti cuando podría ser yo el que debería estar en su lugar.

-¿A qué _lugar_ te refieres?- El alivio se desvaneció y sintió como se enfurruñaba.

-Cuidándote, protegiéndote… _tocándote._ -Ante lo último un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas pero desvió su rostro evitando verlo.

-Nos viste.

-No es algo que pudiera evitar por mucho tiempo. Aunque lo hice anteriormente, ya no podía. - Dijo medio molesto.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Ren. -Debía dejarle clara las cosas de una vez.

-¿Estás segura? No me fio de él. - Sakura casi rio, eso era precisamente lo que pensaba de él en esos momentos.

-Ese no es tu problema. Yo decidí mantenerlo conmigo. - Se apartó de él y lo desafió con la mirada.

-Y eso es exactamente lo que me enferma. - Era claro que ambos estaban subiendo el tono de la conversación y que no terminaría bien, pero él no quería al Uchiha cerca de ella.- Después de todo lo que te hizo… a ti y al dobe de tu amigo.

-Insisto, Ren, no es de tu incumbencia. Y no estoy aquí para hablar de él. De hecho creo que tu reaccionaste de la misma forma en su momento. - Solo estaba poniéndole sal a la herida pero no podía detenerse.

-Sakura… yo no… yo. Lo siento. Por todo, no tienes idea cuanto te necesité a mi lado todo este tiempo. - Debía ser sincero para convencerla de irse con él. Porque eso quería.

Ese fue el límite de ella. No aguantaba tantas mentiras.

-Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de borrarme la memoria y eliminarme de tu vida de esa forma. - Estaba hirviendo y seguiría hasta decirle toda la verdad. Ya era suficiente de tantas mentiras. - ¿Querías que te odiara? ¿Que recordara el cómo no hiciste nada mientras me torturaban? Dejarme con un recuerdo como ese para que al verte lo tuviera presente. Ese era tu plan.-Ren escuchaba atentamente cada palabra y una opresión en el pecho lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. - Pero no soportaste la idea de que la única persona que te quiso más que nadie solo pudiera sentir odio hacia ti. Porque no querías estar solo. Por eso tampoco fuiste capaz de regresarme todos los recuerdos de esa noche. -Ella notó el respingo que dio en su lugar.- ¿Creías que nunca lo notaría? Esas lagunas mentales en mi cabeza, que me hacían tener inmensas pesadillas sobre mis padres, sobre ti y mis amigos. Sobre alguien intentando to…

-No sigas.- No quería escuchar más de eso pero esa conversación era necesaria, lo era.

\- Ese día Ren, no solo dejaste que me alejaran de ti sino que también dejaste que me jodieran la cabeza, querían volverme vulnerable, indefensa. -Prosiguió sin importar el peso de sus palabras.- Pero no pudieron y sabes ¿por qué? Porque en el preciso momento en que susurraste tus últimas palabras, yo ya había pensado las mías.

-¿De qué estás…? -La deducción de Sakura no lo había tomado tan sorprendido como ella suponía, estaba al tanto de su inteligencia y solo esperaba que ella comprendiera sus motivos.

-Ibas a matarme, Ren. Vi el kunai en mi espalda apuntando a mi corazón. Tiraste un genjutsu a la habitación pero se te olvidó que soy casi inmune a ellos. Craso error. Controlé cada uno de tus movimientos desde ese momento. Me metí en tu cabeza de tal forma que lo único que debes recordar es lo que yo quise que recordaras de ese momento. -Hizo una pausa.- Ese es el motivo por el cual no te quería cerca. Todo volvió a mí, excepto… -Se detuvo, no quería que esas imágenes volvieran a su cabeza.

-Estaba dispuesto a matarte con tal de que dejaran de perseguirte, Sakura. No lo entiendes.

-Claro que lo entiendo, esa era la única forma de apartarme del camino y tú conseguir el poder que tanto anhelabas. -Quería creerle pero le era imposible, no después de todo lo que sucedió.

-No es así, yo… Te amaba, Sakura. -Sus palabras colmaron aún más su paciencia.

-¡Me amabas una mierda! Nunca lo hiciste. Solo no querías estar solo pero aún así preferiste matarme que afrontar la realidad. - Lo empujó lejos pero el solo retrocedió unos pasos y la sostuvo de un brazo evitando que se apartara.

-¡Era por tu bien! No soportaba la idea de alejarte de mi, pero a la vez era muy peligroso que ellos te siguieran buscando. No podía dejar que te volvieran a capturar y te torturaran de la forma que lo hicieron.

-Lo quiero devuelta. -Ignoró sus palabras, estaba furiosa. No quería entenderlo porque todo eso la llevó al infierno que estaba viviendo.

-Es imposible, no puedo...

-Claro que puedes, ahora hazlo. -Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué su lazo era así de destructivo.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hice? No hubieras soportado vivir con ese peso.

-Eso lo debía decidir yo, no tú.

-De todas formas no tiene contrarresto. No puedo hacerlo.

-Entonces muéstramelo.

-Sakura… no creo que sea buena idea…

-¡Hazlo maldita sea! -Ya estaba harta. Si él no se lo mostraba lo obligaría a hacerlo.

En un movimiento lo suficientemente rápido golpeó con su puño el pecho de él y lo mandó unos metros lejos.

El sonido de unas costillas rompiéndose, acompañado del quejido del pelirrojo, que no hizo nada para evitar el golpe, la alertó de que había cargado demasiado chakra en su puño. Sabía que había sido impulsivo pero ya estaba harta de intentar controlarse cuando ella no era así. Ella luchaba por lo que creía correcto y combatía contra lo erróneo.

Se mantuvo en posición de defensa esperando por Ren. El se cargó contra un árbol y le sonrió cansado.

-Sigues siendo una chica ruda. Y te ves demasiado sexy cuando te enojas.-

Sus palabras solo consiguieron que Sakura se enfureciera más y frunciera el ceño desafiandolo nuevamente.

Ya no quería charlar, solo quería golpearlo en el rostro.

Caminó hacia él de forma tensa y propinó un golpe al árbol en que él se cargaba haciéndolo pedazos y consiguiendo que el estruendo fuera enorme. Su puño había quedado a centímetros del rostro de Ren.

-Te amo…-Lejos de hacerla sentir mejor, esas palabras solo la hicieron sentir un peso en el alma. - Quería que volvieras a casa, algún día, conmigo. - Quería darle su apoyo, quería que fueran tan unidos como antes.

Pero era imposible, porque ya no confiaba en él y sus sentimientos también habían cambiado. No podía corresponderle porque sabía que existía alguien metiéndose en su ser y alzandola de una forma que Ren nunca pudo.

Ren notó su agitado cuerpo y se maldijo por dentro, su intención nunca fue hacerle daño pero sus acciones los habían llevado hasta ese punto y ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer para enmendar su error.

-¿Casa? ¿Qué casa Ren? - Y ahí estaba el problema, la presencia de Ren solo le recordaba que sus padres estaban muertos y que era su culpa porque ella tenía ese poder y los había acercado a la boca del lobo. -No puedo seguir haciendo esto. - Se alejó de él unos pasos, alguien vendría pronto al haber sentido el estruendo.

-Lo sé, eso tiene sentido. - Se estaba resignando por el momento, aunque insistiría en que ella volviera a su lado pero no la presionara por ahora.

-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo en estos momentos pero no quieres entenderlo ¿Qué te importa mientras tengas lo que quieras?

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

-¡Porque uno no destruye a las personas que ama!

-¿Eso aplica a todas las personas? - Alzó su rostro indicando la cima de un árbol cercano. Un azabache con su ojo teñido de color carmesí los observaba con cautela.

Sakura sopesó las palabras de Ren y dudó un poco. No quería hacerlo pero sus palabras tenían sentido. Pese a esto su interior le insistía que ya había superado esa etapa, y la presencia de Sasuke no la inquietaba como la de Ren lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

-Basta. Deja de meterte en mi mente o está vez ese puño irá dirigido a tu rostro. - Él no se inquietó, se mantendría firme en su postura. Siempre había detestado al Uchiha y ahora tenía motivos de sobra.

-Está bien, pero sabes que tengo razón.

No le respondió, no quería seguir con el tema. Le parecía absurdo frente a todo lo que estaba pasando. Una pregunta se asomó en su mente y era la principal razón por la que había decidido acercarse al pelirrojo en primer lugar.

" _Sé valiente"._ Parecía que esas palabras se le habían grabado a fuego en la piel. El dolor en su ser le indicó que la herida seguía abierta.

-Mis padres.- Percibió la leve incomodidad de Ren ante su pregunta. - ¿Por qué, Ren?

Su voz fue una súplica, no temía demostrar sus emociones en ese momento y el que Sasuke estuviera cerca la mantenía cuerda.

-Yo no lo hice, Saku. -Y era verdad pero ella no quería confiar en él. Tampoco lo merecía.

-Pero no hiciste nada para evitarlo. -Para ella era lo mismo.

-No lo sabes. Yo lo intenté… Llegué a su casa y…

-¿Y qué?- lo interrumpió.

-Y… Ya era demasiado tarde. -Desvío su mirada a algún punto del bosque. Sakura no le estaba poniendo las cosas fácil.

-Bueno, parece que siempre llegas tarde.-Sus palabras eran certeras y su propósito era precisamente hacer daño. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos en demasía comprendiendo el rencor que surgía dentro de la pelirrosa. -Tú eras el único que lo entendía, ellos te dieron un hogar. Yo te di…

-Tú me diste todo, Sakura, todo lo que siempre anhelé. Ellos… eran mi familia.-Debía ser honesto si quería arreglar las cosas. Se acercó unos pasos sosteniéndose las costillas lesionadas. El dolor en esa zona no se comparaba con la necesidad de tenerla cerca. -Quería salvarlos pero no lo conseguí.

-¿Así que tú sientes esto, cierto?- Reconoció al Ren que solía ser tan unido a ella. - ¿Este vacío? Cuando piensas en ellos, ¿sientes que no puedes respirar? - le sostuvo la mirada a la pelirrosa un momento, y mientras sentía cómo su mundo se derrumbaba dio otro paso en su dirección.

-Cada vez que pienso en ellos es como si me hubieran roto todos los huesos y no sanaran. Como una herida permanente que siempre está abierta. -Cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca quitó su mano de su torso y le sostuvo la barbilla. Ella no se lo impidió más por la confusión en su interior que por quererlo. Sus jades ojos chocaron con los violetas de él.- De cierta forma tampoco quiero que se sanen. Es un recordatorio más de los errores que he cometido contigo y que debo enmendar. -Sakura lo entendió finalmente, esa era la razón por la que necesitaba hablar con él, debía recordar que Ren fue por mucho tiempo su compañero, el más fiel. Habían crecido juntos y de la misma forma habían creado un vínculo de total confianza que se había perdido por las circunstancias que les tocó vivir.

-Estoy intentando comprender tus acciones. Yo solo… Necesito tiempo. -Él asintió sin soltarle el mentón aún.

-Haré todo lo necesario para volverme a ganar tu confianza, Sakura. -Esas palabras plantaron un semilla de esperanza en su interior, quizá no todo estaba perdido para él y podría ayudarlo. Pero seguía dudando.

¿Por qué no podía perdonarlo como lo hizo con el azabache? Quizá porque dos veces era demasiado y no quería volver a caer.

Tan metida estaba en sus cavilaciones que no notó que Ren había acortado aún más la distancia hasta que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Ante la sorpresa le tomó al menos unos segundos apartarlo.

-¿Qué diablos haces? -Seguía siendo un niñato, eso no cambiaba.

-Tomar lo que alguna vez fue solo mío. -Realmente parecía estar hablando enserio.

-Pudrete. Tu arrogancia solo pondrá un muro más alto entre nosotros. -Lo mataría,en algún momento lo haría. Estaba hirviendo por dentro.-Creo que ya hablamos demasiado, puedes largarte de una vez.

-¿Qué hay de esto? -indicó la zona fracturada. Se dio cuenta de la pequeña mancha de sangre que dejó en su rostro al tocarla.

-Te lo mereces, ahora sufre por unos días. -Ren la observaba con diversión pero le encantaba cuando ella se enojaba y fruncía en ceño de esa forma. Para él no podría verse más hermosa.

-Tan típico de ti. -Rio.

-Ren, vete ahora. -Casi podía sentir como una vena comenzaba a hincharse en su frente.

-Saku…- le tomó un brazo impidiendo que se moviera.

-Basta con el "Saku", hemos terminado esta conversación.- Hizo ademán de apartarse pero él se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

-Solo te pido unos minutos más. -La jaló hacia él.

-Suéltame, Ren. -El pelirrojo estaba sobrepasando todos los límites. Sus ojos se tornaron rosa pastel.

-Lo siento, no lo haré así me rompas todos los huesos. Me sentiré peor si te alejas de nuevo. - Ella iba a responder con algún comentario ofensivo pero no nada salió de sus labios y se quedó paralizada en su lugar.

" _Pero yo también necesito volverme más fuerte para protegerte. Aunque sea tras las sombras." Ren..._ Él le había dicho eso.

Una mancha negra llegó donde ellos y empujó a Ren apartandolo de ella.

-Sasuke…- Se había posicionado entre ambos y le daba la espalda al pelirrojo. Estaba muy cerca de la pelirrosa y la observó con tristeza. Lo había visto todo y estaba un tanto molesto. A ella se le había olvidado que podría presenciar todo aquello y se sintió fatal. -Sasuke, yo…

-Sabía que no podías confiar en este tipo.-Dijo el Uchiha con semblante serio. Distinguió una mancha de sangre en el mentón de ella y la ira dominó su cuerpo.

-Habla por ti imbécil. -El azabache en un parpadeo estaba tras Ren con su katana apuntando su espalda.

-No la mires. -Dijo Sasuke al notar el cómo observaba a Sakura de pies a cabeza. Solo un movimiento y moría desangrado.

-Eres un imbécil- No se inquietaría ante él, su propósito era Sakura y el Uchiha solo era una piedra en el zapato.

-¡Ren! - Iban a luchar, lo sabía. -Sasuke no hagas un movimiento. Ren vete ahora.

-Pero…

-¡Suficiente! Es todo por hoy. -Dijo intentando apartarlos.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de rosa y le devolvió el Fuyu al pelirrojo.

-Volveré por ti. - Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Sakura.

Sasuke no aguantó más y lo golpeó por la espalda haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera de rodillas.

-¡Sasuke! - Se interpuso entre ambos al notar que Ren activó el _Fuyu_ para contraatacar. Creo una barrera entre ambos, cegandolos por unos segundos y luego la derribó.

-Es suficiente. -Dijo empujandolos lejos del otro.

Ren se puso de pie y decidió que era momento de irse. Antes de hacerlo le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira al azabache y se esfumó.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, presenciar a otra persona besando a Sakura fue un golpe bastante duro. Su interior estaba contrariado anhelando que algo así nunca pasara.

-Sasuke… Déjame explicarte…

-¿Estás bien?

Lo vio a los ojos, podía notar el dolor en ellos pero también la preocupación. Por primera vez reconoció que estaba más preocupado por su estado que por sí mismo.

Agachó la mirada sin saber qué más decir.

En ese momento ella lo supo, lo quería, lo quería demasiado y no había vuelta atrás. Y pensar que hace unos días creía que lo había olvidado para siempre.

-Lo estoy. Gracias por volver.

-No debí irme. Lo lamen...

Lo abrazó. Apretandolo contra su cuerpo, necesitando su cercanía. Escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Sasuke, yo...- Quería decirle que el hablar con Ren no cambiaba nada entre ellos. Que quería estar a su lado. Pero nada salió de su boca y agachó la cabeza.

El sonido del viento meciendo las hojas fue todo lo que se pudo oír por unos minutos.

Una mano del azabache puso un cabello que estuvo intentando apartar de su rostro tras de su oreja y luego le sostuvo el mentón alzando su rostro, era un gesto que se estaba volviendo usual entre ellos. Un escalofrío la volvió a recorrer de pies a cabeza, reconoció esa sensación nuevamente. El era consciente de la reacción que provocaba en ella pero solo la observó sin decir nada, estaba buscando el porqué su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma tan impulsiva cuando se trataba de ella. Él por qué deseaba su cercanía de forma tan abrumadora. ¿Seguiría sintiendo algo por el pelirrojo? Si era de esa forma, ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo dejara acercarse así? Y más que eso, ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto?

Tres chakras conocidos se acercaron en su dirección y Sasuke se alejó a duras penas de Sakura, de forma suave. Voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

-¡Ne, Sasuke! ¿Dónde está el bastardo? - El peliblanco tenía su espada apuntando al frente mientras miraba a todos lados en busca del pelirrojo.

-Obviamente se ha ido, imbécil-Dijo la pelirroja a su lado.

-Lo siento por no tener tu nivel de conformismo, zanahoria. -Karin frunció el ceño enojada e hizo ademán de lanzarse a su compañero.

-¡Argg! ¡Callate, cara de pez!

-¡Vaca!

-¡Resuido de mar!

Sakura los observó divertida, el grupo de Sasuke realmente era como el equipo 7 de revoltoso. Soltó una pequeña carcajada que justo fue escuchada en un momento de silencio. Suigetsu fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó rápidamente a ella tomándola de la mano.

-Oh, belleza. ¿Te encuentras bien? -La pelirrosa se sonrojó y pudo escuchar un gruñido de parte de cierto pelinegro a unos centímetros de ellos.

-Suigetsu. -Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke para poner nervioso al peliblanco mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de ira.

Pero ante poder ubicarse frente a la pelirrosa y cubrirla con su cuerpo una mancha rojiza se lanzó hacia él.

Karin se aferró al azabache preguntándole insistentemente como se encontraba, si necesitaba algo y gritandole que estaba muy preocupada por él.

La pelirrosa los observó primero con sorpresa pero no pudo evitar verse a ella misma hace unos años reflejada en la pelirroja . La devoción en la mirada que le dirigía a Sasuke la incomodó un poco. Entonces una pregunta surgió en su mente. ¿Quizá Sasuke se merecía esa clase de dedicación y no las migajas que ella le estaba dando? Apartó bruscamente su vista de ellos y se dispuso a volver a la guarida.

Sasuke intentaba zafarse del agarré de Karin pero la pelirroja estaba como lapa pegada a su cuerpo. No entendía el por qué, pese a que la rechazaba constantemente, ella insistía en querer tenerlo cerca.

-Ne, jefe, la bonita se ha ido por estarte distrayendo con tan poca cosa.- Bromeó divertido el peliblanco.

Jugo que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación observó a Suigetsu con confusión.

-Sasuke-sama, creo que Sakura-san no se sentía muy bien.

Sasuke estaba confundido, ¿en qué momento se descuidó tanto de Sakura? Karin tenía la culpa por atosigarlo de esa forma. Gruñó por lo bajo y apartó con cierta brusquedad a la pelirroja.

-Hn.

Miró con cierta frustración a Suigetsu y él captó el mensaje. Se dirigió a la guarida.

-Quién entiende a las mujeres, ¿no?

-Por si no lo sabías yo soy una mujer, ¡maldito pez! - Ese imbécil la sacaba de sus casillas. Estaba enfurecida, Sasuke había ido tras la pelirrosa.

-En tus sueños, machorra.

Siguieron peleando indiferentes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

 **REVIEWS…**

Fleetwood Mac - The Chain - watch?v=eMn9-u1hOPw (Sakura-Ren)

Grizzly Bear – Shift watch?v=whCytUniNlY (Sasusaku)


	10. Ojos vigilantes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Shattered

…

Capítulo 10

…

" _A veces, el destino se parece a una pequeña tempestad de arena que cambia de dirección sin cesar. Tú cambias de rumbo intentando evitarla. Y entonces la tormenta también cambia de dirección, siguiéndote a ti. Tú vuelves a cambiar de rumbo. Y la tormenta vuelve a cambiar de dirección, como antes. Y esto se repite una y otra vez. Como una danza macabra con la Muerte antes del amanecer. Y la razón es que la tormenta no es algo que venga de lejos y que no guarde relación contigo. Esta tormenta, en definitiva, eres tú. Es algo que se encuentra en tu interior. Lo único que puedes hacer es resignarte, meterte en ella de cabeza, taparte con fuerza los ojos y las orejas para que no se te llenen de arena e ir atravesándola paso a paso. Y en su interior no hay sol, ni luna, ni dirección, a veces ni siquiera existe el tiempo. Allí sólo hay una arena blanca y fina, como polvo de huesos, danzando en lo alto del cielo. Imagínate una tormenta como ésta_ _"._

 _ **-Kafka en la Orilla" de Haruki Murakami**_

* * *

-Tsunade-sama.  
Shizune había ingresado precipitadamente a la habitación. Se notaba agitada y la preocupación en su mirada era evidente.  
La Quinta Hokague lucía cansada. Si no fuera por el _Jutsu de Transformación_ , estaba segura que su semblante luciría mucho más exhausto.  
-Es hora de la cena.- Dijo casi inaudiblemente, ante la acostumbrada indiferencia de la rubia. Ni un solo movimiento,solo el sonido que hace la garganta al tragar.  
-Ella no volverá. -Eso no fue perfectamente pronunciado y la pelinegra soltó un suspiro de frustración.-Nunca me lo perdonará…

Entonces ahí estaba la verdadera razón de su estado deplorable.  
-Ahogarse en sake no solucionará sus problemas, Tsunade-sama.- Verla de esa forma le provocaba una molestia inmensa en su interior. -Usted es como una madre para Sakura.  
-Creo que ella no piensa igual.  
-Ella simplemente estaba muy dolida por todo lo sucedido.

Ella ignoró sus palabras, sin dejar cabida a nada más que lo que ella creía.  
-Kakashi nunca debió dejarla marcharse. Yo nunca debí dejarla irse, debí mantenerla a mi lado.  
-Hubiera sido peor que se quedara. - Un bufido de ironía salió de su boca.  
-Mandar al Uchiha tras de ella fue el verdadero error.  
-¿Usted cree? El chico lucía bastante dispuesto a la hora de colaborar en su búsqueda.  
-¿A qué te refieres? - Era cierto que seguía al tanto de las decisiones que el actual Hokage tomaba pero desde la muerte de los padres de la pelirrosa todo lo que podía cruzar por su cabeza era que no fue capaz de tomar las precauciones necesarias para evitarlo y estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.  
-El mismo se ofreció.  
Tsunade abrió los ojos ampliamente sin entender del todo lo que esas palabras significaban.  
-Sakura finalmente le llegó profundo al mocoso Uchiha.  
-Así parece…- Dijo la pelinegra interesada en el cambio de actitud de la Quinta Hokague.  
-Tráeme otra botella de sake que ya se me acabó esta.  
-Pero Tsunade-sama...  
-No me discutas.

Había algo, lo notó por la forma en que su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana abierta y soltaba un suspiro.

* * *

Necesitaba una ducha urgente. Se repetía una y otra vez a medida que avanzaba sobre los árboles. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué parecía que estaba huyendo como una cobarde? Lo peor de todo era que no tenía idea de qué estaba huyendo.

Es cierto que al ver a la pelirroja abrazando a Sasuke algo molesto se posó en su pecho y sí eran celos, Sasuke le gustaba demasiado y no le agradaba ver esa cercanía con nadie. Pero estaba consciente de que ese no era el verdadero problema.

Ella amó al Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas y podía ver esa devoción en Karin.

Estaba siendo infantil pero el solo hecho de haberse visto a ella misma cuando tenía 12 años en Karin... Otro corazón roto, otra desilusión... No quería seguir pensando en eso.

Una opresión en su pecho la hizo detenerse y le faltó la respiración por unos instantes. Pronto un dolor en su sien la hizo caer de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza. Sintió su brazo arder y recordó el brazalete que le había regalado la anciana, quemaba como ácido en su piel. Intentó quitárselo y casi ve estrellas al notar como se había adherido a su piel desprendiendo un poco de ella en el proceso.

-¿Qué...? – El dolor de cabeza llegó a ser insoportable y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

 _La habitación se volvía cada vez más pequeña, lo único que podía distinguir entre la oscuridad era unos pequeños haces de luz que se filtraban. Ren se había ido hace unas horas y las heridas en su cuerpo apenas las podía soportar. Creía haber caído inconsciente por lo menos tres veces, o quizá lo estaba en ese momento. Lo cierto era que ya no podía distinguir entre la realidad y la inconsciencia, y ni hablar de su chakra. Podía sentir el Haru quemando su torrente sanguíneo, intentando ser liberado... Era demasiado arriesgado, en ese estado no podría controlarlo y no respondería de sus actos._

" _¿Ren, dónde te metiste?" Pensaba en un intento de comunicarse por él pero era imposible. Sus muñecas que eran sostenidas por cadenas, ya casi nos las sentía debido al entumecimiento, aunque sabía que una de ellas estaba rota porque antes de que le pusieran un collar que bloqueaba su chakra lo había hecho recorrer todo su cuerpo y debía decir que estaba fatal. Tenía sed, hambre, sueño, pero no se permitía dormir por miedo a no volver a despertar._

 _El sonido de unos pasos acercándose la alertaron._

 _Esperaba que fuera el pelirrojo y que el plan terminara pronto pero la silueta que distinguió era más fornida y tosca._

 _-Tan bella como dijo el muchacho.- Era Taro acercándose lentamente a ella. Su movimiento se podía asimilar al de un felino en busca de su presa. Pero su cuerpo tosco no podía alejarse más de algo llamativo. -Parece que no te puedes mover._

 _Presionó un costado del abdomen de la pelirrosa sacándole gemidos de dolor._

 _-¡Maldito imbécil!- Se había enfurecido y no midió sus palabras, la bofetada que sonó en la habitación era su castigo por ante tal acción._

 _Sintió un sabor metálico en su boca y pudo sentir un líquido tibio bajar por la comisura de su labio._

 _-¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah! Sí, me divertiré mucho contigo. -Ante esas palabras, la cabeza de ella se alzó bruscamente y sus ojos se mezclaron entre verde y rosa. No podía perder el control, aún faltaban unos minutos para detener el bloqueo y hacer una purga no era buena idea considerando el descontrol del Haru._

 _Agachó la cabeza sacudiéndola he intentando retroceder el Haru._

 _Una opresión inmensa en su garganta la hizo zarandearse en busca de aire._

 _-Así quería tenerte.- Su otra mano se deslizó por su rostro, bajando por su clavícula y luego manoseando sus hombros._

 _La repulsión en su interior era inmensa, quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. La mano de él se deslizaba por su brazo, lentamente. Preferiría estar muerta en esos momentos que sentir las sucias y pérfidas manos de ese energúmeno sobre ella. Quería llorar, gritar, patalear pero su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil, sin creer aún lo que estaba a punto de pasar y cuestionándose el cómo llegó a ese punto. Que le siguieran rompiendo los huesos, quemándole la piel, desgarrándole las entrañas; todo menos lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Él la seguía sosteniendo del cuello pero había debilitado su agarre. Momento que Sakura aprovechó para darle un cabezazo en su nariz, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. Por la falta de fuerzas y el fuerte golpe estaba mareada y apenas distinguió a Taro acercándose hasta que sintió como su ropa era desgarrada y una mano tosca le tocaba el abdomen y comenzaba a subir hacia sus pechos. Las ganas que tuvo en un principio de llorar se volvieron en determinación para salir de ese lugar y acabar con todo de una vez. Al sentir el toque repugnante sobre sus pechos, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y una cabellera rojiza se asomó. Taro se detuvo en su tarea alegando por la intromisión. Sakura se mantenía quieta, deseando que la persona que entrara por esa puerta acabara con su tortura._

 _"Lo mataré". Esas palabras fueron como música para sus oídos y comprendió que Ren si había oído sus pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos teñidos de un color rojo intenso que la observaban con algo que había visto antes en otra persona_ _:_ _Deseos de venganza._

 _"Ren"._

 _ **-¡Ima no taiho! (Arresto del momento)**_

 _Fue como un interruptor, luego de que el pelirrojo pronunciara esas palabras todo se detuvo. Sakura con su Haru, activado y controlado gracias a Ren, observó a Taro de pie como una estatua._

 _Entonces el llanto que contuvo se hizo presente. Parecía un grifo inagotable._

 _Ren estaba hecho una furia y solo atinó a golpear con sus puños a Taro en el rostro._

 _-Ren... -susurró entre lágrimas._

 _Otro golpe, otro más. Él había decidido que sería su saco de boxeo._

 _-¡Ren! -Gritó. -¡Detente!_

 _-¡Arrrrg! -Salió un alarido de su garganta y dirigió su último golpea a la pared tras Taro._

 _-D-debes continuar c-con el plan.-No había vuelta atrás, el momento era ese._

 _La mirada desconcertada que le dirigió le caló los huesos. Ella estaba temblando._

 _-¿Plan? ¡Mataré a ese imbécil y al diablo con el maldito plan! – Estaba más que furioso, quería destriparlo con sus propias manos._

 _-¡Ren! Recuerda lo que me dijiste. - Él se acercó en dos zancadas y atrapó los labios de la pelirrosa entre los suyos. La besó con intensidad, con anhelo pero también con angustia. Rompió las cadenas que la ataban y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo propio._

 _-Nunca me lo perdonaré, Sakura.- Susurró mientras la apretaba en su cuerpo._

 _Ella sabía a qué se refería y ahora comprendía la urgencia por borrarle la memoria. Se sentía expuesta ante él, pero no le incomodó._

 _-Debes hacerlo. -Se dejó acurrucar por él. -Esta vez también lo necesito._

 _Taro no se detendría, Ren le mostró todos los contactos que tenía para deshacerse de ella, esparcidos por todo el mundo. Todos buscando conseguir el poder de la primavera. Ren no estaba siendo egoísta, él se estaba sacrificando por su bienestar y evitando una rebelión._

 _Escuchó unos sollozos y pensó que estaba llorando nuevamente pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era Ren el que sollozaba abrazándola._

 _-L-lo siento tanto, esto es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa._

 _Se le estremeció el corazón, Ren era su mejor amigo, su compañero. Y todo esto era demasiado que asimilar para ambos._

 _-Sabes que hacer. -Él se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos. Esta vez no había duda en su mirada, realmente quería que lo hiciera. Necesitaba olvidar ese momento. Sakura quería secarle las lágrimas con sus dedos pero no podía mover las muñecas sin sentir el dolor atravesándola. El pelirrojo lo notó._

 _-Te prometo. Te juro por Kami que nunca más dejaré que te toquen un solo pelo. Nunca más. –Posó su mano en su pecho, y con su Fuyu le curó las heridas más profundas, podía ver como el chakra recorría su cuerpo como un líquido verde fluorescente que circulaba en su interior permitiendo que el dolor en su cuerpo fuera solo momentáneo pero que las marcas permanecieran. Se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme y se la puso a ella. -Los haré caer uno a uno. Eso también es una promesa- Ella asintió y estaba vez secó cada rastro de lágrimas que él había derramado, y para evitar preguntas el pelirrojo permitió que Sakura le curara las heridas a Taro._

 _-Ren, sea lo que sea que me implantes, encontraré la forma de volver a ti. Te lo prometo. -Dijo luego de terminar su labor. Intentando controlar las ganas de asesinar a la repugnante persona delante de ella. No podía apartar sus ojos de él._

 _-Espero que seas feliz. – Se sintió como un susurro._

 _-Solo si me permites que no te odie. -_ _Suplicó apretando los puños mientras se mantenía observando al pelinegro frente a ella._

 _-Sí ese fuera el caso, pasaré el resto de mis días intentando recuperarte._

 _-¿Por el meñique?- Esta vez sí lo observó._

 _-Por el meñique. ¿Sabes que daría mi vida por ti, no es así?_

 _-Ren...-Estaba llorando nuevamente. Lo sabía y era_ _recíproco_ _._

 _-Cerezo._

 _Tras eso pronunció el jutsu que le borraría ese momento y le implantó uno nuevo. Hizo lo mismo con Taro y luego se marchó de la habitación. El tiempo siguió su curso._

Todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer ante la monstruosa realidad fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Le dolían las entrañas, le hervía la sangre, sentía que le faltaba la respiración y le pesaba el alma. Se sentía sucia, inmunda. Había sido una imbécil, no dejaba de equivocarse. Casi podía sentir las manos de Taro recorriendo su cuerpo.

Siguió gritando hasta casi perder la voz. Las imagenes no se iban de su cabeza, cada recuerdo solo conseguía dañarla, desgarrar su cuerpo por dentro con violencia.

Se abrazó a si misma intentando contener el temblor en su cuerpo y el llanto que parecía nunca detenerse. El brazalete se había desprendido completamente de su piel y esta se estaba regenerando gracias al sello en su frente.

La presencia de cierto azabache se hizo presente a minutos de donde ella se encontraba al igual que unos chakras desconocidos que se acercaban con rapidez. Entre ellos distinguió uno que la hizo estremecer. Taro seguía siendo una asquerosidad de persona, hasta su chakra tenía esa forma.

En un movimiento casi inapreciable se fue acercando hacia los ninjas que llegaban con una velocidad impresionante. Con agilidad esquivó los kunai que le eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra, un Renegado apareció frente a ella y consiguió por centimetros esquivar el filo de la espada realizando una voltereta de forma invertida y contrarrestando con su kunai la espada que nuevamente amenzaba con partirla en dos.

Sasuke estaba a unos segundos de llegar, y ella debía acercarse a Taro. Eran unos 50 ninjas además de él, esta vez había venido preparado para llevársela pero ella no le pondría nada fácil. Golpeó el suelo con su puño de chakra logrando que todos retrocedieran intentando esquivar el ataque, aprovechó la distracción para acercarse a líder.

Todo se detuvo en el momento en que se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, su kunai se encontraba en el cuello de él.

-Las cucarachas como tú tienen un serio problema de no saber cuándo detenerse.- Dijo la pelirrosa, mientras un círculo de ninjas los rodeaban empuñando sus armas.

-Cerezo, cerezo... Un movimiento y mis hombres te harán añicos.- Se mofó el pelinegro.

-Subestimarme será tu perdición, maldito asqueroso. -Escupió esas palabras como ácido. Quería sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza. – No estoy sola.

El sonido de cientos de pájaros se hizo presente y unos cinco ninjas cayeron heridos al suelo emitiendo sonidos de lamentación.

Sasuke estaba tras Sakura, dándole la espalda para atacar al que se atreviera a acercarse.

-¿Dónde está, Ren?- Taro se rió. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, el maldito se le había escapado y lo siguieron hasta donde pudieron.

-No haciendo su trabajo y perdiendo el tiempo contigo. -Eso significaba que él sabía que se habían visto ya. -El chico puede seguir enamorado de ti pero te acarreó a la boca de lobo, niña.

En un movimiento ágil alejó el kunai de su garganta y le propinó un corte profundo en su pierna.

-¡¿Dónde está?! - Dijo estampándolo contra un árbol y agrietándolo en el proceso mientras lo empujaba contra él para que no se escapara.

En ese momento Sasuke que atacaba a cualquier ninja que osara interrumpir a la pelirrosa, le dio una ojeada rápida. Estaba furiosa, y no solo eso, podía ver el ligero temblor que atravesaba su cuerpo de vez en cuando. Cuando preguntó por el pelirrojo pudo notar el anhelo en su voz y se sintió desconcertado.

Sakura intentaba controlar la ira en su interior, matarlo fue su primera opción pero sus manos temblaban y su mente le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

" _Esta no eres tú"._

-Adelántate, mátame. Eso es lo que deseas, ¿no es así? ¿O prefieres que te cuente como asesiné a tus padres? - Ante eso la pelirrosa volvió a presionar el kunai en su garganta. El _Haru_ despertó. Taro solo siguió hablando ignorando como la pelirrosa tenía los ojos entrecerrados y lo observaba con la ira fluyendo por su piel. -Ellos lucharon, bastante. Pero no eran ninjas calificados para vencernos. Alguien había tirado un jutsu que no nos permitía ver a través de la casa y en un principio pensé que mis hombres se habían equivocado pero ese día Ren había sido castigado por ir tras de ti sin mi consentimiento. Estuvo días en recuperación. Ya sabes, mis métodos son un tanto divertidos. -Él no sabía lo que le había hecho pero era claro que recordaba que la había torturado hasta el cansancio. Sacó otro kunai de su porta armas y lo clavó en un costado del abdomen de Taro. Él pelinegro soltó un alarido de dolor.

-Perra. -Escupió y ella le propinó un buen izquierdazo sin apartar el kunai de su garganta.

-Te encanta contarme historias, así que continúa. - Dijo esta vez tomándolo de las solapas.

Él seguía viéndola de forma altanera pese a que cualquiera que viera la escena no podía estar más desconcertado ante la fuerza monstruosa que Sakura poseía y es que con su tamaño y el de la persona a la que estaba amenazando las cosas deberían ser de otra forma.

-La barrera en su casa fluctuó en un momento y debes deducir por qué.

-Ren. - Como si siempre lo hubiera sabido.

-El chico estaba débil, no estaba seguro de mis sospechas pero resultó ser que la barrera se cayó y ese mismo día di mi golpe.

No lo entendía, por qué si sabía que el pelirrojo estaba intentando proteger a sus padres lo había mantenido a su lado. Cuando iba a preguntar sobre eso él siguió hablando.

-Podía seguir torturándolo a mi antojo pero lo necesitaba para llegar hasta ti. Debo decir que tiene una resistencia bastante admirable y junto con esa mirada... creo que se parecen en muchos aspectos. Y curiosamente es la misma que vi en tus padres antes de morir. – Dijo lo último intentando llegar a la fibra dañada de ella, provocarla.

" _No caigas"._

-¿Por qué matarlos? Podrías haberlos secuestrado y hubiera ido a tu encuentro de igual forma. – Apretaba sus puños, preparándose para volver a golpearlo.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido dejarlos con vida? – Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Lo hiciste por diversión? – No lo podía creer, era realmente un desalmado sin escrúpulos.

-Maté dos pájaros de un tiro. Les di por donde más les dolía para que aprendieran que conmigo no se juega. -Ante su mirada consternada él asintió.- Sí, el chico estuvo un mes entero viviendo su calvario personal.

La situación se estaba tornando irreal. De pronto Ren era demasiado bueno para existir.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de donde vivían? ¿Y cómo conseguiste entrar a la aldea? ¡Habla! – Gritó sosteniéndolo aún de las solapas y zarandeandolo. Pero él le daría toda la información solo para hacerle todo el daño posible.

-Años atrás había negociado con alguien para conseguir información tuya. Un sannin que había sido desterrado de Konoha, una serpiente rastrera, que daba lo que fuera por conseguir más poder. Le regalé a uno de mis discípulos para que experimentará con el Fuyu. Pero tras meses de no encontrar absolutamente nada que le llamara la atención, desistió. Por su puesto que no le iba a contar de ti, Orochimaru era ambicioso.

Sasuke escuchó la mención del sannin y puso más atención a la conversación. Sakura mostró una expresión de sorpresa ante la mención del aludido.

-Tenía un discípulo que no estaba interesado en nadie, el cual me brindó la información para dar con el paradero de tus padres y la serpiente me ayudó a crear un plan para entrar a la aldea. Tú y el mocoso sabían que los tenía vigilados y cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser fatal. Lamentablemente me tomó años dar el golpe.

 _Discípulo._ Se quedó petrificada ante esas palabras y no pudo evitar preguntar temiendo lo peor.

-¿Q-qué discípulo? –Su voz pareció temblar un poco.

-Cuando mencioné tu nombre pareció ni inmutarse y me proporcionó toda la información referente a ti y a ellos. Pero había oído por Orochimaru que ustedes fueron compañeros de equipo. Lo cual me pareció perfecto si me lo preguntas.

-Estás mintiendo. – No podía ser cierto, él no sería capaz.

" _Él miente"_

" _Sakura…"_

" _¿Sasuke?"_

-Puedes preguntárselo tu misma. ¿No crees, Uchiha Sasuke?

Sus ojos hicieron contacto y vio la verdad en ellos. Él había tirado a sus padres a la boca del lobo.

 _"No pued_ _o_ _confiar en nadie,_ _¿_ _no es así?"._

" _Eso es lo que él quiere"._

" _Lo sé. Lo sé, yo… tengo un plan"._

" _Hmp"._

Lanzó un sonido de frustración ante el típico monosílabo del pelinegro y con chakra cargado en su puño golpeó a Taro en las costillas, rompiéndole más de una y lanzándolo unos metros más allá. Los Renegados que se mantenían a la espera de algún movimiento peligroso comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Ambos conseguían esquivar los ataques dirigidos a ellos sin dificultad, pero pronto sus cuerpos se sintieron un tanto cansados ante tantos ninjas que aparecían. Sakura volvió a estampar un puño contra el suelo y los observó desafiante. Nuevamente retrocedieron pero un par consiguió llegar hasta donde Taro.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? - Se dirigió al Uchiha.

-Aún no era el momento. – Fue todo lo que Sasuke fue capaz de decir, no tenía una explicación programada. - Ni este es el momento para hablar sobre eso.

-¿Entonces cuando? ¿¡Cuándo, Uchiha!? –Le gritó furiosa. - No he terminado contigo aún. -Se dirigió esta vez al pelinegro que se desangraba en el suelo y era ayudado por sus secuaces.

Volteó y se alejó a pasos agigantados. Estaba ganando tiempo suficiente.

-Nadie la siga. -Gruñó Sasuke.

-Está bien-Dijo Taro riéndose. - Alejarla de todos es lo primordial. Tú solo me hiciste el trabajo más fácil.

El Uchiha lo observó con odio y con las ganas de golpearlo creciendo en su interior pero Sakura era primero.

* * *

-¡Sakura!

-¡Aléjate!

-Sakura, detente. -la alcanzó y tiró de ella para que se detuviera pero al hacerlo Sakura le mandó una bofetada que resonó en el lugar.

-Si éramos una carga para ti, debiste matarnos sin vacilar. - Escupió sus palabras. - Oh, espera casi lo haces.

-Sakura...

-Fuimos compañeros, fuimos familia... -Dijo empujandolo con ambas manos. - Solías protegernos. ¿En qué momento te convertiste en alguien _repulsivo_?

-Sabes todos mis motivos y más. Yo...

-Y lo entendía, hasta cierto punto. Pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero hablar más contigo. No puedo ni mirarte a la cara.

-Sakura...

-Esto se terminó. – Sonó exactamente como Taro quería, dos amantes alejándose, rompiendo su lazo. - Lo que sea que existía ya no más. Me largaré de aquí y espero que sigas tu camino, justo como lo hacías antes de volver.

-Estás actuando como una niña caprichosa. – Se pasó la mano por la cara en señal de frustración.

-¿No es eso lo siempre pensaste? Que soy una _molestia_. - Dijo apuntando con el dedo índice su pecho.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con…

-Pues lo único que te dejaré claro, es que desde este momento estás _muerto_ para mí. No me importa que seas la persona que…

" _Auch"._

" _Lo siento"._

Era una confesión en el momento equivocado. Y su pecho se comprimió al darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, al menos se había detenido antes de que salieran de su boca. Él habría la boca para hablar.

-No digas nada. No quiero verte. - Lo dijo más por vergüenza que por otra cosa.

Pasó de él sin mirar atrás y él la siguió llamando con insistencia.

Taro, que se había escondido tras unos arbustos, observó la discusión y sonrió. Era exactamente lo que él quería y al parecer ellos no habían notado su presencia.

* * *

-¡Diablos, Sakura! Me has dejado destrozado.

El pelirrojo se sostenía el costado mientras intentaba dar pasos firmes sin caer.

Había regresado a la guarida donde se encontraba la pelirrosa, a esas alturas Taro ya se debía haber enterado de que huyó y lo debía estar buscando para matarlo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos un olor a cerezos le llegó. Camino en su dirección y encontró una habitación entreabierta. Vio las cosas de Sakura en la cama y un bolso muy conocido en el suelo. Se dejó caer en la pared a un lado de la cama. Esperaría hasta que ella volviera.

Los pasos que minutos después se sintieron parecían pesados.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encendió la vela en ella.

Dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, Ren estaba desangrándose a un lado de su cama.

-Ren...

-Llegaste pronto. Sé que quizás no quieras verme pero necesito que me cures esto. Taro ya debe haberse dado cuenta de mi plan y no debe dudar en...

La pelirrosa se arrojó a sus brazos, y la sorpresa se plantó en el rostro de Ren. Soltó un pequeño gemido.

-¿Qué...? -Alejó a Sakura de su pecho para buscar en sus ojos lo que estaba sucediendo. -Lo sabes. Pero, ¿cómo?

-Todo volvió a mí de repente. No sé ni cómo pasó pero Ren, lo siento tanto. –Sus palabras fueron precipitadas unas con otras pero él comprendió.

-No. Te dije que te recuperaría sea como sea. – Sonrió para sí.

-Gracias, has hecho tanto por mí y yo...

-Yo lo quise así. Quería que fueras feliz. – Buscó sus ojos, encontrándose con ellos y creyendo que nunca se cansaría de observarlos.

-Pero se te olvidó que eres parte de esa felicidad. Somos compañeros.

-Pequeña, atravesar el infierno por ti es mi pasatiempo favorito. -La galantería de Ren la hizo sonrojarse. _Siempre tan coqueto._

Hizo que se sentara en la cama y le quitó la cremallera, sus músculos eran un poco más definidos pero existían cicatrices que ella no recordaba. La zona herida estaba horrible, un cardenal se extendía por los bordes de la piel rasgada.

-Lo siento. -Dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su tórax y abdomen y un halo verde salía de ellas. Ignoró sus palabras y espero a que el dolor disminuyera un poco. Cuando creyó que ya era soportable, se inclinó y tomó las manos de la pelirrosa entre las suyas. Y tiró de ella hacia él. Sus rostros se encontraban cerca pero Sakura se sentía incomoda, se alejó unos centímetros.

-Sakura, yo...

La puerta fue abierta y cerrada con fuerza.

-Aléjate de ella - Dijo un azabache con rudeza. Sakura se alejó un poco más de Ren.

-Solo si ella quiere. -De pronto se vio entre los dos como siempre.

Observó al azabache con sorpresa, sí estaba ahí significaba que Taro se había ido por el momento.

-Que rápido cambias de preferencias. -Esas palabras cargadas de veneno solo enfurecieron a la pelirrosa que se tensó en su lugar. -Taro se creyó todo. - Finalizó.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Esta es mi habitación, creo que yo debería preguntar eso.

Fue grosero, frío y resentido pero fue suficiente para entender que no lo quería ahí. Vendó a Ren y comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Dijo el pelinegro.

-Es la única forma, debemos seguir con el plan. –Su voz sonó seca. Estaba rehuyendo su mirada, sus palabras la habían dañado y enfurecido.

-Bien, de todas formas querías irte con él ¿no es así? - Se estaba dejando llevar por los celos y hablaba sin pensar.

-No sé de qué estás hablando y tampoco quiero saberlo. – Respondió con rudeza.

-Eres una mentirosa.

-¿Puedes parar? – Esta vez su voz fue una súplica. Ahora sí chocaron sus miradas y Sasuke se sintió un imbécil, debía controlar sus palabras. -Es suficiente, si quieres desquitarte con alguien que no sea conmigo. Me largo de aquí.

Atravesó la puerta con rapidez, cerrándola de un portazo y Ren se dispuso a seguirla pero Sasuke lo detuvo. Estaba controlando sus ganas de matar al pelirrojo sin importar lo que Sakura dijera.

-Está bien, solo unos minutos luego nos iremos. -Bufó el pelirrojo mientras se devolvía a la cama y se acostaba usando su brazo como almohada. -Uchiha-lo llamó. -La próxima vez que le hagas daño frente a mi no dudaré en patearte el trasero.

-Hmp.

* * *

Odiaba cuando Sasuke la trataba de esa forma, no notaba el daño que provocaba. Ella solo quería que esto acabara de una vez y si era necesario volver a la monotonía del hospital, lo aceptaría.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Ren? -Dijo al ver a Sasuke acercarse velozmente a ella, sin mantenerle la mirada.

-No me gusta verlo cerca de ti. – Fue directo y no le sorprendió.

-¿Entonces? – Ella seguía a la defensiva.

-Eso significa que puedo recurrir a métodos especiales para mantenerlo alejado. – Al notar nuevamente el temblor en el cuerpo de ella, tomó su mano. -¿Qué sucede?

Ella lo escudriñó con la mirada, sabía que podía confiar en él, quería hacerlo.

-No lo sé. El vacío que quedaba en mi cabeza de pronto ya no estaba. – Dijo desviando la mirada hacia sus manos tomadas.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? -Ella asintió y levantó la cabeza buscando su mirada que recibió la propia casi con necesidad. Parecía que llevaban horas perdiéndose en la mirada del otro cuando solo eran segundos.

El equipo Taka apareció ante ellos, ingresando a la sala de estar.

-Se han ido. No hay rastros de alguien cerca.- Informó Karin.

-Hmp.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó con galantería Suigetsu.-Nuestra misión es ayudarte a derrotar a ese mequetrefe.

-S-sí. -Aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de tratos.

-Sakura. – Sasuke ya no sostenía su mano pero podía sentir el calor que había dejado en la suya al tocarla. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Si se van a involucrar en esto es mejor que sepan la verdad- Todos asintieron en respuesta. Se sentaron en los asientos que adornaban las estancia. - Él es un Haruno como yo y Ren, nos encontró cuando teníamos quince años, mientras buscaba el poder de nuestro clan. Cree... que no se nos ha dado el crédito suficiente como clan, siendo muy poderosos, incluso tanto como un Uchiha y un Hyuga. – Dijo eso observando a Sasuke. - Ren, que también es un Haruno, apareció en mi vida cuando yo tenía ocho años y el diez. Vivió conmigo desde entonces y entrenábamos juntos, luego de un tiempo descubrimos el Haru, y con ello nuestros días estaban contados. Se mantuvo escondido desde que nos conocimos, Tsunade-shishou era la única que sabía de su existencia juntos con mis padres obviamente. Aun así nos mantuvimos vivos lo suficiente para idear un plan antes de que Taro consiguiera lo que quería. Ren me borró la memoria para evitar que recordara que existía el Haru y todo lo relacionado a ellos; también lo hizo con mis padres y con Taro para que desistiera de buscarme. Hasta se metió en la mente de la Quinta Hokague para mantenerme a salvo. –Sus propias palabras la estaban castigando ante lo ilusa que había sido. - Ren me devolvió la memoria para que lucharamos juntos contra Taro. No era el plan pero Taro se deshizo de mis padres sin pestañar y él no lo pudo soportar. La muerte de mis padres es la razón por la que estoy aquí, lejos de mi aldea. y antes de que pregunten, no, no he desertado, Kakashi...El Sexto Hokague me encomendó una misión fuera de la aldea por unos meses...

A medida que Sakura hablaba no podían evitar empatizar con ella.

-En un principio creí que todo que Ren hizo fue para su propio beneficio, existían días en que parecía que alguien lo llamaba a cometer actos inhumanos. Ingresó a la elite, se convirtió en un Anbu y sus misiones consistían la mayoría en realizar el trabajo sucio para mantener la aldea a salvo. Lo veía escasamente, solo cuando lo acompañaba a misiones. Pero todo lo que hizo fue premeditado, él sabía que tarde o temprano Taro iba a aparecer y debía actuar.

-Espera, ¿fuiste parte del escuadrón Anbu? - Sasuke no creía lo que oía pero la veracidad y certeza en sus palabras solo significaban que era cierto.

-Algunas veces. - Respondió sin pensarlo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Creo que estás familiarizado con la forma en que actúan, entonces supongo que mi respuesta es sí. Hice todo lo que me fue encomendado, era parte de la misión. - Dijo antes de que le cuestionara algo más. - Habían ninjas de otras naciones que estaban dispuestos a ayudar a Taro a como dé lugar, sin importar los métodos, necesitábamos un entrenamiento especial. Tiempo después nos enteramos que querían construir una nación controlando a la gente a través del _Haru_. - Prosiguió con su relato. - Una nación donde no existieran los clanes superiores a ellos. Él estaría al mando y sus aliados conseguirían el poder que deseaban. Entonces Ren ideó un plan y eventualmente lo llevamos a cabo.

-¿O sea que el tipo este es de fiar? – Preguntó Karin intentando comprender el asunto.

-Él solo intentaba mantenerme a salvo. - Dijo Sakura observando el suelo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- La mirada de Sasuke sobre ella fue severa, la podía sentir, quería saberlo y ella se lo tendría que decir. Se armó de valor para hablar y tomó una bocanada profunda de aire.

-Él casi desiste del plan, quería matar a Taro de una vez por todas pero el imbécil tenía un plan dispuesto si algo le llegaba a pasar. Todos a mi alrededor sufrirían las consecuencias.- Le estaba dando a entender que eso lo incluía.

-Podríamos haberlo vencido.

-No creo que estuvieras dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros en esos momentos. – Bufó.

-¿De todas formas eso qué tiene que ver con que el pelirrojo sea de fiar?- Cuestionó Suigetsu.

-Lo que viste no fue del todo cierto. - Se dirigió a Sasuke. –M-mis últimos recuerdos estaban intervenidos. De alguna forma sabía que algo no cuadraba. No fueron días en esa prisión, fueron semanas enteras de tortura. Pero hubo un día en que todo cambió. Taro no solo era ambicioso, él amaba destruir personas, quitarles lo bueno que les quedaba. Así que eventualmente no solo quería destruir mi resistencia sino también… - Se detuvo incapaz de continuar, las manos le sudaban y se sintió mareada.

-¿Sino también qué? – La feroz mirada de Sasuke la perturbó.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente. – Se puso de pie pero antes de dar un paso Sasuke la sostuvo del brazo, acercándola a él.

-Sakura, dame una buena razón para dejar con vida a ese infeliz.

-Él m-me salvó…

-¿De qué te salvó? – El agarre en su brazo se hizo más fuerte y no entendió su enojo.

Sasuke estaba nublado por la ira, no entendía por qué Sakura insistía en defender al pelirrojo.

-Sasuke, suéltala ¿no ves que no quiere hablar? - Intervino Karin, la mirada de Sakura junto con la forma en que se quedaba viendo la mano de Sasuke sobre su brazo significaba algo muy malo y si no quería hablar de ello quizá ya sabía de qué trataba.

-Sasuke, no pue…

-Anda Sakura, dilo de una vez ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¿Qué hay entre tú y él?

-¡Nada! ¡No hay absolutamente nada! - Gritó soltándose de su agarre y empujándolo lejos de ella.

-¡Entonces dime qué diablos está sucediendo! -Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo.

Sakura no podía articular ni una sola palabra, de pronto su garganta estaba seca y todo en lo que podía pensar era en la presión de la mano de Sasuke en su brazo.

-Sucede que Taro es un maldito violador. - Tras de Sakura la voz de Ren, que había escuchado la mayoría del relato de la pelirrosa esperando el momento preciso para interrumpir, irrumpió en la habitación generando justamente lo que Sakura no quería… compasión. -Llegué justo a tiempo...Quería matar al desgraciado pero Sakura me detuvo sabíamos que estaba vigilando la aldea y que si algo le sucedía… en cualquier momento asesinaría a sus padres. Su escandaloso amigo rubio no estaba en la aldea, ni _tú_ , Uchiha…

El semblante de Sasuke ya no era solo ira, había malestar, pesadumbre. Ante eso el pelirrojo casi creyó que él realmente había cambiado.

-Sakura… - La aludida ni siquiera giró para ver a Ren tras ella, sabía que él estaba esperando que hablara.

-Me quiero ir, por favor. - Dijo intentando calmarse y esperando que Sasuke se moviera de su camino. Todas las imágenes estaban volviendo como heridas a su mente, queriendo debilitarla y ella las estaba dejando ganar.

-Espera, yo… - El Uchiha se sintió inseguro de pronto, otra vez su ira estaba lastimando a Sakura.

-Lo sé. - Dijo sin verlo al rostro y casi por reflejo poniendo una de sus manos entre ambos para mantenerlo lejos de ella.

-No, no lo entiendes yo solo…

Taka se sintió fuera de lugar, e ignorando las protestas de Karin se fueron a sus habitaciones. Ren le dirigió una mirada desafiante al Uchiha menor y se devolvió por el lugar que había venido, no sin antes observar a Sakura y que consintiera que la dejara con Sasuke.

La pelirrosa tomó asiento para sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos.

 _¿Por qué siempre algo los distanciaba? ¿Por qué debía cuestionarse cada maldita cosa que cruzaba su cabeza?_ Susurró su mente. Estaba harta de sentirse de esa forma, tan ínfima, tan harapienta.

Sasuke no estaba muy alejado de esos pensamientos y se cuestionaba el por qué arruinaba todo por sus estúpidas inseguridades. _¿Qué acaso Sakura no le había demostrado de todas las formas posibles que quería_ _tenerlo cerca_ _?_ Era cierto que le importaba demasiado la pelirrosa, que estaba dispuesto a más cosas de las que pensó por ella y que cada segundo a su lado era indescriptible pero tenía una increíble tendencia de alejar a todo lo bueno de su lado. Se enfureció más ante ese pensamiento porque ya se había sentido así antes, porque ya había anhelado a alguien de esa forma y era la misma persona que lo necesitaba en estos momentos. Y ahora se acobardaba. Era un maldito idiota y un cobarde.

Sin poder evitarlo golpeó una de las paredes cercanas y sintió el dolor trasladándose por sus nudillos hacia toda su mano. Recargó su cabeza en el mismo lugar y maldijo unas cuantas veces.

La pelirrosa lo observaba con culpabilidad, _¿en qué momento su vida se volvió un infierno y ella se volvió tan débil? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso hizo algo para merecer esto?_ Miles de cuestionamientos y no sabía cómo resolverlos. Cargó sus codos en sus muslos tapándose el rostro para no ver a Sasuke y la mirada de compasión que le iba a dirigir.

-Lo intenté. -Susurró la pelirrosa. - ¿Sabes? Luché porque él no me tocara y no podía dejar de cuestionarme el hecho de que quizá yo lo había provocado, que era mi culpa por subestimarlo.

Sasuke no creía lo que escuchaba. No podía permitir que ella se culpara por algo que solo fue pensado por una mente podrida.

-No. - Susurró con voz firme. – No es tu culpa, desearía haber estado ahí. _Lo siento._

Sinceramente no le importaba mostrarse débil ante ella prefería que lo viera así para que entendiera que no quería más barreras entre ellos, que quería protegerla y luchar junto a ella. Su pasado lo atormentaría siempre y las consecuencias de ello seguían presentes. _"Si hubiera estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba"._

Sakura pegó otro brinco en su lugar y abrió los ojos ampliamente, él realmente se preocupaba por ella de esa forma.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza para verlo ocultando su rostro con su cabello. Podía percibir su aura desolada pero a la vez iracunda.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Sasuke ya la había tomado de la cintura y arrinconado en la pared.

-Lo siento…No pretendo ser rudo contigo. - Susurró él contra sus labios. El estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo la hizo sonreír un poco y un sentimiento diferente en su pecho casi le permite olvidar ese recuerdo tormentoso.

-Dios, deja de mirarme de esa forma. -Susurró ella.

Una calidez conocida lo invadió, sabía que era ella y su cercanía pero tampoco podía controlar sus latidos.

-¿De qué forma? – No se apartó.

Sus palabras fueron mencionadas en, lo que le pareció a la pelirrosa, la forma más seductora posible. Él pretendía quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar observando como ella perdía la cordura entre sus brazos. Pese a que ella podría haber quedado con alguna especie de secuela ante lo sucedido, no era así, el toque de Sasuke producía miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo pero no podían estar más alejadas de la repugnancia, es mas, solo deseaba que no la soltara. Así que se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados.

-Sakura, mírame… -Ella quería hacerlo, realmente quería pero era una especie de consuelo sentir su cercanía y pensar que todo era diferente con el azabache ahí.

-Sé que debe sonar estúpido pero me gustaría que pensar que algo cambiará o que desaparecerá solo porque no veo lo que está pasando. Ya sabes, ¿por qué no puedo simplemente actuar como una maldita cobarde cerrando mis ojos, y solo pretender que por un segundo cuando vuelva a abrirlos las cosas no serán aún peor?

-No eres una cobarde.  
La forma en que sus brazos la rodearon le dejó claro que él no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Mientras ella escondía su rostro en su firme pecho, Sasuke no pudo evitar embriagarse con el olor que despedía la pelirrosa.  
Ahí estaba de nuevo su mano enguantada colocando un mechón pelirrosa tras su oreja.  
Como por instinto ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados disfrutando del tacto de Sasuke sobre su piel. Y él no podía pensar en nada más que en lo mucho que le gustaba como se veía Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas y el como su tacto era el que provocaba ese estado en ella. Sonrió arrogante.  
-Ya fue suficiente tiempo esperando, ¿es qué no...- El pelirrojo se acercaba sosteniéndose las costillas. Se detuvo al notar la cercanía de Sakura y el Uchiha. La escena no era grata para él, menos el aire de intimidad que había interrumpido.  
Ambos lo observaron y Sakura se alejó un poco de Sasuke para voltearse a Ren.  
-¿T-te sientes mejor? - Esta vez sí le habló y parecía más tranquila.  
-Sí. -Fue una respuesta cortante. Estaba claro que no quería hablar.  
Un pequeño sonido alertó a la pelirrosa que solo atinó a acercarse a la salida del túnel de ingreso a la guarida. Le envió una mirada a Sasuke tras ella que antes de verla ya tenía activado su _Sharingan._  
-Son pergaminos explosivos, están por toda la guarida y...Sakura…

Ella también lo sintió, una explosión a pocos kilómetros del lugar y la presencia de ninjas acercándose.  
-Lo siento. -Dijo ella.  
Antes de cuestionarse a qué se refería, el azabache observó como el _Fuyu_ y el _Haru_ se activaron, rojo contra rosa chocaron y no bastó ni una palabra para que la pelirrosa formara un escudo cubriendo a los dos ninjas y enviandolos lejos de la explosión que sucedió en solo unos segundos y Sakura solo corrió intentando huir lo más rápido posible de ella.  
Taro había regresado.

* * *

El pelinegro presintió como todo a su alrededor estallaba en cientos de pedazos, pero él no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo, solo estaba un poco mareado por el impacto de su cuerpo con el suelo, además de un zumbido en sus oídos producto de la explosión. Con su _Sharingan_ distinguió la fina capa de color verdoso que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. _"Sakura"._

En ese momento se desesperó, recordó que ella le había mencionado que solo era capaz de crear a lo más dos escudos con el _Haru_ , y si no se equivocaba lo cubrió a él y al pelirrojo sin pensarlo. El problema era que podría haberlos cubierto con el _Susano_ y ella no le dio tiempo ni de hacerlo. Observó al pelirrojo a unos metros de él reponiendose de la caída.

-¡Maldita _molestia_ imprudente! - _¿Por qué siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella?_

Debía encontrarla a como dé lugar.

* * *

Cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones, casi como despertando de un sueño, Sakura reaccionó soltando todo el aire contenido y tosiendo ante la gran cantidad de humo que estaba entrando en sus pulmones. Aún tirada en el suelo y sin poder moverse, al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo, intentó enfocar su vista un par de veces hasta que consiguió dimensionar la gravedad de la escena a su alrededor.

Fue como prender pasto seco, de pronto todos los árboles se quemaban con una fuerza que parecía irreal.

Trató de levantarse pero un dolor terrible la atravesó desde su brazo izquierdo hasta ese costado de su tórax. Entonces pudo ver la inmensa roca que la mantenía aprisionada contra el suelo. Su _Byakugō no Jutsu_ estaba regenerando las células dañadas bajo la roca pero si no la sacaba el proceso no serviría de nada y solo desperdiciaria más chakra, el problema era que con una mano no podía tomar la roca.

-¡Mierda! - Soltó, tenía que encontrar a Sasuke y a Ren.

El rombo en su frente comenzó a expandir las marcas negras por su cuerpo, solo quedaba romperla y el dolor debía ignorarlo.

El primer golpe fue certero, hizo añicos la gran roca pero su brazo y su tórax no estaban en muy buenas condiciones. Acortar su vida un poco más con su jutsu médico era la única opción si quería seguir luchando.

Entre las llamas con su _Haru_ activado intentó percibir el chakra de Sasuke o de Ren, pero le era casi imposible porque no se concentraba lo suficiente. Ya había ocupado bastante parte del chakra del _Haru_ cubriendolos y eso la estaba desesperando. Necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke cuanto antes.

Valiéndose de toda su capacidad para tolerar el dolor, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia los escombros y las llamas que no cesaban. Se sostenía las costillas del lado dañado y daba pasos torpes. Debía mantener su chakra para luchar contra Taro y ayudar a los demás en caso de que lo necesitaran, se repetía constantemente a medida que avanzaba. Tan concentrada estaba en su labor que casi no consigue esquivar el kunai que rozó su mejilla profiriendo un pequeño corte. Retrocedió unos pasos al voltear y ver que dos sujetos tenían a Karin amenazada contra sus espadas, uno de ellos había lanzado el kunai.

-La queremos viva, así que solo hieranla lo suficiente para que sea fácil tomarla. - Dijo el mismo sujeto que le dirigía una mirada desafiante. Tras el llegaron tres ninjas más

-¿Y qué hacemos con esta chica?

-Me da exactamente lo mismo, eliminenla si es necesario

-¡Suéltame imbécil! - Exigió Karin cuando el otro la tomó del brazo.

La pelirrosa sonrió arrogante y en un parpadeo estaba frente a ellos. Al menos había conseguido regenerar la mayoría de sus células óseas.

-Cinco contra uno es algo injusto, ¿no creen? -Exclamó Sakura sin apartar su vista de la pelirroja. Lucía un tanto magullada, debió haber peleado contra ellos antes.

Levantó un poco su pie izquierdo y dio un taconazo al piso consiguiendo que todos los presentes se alejaran del lugar y ella aprovechó para apoyar el peso de Karin sobre si.

No había conseguido curar completamente la herida en su lado izquierdo, sintiendo como el dolor seguía presente, pero nada podía hacer si quería ser de utilidad.

-Sakura… - La llamó Karin a su lado. - Puedes… ya sabes…

Sabía a qué se refería cuando vio que ella acercaba su antebrazo hacia ella, conocía su habilidad y pese a creer necesitarla no podía abusar de esa forma. Además podía distinguir la inseguridad de la pelirroja al hacer tal ofrecimiento, debía lucir horrible para eso.

-Gracias pero no es el momento. - La pelirroja la observó incrédula, ella sabía que lo necesitaba, podía distinguir con su chakra había disminuído considerablemente, sumado a que casi todo su lado izquierdo incluyendo su rostro estaban ensangrentados y se podía ver la piel desprendida. Sus ojos le dijeron que estaba bien así y no insistió. - ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco?, ya sabes... sensar.

-Sí, claro. - No dudó, sabía que todos estaban en serios problemas.

Sakura se alejó de ella y observó el panorama, debía hacerlo rápido y con la menor cantidad de chakra posible pero si era necesario debería recurrir a sus ojos.

-Hay uno que salió gravemente herido por tu monstruosa fuerza, serían sólo cuatro pero puedo percibir a tres más acercandose a este lugar. -Dijo Karin lamentandose por dentro por no ser de mucha ayuda ante su cansancio.

-Bien, mantenme informada estoy un poco ralentizada, me serás de mucha ayuda. - Dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Uno a uno se fueron acercando a la pelirrosa para herirla pero ella esquivaba cada golpe, aunque con un poco de dificultad. Sostuvo un kunai en su mano derecha mientras hábilmente golpeaba y contrarrestaba cada ataque.

Karin vio como en un momento uno de los ninjas se enfrascó en luchar con ella y lanzaba golpes sin parar pero Sakura los esquivó con algunas volteretas, que debido a su estado daba con una mano. Agarró con su puño un golpe que iba dirigido hacia su rostro y un crujido seguido de una exclamación de dolor por parte del ninja significaron que le había roto la muñeca, y consiguió darle un cabezazo para hacerlo caer al piso.

Tan enfrascada estaba Karin en los ninjas que se acercaban a Sakura dándole indicaciones que no percibió los kunai que iban dirigidos a ella desde distintas direcciones y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde para moverse.

Cerró los ojos esperando que la atravesaran pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Sakura frente a ella con su kunai contrarrestando los que venían a una velocidad impresionante. No entendió como ninguno la había tocado hasta que percibió el chakra rodeandola. No habían sido ninjas sino una trampa activada. De todas formas pronto llegarían más y estaba realmente asustada.

Sakura volteó un poco dejando ver sus ojos que ahora tenían un color rosa pastel.

Era el último escudo que podía hacer, lo sabía al sentir como su cuerpo se volvió pesado y exhausto.

-¿T-te encuentras bien? - Fue lo único que pudo articular cuando sintió que no podía mantenerse por más tiempo de pie y tuvo que apoyar su peso sobre una rodilla. Ella había ignorado la sensación con anterioridad pero sabía exactamente el por qué su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de esa forma. Su respiración se tornó dificultosa y leves jadeos comenzaron a salir de sus labios al sentir una opresión en su pecho, llevando su mano derecha hasta el lugar.

-¿Sakura? - Karin lo había notado, su chakra adormilado.

-V-veneno. - Susurró la pelirrosa entre jadeos. Karin iba a preguntar cómo era posible si ninguno la pudo tocar, hasta que recordó su mejilla.

-N-necesito que encuentres a Sasuke y a Ren…

-P-pero Sakura… tú..

-¡Ahora! - Gritó mientras un mareo la hizo caer con ambas rodillas al piso y vomitar lo que sea quedaba en su estómago.

-¡Sakura! - Exclamó acercándose a ella a intentar socorrerla pero la pelirrosa le indicó que hiciera lo que le dijo.

Con su _Ojo de la Mente de Kagura_ pudo distinguir a las personas que buscaba no tan lejos de ellas.

-Tres kilómetros al noreste aproximadamente. - Le informó a Sakura que había parado de vomitar y estaba intentando sentarse. La pelirroja se acercó para ayudarla cargándola contra un árbol cercano. Sakura tomó con brusquedad su antebrazo.

-Ve. Ahora. - Consiguió decir. De pronto Karin admiró su determinación y no quiso dejarla así a la deriva sabiendo que era a ella a quién querían y era demasiado fácil dejarselas en bandeja de plata.

-Dejame ayudarte primero.

-No. No. Servirá. De. Nada. - Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente. - A-además. A-alguien lo p-puede necesitar más que y-yo.

Era mentira obviamente, pero expulsar el veneno de su cuerpo no era tarea fácil y por su expediente sabía que Karin no estaba muy familiarizada con el tema.

Sin perder tiempo Karin ocultó su chakra y el de Sakura -tres kilómetros era una distancia que podía cubrir - y se adentró en busca de Sasuke y Ren.

* * *

De pronto todo lo que podía hacer era observar el cielo y respirar...

 _"No solo bello, las estrellas son como los árboles en el bosque, vivos y respirando. Y ellos me están mirando. Lo que he hecho hasta ahora, lo que voy a hacer, lo saben todo. Nada pasa sus ojos vigilantes. Mientras estoy sentada bajo el brillante cielo nocturno, de nuevo me invade un miedo violento. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, y apenas puedo respirar. Todos estos millones de estrellas mirándome, y nunca les había dado más que un pensamiento pasajero. No solo las estrellas, ¿cuántas otras cosas no he notado en el mundo, cosas de las que no sé nada? De repente me siento impotente, completamente impotente. Y sé que nunca superaré esa horrible sensación."*_

* * *

 _*Kafka en la Orilla" de Haruki Murakami_

Angus and Julia Stone - The Devils Tears -  watch?v=SjGhZHAtlBc&list=PL8GvOGnVFzL_K1j7vXTdmLylT6FK-2dYr&index=25 (Sasuke/Sakura)

Holocence - Bon Iver - watch?v=VqkSi1WdIdo&list=PL8GvOGnVFzL_K1j7vXTdmLylT6FK-2dYr&index=21 (En los comentarios se encuentra el significado de la canción - Sakura)

Tengo tres cosas que decir antes de despedirme:

-Lamento la tardanza, este capítulo lo tenía desde hace semanas pero algo faltaba y de tanto escribir lo tuve que dividir. Espero traerles el próximo pronto.

-Hice una lista en mi canal de youtube, con las canciones que he puesto en los capítulos, que encontraran en el siguiente link: playlist?list=PL8GvOGnVFzL-Vkiis0xReJGyfaBYkQn5X, además subiré las del siguiente capítulo pronto para que tengan una idea de lo que se viene. Esto también porque les quiero recomendar los canales maravillosos que contienen cada canción y que como yo se suscriban a ellos porque no solo traducen muy bien sino que tienen música increíble que compartir con todos.

-Intentaré subir unos pequeños bosquejos que he hecho de este fic mediante mi cuenta de tumblr → .com

 ** _Sin más que decir, gracias a los que siguen mi historia solo leyendo o dejando reviews._**


	11. Sonríes mientras te sumerges

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Shattered

…

Capítulo 11: Sonríes mientras te sumerges, como si nunca fueras a volver.

…

" _Con el corazón helado tuve que presenciar cómo se convertía en pasado y se desligaba de mí todo mi universo, toda mi vida dichosa y buena, mientras me sentía sujeto ya al mundo tenebroso y desconocido (…). Por vez primera saboreé la muerte; la muerte que sabe amarga porque es nacimiento, porque es angustia y temor ante una terrible renovación_ _"._

 _ **-Hermann Hesse.**_

…

Syml - Fear of the water watch?v=gAanWPwkkas

* * *

Sabía que era capaz, lo sabía pero luego de eso no podría moverse por horas, quizá días. Sin embargo, no debía dudar, Tsunade la había entrenado para esto y para más. Sin necesitar darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto puso su mano derecha - que estaba ensangrentada - en su cuello y al sacarla apareció un kanji perfectamente hecho con la palabra _**"Kizuna**_ _(lazo)_ _ **"**_ , el cual comenzó a tomar un color anaranjado, como si la piel se estuviera quemando.

En un intento de evitar el alarido que amenazaba con dejar salir de su garganta ante el dolor en su cuello, se mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar. No, ese no era su fin.

Ignorando el dolor en su lado izquierdo, se mordió el pulgar derecho e hizo sellos con sus manos, sin poder evitar que la izquierda temblara. Con la mano derecha ahora en el suelo reunió una cantidad suficiente de chakra para sus siguientes palabras.

-¡ _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ _(Jutsu de Invocación)! -_ Dijo mientras en el suelo se dibujaba un sello que invocaba a su animal. Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba.

Una babosa pequeña apareció tras el humo y los tentáculos sensoriales a cada lado de su boca se movieron. Su tamaño era justo para cubrir desde el torso hacia su rostro.

-¡Sakura-san! - Gritó alarmada acercándose rápidamente a ella para curar la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía su cuerpo. Analizó la situación con cautela: Sakura tenía poco chakra en su cuerpo, junto con el veneno que recorría cada célula era difícil moverse; aún no liberaba el _Sello Yin_ lo que significaba que se estaba reservando para seguir luchando _o para alguien_ ; y por último había sido invocada y eso implicaba que no sólo quería que la ayudara con un poco de chakra y sanación sino que quería informar a la aldea de la hoja, específicamente a Tsunade-sama que algo sucedería con ella.

 _¿Cómo iba a explicar que el Haru estaba intentando liberarse?_ , no era como siempre, esta vez podía sentir la oscuridad por todo su cuerpo; no hablaba con ella a través de palabras, solo sabía que estaba ahí, junto a ella, como si respirara en su nuca provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera involuntariamente. No, no era la pérdida de sangre ni el shock por el calvario que atravesaba su cuerpo. Lo sabía, la misma sensación que tuvo años atrás con Ren.

-¡Sakura-san! - La voz de Katsuyu la escuchó como un eco lejano. Su oído izquierdo estaba parcialmente dañado, era la segunda vez que sucedía, probablemente le tomaría bastante recuperar por completo la audición.

La pelirrosa asintió adivinando sus pensamientos y la babosa se acercó a ella para extraerle lo más posible de veneno de su sistema. Los efectos del veneno estaban disminuyendo, al menos eso significaba que tenía una media hora antes de caer inconsciente y que su cuerpo no lo soportara más.

-Sakura-san, el _Haru._ -Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a sus ojos que se habían tornado rosa pastel. Y luego todo lo que pudo sentir fue... dolor.

 _Some ancient call, that I've answered before_

 _(Una llamada antigua, que ya he contestado antes)_

Se retorcía en el piso al sentir como sus entrañas se quemaban, el viento a su alrededor comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte pero ella no sentía solo el roce en su piel, eran heridas infringidas por él, como si cada brisa fuera una daga cortando sus brazos, piernas, rostro, todo su cuerpo. No podía detener los gritos de agonía que salían sin pudor de sus labios.

 _It lives in my walls, and it's under the floor_

 _(Vive en mis paredes, y está debajo del suelo)_

Entonces ahí estaba el otro efecto del veneno…

Esta vez no podría contener los alaridos desesperados cuando cada corte apareciera. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

Katsuyu no podía acercarse porque se había formado una barrera de chakra alrededor de Sakura. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, _¿había sido suficiente?_ El miedo la estaba sofocando, aunque demostrara lo contrario. No quería que todo acabara de esa forma pero apenas conseguía respirar. Quería gritar de impotencia, habían tantas cosas que olvidó decir, tantas que no notó, como por ejemplo ahora se daba cuenta de los hoyuelos que se formaban en el rostro de Sasuke cuando sonreía. Sí, Sasuke sonreía, solo para ella. Dios, daría lo que fuera por ver su rostro por última vez, por sentir sus caricias. Se arrepentía de tantas cosas, no aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke era una de ellas. ¿Cuántas cosas le faltan por descubrir? ¿Cuántas cosas dejó pasar desapercibidas? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Naruto en esos momentos?

No, no debía pensar en eso. Debía seguir con el plan y aguantar lo suficiente hasta que Sasuke y Ren vinieran por ella.

* * *

Sasuke corría como nunca antes, o eso pensaba él. La opresión en su pecho era asfixiante, insoportable pero parecía haber ningún órgano afectado. _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que todo su ser se sintió de esa forma?_ Cuando perdió a sus padres quizá o cuando murio Itachi. Sí, esa vez fue malditamente dolorosa. Pero el miedo ante una posible pérdida nunca estuvo en su interior tan latente como en este momento.

 _If this was meant for me, why does it hurt so much?_

 _(Si esto estaba hecho para mi, ¿por qué duele tanto?)_

Él sabía que ella no era alguien a quién subestimar, lo había visto. Daría una batalla impresionante, pero por proteger a los demás antes que a ella podría sufrir graves consecuencias. Jodida vida que le tocaba a Sakura.

 _And if you're not made for me, why did we fall in love?_

 _(Y si no estás hecha para mi, ¿por qué nos enamoramos?)_

Entonces lo entendió, ella quería seguir en este mundo, y le estaba haciendo saber que lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias, su decisión estaba tomada. Se lo había estado gritando a la cara todo este tiempo y él lo ignoró. Pero no la dejaría sola así como así, casi podía escuchar la voz del idiota de Naruto exigiendo que protegiera a Sakura. No, no lo soportaría, esa era la maldita verdad. Él estaba dispuesto a protegerla casi por instinto, el debate interno ya estaba zanjado en ese aspecto, el problema era otro.

...

 _A knock at my door, I thought I was alone  
Unaware of what I thought I needed, I drop like a stone_

 _(Un golpe en mi puerta, pensé que estaba sola_

 _Ignorando lo que creí necesitaba, caí como una piedra)_

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

 _Es el fin._

Cinco, seís, siete…

La incesante lluvia había comenzado hace unos segundos, quizá minutos u horas… no lo sabía con certeza. Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron audibles como las manecillas de un reloj, anunciando los segundos que parecía pronto se detendrían.

Por momentos parecía que el dolor se detenía pero no era así, se mantenía latente y cada vez que pensaba había desaparecido, volvía con más intensidad. Sentía frío, del que calaba los huesos, y el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo cada segundo se lo demostraba. Su alrededor había perdido color, todo era demasiado gris, su cuerpo pesaba toneladas y cada gota que tocaba su cuerpo era como ácido, quemaba…

 _Quema…_

 _If I'm not mistaken, then I was the last one to know  
And if you return for me, I'd never want for more_

 _(Si no me equivoco, entonces fui la última en saber_

 _Y si regresas por mi, nunca querré nada más)_

-¡Sakura! - Alguien la estaba llamando, no quería abrir sus ojos, ni podía, le pesaban demasiado. Pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo quiso moverse al escuchar esa voz. Sus ojos se negaban a abrirse.

" _Eso es pequeña, estarás bien"_ No, esta era distinta, su cuerpo tembló de solo escucharla.

" _Dejalo ir. Dejalo ir y todo acabará"._ Hirviendo, quemando, estaba en llamas…

" _Tu sufrimiento acabará"_ Acabaría. Todo acabaría.

 _You're dislocated, don't be like that  
And you smile when you dive in, like you're never coming back_

 _(Estás dislocada, no estés así_

 _Y sonríes mientras te sumerges, como si nunca fueras a volver)  
_

Su cuerpo bajo un árbol, como a ella le gustaba estar cuando el mundo pesaba demasiado. Ahí estaba, demasiado pálida, casi volviéndose azul y sus latidos eran apenas audibles. La sangre cubría su cuerpo y rostro hasta el punto de no poder identificar qué parte estaba en peor estado. Acercó su mano enguantada hacia su rostro. Herida, fría, inmóvil.

-S-sa-kura.- La presión en su pecho fue suficiente para hacerlo soltar un gemido como su nombre. Él era alguien que se anticipaba a todo y que controlaba cada una de sus emociones pero cada vez que se trataba de la Haruno, parecía que todo eso se esfumaba y en estos momentos la mente calculadora del Clan Uchiha acababa de darle la espalda porque lo único que podía sentir era su corazón latiendo como el de un gorrión asustado.

 _So hold my body, yeah, hold my breath  
See your face when I blackout, I'm never coming back_

 _(Entonces sostén mi cuerpo, sí, aguanta mi respiración_

 _Veo tu cara cuando pierdo la razón, nunca volveré)_

* * *

 _-Te escapaste. - Su voz sonó más seca de lo que pretendía._

 _-No creí que te enviarían a ti. Nunca pensé que Uchiha Sasuke pudiera ofrecerse como pañuelo de lágrimas._

 _-Hn._

 _-Solo quería que dejaran de mirarme de esa forma._

* * *

Un quejido lo trajo a la realidad. Ahí lo notó, la desesperación corriendo por sus venas, la necesidad de verla sonriendo, de sentir la calidez de su tacto. Golpeó el piso con sus puños sin poder contenerse. Ese no era el Sasuke que todos conocían, no era el Sasuke que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, el que daba miradas desafiantes y parecía que nada le importaba más que sus deseos egoístas.

-¡Maldita sea! - ¿ _Uchiha Sasuke estaba enamorado de Haruno Sakura?_

¿Eso era el amor? ¿Dolor la mayoría del tiempo? Quizá él era el causante de que todos los que querían mantenerse a su lado sufrieran las consecuencias de sus pecados. Quizá el puto universo le estaba dando una lección a través de la única persona que podía salvarlo del abismo al que estaba destinado.

-Sasuke-san. - Volteó su cabeza como un resorte hacía la voz que lo llamó.

-Katsuyu.- Sasuke nunca usaba apelativos de respeto con nadie, eso no cambiaba. La babosa observó el semblante angustiado del Uchiha junto con un pequeño destello de esperanza al verla. No se había atrevido a hablar antes. Además estaba consciente de la extraña relación que existía entre Sakura y el Uchiha luego de la guerra, pero algo había cambiado, podía percibirlo.

-No queda demasiado tiempo, debemos sacarla de aquí. - La interrogación en el rostro del Uchiha duró apenas un segundo e inmediatamente arropó con su capa a Sakura y la tomó en sus brazos con tanta delicadeza que parecía que temía que ella se quebrara. O eso creería cualquiera, pero no era así. Temía que el que se quebrara fuera él.

 _Fear of the water, fear of the water_

 _(Miedo al agua, miedo al agua)_

-¿¡Qué sucedió!? - Preguntó el pelirrojo que se veía claramente recién salido de una batalla. Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró, solo siguió las indicaciones de Katsuyu mientras ella se dividía en varias babosas.

-Mis otras partes buscarán a tus amigos y les ayudarán, además debo contactarme con Tsunade-sama. Sakura me pidió que llevaras una parte de mi con ella, hay algo que debo decirte al llegar a ese lugar. - El peliazabache asintió no muy contento por lo que sea le tenía que decir, presentía que no era algo agradable. Presionó a la pelirrosa contra su cuerpo en un intento de sentirla más cerca y darle un poco de calor, estaba demasiado fría y eso lo estaba desesperando. La lluvia seguía cayendo con avidez. -Hay medicinas en la bolsa que te entregué para que aceleres un poco más la curación.

 _You're dislocated, don't be like that  
And you smile when you dive in, like you're never coming back_

 _(Estás dislocada, no estés así_

 _Y sonríes mientras te sumerges, como si nunca fueras a volver)_

-¡Uchiha! ¿¡Dónde la llevas!? - insistió el pelirrojo. Ambos lo ignoraron.

-Debemos apresurarnos, Sasuke. - Sasuke tomó a una parte de Katsuyu y la puso en su hombro.

 _So hold my body, yeah, hold my breath  
See your face when I blackout, I'm never coming back  
(Fear of the water)_

 _(Entonces sostén mi cuerpo, sí, aguanta mi respiración_

 _Veo tu cara cuando pierdo la razón, nunca volveré)_

(Miedo al agua)

-¡Uchiha! - El aludido soltó un gruñido y dirigió su mirada rojiza hacia el Haruno.

-¡Mantén tu boca cerrada o no dejaré que me sigas a ningún lugar! - Y sin decir más se alejaron del lugar.

…

-¿¡Qué!? - La rubia de dos coletas, golpeó con ambos puños la mesa partiendola en mil pedazos, estaba paralizada, no creía lo que escuchaba. - No puede ser, ¿estás segura?

La babosa asintió, no tenían mucho tiempo para el desenlace. En el momento en que Sakura la invocó una parte de ella apareció frente a Tsunade explicandole lo que estaba sucediendo.

El Sexto seguido de Naruto entraron a la habitación.

-Tsunade-sama - Dijo Kakashi esperando una respuesta ante la llamada de urgencia que recibió en su despacho.

Cuando ella dirigió su mirada color miel hacia las dos personas frente a ella, el ojiazul retrocedió unos pasos apoyando su cuerpo en la pared tras él. La única razón por la que Tsunade podría tener esa mirada era Sakura, y él intuía que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo. -¿Qué sucedió? - El temor tras sus palabras se podía sentir. Ella soltó la respiración que estaba conteniendo. Y les dio la espalda observando el cielo que de pronto se había llenado de nubes negras y amenazaba con soltar su furia mediante una estrepitosa lluvia.

¿Cómo pudo dejar que algo así sucediera? Le había fallado nuevamente, a ella, su alumna, su hija.

-Kakashi, necesitamos un escuadrón de rescate con suma urgencia. Hacia el país de las hierbas. Reúne a tus mejores ninjas. Ya. -Era una exigencia, no le estaba preguntando ni haciendo una sugerencia, y pese a que estaban acostumbrados a su prepotente actitud, algo no estaba bien en la forma que se movía de un lado para otro, en su escritorio hecho pedazos y en la voz angustiada que se oyó.

-¿Qué sucede, vieja? Dilo de una vez.- Naruto sería el primero en ir a buscarla, la angustia lo estaba abrumando.

-Fuimos unos ilusos, subestimamos a nuestros oponentes. Y lo peor de todo es que les dejamos a Sakura en bandeja de plata. - Kakashi observaba la escena con cautela, eso solo podía significar que de alguna forma habían saboteando el plan.

-¿C-cómo?- Preguntó incrédulo el Uzumaki. No lo entendía, Sasuke estaba con ella, ella era invencible, nada debió salir mal.

-El _Haru_. Hemos llegado al punto que esperamos desde el principio. No puede controlarlo. Además se rehúsa a utilizar su modo yin.- Ex-maestro y alumno se observaron incrédulos.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que salvar su vida?!-Naruto había alzado la voz, ya no se podía seguir conteniendo, estaba realmente enfurecido. Era un imbécil en no haberla seguido hasta el puto infierno si fuera necesario. Kakashi no estaba mejor, su querida alumna estaba al borde de la muerte y él no había hecho nada para impedir que las cosas llegaran a este punto. La aldea no era lo mismo sin Sakura.

-Salvar la vida de sus compañeros.

* * *

" _Recuerda siempre luchar por los demás y ser valiente"_

" _Te amamos Sakura"_

" _Todo estará bien"_

" _Cuando estoy contigo de pronto no soy más esta persona rota. Soy solo yo. Solo una persona, como todos los demás."_

" _Serías una pérdida muy grande para el mundo...para mi"_

" _No puedes simplemente irte, hablaremos de esto más tarde"_

" _No te volveré a dejar"_

" _Eres el mejor Sasuke que podrías ser"_

" _Estoy aquí"_

" _Te besé porque no pude evitarlo. Porque lo necesitaba. Porque te elegí"_

" _El miedo hace que la gente haga cosas terribles, ¿no?"_

" _Tengo miedo. Miedo de tocarte y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarte ir otra vez."_

" _Pero yo también necesito volverme más fuerte para protegerte. Aunque sea tras las sombras."_

" _No estaba dentro de mis planes enamorarme de ti."_

El aire había vuelto a sus pulmones de forma súbita, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Podía sentir el chakra de Sasuke cubriendola, ¿cómo era eso posible? El dolor aún estaba presente atravesando su cuerpo; dolor punzante, quemante, cada célula de su cuerpo pereciendo bajo el _Haru._ Nada de eso importaba realmente porque él estaba con ella, estaba a salvo.

La tos de Sakura puso al azabache al tanto de que había despertado de la inconsciencia.

-Sakura.-No fue capaz de decir nada más, estaba aliviado de que despertara pero al mismo tiempo entendía el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando y era demasiado para soportarlo. Sin embargo ella estaba ahí apenas quejándose.

Casi no tenía energía pero las nauseas la hicieron sostener a Sasuke de sus solapas para pedirle que se detuviera. Su sello yin estaba intentando ser activado y en el proceso su capacidad médica estaba haciendo estallar su cabeza en fiebre para liberar toxinas a través de su sudor, mientras reunía el veneno restante en su estómago para ser devuelto.

-B-bájam-me. - Sasuke vio su rostro pálido y en el segundo en que Sakura tocó el suelo con sus pies se desplomó liberando todo el contenido de su interior mientras se sostenía el abdomen.

Las tercianas en su cuerpo se hicieron presentes, y no le quedó alternativa, estaba infectandose. Líneas negras recorrieron su cuerpo mientras intentaba sostenerse sobre sus brazos. Las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaron a sanar y de a poco parecía recuperar el color en su piel.

-Sasuke-san, la razón por la que Sakura quería que la encontraras es porque…-La voz de Katsuyu fue interrumpida por la de la pelirrosa.

-S-sasuke. - Él ya se encontraba arrodillado a su lado esperando el momento para tomarla entre sus brazos. - Estás aquí. - Dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. El azabache se vio a sí mismo respondiendo con otra.

Pero antes de ponerse de pie su pecho comenzó a quemar, y soltó un alarido despavorido.

Sasuke intentó posar una de sus manos en su espalda pero una barrera verde cubrió a Sakura quemando su mano e impidiendo tocarla.

-¿Qué…? - Con su sharingan activado pudo observar el flujo de chakra fluctuando en su cuerpo. Como esa vez que la había salvado de la explosión, o curado sus heridas.

" _Está intentando dominarme"_

-Tu Sharingan - Dijo reina de las babosas, él podría controlar el Haru por unos minutos si se activaba en el momento justo que él.

-¡Sakura! ¡Mirame! - Se puso frente a ella mientras buscaba algún destello rosa en sus ojos, entonces lo vio y activó su sharingan.

Parecía una batalla en su interior, mientras un chakra verdoso intentaba llegar a su corazón.

Las marcas negras que anteriormente cubrían su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo. El Haru quería ganar a como dé lugar.

* * *

El escuadrón designado para esa misión corría sin descanso, aumentando la velocidad sin importar el cansancio en sus cuerpos.

Cada uno luchaba con los sentimientos encontrados que les produjo la reciente noticia, pero todos coincidían en el hecho de que en su mente parecía que las únicas palabras que existían eran " _Sakura está en peligro"._

Todos entendían la gravedad de la situación, que la discípula de la quinta hokage estuviera en peligro en tiempos de paz, no significaba nada bueno. Conocían las capacidades de la pelirrosa, debido a eso era la incredulidad que surgió en sus mentes ante sus palabras. Entonces la Hokage les tuvo que brindar información confidencial, no había alternativa, ya se les había escapado de las manos la situación.

-Naruto-kun. -La voz de Hinata lo devolvió a la realidad. No podía asimilar el hecho de que Sakura estuvo tan cerca de Konoha todo ese tiempo y él ni siquiera sintió su presencia. -Estamos cerca. Puedo ver varios chakras a unos kilómetros.

Él rubio solo asintió, y Hinata lo comprendió, solo necesitaba alguna señal, aunque fuera ínfima. La pelinegra con su Byakugan activado buscó por kilómetros el chakra de Sakura pero no conseguía localizarlo.

-N-no. No puedo localizarlo.

Naruto apretó sus puños y activó su modo sennin, la cantidad de chakras que sintió cerca fue impresionante, no era un juego, ni eran novatos los que estaban detrás de la pelirrosa. Era un ejército.

Justo cuando lo iba a desactivar, captó un chakra muy conocido.

-Naruto. -La voz de Ino, que hasta el momento no había querido importunar al rubio, sonó bastante angustiada. -Taka está aquí. La pelirroja, Karin, ella está intentando contactarse conmigo.

-Lo sé, puedo sentir sus chakras cada vez más cerca.

-Ellos deben saber dónde está Sakura. No puede estar muy lejos de aquí. - Dijo Sai ahora.

Entonces una pequeña llama se encendió en alguna parte, y en menos de un segundo podía sentirse por todo el lugar. El rubio se detuvo siendo seguido por todos.

-Ese es exactamente el problema.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Lo sentí, su chakra, Sakura está cerca.

-¿Entonces por qué no le informas eso a tu rostro? - Dijo Ino más desesperada que intentando bromear. Algo estaba muy mal.

-Ella está… -Hinata posó su mano en el hombro de Naruto, asintiendo con su cabeza.

-No podemos sentir su chakra con exactitud, es como si hubiera dejado un rastro de él en todo este bosque.

-¿Qué se supone que eso significa?- Dijo Sai, intentando desviar sus pensamientos, no queriendose anticipar a lo peor.

-Ella nos está distrayendo. -Dijo Naruto haciendo sellos con sus manos.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque ya es demasiado tarde. -Dijo la pelinegra.

* * *

" _Has sido muy valiente, Sakura. Pero ya es momento de dejarlo ir_ "

-¡ARRRRGGGG! - Un campo verdoso se levantó a su alrededor, era un cubo de unos veinte metros de ancho y de largo, Sasuke alcanzó a alejarse antes de ser tocado por él.

Sakura estaba en medio, echa un ovillo sin dejar de revolcarse por el piso, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Su sharingan no fue suficiente para hacer retroceder el Haru.

-Kuso - Usar su rinnegan sería demasiado arriesgado debido al campo de chakra que cubría a Sakura. No creía poder sacarla de ahí sin lastimarla.

Entonces pudo sentir la corriente de chakra siendo expulsado por todo el bosque. Katsuyu desapareció.

-¡Sakura!- Debía intentarlo.

Activó su Rinnegan y en el momento en que iba a usarlo alguien apareció junto a Sakura en el cubo.

-Realmente me has dado bastantes problemas, más de los que creí. - La tosca voz de Taro se hizo presente en el lugar. - Tu reputación te precede. Ya no eres la chiquilla que enfrenté aquella vez.

La voz de Sasuke avivó sus ganas de romperle el cuello a Taro, pero al sentir unos chakras muy conocidos acercándose, recordó que esta era su batalla e involucrarlos sería insensato. Esperaba que esparcir su chakra por todo el bosque fuera suficiente para distraer a todos.

Los sentidos de Sakura estaban al cien o más, el _Haru_ estaba avanzando pero ella debía combatirlo, no por nada era discípula de la quinta Hokague y heroína de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. La voz de Taro la estaba haciendo enojar, pero era el menor problema en esos momentos.

" _Sé tu secreto"._

Proyectar sus pensamientos en la cabeza de Taro siempre lo ponía inquieto. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse en algo para no perder los estribos, el dolor en su cuerpo solo era un obstáculo.

La presencia del pelirrojo frente a ella significó tiempo valioso que no desaprovecharía. Ren le echó un rápido vistazo y soltó un rugido mientras se aproximaba rápidamente a Taro, golpeándole la mandíbula y derribandolo al instante.

En segundos repasó en su mente el entrenamiento sobre el chakra con Tsunade, pudiendo concentrarse lo suficiente para sentir el flujo del _Haru_ por su torrente sanguíneo. Trató de concentrarse en algún sonido por sobre los otros y de pronto lo escuchó.

* * *

 _El silencio que inundaba el lugar era tolerable por primera vez en mucho tiempo; podría decirse que hasta placentero. La pelirrosa giró su rostro hacia la figura que descansaba serenamente a su lado. Aún se le hacía difícil asimilar lo que había sucedido, se habían besado y más que eso, su corazón aún latía frenético ante los recuerdos del momento que compartieron. Él parecía otra persona cuando estaban solos, mucho más dispuesto a hablar. El sonrojo en su rostro seguiría presente mientras estuviera cerca o pensara en él, dejar de hacerlo era algo completamente imposible. Sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle pero no quería dormir aún, contemplarlo era algo nuevo para ella y delinear sus rasgos sería un nuevo pasatiempo._

 _Entonces su mirada color azabache le estaba quitando el aliento en menos de un segundo._

 _-Sakura._

 _-¿Hm? - Dijo, sosteniendole la mirada en un intento de esconder lo avergonzada que estaba de que la hubiera pillado devorándoselo con ella._

 _-Duermete ya._

 _-Ajá. - Pero no podía moverse, todo su ser estaba hipnotizado con la fragancia que él desprendía._

 _-Sa-ku-ra._

 _-Estoy intent- Pero antes de poder terminar de quejarse, él la había acercado a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura y permitiendo que recostara su cabeza en su pecho. Eso la hacía sentir tan bien, como si le hubieran administrado una alta dosis de algún opiáceo. -¿Sasuke?_

 _-¿Hm? - Su rostro ardía, y podía jurar que la taquicardia que estaba teniendo en esos momentos era más que audible. Tal vez, solo tal vez, era muy pronto para decirlo._

 _-Gracias._

 _Casi pudo ver la sonrisa torcida de Sasuke ante sus palabras, se dijo que lo disfrutaría por el momento. Y mientras sentía como él la cobijaba con las mantas y entre sus brazos, el cansancio se hacia presente y todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido de un tambor desenfrenado. "Bum, bum". Era el corazón del Uchiha._

* * *

" _Bum, bum"._

Era similar a ese momento, solo que el desenfreno en su interior era provocado por otro sentimiento: Miedo.

" _Sasuke."_

Le sostuvo la mirada desde la lejanía, eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para comprender lo que sucedería a continuación. Antes de que la ojijade lograra ponerse de pie por completo, Sasuke era el que ocupaba su lugar.

Sakura soltó el aire contenido y se dejó caer sobre la tierra.

Ren que seguía luchando contra Taro había sido lanzado unos metros lejos debido a un fuerte golpe en su estómago.

El Uchiha posó su mirada en Taro que se notaba más robusto, como si sus músculos hubieran crecido. Se acercó con la intención no darle tregua pero Sakura se interponía en sus pasos.

" _Amenotejikara_ _"_

" _Sakura"._ Su voz en su cabeza era suficiente para mantenerla cerca, por ahora.

Pelear con taijutsu lo podía mantener ocupado mientras el debate en su interior concluyera.

Cuando logró alejarlo unos metros de ella, bajó la barrera para que Sasuke entrara.

" _La primera vez que el me capturó intentó quitarme el Haru, pero no lo consiguió. El mismo Haru se defendió y lo marcó de por vida"_

Taro corrió hacia él, el verlo nuevamente solo había conseguido aumentar su ira.

" _Eso significa…"_

" _Sí, ese es un efecto secundario del querer utilizar su poder. Es fuerte pero solo por un corto periodo de tiempo."_

Taro hizo aparecer un hacha para atacar al pelinegro pero Sasuke fue más rápido y contrarrestó su ataque con su espada. Los movimientos de Sasuke eran fluidos en relación a los de su oponente, esquivaba cada uno de los ataques de Taro y conseguía darle golpes sutiles pero que lograban desequilibrarlo.

" _Eso es una ventaja"._

" _No si yo sigo aquí, mi presencia lo mantiene fuerte"._

Un golpe certero del pelinegro mandó a Taro unos metros lejos.

" _Entonces vete"._

" _Esta es mi batalla, Sasuke, no iré a ningún lado"._

" _Sabes perfectamente que yo puedo vencerlo"._

Un flujo de chakra fue canalizado hacia su espada, mostrando sus ganas insaciables de vencer al Haruno.

" _Eso no es lo que quiero"._

Tras sus palabras, Sasuke tuvo que controlarse, no estaba siendo comprensivo.

Sakura se mantenía concentrada intentando controlar el chakra del _Haru,_ y permitiendo que este curara su cuerpo. Sus amigos estaban aquí, por su causa, Katsuyu debió informar a Tsunade de inmediato.

 _Tsunade…_ Tendría que comunicarle a Sasuke sobre la carta que escribió hace un tiempo para ella, antes de que todo acabara.

No estaba siendo racional pero en esos momentos en todo lo que podía pensar era en sus padres y sus cuerpos sin vida. Era como si estuvieran frente a sus ojos, recordandole que la solución a tanto dolor estaba en sus manos.

" _Sasuke, están atacando a los aldeanos de las villas cercanas"._

" _No me iré, Sakura, no te dejaré aquí. Sé que Naruto y los demás llegaron"._

Intentó serenarse y no hacer nada imprudente pero no era algo sencillo viendo como el combate entre Taro y Sasuke era interminable.

Una explosión y el grito de cientos de personas llegaron a sus oídos de forma desgarradora.

Todo se detendría, todo acabaría si ella era capaz… No podía entregarse, Taro sería imparable con su poder. Ella era valiente, lo suficiente para acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Y fue como si un interruptor hubiera sido activado. Todo en su interior parecía equilibrado, su chakra era nuevo y vibrante, la tierra bajo sus pies se agrietaba previniendo el salto que realizó hacia Sasuke. Ya había sentido ese poder pero controlarlo era algo diferente.

Ya no existían ataduras para terminar lo que comenzó, ahora ya conocía la razón por la que Taro aún la mantenía con vida. El dolor arremetiendo nuevamente con su cuerpo era razón suficiente para no titubear.

Con un puño alzado se interpuso entre Taro y Sasuke e intentó golpear al primero quien lo esquivó con facilidad y lanzó unas patada a su estómago, pero la velocidad de la pelirrosa había aumentado significativamente logrando agarrar la extremidad de Taro y lanzarlo contra una roca lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo sin aire por un minuto.

-¿Qué haces? - El pelinegro se acercó a ella tomándola de un brazo. La pelirrosa volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, _Sasuke-kun_ , esto acabará pronto. - No era la respuesta que él esperaba, y no era solo lo que dijo, sino la forma en que su frente se frunció levemente solo por un segundo.

-¿Sakura? - su agarre se hizo más firme intentando no desesperarse demasiado.

Taro corría hacia ellos dispuesto a atacar.

-Él no es el verdadero peligro. - Sasuke intentó apartarla pero ella se mantenía firme.

" _Sé tu secreto"._ La voz de Sakura en el interior de Taro lo detuvo.

" _Maldita mocosa"._

" _No pretendo dejarte vivir mucho tiempo más"._

" _No, no te atreverías"._

" _Pruebame"._

Se soltó del agarre del pelinegro y fue al encuentro de Taro. Solo necesito mirar a Sasuke con sus ojos rosa para mantenerlo congelado en su posición.

-¿Qué…? - _Gengutsu._ Vio como Sakura tocaba su cuello y una marca aparecía en él. - ¡Sakura!

Nada de eso debía estar pasando, conocía perfectamente el símbolo en su cuello. Intentó cambiar de lugar con ella pero sus ojos se rehusaban a cooperar. Ahora comprendía el poder del _Haru_ a la perfección, todo su cuerpo estaba bajo su mando, sublevado bajo su poder, él Sasuke Uchiha.

Taro solo quería noquearla lo suficiente para llevarla con él pero no previno que el filo de su arma se viera tapado por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, quien se había interpuesto en su ataque. Como si no se hubiera querido defender; como si no hubiera podido detenerlo; como si ese hubiese sido su propósito desde el principio.

El Uchiha observó incrédulo el segundo en que el arma de Taro atravesó a la pelirrosa en un golpe limpio y certero. No lo comprendía, no podía moverse.

Taro no estaba mejor pero lo que menos se esperó fue la presión y el dolor desgarrante que atravesó su pecho a la misma altura que el de la Haruno. El mismo símbolo que apareció antes en la pelirrosa ahora estaba dibujado en su pecho.

-Ma-al-di-i-ta mo-o-co-sa.

Sangre comenzó a brotar de su pecho y pronto cayó de bruces.

La pelirrosa se mantuvo de pie mientras su boca se llenaba de sangre y tosia. La única razón por la que seguía en la conciencia era porque utilizó su última reserva chakra para observar la angustía en el rostro del hombre que hizo de su vida un infierno y quien la había condenado a nunca olvidar su dolor. Añadir veneno a la punta de su arma fue impulsivo porque ahora su cuerpo estaba cansado y pesado.

Un aura color rosa comenzó a cubrir a Sakura completamente, similar a cuando Naruto aún no dominaba el poder del nueve colas.

-Ren. - El pelirrojo despertó cuando escuchó a Sasuke gritar el nombre de la pelirrosa, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, y pronto se torció en angustia. -Sabes que hacer.- Dijo al pelirrojo. Este estaba en shock, sus piernas no le respondían. Sakura no podía morir. - Es la única forma.

El pelinegro procesó cada palabra de la pelirrosa en su cabeza y esperó alguna palabra dirigida a él pero nada salió de sus labios.

En cambio volteó permitiendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Su cuerpo seguía sin poder moverse, era como estar bajo el justu del Clan Nara.

Era el final de todo su camino y no podía más que reírse, porque sus últimos días junto a Sasuke habían sido los mejores en mucho tiempo, y su dolor fue soportable por su mera presencia. Lo último que vería sería el rostro del azabache mientras perdía la consciencia, solo le gustaría que el dolor en su semblante pudiera evitarse o haberse dado cuenta antes que todo lo que necesitaba era a él. Deseaba pedirle perdón, perdón por dejarlo así sin más, confundido, con la incertidumbre de lo que habría podido ser si ella no hubiera sido tan cobarde para dejarlo romper cada barrera que los separa.

Una sonrisa torcida fue lo último que pudo observar de ella, mientras sus manos se dirigían al frente y mencionaba lo que no quería creer fueran sus últimas palabras.

 _ **-Zentai to shite hogo (proteger como un todo).**_

Una fina capa verdosa se extendió cubriendo todo hasta uno kilometros lejos de ellos y antes de que Taro y ella se cubrieran, el pelirrojo había lanzado unos explosivos hacia ellos. La explosión que ocurrió ante sus ojos fue contenida por la barrera.

El Susano fue activado pero Sakura no estaba a su alcance.

Una torre de rocas se había formado donde antes se supone estaba la pelirrosa y ahora existía un gran agujero bajo sus pies, como un túnel.

" _Busqué la felicidad en el mismo lugar que la perdí… y la encontré, entre tus brazos, Sasuke-kun"_

* * *

No tengo perdón por la tardanza, me costó bastante hacer este capítulo y creo que aún no me convence del todo.

Final song:

-Barcelona- Please don't go -  watch?v=4OSPlS9nbJg

 _Cuenta youtube: beyond dusk - lista: Shattered Fanfic_


End file.
